SOLO SE TÚ, SASUKE (Justice) *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es la el lider de su especie. Al verlo de cerca hace que el corazón de Sakura se tambalee. Él es el último macho alfa-grande, musculoso, exóticamente bello..., peligroso y lo desea.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha** es la cara visible de la nuevas especies. Al verlo de cerca hace que el corazón de Sakura se tambalee. Él es el último macho alfa-grande, musculoso, exóticamente bello... y peligroso.

Por desgracia está fuera de su alcance. Pero entonces el hombre sexy ronronea y todas las apuestas están echadas. **Sakura** Haruno es una mujer respondona, una humana ardiente que saca al animal que hay en Sasuke.

Ella quiere enseñarle a relajarse, y hará lo que sea para que lo pueda hacer, pero **Sasuke** ha jurado proteger a su pueblo y tomar una compañera de las Nuevas Especies. Está dividido entre la mujer que quiere y el juramento que ha hecho. **Sakura** sabe que una relación entre ellos, probablemente, no va a terminar bien, y la angustia es inevitable. Pero eso no le impide liberar el lado salvaje de Sasuke y pasar cada momento que puede envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo caliente, haciéndole rugir con pasión.

**_!!!Estaré siempre envuelta alrededor de él, seré su manta seré su segunda piel, estaré encima dominándolo o debajo siendo dominada porque lo amo!!!!_**

.

.

.

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

.

.

.

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Atracción inevitable

...

Sakura vio Sasuke Uchiha desde el otro extremo de la habitación y se mordió el labio. Ella siente muchas ganas de acercarse a él descaradamente. Había estado en las noticias a menudo, pero parecía aún más alto y más guapo en persona.

No mucha gente la intimida, pero el hombre que había sido nombrado dirigente de la Organización nuevas especies por su propio pueblo era uno de ellos.

Respetaba su fuerza y su coraje, algo que parecía tener en abundancia. Se debatió con la conveniencia de tener una conversación con él. Sasuke daba las órdenes de sus delegados y tenía el poder de cambiar algunas de las normas para el cumplimiento de las tareas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. La posibilidad de encontrar una nueva oportunidad para tener una charla con él era muy poca. No se le permitía asistir a las sesiones informativas que su jefe de equipo celebraba con el mando de las nuevas Especies. Su opinión era irrelevante para él, pero los temas eran importantes.

Ella vaciló, teniendo en cuenta las molestias que Kakashi Hatake podría acarrearle a su culo en su oficina si se enteraba de que había pasado por encima de él. Él levantaría la voz de por si alta y discutiría con ella hasta desgastarla.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, estudiando a los miembros de la nueva especie. Eran valientes sabiendo todo lo que habían sufrido, todos y cada uno de ellos víctima de las grandes empresas que intentaban putearlos de nuevo.

Una compañía farmacéutica, Industrias Mercile, los había creado alterando genéticamente a humanos usando ADN animal, los había criado en el interior de las instalaciones secretas y los obligaron a soportar décadas de pruebas terribles en sus torturados cuerpos. Lo habían hecho por dinero y peor aún, habían sido financiados en parte por el gobierno. El dinero de mis impuestos, reconoció con gravedad y apretó los dientes por lo mucho que le molestó. Mercile había lanzado propuestas para conseguir fabricar medicamentos milagrosos que ayudarían a los soldados estadounidenses heridos a sanar más rápido y llegar a ser físicamente más fuertes, mejorando sus reflejos. Esos idiotas en WaKankurogton DC se lo habían tragado y habían firmado los cheques para pagar la investigación pero más tarde negaron haber tenido conocimiento de que fueran involucrados en ella sujetos vivos.

Ella les dio algo de crédito por actuar inmediatamente al descubrirse la verdad cuando surgieron rumores de las prácticas ilegales. Una vez que los funcionarios tuvieron pruebas, las fuerzas militares y policiales habían trabajado juntas para rescatar a los sobrevivientes encarcelados por Industrias Mercile.

Las Nuevas especies fueron creadas con dinero de los contribuyentes estadounidenses y nacieron en suelo americano, lo que los convertía en ciudadanos estadounidenses. La primera instalación había sido destruida y los sobrevivientes habían sido rescatados y liberados.

La ubicación de los otros tres lugares infernales fueron descubiertos después de que los empleados fueran interrogados. Los equipos habían golpeado duro y rápido, rescatando a más víctimas y el infierno se había desatado. Cientos de víctimas tenían que ser alojados. Habían sido colocados en lugares seguros y el juego de la culpa comenzó. Los EE.UU. había dado a la nueva especie recientemente una base militar, que se entregó a la organización, una especie de gestión comunitaria para mantenerlos a salvo del mundo exterior. Bajo la presión del gobierno, Mercile Industrias fue rápidamente obligada a resolver las reclamaciones presentadas por las nuevas especies. Con un poco de ese dinero se había comprado una segunda sección grande de tierra que llamaron Reserva.

Un cuerpo grande chocó con Sakura, y la distrajo de sus pensamientos sombríos y ella sonrió al hombre. Las Nuevas especies se identificaban fácilmente por sus rasgos de animales. No eran completamente humanos, pero no todos estaban alterados genéticamente con los mismos genes y a pesar de que ese título abarcaba todas las diferentes ramas. Algunos habían sido mezclados con ADN de grandes felinos, algunos con ADN canino y otros con ADN de primate.

—Lo siento, — murmuró él mientras la miraba desde un bonito par de ojos de gato. Obviamente Felino, ella silenciosamente identificando sus especies mixtas.

—No hay problema.

Él se movió y suspiró de decepción. No muchos de ellos querían hablar con los seres humanos. No podía culparlos después de todo lo que habían pasado. Las Industrias Mercile los había marcado a cada uno con un número y los llamaban prototipos experimentales. El personal había tratado a los niños como si fueran subhumanos, ratas de laboratorio, sin almas. había llevado vidas frías, duras, sólo saliendo de sus celdas solo durante la formación o las pruebas.

La nueva raza que habían creado no era dócil como Mercile había proyectado en su gran esquema. Algunas de las especies al crecer se rebelaron y mataron a los seres humanos que habían pasado año dañándolos y torturarlos. En lugar de ratas de laboratorio, la compañía contaba con cientos de cabreados y amargados presos, muy fuertes que habían tenido suficiente de su mierda.

Este hecho hizo que Sakura sonriera. Bien por ellos. Esperaba que les sacaran un montón de dinero a esos hijos de puta. Mercile había decidido ver si podían producir hijos de los hombres y mujeres. No fue un proceso rápido para una de esas mujeres al dar a luz a otro niño alterado lo que había hecho que se gastaran millones de dólares para replicar el procedimiento que los creó. Mercile quería deshacerse de los originales, empezar de nuevo y aprender de sus errores. Sus intentos de criar a las desafortunadas víctimas no tuvieron éxito. Los machos y las hembras fueron incapaces de procrear.

Fue entonces cuando Mercile comenzó a vender los otros experimentos que habían creado. Sakura sintió rabia pensar en las hembras regaladas que la compañía farmacéutica utilizaba para atraer a más inversionistas. Se hizo a propósito hembras más pequeñas con ADN de animales no agresivos y medicamentos utilizados para controlar su tasa de crecimiento para asegurarse de que las mujeres nunca llegan a medir más de 1.65m. Los miembros de la Junta de Industrias Mercile y todos los contribuyentes ricos de los proyectos secretos recibían como regalos esas hembras cuando el dinero que desembolsaban era mucho. Sakura se preguntaba si esa era la razón científica original, que salió en Mercile.

El médico que había diseñado la nueva especie había destruido su investigación y desapareció, borrando todo la documentación de ella. Ya era bastante malo que hubieran creado personas como sujetos de prueba, pero entregarlos a los pervertidos y sádicos parecía cien veces peor.

Las hembras de regalos fueron vendidas como esclavas sexuales. Habían estado encerradas, escondidas y gravemente maltratadas. Esas eran las mujeres que Sakura ayudaba a recuperar y las que la mantenían toda la noche, sin poder dormir.

Devolvió sus pensamientos al presente y miró al otro lado de la habitación a Sasuke Uchiha, sabiendo que ella podría hacer mejor su trabajo si él pudiera llegar a escucharla. Kakashi podía cabrearse, pero con esto solo trata de hacer que fuera más fácil para las pobres mujeres.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas antes. Él solía llevar trajes de negocios en sus conferencias de prensa. Sus brazos desnudos de musculosos bíceps revelaron una gruesa y dorada piel y se puso de pie con facilidad, relajado lo que hizo más accesible. Tomó una respiración profunda, la aguanto y avanzo.

Más detalles minúsculos se hicieron evidentes cuando ella se acercó al líder de la Nueva Especies. Sus felinos ojos eran exóticos y oscuros, casi negros. Poseía los distintivos anchos pómulos que sobresalían hacia fuera más que en un típico humano y la nariz achatada, que parecía más animal que humano. Siempre le fascinaba el poco pelo facial que tenían y se preguntó si se afeitaban.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente se echó a reír y era un sonido ronco, sexy. Sus labios eran del tipo besables que le gustaría mordisquear. Esa realidad hizo que se detuviera. MAL, Sakura. No vayas allí. Él es el jefe de tu jefe y está fuera de tu alcance. Necesito encontrar un hombre. Estoy pasando el límite si estoy fantaseando con gente con la que trabajo. Gran error.

Tomó nota de sus dientes blancos perfectamente rectos, que se pusieron de manifiesto cuando se echó a reír. No vio ningún colmillo, pero era posible que él fuera uno de los pocos privilegiados que no los tienen. Por supuesto, ella también notó que sonreía con los labios muy juntos. el Sr. Uchiha podría haberse entrenado para ocultarlo desde que tratara con el público. Ella había oído Kakashi decir que algunos de ellos lo hacían y que él lo sabía ya que él hablaba con muchos de los machos de las especies cada día.

Sasuke habló con otro macho de las Especies que era unos centímetros más bajo y su conversación parecía interesante ya que nunca la miró. Después de una evaluación rápida al líder de las Especies, ella lo fijó en alrededor de 1.95m.

Había llegado casi a su lado cuando una mano áspera agarró el antebrazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Sakura oculto su alarma cuando su mirada cayó a la gran mano en su brazo, su control Era casi doloroso y levantó la barbilla para mirar hacia arriba. Se preguntó si él era uno de los guardias que protegían a Sasuke. Ella había aprendido a ocultar su miedo a las nuevas especies desde que estaba en contacto con los chicos de aspecto feroz. Todos ellos eran grandes, musculosos y aterradores. Éste no era la excepción. Eran los rasgos faciales de animales que les hacían parecer tan aterradores... sus dientes afilados y la capacidad de emitir sonidos amenazantes. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras sus ojos verdes se estrecharon al mirarla. Su cabello negro azabache caía asta los hombros y su ropa era tan nueva que no había sido lavada.

Mierda. Sakura reconoció el odio cuando lo vio en su mirada. La noche antes una quinta instalación había sido allanada y aproximadamente noventa prisioneros fueron liberados de su infernal existencia. Tenía una idea bastante buena de que este era uno de ellos. Parecía demasiado áspero para haberse calmado de su experiencia. Obviamente, él detestaba cualquier persona humana y eso constituía un problema para ella.

Rápidamente evaluó la situación, sabiendo que tenía el potencial de convertirse en una pesadilla. Él era un hijo de puta grande, obviamente súper furioso y mientras su agarre en su brazo no era demasiado doloroso, la mirada que le dirigió parecía mortal. Tenía problemas para tolerar los humanos y ella era la única que tenía delante. No era bueno.

—Por favor, libérame, — ordenó en voz baja.

—Humana. — Él gruñó.

Sakura trató de tirar de la muñeca de su agarre, pero sus dedos sólo apretaron más hasta que el hueso amenazo con romperse. Ella no jadeo en voz alta de la intensa agonía de ser exprimida, combatió esa reacción y en su lugar le permitió recapacitar y controlarse antes de que él le rompiera el brazo. Podría rompérselo fácilmente si apretaba más fuerte.

El no parecía razonable y ella no quería usar un yeso durante varias semanas. Rápidamente se tiro hacia su cuerpo, casi tocó el pecho y tiró de su brazo duro hacia abajo. No tenía más remedio que ponerla en libertad o se le habría torcido la muñeca dolorosamente. Sakura saltó hacia atrás, poniendo espacio entre ellos y tensándose. Él podía atacar o permanecer en su lugar. Sin esperar ayuda. Con su 1.65m Sakura tenía ventaja mientras movía su cuerpo cuando su atacante se abalanzó sobre ella con un gruñido furioso. No había esperado que moviera sus manos y cogió sólo aire cuando sus dedos se agarraron donde ella había estado. Ella giró hacia un lado, se enderezó y le pateó con sus botas.

Vio al hombre tambalearse y se estrelló contra el suelo, tendido sobre su lado. Sakura retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos. El hombre hizo un gesto dirigiéndose a las especies, la miró boquiabierto de asombro y utilizó sus armas para lanzar a sus pies. Él Abrió la boca y gruñó inhumanamente, dejando al descubierto unos dientes afilados y letales. Él se lanzó de nuevo, esta vez más rápido.

Sakura solo pensó una palabra antes de que ella se lanzara hacia un lado para evitar sus dedos con garras.

¡JODER! Se hizo una bola, rodó por el suelo y se acercó a sus pies de la manera que ella había sido entrenada para hacer. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su alcance y sabía que sería más peligroso si ponía sus manos sobre ella.

Estaban físicamente desproporcionados si todo se reducía a un combate mano-a-mano. La habría pulverizado. Ella lo vio arremetiendo contra ella de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. Se tiro, doblándose para presionar sus manos en el suelo para bloquearlo y atrapar al hombre con una violenta patada hacia arriba.

El impacto de la bota con su cuerpo le hizo daño en la pierna, pero tenía que ser más doloroso para él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito fuerte y se hundió ya que había logrado darle en la ingle. Ella se dio la vuelta después de enderezarse sobre sus pies, lo vio agarrarse la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros y se doblo de nuevo. Sakura hizo una mueca.

No había tenido la intención de darle una patada en las bolas, pero fue efectivo. Ella había apuntado a su estómago, pero el chico era demasiado alto y sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas. Su cabeza se giro y ella no tenía duda de que él la quería muerta. Pura rabia se mostraba en su duras facciones.

—Cálmate, — exigió Sakura, tratando de sonar calmada cuando no lo estaba. —Yo no lo habría hecho si hubieras mantenido tus manos y tu temperamento para ti mismo. No te hare daño si no intentas hacerme daño.

Sakura sabía que el infierno se había desatado en torno a ella. Pero no se atrevió a desviar su atención del macho grande que la miraba, todavía agachado, agarrando su entrepierna lesionada. Por suerte oyó un gruñido de advertencia y volvió la cabeza para ver la nueva amenaza.

Otro enorme hombre de las especies con ropa deportiva nueva, empujó a otros machos de su camino que estaban congelados aun aturdidos y en shock.

La nueva amenaza irrumpió hacia ella y sabía que tenía segundos para evaluar la situación. Unas pocas especies salieron de su estupor y trataron de detenerlo, pero él fácilmente los empujó a un lado. Nadie fue capaz de impedir que llegara a ella.

—Santa Mierda, — exclamó Sakura cuando un puñetazo vino lanzado a su cara.

Su instinto hizo que disparara su brazo para golpear con el puño a un lado y desviar un golpe directo que habría sido mortal si le hubiera dado en la cara.

Sus nudillos rozaron la oreja y el dolor se disparo en el costado de su cabeza. Él agarró su camisa con la otra mano. Ella no había visto el siguiente movimiento. Su única prioridad había sido evitar el puño. Él la tiró hacia arriba como si no pesara nada y eso la llenó de terror. Él probablemente quería tirarla sobre algo o romperle los huesos al estrellar sobre el suelo. De cualquier manera, iba a ser muy doloroso.

Dos manos agarraron las caderas de Sakura firmemente por detrás. Mierda. Estoy muy jodida. Dos de ellos la tenían. Sólo podía esperar que algunos de las especies vinieran en su ayuda antes de que los hombres la convirtieran en puré.

A pesar de que era un ser humano, ella dudaba de que le permitiría ser asesinada antes de que se diera un paso ¿pero Cómo de herida podía llegar a estar antes de ser rescatada era una incógnita.

Las manos en las caderas tiraron con fuerza. Fue arrancada del agarre del hombre frente a ella y el sonido de desgarro de ropa se oyó. Ella lo había visto tirar de nuevo el puño para intentar golpearla de nuevo, pero ahora ella estaba fuera de su alcance.

Su espalda se estrelló contra un cuerpo rígido y masculino, ella supuso que era grande si consiguió apartarla de su atacante. Él puso su cuerpo entre ella y el puño, tomando el golpe el mismo. Sakura sintió el impacto a través del hombre que la sujetaba y los envió a ambos hacia adelante. Vio la llegada del muro y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, adivinando que iba a doler cuando llegara. La iba a aplastar entre ella y su cuerpo.

El macho que ayudaba a Sakura se retorció de nuevo en el último segundo y su hombro y su cadera golpearon brutalmente contra la pared en lugar de a ella. Él la dejó caer sobre sus pies, se trasladó a la velocidad del rayo a su posición contra la pared y se golpeó suavemente contra el yeso. Dejó sus embobados ojos intentando averiguar cuál de las especies había venido a su rescate. Apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared que se tenso cuando un gruñido fuerte arrancó de su garganta.

Él me protege. Sakura se relajó al instante. El tipo era enorme y estaba entre ella y cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. ¿Quién dice que la caballerosidad ha muerto?

—Atrás, — rugió su protector con un sonido áspero y brutal. Sakura lo estudio cuidadosamente desde atrás y se dio cuenta de que llevaba pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta sin mangas negra. Sus brazos eran musculosos bien presentados y sus dedos se cerraban en puños, levantados a los costados para luchar. Su mirada vago a la parte posterior de la cabeza e identifico el pelo castaño con mechas rubias. Se dio cuenta entonces que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre que le había salvado el culo.

—Ella es humana, — gritó otra voz.

—Eso no le da a nadie el derecho de atacar. Ella es una invitada aquí. —Gruñó Sasuke el enfado era evidente en las palabras. —Somos amigos de los humanos y no los atacamos. Nosotros sobre todo, — gritó ahora— no atacamos a mujeres.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, — una voz de hombre nuevo jadeó. —Deberíamos haber tenido más oficiales presentes.

—Quiero a cada uno de los nuevos detenidos y fuera de la cafetería inmediatamente —. Sasuke dio la orden con autoridad. —Esto va a ser resuelto inmediatamente. Este es el segundo ataque contra una mujer humana desde esta mañana y no habrá una tercera. —gruñó Sasuke.

—¿Incluso las nuevas hembras?— Dijo el hombre del jadeo.

—No. Sólo los machos. Las hembras parecen portarse mejor. Quiero ver a todos los varones de nuevo en el interior de la cafetería en diez minutos.

—Estamos en ello, — dijo otro hombre con firmeza.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que la tensión cediera. Sasuke aún parecía listo para la batalla, ya que no se movió de su posición frente a ella. Oyó movimientos en la habitación, voces suaves, unos cuantos gruñidos y finalmente el silencio. Sasuke relajó su postura. Sus brazos se bajaron a los costados, los puños se abrieron y se volvió lentamente.

Sakura miró la hermosa cara de Sasuke. Impresionante si cabía, pensó, mientras se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Ella aspiró el aire en sus pulmones y se encontró con un par de furiosos ojos de gato enmarcado con pestañas largas y negras, eran un gran contraste con el rubio veteado de su pelo castaño rojizo. En la televisión y en las fotos de su cabello parecía mucho más claro y la cámara no conseguía capturar sus hermosos ojos, tan exótico que era probablemente el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Gruñó en voz baja. — ¿Cómo pasaste la seguridad?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Él debería haber sabido quién era y por qué estaba allí. Ella tomó una respiración profunda. —Soy Sakura Haruno y trabajo para el equipo de trabajo asignado a la NSO. Yo soy la encargada de la recuperación de las hembras Regalos. Anoche estuve en la incursión en Colorado y me vine aquí con las mujeres que se han recuperado.

Hizo una pausa y miró sus intensos ojos. Fue increíble verlos transformarse. El color cambio cuando su ira se disipó. Había algo de azul en las oscuras profundidades.

Por un momento ella estaba tan distraída, que se olvidó de que lo que estaba hablando. —Naruto me dio permiso para estar aquí. Yo iba en el helicóptero con sus hembras y se les ha asignado una habitación en el tercer piso del hotel. Tenten me invitó a su boda, así que aquí estoy. ¿No me vistes durante su ceremonia?

—No. Me distraje por un largo mensaje del presidente. Tenía un auricular, escuchaba a través de él, y dictaba mi respuesta. —Tomó un profundo aliento y le tendió la mano. Era una mano grande con dedos largos, fuertes y elegantes y callos que cubrían las puntas de los dedos y las palmas. —Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Haruno.

Ella puso su pequeña mano en la suya. El calor de su piel caliente la sobresaltó. Su gran mano apretó la de ella, pero en vez de sacudirla, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos más pequeños. Su mirada bajó y miro a sus manos unidas. Aunque Sakura no podía alejar su atención de su cara. Por fin levantó la vista cuando él la soltó.

—Te Pido disculpas por el ataque. Son nuevos y tienen mucho que aprender. Voy a enseñarle algunas lecciones valiosas acerca de las buenas maneras en unos momentos. No vamos a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Entiendo por qué odian a mi clase. Ellos tienen sus razones. Yo te agradezco que hayas venido al rescate. Puedo defenderme de alguien por un tiempo, pero cuando conspiran, no es por lo general un resultado sin dolor o saludable para mí.

Su mirada bajó de su cara a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración cambió ligeramente, aumentando a un ritmo más rápido. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y un suave sonido vino desde el fondo de su garganta. Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Acabas de ronronear?

Su mirada se levantó. —Yo no ronroneo. — Él agarró su camiseta sin mangas de la cintura, tiró rápidamente hasta su impresionante torso y sobre su cabeza. Se lo ofreció a ella. —Ponte esto sobre tu camisa.

Sakura se miró el pecho y notó que su camisa había sido desgarrada en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella estudió su sujetador de encaje negro, agradecida de no estar usando el blanco que había llevado ayer, el feo sujetador, lleno de relleno. El push-up negro realzaba sus pechos y aumentaba su tamaño a un 34-D. Ella se estremeció al ver lo pálida que su piel parecía en contra de la tela negra y esperaba que no fuera cegado por la vista. Sakura se quemaba con facilidad por lo que evitaba el sol.

—Gracias, pero puedo sostenerlo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Una de sus mujeres, Ino, me tendió una mano con algo de ropa ya que no me dio tiempo a empacar para el viaje. Fui llamada para el ataque en Colorado demasiado rápido como para hacer eso.

Sakura evitó su mirada examinando su camisa mientras hablaba, sabía que había visto gran parte de sus pechos. Pocos botones que faltaban y la rotura comenzaba arriba y terminaba debajo de sus pechos exponiendo completamente su escote. Se agarró la tela juntándola sobre sus pechos para ocultarlos y a las copas del sujetador. Esto en cuanto a la primera impresión.

Kakashi iba a morderle el culo en grande al tiempo que la culparía por iniciar una pelea con uno de las Especies. Su mirada se levantó. Sakura examinado el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y su atención se enganchó en algunas secciones de su piel desnuda. Ella habría comenzado a babear pero sabía que era extremadamente grosero y poco profesional. El tipo era tan imponente, y los músculos firmes arrancaban su torso firme. Sus pezones eran ligeramente más oscuro que su piel cobriza y estaban duros en este momento. Tuvo el impulso de lamerlo para ver si él sabía tan bien como parecía. ¡MAL SAKURA! gritó su mente. Se obligó a mirar más alto para descubrir que la observaba en silencio.

—Deberías ponerte esa camisa de nuevo, Sr. Uchiha. Puedes pillar un resfriado.

Él parpadeó. —Yo no…

Su atención se desvió hacia sus pezones, todavía piedras duras. —Tu pecho parece estar en desacuerdo y es difícil para mí no quedarme mirando. Debes de trabajarlo mucho para estar tan bien. —Yo dije eso en voz alta.

¡Mierda! No fue mi intención. Otro sonido suave salió de su garganta y Sakura sonrió rápidamente mirando sus labios. Eso fue sin duda un ronroneo. Él es tan caliente. Alto, bien parecido, sabia luchar, defiende a las mujeres y él hace ese sonido tan sexy.

¡Ah, sí, no te olvides de que esta fuera de tu alcance!

Sasuke cambió su postura y se aclaró la garganta. —Yo no tengo frío.

Dejó pasar unos segundos, sabía que le había dicho más que suficiente siendo la líder de grupo de trabajo y apretó los labios con firmeza. Sasuke se puso la camisa de nuevo y ella deseaba que fuera un crimen cubrir esa vista maravillosa, de sexy y musculosa masculinidad.

Con el pecho cubierto de nuevo, su enfoque estaba en su cara y ella no se perdió cuando sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba profundamente, atrapando su esencia. Ella se alegró de haberse duchado recientemente y usar desodorante. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar mientras metía la camisa en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Apenas a unos metros los separaban.

Inhaló de nuevo y su nariz tembló. Era tan guapo como el infierno, pero le preocupaba que la encontrara ofensiva.

—Espero que no te huela mal. He utilizado cosas de la habitación cuando me di una ducha rápida antes de la boda. El champú del hotel no es malo, pero es un poco genérico. ¿Consigo pasar el examen?

Su mirada encontró la de ella. —Lo siento. Hueles bien. Es un instinto natural que tenemos.

—Está bien. — Sakura inclinó un poco y inhalo profundamente. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en él. —Hueles muy bien también. Me gusta tu colonia. Es un cruce entre silvestre y masculino.

Él ronroneó suavemente y se aclaró la garganta otra vez. —Gracias.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese chico te golpeó en la garganta? —Ella comenzó a preocuparse que podría estar herido con la forma en que seguía haciendo ruidos.

Sasuke Uchiha se ruborizó. Le sorprendió un poco y decidió que él le gustaba aun más.

—Estoy bien. — Hizo una pausa-. —Fue un placer conocerte y lo siento por el ataque. Yo debo ir a la cafetería ahora que hice la convocatoria de la reunión. Tengo que gritar a mis nuevos machos y soltar algunas amenazas para en buena medida, asegurarme de que aprendan buen comportamiento.

Se volvió y dio unos pasos lejos de ella antes de que la mente de Sakura comenzara a funcionar de nuevo. Sasuke se alejaba de ella y ella no podía soportar la idea de no volverlo a ver.

— ¡Espera!

...


	3. C2 * Invitada especial

...

Sasuke se paro y se volvió. Su oscura mirada se poso sobre Sakura. — ¿Sí, señora Haruno?

—Quería saber si tendrías pronto algún tiempo libre. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar acerca de las mujeres. Hay algunas normas que me encantaría hablar contigo ya que necesitan ser cambiadas. Lo he hablado con Kakashi, pero no es exactamente sensible a las necesidades de las mujeres. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tenga tiempo para escuchar mis ideas? Creo que son ideas que podrían ayudar.

Pareció reflexionar. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la Reserva?

—Unos pocos días, si eso te parece bien. Pensé que podía quedarme para ayudar a las mujeres nuevas a adaptarse a su nueva vida y que les sea menos duro, hasta que me llamen del grupo de trabajo. Tengo un montón de tiempo libre entre las recuperaciones.

Se mordió el labio. — ¿Por qué no vienes a la cafetería conmigo si te vas a quedar? Me gustaría que asistieras a la reunión para estar preparada si esto sucede de nuevo. Podríamos compartir la cena después. Es el único momento que tengo libre, puedes hablar conmigo mientras comemos. Después de la cena me tengo que preparar para una conferencia de prensa que se celebra fuera de las puertas a las diez respecto a las actividades de la noche anterior.

—Eso sería genial.— Recordó su camisa rasgada. — ¿tengo tiempo para cambiarme?

Ella sonrió. —Aunque si no lo hiciera, apuesto a que ninguno de ellos podría olvidarme si me suelto la camisa. No estoy segura de que recuerden mi cara, pero podía hacer algo por impulsar las relaciones humanas con sus hombres si me vieran en sujetador.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de la risa. Sasuke es muy picante, pensó Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban y su generosa boca se amplió para revelar los dientes blancos. Vio un destello de puntos a lo largo de su labio inferior. Tiene los colmillos de las especies después de todo. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía.

Ella no sólo tendría que cambiar su camisa, sino su tanga también si no conseguía calmarse. Ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría sus dientes en su piel si él la mordía con ellos.

—PARA chica, — murmuró. Su risa murió.

— ¿Perdón?

La había oído hablar. Se había olvidado de que las especies tenían una audición súper desarrollada.

—No Fue nada. —Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Entonces, ¿puedo cambiarme o voy como estoy?

— Por qué no te cambias de camisa. Voy a hablar con uno de ellos mientras esperamos que tú vuelvas. Luego voy a presentarte a tu llegada. ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería?

—Comimos el desayuno allí con Ino esta mañana.

—Te veré cuando regreses. — Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Sakura le vio salir. El hombre encajaba en un par de pantalones vaqueros mejor que cualquier otro hombre que jamás había visto. Tenía las piernas largas y con una buena musculatura que se extendían bajo la tela de algodón alrededor de sus muslos y su culo redondo. Llevaba botas altas negras. Tenían cierres con correas de velcro.

Serían rápidas para quitar.

Ella sonrió por culpa de su caprichoso libido, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Ella apreciaba a un hombre que llevaba ropas que fueran rápidas y fáciles de bajar. Ella negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su reflejo en el interior del ascensor mientras subía. Él era la Sasuke Uchiha, un nueva Especies y ella sabía que solo podía tenerlo en sus fantasías. Me costaría mi trabajo. Kakashi no solo le patearía el culo sino que la arrancaría del grupo de trabajo.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Ella podría usar un poco de maquillaje, pero rara vez se molestaba en usarlo a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Antes lo había hecho para su primer marido y había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Él había esperado que ella se acicalara para él y había sido insultante. Su necesidad de agradar había muerto al mismo tiempo que su matrimonio. El hijo de puta tenía un romance con un compañero, mientras estaba en los ejercicios de entrenamiento. Ella retrocedió y se paso los dedos por el pelo, que era de un rosa brillante, un lío y no podía parecer peor aunque lo intentara. Ella se sentía atraída por el sexy especie pero el parecía no sentir lo mismo por ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella casi corrió por el pasillo. No estaba segura de lo que le pasaba desde que conoció a Sasuke, pero el hombre la excitaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a alguien que le atrajera. Él definitivamente hacia que su corazón se acelerara y los pensamientos salvajes llenaran su cabeza. Dos años habían pasado desde su amargo divorcio y ella no había estado interesada en los hombres.

Bueno, hubo un hombre, recordó, pero solo fue una aventura de una noche después de beber demasiado, ¿eso contaba? Decidió no pensar en eso.

Había sido una noche difícil y ella había necesitado el consuelo de otra persona. Fue justo después de la primera vez que recuperó el cuerpo de una mujer de nuevas especies.

El bastardo que la había asesinado había enterrado su pequeño y roto cuerpo, bajo el piso del sótano debajo de la celda en la que la había mantenido durante años. La visión del cuerpo que había desenterrado impulso a Sakura a ir directamente al bar más cercano y derecha a los brazos del primer chico guapo.

Ella había querido olvidar el dolor de saber lo que le habían hecho hacer a la pobre víctima y cómo habían llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla. La aventura de una noche había sido un fracaso. Había sido un buen polvo, pero una vez que había terminado, él no valía la pena.

Ella entró en su habitación y cogió la primera camiseta que vio en la cama, una camiseta azul. Era grande para ella, pero no se sorprendió ya que todas las hembras de las especies que Vivian en La Reserva eran mujeres grandes y fuertes, prototipos para los medicamentos que habían utilizado para hacer experimentos con ellos. La más pequeña que había visto medía alrededor de 1.55m. La más alta alrededor de 1.90m. eran mujeres sólidamente construidas que podrían tumbar en un pulso a un varón medio si era necesario.

La tienda de ropa traía solo para los residentes en la reserva y seguro no traían un tamaño pequeño o mediano como para ella ya que no residía allí.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación, empujando la llave de la habitación en el interior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Los únicos pantalones que le habían dado la hacían sudar. No le gustaba. Eso dejó sus opciones limitadas en el par de jeans negros que le habían dejado cuando ella llegó. Ella no era de las que usaban un bolso y si algo no encajaba dentro de un bolsillo o no podía ser atado en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no veía la necesidad de llevarlo. Dio un paso atrás en el ascensor y miró su la reflejo de nuevo. Su largo cabello colgaba por delante de su culo. Era de un rosa brillante, el color fue creado a partir de dos cajas de tinte para el cabello.

Ella había encontrado el coraje de romper con el molde de trabajo, para las nuevas especies.

Ellos eran diferentes, especiales y buscaban sus propios lugares en la vida. Sakura había cambiado su pelo a un color brillante, llamativo, desafiando la norma. Sabía que probablemente parecería fuego en la oscuridad por la luminosidad de su cabello, pero a ella le encantó. realzaba sus ojos azul oscuro , era un contraste drástico con su, naturalmente, lechosa piel. Ella nunca lo habría hecho antes y ya no le importaba.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Las puertas dobles estaban muy abiertas y dos nuevas especies uniformados montaban guardia. Ella aminoró el ritmo y estudió a los hombres, preguntándose si Sasuke les había informado de que había sido invitada a la reunión.

Saliendo del pasillo. Sakura dirigió a cada hombre una sonrisa y caminó dentro de la habitación grande, sólo para detenerse unos metros más allá de la puerta. Vio a la derecha a Sasuke, era imposible no verlo ya que se eleva sobre todos, de pie sobre una mesa en el otro lado de la habitación junto a la isla del largo buffet. Como era natural, llamaba la atención de todos modos, pero allí arriba parecía ser más grande que una montaña.

—Los seres humanos no son nuestros enemigos. No la mayoría de ellos. —Parecía molesto y su rostro se arrugo un poco. —Hay personas buenas y otras malas como las que fueron expuesto en Mercile. Los malos son una minoría. ¿Estoy siendo claro? Bueno los seres humanos nos liberaron y lucharon para darnos derechos y privilegios. Somos iguales en todos los aspectos, gracias a ellos. Ellos no son los que nos esclavizaron y torturaron .No sabían lo que nos estaba pasando, pero cuando se enteraron, han hecho todo lo posible para ayudarnos a llegar a donde estamos hoy. Cada uno de vosotros esta aquí gracias a los seres humanos buenos.

Un hombre se levantó. — ¿Se supone que debemos confiar en ellos ahora? Es difícil, Sasuke.

Sasuke se relajado, suavizando sus facciones. —Entiendo tu vacilación pero debemos cambiar con los tiempos. Ayer fuimos encerrados en una celda, pero hoy en día somos libres. Ayer los seres humanos que nos trataron eran monstruos malvados, pero hoy estamos tratando con los seres humanos buenos que estarían horrorizados si se dieron cuenta de lo que han hecho con nosotros en mano de su propia gente. Quieren castigar a esa gente tanto como nosotros.

Unos pocos hombres en la parte de atrás de repente volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Sakura. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar y pensó su olor les había alcanzado.

Le había costado sólo unos quince segundos para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que había entrado en la cafetería. Ella se quedó allí junto a la puerta y observó a los hombres, al ver la ira en algunos rostros.

—Esta es Sakura Haruno, — dijo Sasuke en voz alta. —Ella es un ser humano bueno. Nadie debe atacarla de nuevo. Su trabajo consiste en ayudar a localizar nuevas especies que aún están encarcelados. Ella entra con un equipo de hombres humanos entrenados que luchan por nuestra libertad y podría fácilmente morir para salvarnos. Su trabajo consiste en cuidar de nuestras hembras recuperadas. Ella estaba allí cuando fueron liberadas anoche y arriesgo su vida para entrar y asegurar la seguridad de nuestras mujeres. Su vida está dedicada a nosotros, pero fue atacada por algunos de vosotros en el vestíbulo. — Sasuke hizo una pausa, su severa mirada a la deriva a través de cada hombre antes de que volviera a hablar. —Es inaceptable lo que le pasó. No debemos atacar a los humanos a menos que seamos atacados primero.

—Ella me atacó, — gruñó un hombre.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con una expresión de enfado volviéndose hacia él. — ¿En serio? ¿Cómo te ataco?

Sakura se mordió el labio para mantener la boca cerrada. Ella esperó en silencio hasta que el hombre finalmente habló.

—Ella me ofendió y trató de romperme la muñeca.

Sasuke dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo en el borde. — ¿Tu la tocaste primero? Su brazo. Se lo agarraste. vi. las marcas en sus muñecas y se las pusiste tú allí. Tú atacaste primero. Ella se defendió tratando de librarse de ti. —Sasuke hizo una pausa. —Bastante bien por cierto.

El hombre gruñó en señal de protesta y la mirada de Sakura vagó hasta que lo encontró. Era el chico al que había pateado en los testículos que hizo el sonido furioso. Ella trató de no sonreír. Él se lo merecía, pero aún así, ella le había golpeado en las pelotas con su tacón en vez de su estómago. Era bajita y el era un tipo alto y pasó… mierda.

—Cualquier ser humano en la Reserva es un invitado, está aquí con nuestra bendición y es bienvenido. Ellos están bajo nuestra protección y no debemos atacarlo. No volverás a ser grosero con uno, por tu bien, nunca volverás tampoco a atacar a una mujer humana bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus mujeres no son tan fuertes como las nuestras y no se meten en nuestro camino. Ellos no poseen nuestras habilidades de combate o fuerza. Te juro que van a ser tratado muy duramente si atacáis a un ser humano femenino aquí. Algunas de ellas viven con nuestros hombres como compañeras. Se han comprometido el uno al otro, acoplados de por vida. Esos hombres matarán a cualquiera de vosotros que toque a su hembra y estaría en su derecho de hacerlo.

Sasuke hizo una pausa y respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. —Esas son nuestras leyes, no deben nunca atacar a los agentes que van con uniformes negros tampoco. Ellos son seres respetados y escuchados. Su palabra es ley, como si yo hubiera hablado. Nuestras mujeres están fuera de vuestro alcance a menos que tengáis su consentimiento para ser tocadas. Esperaba que ni siquiera debiera tener que mencionarlo porque no se planteó en el centro de pruebas igual que aquí. Tratamos a nuestras hembras con respeto y nunca compartimos relaciones sexuales con ellas a menos que ellas lo inicien. Habrá castigo si alguno de vosotros se niega a vivir bajo estas reglas. No me gusta hacer hincapié en esto, pero estas son leyes que nunca se van a romper. Te encontrarás en el calabozo si no puede vivir con ello y os prometo que no seréis puestos en libertad hasta que os deis cuenta de que necesitamos tener algunas leyes para vivir en paz juntos. ¿Está claro?

La sala quedó en silencio. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para encontrarse con la mirada de cada hombre antes de que él asintiera lentamente. —Ahora, la cena será servida. Vamos a dar este asunto por cerrado.

Sasuke saltó graciosamente de la mesa para ir directamente hacia Sakura. la Miró sombrío cuando se detuvo a su lado. —Vamos a comer.

No estaba segura de qué decir para aliviar su mal humor. Él le ofreció su brazo. Ella extendió la mano y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su antebrazo.

Otra sacudida atravesó su cuerpo al contacto con su piel caliente y firme bajo sus dedos. El hombre estaba tan caliente, se sentía casi como si tuviera fiebre.

— ¿No vamos a comer aquí?

—No. Espero que no te importe, pero vamos a cenar en la sala de mi suite. ¿Realmente quieres tener una discusión delante de todos ellos? yo no lo hago. No están realmente contentos conmigo ahora mismo por lo que establece la ley, pero había que hacerlo.

—Probablemente no soy su persona favorita tampoco. Eso está bien.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza por el concepto de estar a solas con Sasuke para la cena.

Sonaba íntimo en vez de profesional. Por otra parte, si tenía una oficina en la Reserva, estaría sola si él la llevara allí. La sala de estar de la suite sería mayor que una oficina. Sasuke la llevó a los ascensores.

Sasuke se negó a mirar a Sakura una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, mirando por todas partes

Pero no a ella. Sakura no dio su brazo a torcer, pero ella sentía el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no la miraba a ella? Él respiro profundamente.

—he pedido la cena. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que querías. —Hizo una pausa. —Tomé la libertad de pedirles que llevaran varios platos. Yo habría esperado a preguntarte pero hubiera tomado más tiempo. Tengo que escribir un discurso después de la cena y cuanto más rápido coma, más rápido podré hacerlo.

—Eso suena como un gran plan. — Ella sonrió. —No soy muy exigente con la comida. Soy buena comedora.

Finalmente desvió su mirada hacia ella. —no parece que comas mucho. Eres pequeña.

Ella se echó a reír. —un riguroso entrenamiento lo hace. Mi padre y mi hermano fueron Marines y me casé con un SEAL de la Marina —. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años por lo Siempre he tenido alrededor hombres que se ponían en forma. Ahí es donde aprendí algunas habilidades De combates querían asegurarse de que yo podía cuidar de mí misma en cualquier circunstancia. Yo era una bocaza, era muy curiosa y definitivamente no era la típica tímida. Mi papá me dijo: que mi boca y mi capacidad de meterme en problemas significaban que tenía que ser capaz de defenderme a mí misma. Estaba en lo cierto.

Sasuke se había tensado. Su voz era profunda, naturalmente, pero le salió más áspera. —Tu esposo debe odiar tu trabajo si te mantiene alejada de él.

—Ex-marido. Nos divorciamos hace dos años.

Sasuke evitó mirarla de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se relajó cuando las puertas del tercer piso se abrieron para que pudieran salir del ascensor.

—Nos alojamos en la misma planta.

Sasuke no dijo una palabra mientras la conducía por el pasillo. Fue en la dirección opuesta a su habitación. Al final del pasillo, sacó una llave de su bolsillo delantero para abrir la puerta. Sakura tuvo que soltarlo cuando el le abrió para que pasara y le hizo señas para que ella entrara primero.

Tomó nota de la bonita suite con zona de estar. Una pequeña cocina estaba construida contra una pared con un bar. El pasillo que conducía a la habitación estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sasuke hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

—Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Te importa si me quito los zapatos? No me acostumbro a ellos, y no puedo esperar para quitármelos.

—Es tu casa. Siéntase cómodo.

Se sentó en el sofá. Esa era otra cosa acerca de las nuevas especies que había oído del equipo. La mayoría de los cuales odiaban usar zapatos, prefiriendo ir descalzos, ya que nunca los habían usado dentro de sus céldas.

Sabía de primera mano que las mujeres no eran demasiado aficionadas a la ropa interior tampoco. Se preguntó si se tratara de lo mismo con los hombres e hizo que sonriera. Por el bien de Sasuke en virtud de esos jeans? Más vale no seguir con esos pensamientos, y hablar otras cosas.

—Yo no soy aficionada de los zapatos tampoco. Cuando estoy llegando a casa, me los quito de camino voy entrando por la puerta y no me los pongo otra vez hasta que me vuelvo a marchar.

Sasuke estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia y se quitó los zapatos. Abrió el cierre de velcro, sacudió los pies para retirarlos y Sakura sonrió al ver a sus pies grandes y desnudos. Él debe odiar los calcetines demasiado ya que no los usan. Lo más probable era que estaba desnudo debajo de los pantalones vaqueros. Casi podía apostar por ello.

Su atención se centró en su regazo cuando se puso de pie, pero no podía decir de un modo u otro. Su mirada, se fue a la parte intima de su cuerpo y ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente pillándola mirando la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

...


	4. C3 * Casi perfecto

...

—Estabas mirándome. ¿Me olvide cerrar la cremallera de mis pantalones? —Él paso la mano por la parte delante de sus pantalones para ver si todo estaba bien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, más avergonzada. —No, no lo olvidaste.

Él parpadeó. — ¿Qué estabas mirando? ¿Hay una mancha? ¿Me cayo algo en el regazo cuando estuvimos en el almuerzo? —Él se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, miró hacia abajo, antes de enderezarse. —No veo nada.

Ella vaciló. A la Nuevas Especies le gustaba la franqueza. Eso era algo que sabía de ellos con certeza, apreciaban la honestidad. —Si no te gusta usar calcetines o zapatos. Yo se que a sus mujeres odian la ropa interior y me preguntaba si los hombres sentían lo mismo. Yo estaba tratando de juzgar si llevaba algo debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros o no. Yo lo sé. Lo siento. Fue muy grosero por mi parte.

Sakura esperaba que estuviera ofendido o tal vez se enfadara. En cambio sus ojos se arrugaron y una risa profunda brotó de su garganta. Fue una agradable sorpresa que a él le hiciera gracia.

—Ya veo. De hecho, los uso. Me parece que la tela vaquera es un poco dura para la piel sensible y puede que apreté demasiado. Me gusta usar algodón grueso y suave entre los vaqueros y mi piel.

Sakura se preguntó cuán sensible era su piel y donde. El algodón grueso y suave mmmm ¿cubriría todo? ¿Es un hombre de boxers o de calzoncillos? ¿Tal vez un hombre Speedo? Ella esperaba que no. Cuanto más alejado fuera de la elección de su ex- marido por la ropa interior, mejor, ella odiaría descubrir que Sasuke tenía algo en común con Sasori.

Un timbre sonó y los distrajo a ambos. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta, sus largas y gráciles piernas, lo llevaron allí rápidamente. —Esa será nuestra cena. Yo no tengo una mesa de comedor, pero ¿te importaría comer conmigo en la mesa de café?

Ella se lo imagino a él tendido boca arriba, desnudo y con toda clase de comida sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Ella empujó hacia atrás ese pensamiento.

Maldita sea, ¡detente! Él es el jefe de mi jefe. Pensamientos como aquellos iban a meterla en problemas. ¡Deja de fantasear con Sasuke! Concéntrate en otra cosa y en responderle cuando te hable.

El era tan atento y educado. Eso le sorprendió mucho, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había sido criado en el centro de pruebas. —Es perfecto. Nunca uso la mesa de comedor en mi casa. —Ella se echó a reír. —Yo soy una de esas personas que ven la televisión mientras comen sobre la mesa de café. Sé que es un hábito muy malo que tengo pero vivo sola. Es mejor que mirar algo más con la mirada fija en el espacio.

Sakura no podía ver con quién Sasuke hablaba en voz baja, pero fue una conversación breve. Su anfitrión entro con un carrito de plata en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

El carro estaba cubierto con cuatro placas en la parte superior y en la plataforma debajo había media docena de refrescos diversos y cuatro pequeños contenedores para cubiertos. Sasuke empujó el carro a través de la alfombra hasta el borde de la mesa de café —puedes elegir lo que quieras. Pedí cosas que me gustan así que no vamos a quedar con hambre. — Sasuke levanto de los cubre platos y los arrojó sobre un sillón cercano. Él tenía una gran puntería cuando cada tapa aterrizó perfectamente en el blanco.

Sakura miró a los cuatro platos. Un plato contenía pasta con una salsa blanca con camarones y un poco de pan de ajo. Bueno. Había el trozo más grande de costilla que ha visto en el siguiente plato con guarnición de patatas al horno y algunas verduras. El tercer plato casi la hizo estremecerse. Era un pescado entero cocido, trucha y posiblemente tendría recuerdos de su pasado en la mera visión de la misma. Su ex la comía constantemente y había llegado a odiar el olor, el cuarto era un pollo relleno, horneado con salsa.

—Todo parece muy bueno, excepto el pescado. — Ella sonrió. —tu escoges.

Vaciló antes de llegar a la gallina. —Soy un adicto del pollo. Yo nunca lo había probado antes de que fuéramos liberados.

—Yo no lo sabía.—pregunto Sakura con el plato de costilla.

Dejó el plato en la mesa de café con cuidado. Sasuke se movió a través de la habitación y se sentó frente a ella un poco mas separado de manera que ambos pudieran estirar las piernas cómodamente debajo de la mesa sin tocarse.

Se sentó en el suelo también. Su espalda se apoyó contra el sofá, resulta realmente cómodo.

Sasuke estaba más cerca del carro. — ¿Qué tipo de refresco quieres? ¿Te gusta la soda?

—El de cereza, por favor. Yo los amo.

Él sonrió. —Nosotros también.

—Nunca les dieron bebidas con cafeína. No entiendo el porqué.

—Sólo agua. A veces recibimos zumo. —Agarró el refresco de cereza y se la entregó a ella. Sus dedos se rozaron.

—Gracias.

Abrió las latas de ambos y arreglo los cubiertos. Sasuke comiendo su pollo y Sakura sonrió de sus modales en la mesa que eran sorprendentemente buenos. Le sorprendió de nuevo. Había comido un montón de veces con las especie femeninas. Comían con los dedos en su mayoría, desgarrando las cosas y ingerían la comida con rapidez como si estuviera a punto de serles arrebatada.

Sasuke corto y mastico su comida tranquilamente. Miró el pollo al horno. También para su asombro comió la carne completamente cocida. Tal vez los hombres eran diferentes de las mujeres y su tiempo fuera de su celda había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios. Sakura sabía que ella pensaba los alimentos cocinados que había probado eran mucho mejor que la carne cruda o casi cruda.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y él suspiró. Sakura de pronto lo vio cansado como sus rasgos fueran demacrados. Cambió su cuerpo para alcanzar en el interior de su bolsillo para sacar el móvil hacia fuera. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla antes de encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

—Lo siento. Tengo que contestar.

—Adelante. — Ella esperaba que iban a hablar antes de que lo llamaran.

Abrió el teléfono, pero siguió comiendo. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke parecía el juez mientras escuchaba a la persona que llamaba, respondió con respuestas bruscas y seguía comiendo su comida. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre acostumbrado a trabajar con un teléfono, ya que no tenía dificultades para comer mientras mantiene una conversación. Podía hacer malabares con el teléfono y los cubiertos con una facilidad practicada. Comía entre las palabras. Finalmente colgó y utilizó su cara y el hombro para cerrar el teléfono. Ese era un talento que atrajo una sonrisa en la cara de ella.

Sasuke levantó la vista para mirarla mientras el teléfono se deslizó por el pecho a hasta su regazo. — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tú. Nunca he visto ese tipo de talento antes. Cerraste el teléfono sin tener que usar las manos y luego te moviste un poco para que el teléfono se deslizar abajo por tu pecho hasta tu regazo. ¿Lo haces a menudo?

Él sonrió. —Es una habilidad que he aprendido.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y suspiró. Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de soltar el tenedor y llevar su mano hasta su regazo. Estudió el identificador de llamadas y apoyo el teléfono en el borde de la mesa. Su mirada se encontró con Sakura.

—Puedo saltarme esa. Es uno de los canales de noticias que tratan de obtener un comentario de mis principios.

— ¿Alguna vez te tomas un día libre?

—Nunca. — Él se encogió de un hombro. —Yo sabía que iba a ser una responsabilidad difícil cuando me pidieron que tomara la iniciativa.

— ¿Tomar la iniciativa?

—Mi pueblo me pidió que les guiara. Yo soy más tranquilo que la mayoría y más razonable. Soy el mejor luchador y tuve el tiempo de adaptación más corto a donde nos llevaron después de que fuimos liberados. No traté de matar a ninguno de los humanos que nos molestan con su forma de criticar todo lo que hacíamos. Siempre fui un cojín entre mi pueblo y el tuyo. Yo me convertí en el negociador cuando hubo desacuerdos entre nosotros. Solicitaron a Las especies que eligiera un portavoz para que los representara y mi pueblo me pidió que lo hiciera. Yo acepte.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —Tú has hecho un trabajo increíble. Mi padre es el senador Kizashi y él siempre me dice que tu trabajo originalmente se suponía que debía estar limitado pero que te pusiste de pie para las especies y argumentaste para llegar a donde están hoy. Él dice de ti que eres una fuerza de la naturaleza con quien nadie sería tan estúpido de meterse.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. —Me cae bien. No me di cuenta que eras su hija. —La miro. La recorrió. —no te pareces en nada a él.

—Me parezco a mi madre, pero yo apenas la recuerdo. Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años después de que un conductor borracho golpeara su coche de camino a casa desde el gimnasio. Tengo un montón de fotos de ella sin embargo y sin duda me parezco a mi mamá.

—Lo siento por su pérdida. Tu padre es muy apreciado.

—Le gustas demasiado. No mucha gente se da cuenta de que soy su hija y trato de mantenerme fuera de su radar. Soy una especie de salvaje. —Ella tocó su pelo. —Odia mi pelo.

Sasuke lo estudio. —No naciste con ese pelo brillante, ¿verdad? Me gusta, pero nunca he visto ese color antes y he visto un montón de gente desde que fueron puestos en libertad.

—Es directamente de una botella. No es al color al que se opone, aunque prefiere ver una versión mucho menos colorida. Es la longitud lo que más odia. Me negué a cortarlo después de un corte de pelo especialmente malo cuando tenía dieciséis años que me hizo parecerme a un niño y fue días antes de mi gran y dulces dieciséis cumpleaños. Debía ser una gran fiesta y odie que fuera tan corto. Dejé de cortármelo después de ese fiasco. Entonces, mi ex-marido me pidió que lo tuviera corto después de nuestra boda. Dijo que era demasiado largo, siempre molestaba, y él y mi padre trataron de conspirar contra mí para cortármelo por los hombros. Las personas responsables no tienen el pelo largo. Esa es la frase que siempre me decian. — se rió Sakura. —Y como no… voy a cortarme el pelo, papá me da un poco la tabarra con ello cada vez que lo veo. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

Su mirada se suavizó bastante. —Es hermoso. Son tontos si quieren que te lo cortes. Yo No sé cómo alguien puede estar molesto. Yo Tengo el pelo largo. No es tan largo como el tuyo pero es largo para un hombre y no está de moda por lo que parece, por lo que he sido informado por nuestros consultores. También me negué a cortarme el pelo y me permito mantenerlo largo. Soy responsable y tengo la esperanza de que los humanos me vean tal como soy. Y Espero que dejes crecer el tuyo más largo todavía.

A él le gustaba el pelo largo. Sakura sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Un Sexy culo caliente, agradable, un cuerpo que no terminaba y le gustaba su pelo.

Él era casi perfecto. Su teléfono sonó de pronto y levanto la mano para llegar a él. Despierta. Un hombre perfecto no tiene un molesto teléfono móvil que no deja de sonar todo el tiempo. Él era un adicto al trabajo. Sasuke Uchiha vivía y respiraba por el trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que tomar esta—. Él abrió su teléfono. — aquí Sasuke.

Sakura terminó su cena. Sasuke había terminado también. A mitad de la conversación le disparó una mirada de disculpa y se puso en pie. Se dirigió a su maletín sobre una mesa junto a la puerta y la abrió para hojear algunas carpetas mientras hablaba en voz baja. Se mantuvo en el teléfono.

...


	5. C4 * Tocarte

...

Sakura limpio los platos de la cena y los puso en el estante inferior del carro. Ella levantó las tapas de los cuatro platos más pequeños para identificar los postres, cuando los sacó y los puso encima. Ella sabía que a muchos de las especie no les gustaba el chocolate y ignoro la tarta de dulce de azúcar mientras estudiaba los otros platos. Uno de ellos era una mezcla de fruta mixta apiladas sobre lo que parecía ser pastel de cabello de ángel. Los otros dos eran tarta de manzana y pastel de calabaza. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke por un momento, tratando de decidir cuál de ellos él lo disfrutaría más. Tomó el de frutas y el pastel de manzana y agarró una cuchara antes de acercarse a él. Debía de haberla percibido a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y tomó la parte inferior del teléfono para silenciar su voz. —Lo siento.

— ¿Cuál?— Ella les ofreció.

Él sonrió y aceptó el de fruta. Había acertado. Le tendió la cuchara, pero él no tenía ninguna mano libre para tomarla. Ella sonrió mientras sumergió la cuchara en el plato que tenía y la levantó hacia sus labios. Él sonrió en respuesta y abrió la boca.

Ella se dio cuenta de sus colmillos cuando deslizó suavemente la cuchara contra su lengua, evitando las puntas de los dientes. Él selló su boca alrededor de la cuchara y Sakura de pronto se siento celosa como el infierno de ese trozo de plata con los labios envueltos alrededor de ella.

Lo sacó lentamente. Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba a gusto, su expresión mostraba el placer puro que experimentó y gimió suavemente. Sakura puso el otro plato en la mesa lejos de sus papeles y tomó el plato que sostenía. Abrió los ojos para mirarla y ella mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar a pesar de la atracción que sentía hacia él.

Metió la cuchara de nuevo para ofrecerle otro bocado.

—Se necesita las dos manos, — explicó en voz baja.

—Gracias, — susurró.

Tomó otro bocado, tan seductor como la última, la segunda vez mantuvo su mirada en su rostro. El negro de sus ojos la fascinaba mostraban cada vez cómo el color parecía cambiar con sus emociones.

Los parpados de forma ovalada, se habían encogido un poco, y su mirada más negra a través de sus iris exótico. Sasuke de repente rompió el contacto visual para buscar algo. Cogió un papel y lo leyó.

Ella sintió la pérdida de su atención y la decepción le embargo su pecho por alguna extraña razón. Había disfrutado de ser el único foco de su atención por esos breves momentos.

—Ya lo veo. Está justo en frente de mí. Dígales que está bien, pero haz que vaya por debajo en el precio. El hecho de que ganó esa demanda no quiere decir que seamos tan estúpidos como para pasar todas las relativas a las ofertas altas. —se aclaró la garganta Sasuke. —Dígales que está llamando a otros para comparar las ofertas para el trabajo. Eso debería hacer que bajen su precio. Vaya con el número hablamos de ello y si no lo aceptan, llamaremos a otros y volveremos a abrir la contratación. Estamos listos para un presupuesto.

Sakura le dio de comer otro bocado mientras la otra persona en el teléfono no paraba de hablar. Ella no había alimentado a un hombre... nunca. lo disfrutó. Él dirigió otra mirada de agradecimiento, sonriéndole. Se preguntó si alguna mujer lo había alimentado, esperaba que no le recordara a ella. Ella le dio de comer toda la fruta y la tarta hasta que el plato estuvo vacío. Ella devolvió el plato a la bandeja y cogió unos refrescos para que pudiera beber. Señaló hacia la mesa junto a él, sonrió y dio las gracias mientras buscaba algo en su maletín.

Sakura abrió el refresco para él y se lo dejó. Se acercó a la cama y se comió el pastel de manzana.

—Lo siento mucho por eso. — Sentándose Sasuke en el sofá junto a ella unos pocos minutos más tarde después de terminar la conversación. Menos de un metro los separaba. —Gracias por la fruta. Estaba realmente buena.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. —Entiendo.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mueca. —Yo no voy a mirar. Por una moneda voy a tirar esa cosa contra una pared y romperla.

Se tocó los bolsillos delanteros. —Lo siento, pero no tengo cambio.

Él se echó a reír. —Me gustaría que lo tuvieras.

— ¿Tu teléfono suena sin parar siempre?

—Sólo y cuando esta encendido y eso es siempre.

—Deberías conseguir a alguien que te ayude. Un hombre no puede hacerlo todo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —No sé quien haría todo lo que yo hago.

—Me gustaría entrenar a una docena de ellos y desaparecer un mes de vacaciones. Apuesto a que sueñas con esconderte de los teléfonos móviles y de otras personas.

—No me tientes. — Una mirada de anhelo cruzó su rostro. — ¿Crees que me contratarían si me escapo con un circo?

Sakura se rió. —Estoy segura de que lo harían. No creo que disfrutarías de ese trabajo mucho más sin embargo. No tendrías llamadas para hacer frente a la gente, pero el factor gente sería un infierno mucho peor.

Ajustó su gran cuerpo en el sofá, y se estiro hasta que su pie descanso en el borde de la mesa de café. — ¿De qué querías hablar? Yo estoy realmente interesado en escuchar tus ideas.

Sakura vaciló. —Tienes tiempo, ¿de verdad? ¿La gente que quiere tu atención para algo? —Ella se sentía mal por él. —Te diré qué. Te voy a escribirte una carta, enviarla a tu oficina y puedes mirarla por encima cuando encuentres algo de tiempo libre, no debería tener que abordar más trabajo en estos momentos, realmente necesitas un poco de tiempo para relajarte.

— ¿Quieres irte?— Él se puso tenso. —Entiendo. Siento que la cena fuera interrumpida. Fue grosero de mí parte, pero tuve que coger esas llamadas. Prometo que leeré esa carta si deseas enviar tus ideas por correo. Sólo tienes que poner tu nombre en letra negrita en negro en la parte posterior del sobre y le diré a mi secretaria que me la traigas tan pronto como la reciba y como se trata de ti obtendrá toda mi atención.

Sakura se puso de pie. —Yo no me quiero ir. Estás tan estresado—. Ella miró hacia él. —trabajas más que nadie que yo haya conocido. Mi padre es un adicto al trabajo, pero haces que palidezca en comparación. No te preocupes por la cena o las llamadas. ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad. Sakura vaciló. Oh infierno, ¿a quién le importa si no es profesional? Está estresado, yo quiero ayudarlo y lo estoy haciendo. Esa tal vez sea una idea mala, horrible y metas la pata. —Necesita un masaje.

Sus cejas levantadas. — ¿Qué?

Su expresión desconcertada era adorable y dibujó una sonrisa en ella como ella repitió sus palabras. —necesitas un masaje, puedo frotar tus hombros si tienes un poco de loción por aquí. Solía hacerlo para mi padre cuando estaba estresado. Le hacía sentirse mejor y estoy segura que hará lo mismo contigo.

Sasuke tragó saliva. —Hay algo en el baño. Todas las habitaciones están equipadas con esas cosas.

— ¿Por allí?— Señaló el pasillo.

—Sí.

—Voy a ver. Tú te relajas. Pon ambos pies hacia arriba, siéntate cómodo y no te atrevas a tocar el teléfono. Deja que suene.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había perdido el juicio. Sasuke podría pedirle a su jefe para que le disparara en el culo y kakashi lo haría. Sasuke era el líder de la ONE y ella planeaba darle masaje en la tensión de sus hombros gruesos y anchos. Oh diablos, pensó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño. Sasuke era un caso agudo de estrés y necesitaba descansar. El masaje le haría mucho bien. Ella encuentro la loción y volvió a la sala de estar.

Sasuke había seguido sus órdenes al descansar sus grandes pies encima de la mesa de café. Sakura sonrió mientras se inclinaba, se quitó los zapatos y se encontró con su mirada insegura. Vio su cautela, ya que no tenía idea de lo que ella le iba hacer. Ella reprimió una sonrisa sobre el desconcierto de el. Pensó que probablemente estaba preguntándose si estaba loca o no.

—Voy a subir a la parte de atrás del sofá y me sentare detrás de ti. ¿Puedes subirte la camisa?

Sólo vaciló un segundo antes de llegar a la cintura, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tiró de la parte superior de la camisa hasta su pecho para revelar los músculos increíbles en su estómago de nuevo. Sakura se subió al sofá, se sentó detrás de él y plantó los pies próximos a sus caderas. Ella abrió la tapa de la loción, estudiando sus enormes hombros, y comprendió cuánta responsabilidad descansaba sobre ellos. Eran lo suficientemente impresionante que ella supuso que era el único hombre que podía dar la cara de las especies ante el mundo.

El cabello le caía en los hombros, puso la loción al lado y llegó a la cola de caballo, tirando de la correa manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sus dedos se colgaron delante de la cara de Sasuke.

— ¿Puedes poner tu cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza para quitarlo de mi camino, por favor?

Vaciló antes de aceptar, levanto todo su pelo para arriba en la parte superior y lo fijo con la goma. Pensó que ella se reiría si le veía de frente. Dejo de pensar concentrándose en sus atractivos hombros, deseaba tocarlo, se puso loción en la palma. Colocó la botella y calentó la cremosa loción entre sus manos.

—El truco para relajarse es cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. — Ella extendió la loción sobre sus hombros, sus dedos agarrando el músculo de sus hombros, La tensión en él se notaba. Sus hombros estaban como una piedra bajo sus manos. Dejó que sus manos se deslizan sobre su piel caliente hasta que la loción cubrió toda la zona donde tenía la intención de darle el masaje. — ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

—Voy a intentarlo. — Vino la voz profunda y ronca.

—Bien. Sólo cierra los ojos y relájate.

Sakura clavó los dedos en los músculos tensos. Ella usó sus manos para empujar en su piel para hacer un masaje profundo, sabiendo que no le haría daño. Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo. Disfruto de su completo contacto con él, con la mirada clavada en la piel bronceada ella manipulaba y esperaba que fuera a funcionar. Sasuke necesitaba descansar. Trabajaba demasiado duro. Él gimió, haciendo que Sakura dibujara una sonrisa, no había perdido su toque.

Sus manos trabajaron hasta el cuello para amasar los músculos antes de bajar lentamente a la parte superior de sus hombros luego de vuelta. Él gimió e hizo sonidos suaves de vez en cuando.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, pero él lo ignoró. Él no se tenso por las interrupciones ni se movió bajo sus manos. Las Manos de Sakura comenzaron a dolerle un poco de la fuerza que había utilizado. Ella se detuvo.

— ¿Así estás mejor?

Él gimió. —Sí.

— ¿Te sientes libre de estrés?

—Sí.

—Mi misión de la relajación esta completa ahora.

Ella soltó sus hombros con pesar. Había sido un placer tener sus manos en el alto líder de las especies. Trató de no permitir que sus pensamientos se quedasen allí y sabía que Era una cosa muy mala que estuviera tan atraída por él. Sus dedos deslizaron la correa fuera de su cabello y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Hablando acerca de ladrar al árbol equivocado. Esta fuera de mi alcance y kakashi le patearía el culo si él sabía que estaba aquí.

Sakura se bajó de la parte trasera del sofá y estudió las bellas facciones de Sasuke. Su mirada oscura, sexy se encontró con los suyos. Ella tuvo que tragar saliva durante la intensa mirada que el concentró en ella, no segura de lo que debía decir con él tan serio. Él era muy bueno en mantener su equilibrio.

— ¿Hay algo mal? Me estás mirando como si quisieras decirme algo.

Lentamente se puso de pie y él era tan alto que tenía que levantar su mentón para mantener su mirada en la suya. Ella se quedó quieta. era casi 30cm más alto que ella y era realmente impresionante en tamaño. Demasiado grande. Dejó que se deslizaran su pensamiento. No importaba, porque ella no se sentía amenazada por él. Él siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que él finalmente habló.

—Gracias, — dijo con voz áspera.

—De nada.

Él parpadeó. —Probablemente debería salir antes de que haga algo del cual me arrepentiré. Quiero Agradecerte por compartir la cena conmigo y darme de comer... el postre. En especial, quiero agradecerte por el masaje. Fue maravilloso y lo necesitaba.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró un poco y la curiosidad le pudo. — ¿Qué estabas pensando para que te arrepintieras?

Su mirada buscó la de ella y pasar un buen rato mientras él parecía debatir contestar. —Tocarte.

...


	6. C5 * Rendidos al deseo

...

El corazón de Sakura le dio un vuelco. Ella identificó la expresión de sus ojos ahora que tenía una pista. Deseo. Sasuke la deseaba como un hombre quería a una mujer. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y salió ese sonido suave de la garganta que hacía cosas maravillosas a su libido.

—Estas ronroneando, — susurró ella.

Sasuke pego sus manos, abiertas a sus costados, preocupado que Sakura podría tomarlo como una amenaza, sino que anhelaba tocarla con tanta desesperación que se convirtió en un deseo casi imposible. Tener sus manos sobre él, inhalando su aroma femenino tan cerca de él mientras que ella le había masajeado los hombros, le había llevado al borde de la locura.

Era humana, trabajaba para el grupo de trabajo asignado a sus órdenes y había leído sobre la etiqueta adecuada para tratar humanas en el lugar de trabajo. Acoso sexual. Esas dos palabras repetidas en la cabeza. No era una especies, las reglas de su sociedad eran totalmente diferentes a las suyas en el mundo en que vivía y que no era tan simple como preguntarle si quería compartir sexo con él. Eso era lo que haría si fuera una de sus mujeres.

Ellos Sabían que podían negarlo libremente y había que respetarla. Ella puede ser que tuviera miedo o se sintiese insultada si se atrevía a pronunciar esa pregunta. Trató de razonar con su excitado cuerpo. Él no podía compartir sexo con Sakura Haruno. Ella no lo quería. Sus acciones se basaban en la bondad y no en una invitación a poner sus manos sobre ella. Ella había venido a hablar de trabajo, no a terminar en su cama.

La imagen de atraparla en sus brazos llevándola por el pasillo hacia su habitación lleno su cabeza. Le arrancaría la ropa, exploraría su piel pálida y pasearía sus manos sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su polla respondió con toda su fuerza mientras la sangre le subió a la ingle y la pesadez incómoda de su erección le hizo querer ajustar su postura ya que presionaba contra la parte delantera de sus vaqueros haciendo que su confinamiento fuera doloroso.

Respira por encima de ella para que su olor no lo haga más difícil le ordenó a su cuerpo. Resiste. No puedes ofrecerle tener sexo. Ella es humana y no te está permitido tenerla, independientemente de lo mucho que la quieres y la deseas. Esos pensamientos le ayudaron a recuperar algo de control sobre la necesidad rugiente que llevaba en su interior.

Él le había gruñido si ella fuera Especies, mostraría su dominio y le ofrecería su cuerpo. La Habría desnudado en menos de un minuto si accedía a compartir relaciones sexuales con él y le habría mostrando su habilidad como amante.

Un pequeño rastro de incertidumbre lo golpeó y mantuvo su gruñido de intención de deseo encerrado en su garganta, ya que no era Especies. No tenía ni idea de si todo lo que había aprendido acerca de los humanos se aplicaría a ella. Él tragó saliva, guardó silencio y esperó no parecer amenazante. Ella era mucho más pequeña y más débil que las mujeres especies. Ese era otra cosa que enfrió su caliente sangre. Sakura parecía frágil en comparación y temía hacerle daño de alguna manera si seguía adelante con su instinto de intentar meterla en su cama.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada hermosa a Sasuke, mientras él permanecía en absoluto silencio. Yo lo deseo a él, ella admitió en silencio. kakashi tendrá mi culo, me despedirá, pero ¡oh infierno, vale la pena el riesgo. Él quiere tocarme y realmente quiero que lo haga. kakashi no tiene por qué saberlo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién se lo diría, se dijo? ella aparto la mirada para recorrer toda la habitación. No hay testigos, nadie para juzgar y los dos somos adultos.

Ella miró hacia él de nuevo, se encontró con su mirada intensa mientras continuaba esperando por ella, casi como si esperaba a su consentimiento. Podrían tener relaciones sexuales si se ponían las manos uno sobre el otro.

Sasuke era un tipo grande, muy fuerte y un especie. Se preguntaba cómo iba a funcionar entre ellos en la cama. Ella sabía que algunas mujeres habían tenido relaciones sexuales con ellos. Ella había conocido a Tenten y en la boda de Naji y Tenten parecían más que feliz a pesar de su diferencia drástica de tamaño.

— ¿Alguna vez te has acostado con una humana?— Esas palabras salieron y no pudo creer que las había dicho en voz alta.

—No.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron ancladas y la animó a seguir hablando.

—Nunca he estado atraída por uno de su clase antes, pero me siento atraída hacia ti de la peor manera. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado honesta? Sé que la honestidad total se supone que es normal entre las especies. Sólo dime que pare si me equivoco.

— ¿Tú también me deseas?— Bajó la voz a un gruñido ronco.

Un poco de miedo a la vez que excitación, decidió. Su cambio de voz hizo que su corazón corriera más rápido. Sasuke se movió lentamente, inclinó su cuerpo más cerca y su mano se levanto para ahuecar su cara con su gran palma. Su otra mano se deslizó libremente alrededor de su cintura mientras él estudió sus ojos. Al responderle. —Sí. — Ella suspiró.

—Eres tan pequeña y me temo que voy a herirte o hacerte daño sin querer.

Ella sonrió, encontrando su nerviosismo tranquilizador. Resultó que ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa y todas sus dudas acerca de cómo involucrarse con él desaparecieron. —Soy dura y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

—Vi que eras fuerte en el vestíbulo cuando fuimos atacados. — Le dio un apretón para acercarla con su mano a su cadera hasta que sus cuerpos se apretaron. —Eso me enciende. Tú eres pequeña pero feroz. Has luchado muy bien.

— ¿Lo hice?

—Mmmm, — gruñó mientras su rostro se acercaba. —Tira de tu pelo hacia atrás, por favor. Quiero acceder a tu cuello.

Ella agarró su pelo largo sin dudarlo y lo empujó hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle libre acceso a los hombros y la garganta. Él se inclinó más y Sakura se estremeció en anticipación al sentir su aliento caliente se estremeció por debajo de la piel de su oreja. Sasuke inhalo lentamente y se pasó la nariz de esa zona, tan suavemente como la caricia de una brisa, hacia abajo donde la camisa enseñaba el tirante del sujetador.

—No voy a tocarte con mis dientes. No tengas miedo. Soy consciente de que los caninos afilados asustan a los humanos.

—No estoy preocupada por eso y me puede tocar con los dientes tanto como quieras. —El concepto la excita pero ella tenía una excepción. —Tan sólo trata de no romperme la piel. No estoy a favor de las mordeduras de amor. Yo no soy una fan de dolor.

Él ronroneó profundamente, un estruendo sexy viniendo de él. Su mano se apretó contra su pecho y ella se acercó hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron contra su cuerpo grande. Ella podía sentir las vibraciones cuando él ronroneaba de esa manera. Sakura jadeó suavemente de la sorpresa cuando su lengua de repente remonto sobre su piel. Sakura volvió la cabeza, encontró su boca pegada a su piel y la abrió para lamer su pezón. Ella se pegó a él y le mordió suavemente con sus dientes mientras chupaba. El cuerpo contra el de ella se tensó y él gruñó, vibrando de nuevo.

El estridente y molesto teléfono móvil los interrumpió. El estaba besándola en el cuello. Dejo de besarla y Sasuke profirió una maldición y gruñó. Ella soltó su pezón, levantó barbilla y se encontró con su mirada llena de pasión.

—Entiendo. El teléfono. — Ella contuvo la respiración, esperando que la eligiera a ella en lugar de quien llamaba.

—Vamos a entrar en el dormitorio a distancia de él.

Sacó el aire en sus pulmones, la tensión disminuyó en su cuerpo y ella sonrió. Bueno era una manera de meterla en su habitación. Por supuesto, ella quería seguir en cualquier lugar en ese momento.

Él se apartó para dejar espacio entre su cuerpo y su color de ojos pareció notablemente más oscuro. Ella no solía moverse así de rápido con alguien, pero ella lo quería, él la quería y ella se negó a pensar demasiado en ello. Le tendió la mano y se la agarro colocando la más pequeña en la suya. Se dio la vuelta, su atención permaneció en ella y se la llevó de la sala de estar.

Sasuke le soltó la mano cuando entraron en el dormitorio principal, llegó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta. La cerradura hizo clic en su lugar, un sonido fácil de identificar.

—No es para mantenerte encerada, pero es para que nadie nos interrumpa a nosotros. A veces los hombres asignados para custodiarme entran en mi habitación y la puerta cerrada con llave, evitará que la abran.

—Está bien.

Sakura llegó al frente de sus vaqueros y le desabrochó el botón superior. miro su rostro mientras bajaba la cremallera hacia abajo, en busca de cualquier signo de protesta. La Pasión ardía en su mirada caliente y bajó la atención por su cuerpo para ver sus dedos tocar la abertura que dejaba ver que llevaba calzoncillos rojos de franela. Parecían caros y eran increíblemente suaves cuando rozo los nudillos contra ellos. Él no había estado bromeando acerca de su afición a la comodidad entre la piel y los jeans.

Ella empujó los pantalones por las piernas musculosas antes de ir a sus boxers para eliminarlos también. Sus manos se apoderaron de las de ella y de repente la mirada de Sakura se sacudió a los suyos.

— ¿Voy demasiado rápido? ¿Quieres ir más despacio? —se Resistió sonriente sobre lo divertido que ella estaba de la idea de que un hombre pudiera resistirse a que se desnudara lo antes posible una mujer dispuesta en su dormitorio. Él no es como otros chicos, se recordó.

—Hay algunas cosas que debes saber en primer lugar.

Uh-oh. —Tiene las mismas partes, ¿no? ¿Partes masculinas?

Él esbozó una sonrisa. —Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué más hay que saber?

Él vaciló. —Nos han dicho que somos más grandes que los machos normales.

Más grandes. Ella tragó saliva mientras balbuceaba. —Puedo lidiar con eso, de que sea más grande, ¿cómo es de grande...? "apenas un poco más grande" o, como en... mucho más grande que ¿nunca, jamás eso va a caber dentro de mí?

Una risa escapó de sus labios. —Su clase y mi clase han compartido el sexo. No parecían tener ningún problema con eso.

—Eso es bueno saberlo.

—No hay más.

Se mordió el labio, sin saber si ella realmente quería saberlo. Algunas cosas eran mejor no saberlas, pero ella apreciaba que quisiera ser totalmente franco con ella. —¿Más que grande?

—Sólo quiero que seas consciente. Algunas especies se hinchan incluso más en el extremo de su sexo. Yo no lo hago.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, al oír ese hecho de las Especies. —Tenten dijo de Naji, al terminar, que su semilla es notablemente más caliente. No le hace daño pero se siente calor ardiente llenándola cuando derrama su semilla.

—No tengo condones y no podré contener mi semilla si hacemos esto. Te molestaras si me corro dentro de ti. —espero su exclamación. —No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo quería darte la opción de que me corra fuera.

—¿No duele?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Ella parece disfrutar de lo que él le hace sentir. Yo sólo quería advertirte.

—Estoy advertida. Creo que puedo vivir con eso. —Sakura se alegró de que no era algo peor. El semen que estaba más caliente de lo normal no era un factor decisivo en el dormitorio.

Él vaciló. — ¿Puedes quedarte embarazada? ¿Tomas algo para evitar eso?

—Estoy vacunada, pero sé que no es una preocupación ya que no pueden tener hijos. Eso es verdadero, ¿no?

Él vaciló. —Es mejor estar seguro. Todos somos diferentes y por lo tanto esta siempre dentro del reino de la posibilidad. Prefiero estar seguro en lugar de tomar un riesgo. Voy al médico con regularidad, estoy vacunado y no he tenido nada que pueda preocuparte, así que estamos bien.

—Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad tampoco. Me hacen pruebas regulares en el consultorio de mi médico y yo no he tenido una pareja sexual en un año. Estoy seguro de que estoy completamente sana.

El Con sorpresa abrió los ojos. — ¿Un año?

Ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Han pasado unos meses desde que compartí relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Era Especies y no tenemos sus enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Nunca he estado con una humana, como he declaró.

—Así que está todo bien. Tuvimos la conversación responsable, estamos cubiertos en el tema de un embarazo y a la vez libre de enfermedades. — Ella sonrió y agarró la cintura de sus calzoncillos para empujarlos hacia abajo por sus musculosos muslos. Ella no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo al cuerpo que revelaba y en cuanto ella liberó su polla, se congeló. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del material blando.

— ¿Sakura?

Se obligó a concentrarse fuera de su mitad inferior para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada. —No estaba bromeando acerca de eres más grande.

— ¿Quieres que pare?— Sus ojos felinos bastantes reducidos, frunció el ceño ligeramente y la preocupación tensó sus facciones. Se quedó mirando su polla, la estudió. Él no estaba dotado monstruosamente, pero que nunca había estado con un hombre de su tamaño.

—No he cambiado de opinión. Sólo tienes que ir lento porque de lo contrario me va a doler. —Soltó sus boxers, permitiendo que cayeran al suelo, su atención volvió a su rostro. —Todavía te quiero.

—Yo no tengo que entrar. Podríamos hacer otras cosas. No voy a hacerte daño.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y con una patada libero a Sasuke de su ropa. Se agarró de la cintura de su camiseta, la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Sasuke la observo en silencio ella mientras se quitaba los vaqueros.

—Estoy bastante segura de que soy igual que una de sus mujeres. No hay sorpresas en las partes del cuerpo.

Él ronroneó de nuevo. —Tu piel es tan pálida. Es hermosa.

Echó un vistazo a sus pechos. —Me alegro de que pienses así. Sus mujeres son muy bronceadas naturalmente.

—Tu piel me recuerda a la leche. Me encanta la leche. La textura y el sabor de la misma cuando está caliente es mi favorita.

Es bueno saberlo. Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido. La mejor parte era que no podía creerse que Sasuke fuera una potencial pareja sexual. El no era parecido con los hombres con los que había tenido citas pero en fin era un hombre aunque fuera de las especies y ella aprendido lo que funcionaba con ellos para correrse. Si él le dijo que su piel se parecía a la leche que él amaba, eso es lo que parecía. Se quitó las bragas y el sujetador a juego, agradecida de tener unos buenos pechos

—Eres hermosa, — gruñó Sasuke, mirando fijamente sus pechos. —Y tus pechos hum hum son más grande que los de nuestras mujeres.

Ella se echó a reír. —Estoy contenta por algo esta vez. Sus mujeres son bastante impresionantes. —Avanzó hasta que casi se tocaban y se apoderó con sus manos calientes suavemente de sus caderas. Él acaba de caer de rodillas frente a ella, con la cara ahora al mismo nivel que sus pechos. Su Aliento caliente sobre sus pezones respondieron poniéndose duros y tiesos. Ella miro hacia abajo a su cara por una vez, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo último que te aviso es que somos naturalmente dominantes y agresivos. Yo nunca te haría daño durante las relaciones sexuales, pero yo podría hacer ruidos con los que no estás familiarizada. Yo no quiero que te asustes si suena aterrador. No es mi intención ser amenazante.

—Me gusta cuando ronroneas. Vibras y eso me excita.

—Te voy a poner muy excitada si sigues siendo honesta conmigo. Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Sakura. Estoy luchando contra mis impulsos a tomarte con toda mi fuerza.

Se preguntó a qué clase de impulsos se resistía. —Yo no soy frágil ni me asusto fácilmente, Sasuke. — Ella levantó las manos y se cubrió el rostro, la mirada fija en su mirada exótica y la necesidad a besarlo se apoderó de ella. Ella sabía todo acerca de mantener el control en ese momento. —No te guardes nada. Sé tú mismo. Quiero saber.

Él gruñó suavemente hacia ella, un estruendo profundo que era la cosa más sexy que nunca había oído. El negro de sus ojos realmente mostró en ese momento, sin dejar lugar a dudas el color que se escondía en aquellas profundidades oscuras y ella vio que algo cambiaba en su expresión.

—Me has convencido.

...


	7. C6 * Intentarlo

...

Sasuke abrió la boca y lamió la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros y ligeramente clavo sus uñas a través de su piel. Sus manos se apretaron su con fuerza en su cintura, y la empujo hacia atrás hasta que ella se tumbó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró de ella hasta que su trasero quedo sobre el borde de la cama y su boca se abrió sobre su seno derecho. Su lengua la saboreaba, lamiendo y jugando con la punta. El calor se extendió a través de Sakura por la extraña textura de la lengua. Esa era otra diferencia de la Nueva Especie. Era húmeda, caliente y un poco peligrosa, pero de la mejor manera. Sus caninos afilados acariciaban su piel, enviando una descarga de pasión por todo su cuerpo.

—Eso es un talento, — Sakura gimió.

Él se rió y se lanzó a su seno. —Estoy empezando.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus caderas hasta el interior de sus muslos, separándolos aun más y la atrajo más cerca de sus caderas. Él encajaba cómodamente en la cuna de sus piernas. Su caliente y dura polla empujó contra su coño, se deslizó por su clítoris y Sakura volvió a gemir. Ella sabía que ya estaba mojada y preparada para tenerlo dentro de ella. Ella arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, se frotó contra su pene y obteniendo más placer. Él susurró en respuesta.

—Fácil, — susurró.

Fácil? El hombre sabía cómo prenderle fuego. le chupó el pecho izquierdo hasta que Quería rogarle que la follara pero él parecía decidido a infligirle más tortura. Comenzó a lamer y besar un camino por sus costillas, su vientre y el hueco de la cadera mientras retrocedía hasta que su polla no presionaba contra ella más. Ella clavó las uñas en los hombros, trató de arrastrarlo de vuelta, pero se negó a darse por aludido.

Se hundió hasta el lugar donde planeaba entrar en ella cuando sus labios se perdieron hacia bajo y sus manos se metieron entre sus muslos separándolos más para dejar sitio a su cara. Su respiración se incrementó con la anticipación.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre la había penetrado y no había sido bueno en eso, pero tenía la esperanza de Sasuke lo fuera. Ella lo soltó cuando se movido más por su cuerpo, incapaz de tocarlo más.

La mordedura de sus los dientes en interior de su muslo la hizo gemir. No me dolió tanto como la necesidad de que él siguiera adelante. alzo sus caderas en su lugar, trató de no moverse, para animarlo a seguir adelante, pero su boca se alejo de su piel, y no regreso. Sus ojos se abrieron, ella no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado hasta ese momento y Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo.

Su Aliento caliente jugaba con su coño expuesto. Estaba tan cerca, a sólo unos centímetros del punto que requería su mayor atención. Él gruñó suavemente hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Fue la escena más erótica que jamás había visto.

— ¿Tu color natural?— Él sonrió, miró hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. —No pensé que ese tono apagado fuera una buena idea. Pero tampoco no me gusta la idea de estar totalmente afeitada.

Él se rió entre dientes. —La forma del corazón es sexy y tu pelo rosa más claro es muy atractivo. Yo no sé cómo has conseguido ese patrón tan perfecto pero aprecio verlo. ¿Quieres aprender otro talento de los míos?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. —Por supuesto.

—Cierra los ojos y relájate, Sakura.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia la cama y sonrió, cerrando los ojos. —Usas mis propios palabras en mi contra. Me gusta.

Estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo si se refería a que ella se relajara sin embargo. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras ella esperaba a ver qué iba a hacer después. Sus uñas se clavaron en el edredón, cuando su lengua rozo ligeramente su clítoris. Él ronroneó, el sonido profundo retumbo y apretó su lengua de nuevo contra el manojo de nervios. Los sonidos sexy continuaron y las vibraciones hicieron que Sakura gritara. Sus caderas se sacudieron, pero sus manos se apoderaron de ella con fuerza, empujando su culo hacia abajo contra la cama y él acarició su boca contra su extendido coño. El puro Éxtasis la lleno cuando la áspera textura de su lengua se movió rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deslizándose contra el área más sensible de su cuerpo.

Ella se revolcó en la cama, agarró la ropa de cama y suspiro. Sasuke no mostró misericordia a pesar de ser demasiado intenso. Su cuerpo parecía convertirse en piedra y con cada músculo de su cuerpo excitada. Cuando él ronroneó más fuerte, y gruñó, las excitación se hizo más fuerte. El clímax la golpeó con tanta fuerza que ella habría jurado que sus ojos se dieron la vuelta en su cabeza. Ella no podía pensar, no podía respirar y apenas escucho los fuertes ruidos que salían de ella. Sólo se detuvo cuando Sasuke alejo su boca. Se quedó allí durante unos segundos, tratando de volver a aprender a respirar de nuevo antes de ella fuera capaz de abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

Sus ojos eran tan negros que la aturdió. Su boca parecía más llena, más besable y le gruñó a ella antes de levantarse. No sentía miedo ni amenazada lo más mínimo, a pesar de su dura expresión. Dejó caer la parte superior del cuerpo sobre ella, apoyó la mayor parte de su peso en sus antebrazos y sus labios se cernía tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire.

Sakura arqueó su espalda hasta que sus pechos se apretaron contra su pecho y sus brazos Se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo y permitir que sus uñas llegaran a su espalda. Ella ligeramente las arrastro a lo largo de sus hombros. Sasuke se arqueó contra ella, le apretó contra la cama y la inmovilizó totalmente bajo su mando.

El tamaño y la fuerza de él la excitaba más. Sasuke no sólo tenía una asombrosa boca talentosa, su cuerpo era la perfección y la mirada fija en sus exóticos ojos la hizo sufrir por él de nuevo. Le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de hacer que se corriera y ella debía estar saciada pero se mantuvo el doloroso deseo de ser llenada por él. Su clítoris palpitaba hinchado después de la atención amorosa que acababa de recibir y ella quería más. Todo él, de la forma en que él había dicho le daría.

Sakura volvió un poco la cabeza y la alzo, con la boca dirigida al cuello. Sus labios se separaron y ella saboreó la piel expuesta mientras empujaba el pelo hacia atrás. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre con el pelo largo y le encantaba la sensación de ello mientras sus dedos rozaban a través de él. era sedoso y suave, maravilloso y ella dejo un rastro de besos hasta la parte superior de su hombro.

—Tómame, — exigió.

Sasuke arqueó su cuerpo un poco separándose de ella y un brazo se movió hasta que él agarró su culo con una mano grande y fuerte. Sakura levantó las piernas, las envolvió alrededor de su cintura y trató de utilizar la fuerza de ellas para tirar de él más de cerca.

La punta de su gruesa polla probó la entrada de su coño, apretándose contra su húmeda entrada pero no entro en ella. Hizo una pausa, su cuerpo se tenso y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Confundida, Sakura dejó de besarlo dejo caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y lo miro a los ojos. —Yo no quiero hacerte daño, — gruñó en voz baja. —y Me temo que lo haré.

—Yo soy fuerte. Puedo tomarte.

Su mano soltó su culo y se alejó lo suficiente para no estar ya pegado a ella. Sus dedos trazaron la línea de su coño mojado y lo extendió delante de su dedo penetrándolo. Él gruñó profundamente, su pecho retumbando mientras su dedo se hundió más profundamente. Sakura gimió, arqueando sus caderas contra su mano de lo bien que se sentía, él la estaba jodiendo con su dedo.

—Eres tan caliente y apretada, — gruñó, su voz tenía un poco de miedo de nuevo, pero ella se negó a tener miedo. Su dedo se deslizó dentro y fuera de ella, lentamente torturándola. —Eres demasiado pequeña para mí.

—Ponte de espalda sobre la cama. Voy a ponerme encima. —Ella levantó la cabeza y mordisqueó su hombro suavemente.

Él se quedó quieto, su dedo ya no atormentaba sus paredes vaginales y ella casi podía Sentir que cambiaba algo en la habitación. Sakura soltó su piel, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió que él la observaba con una mirada enfadada. Le sorprendió.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿He mordido demasiado fuerte?

Sasuke de pronto le dijo— ¿Quieres que me someta a ti?

—No. Quiero que te acuestes boca arriba si tienes miedo de que me duela. Voy a estar arriba, y controlar la penetración y así no tendrás que preocuparte de ir demasiado rápido.

Realmente parecía enfadado, sus rasgos duros y alarmados fueron suficientes para que su cuerpo se tensara en respuesta, mientras sentía que su pasión se enfriaba.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — alejo su cuerpo lejos del de ella, puso espacio entre su pecho y apoyó su caderas más atrás.

—Nosotros no hacemos eso. Someternos.

—¿Someterte si te monto? ¿No has tenido nunca antes a una mujer arriba durante las relaciones sexuales?

Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Vuestros hombres hacen esto? Ellos permiten que sus mujeres les dominen y, ¿los controlen? ¿Se someten a ti?

Ella se quedo asombrada, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio. Nunca había permitido a una mujer estar encima. Para ellos Se trataba de dominio y Parecía que él se había enfadado cuando le había pedido que cambiara de posición. Los Nuevas especies sabían ser agresivos y tener el control, pero ella nunca había considerado ese el tema sexual. Se dio cuenta de que lo había insultado sin querer con su ofrecimiento de montarlo.

—Vamos a vestirnos. — Toda emoción se fue de su cara, una máscara de control recubrió sus facciones y se enderezó sus brazos para alejarse totalmente de la cama.

— ¿Sasuke? Espera, —exigió Sakura, sus manos agarrando sus hombros para que no Saliera de ella. —No fue mi intención ofenderte. No me di cuenta que era tabú. — Vaciló y se suavizó algo en su mirada. —Nuestras culturas son diferentes, pero yo no me di cuenta lo mucho hasta este momento.

—No estoy ofendido. Lo estaba pero ya no. ¿Tener una hembra dominando un hombre durante el sexo es una situación aceptable para sus hombres?

—Sí. ¿Al menos inténtalo durante un rato? Puedes darte la vuelta de inmediato si no disfrutas de ella. ¿Por favor? Realmente te deseo, Sasuke.

Su mirada se suavizó más. —Yo te deseo a ti también. — Él dudó, con una clara indecisión dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Podemos intentarlo.

...


	8. C7 * Fue increible

...

—Gracias. Estoy bastante segura de que realmente va a gustarte.

Él vaciló. —¿No quieres atarme?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Yo no haría eso. Estoy familiarizada con vuestra historia, ¿recuerdas? Yo nunca te pediría que fueras atado de ninguna manera. ¿Podemos probar esto? ¿Por favor?

Se mordió el labio inferior, la incertidumbre se notaba en su expresión. —Una prueba entonces.

Ella lo soltó y se deslizó hacia arriba en la cama hasta que ella estuvo debajo de él. Se incorporó, avanzó hacia el lado del colchón y le sonrío. —Acuéstate sobre tu espalda. ¿Por favor?

Se quedó a cuatro patas en la cama. Era hermoso para Sakura cuando su mirada se lleno de su cuerpo. Sasuke era una obra de arte perfectamente esculpida, sus músculos flexionados mientras rodaba sobre la cama y estiró su cuerpo alto y grande en toda la longitud del colchón. La mirada incierta en su cara no tenía precio y era absolutamente adorable para ella.

Su atención se centró en su gruesa polla, llena y reafirmó su convicción de que era perfecto. Sakura se empujo hacia delante de rodillas al lado de su estómago para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Relájate, Sasuke. Te prometo que esto va a hacerte sentir bien.

Sasuke se mordió el labio otra vez, un signo evidente de incertidumbre. — ¿Quieres que cierre mis ojos?

—No. Creo que te gustara ver lo que quiero hacer contigo.

Ella se apartó el pelo sobre un hombro y se inclinó sobre su pecho. Su mirada sostuvo la de él para asegurarse de que no se alarmara. La tensión estaba allí, pero no la ira. Se detuvo justo sobre su pezón antes de romper el contacto visual. Tenía los pezones oscuros, duros por culpa del frío o del deseo y la tentación fue demasiada para resistir. Selló sus labios sobre la cumbre más próxima, aspirando y frotó la punta de la lengua sobre él.

Un profundo gruñido hormigueo en sus labios de las vibraciones que causó, un cosquilleo leve pero que no la hizo parar. Su mano rozó el muslo más cercano a él cuando ella utilizó su boca para jugar con su cuerpo, sus manos aplanadas en el pecho y vientre, amando la sensación de la firme, y suave piel que exploró. La palma de la mano sobre el vientre bajo hasta acariciar su rígida polla y ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la amplia base de la misma. Maldita sea, él es grande. pero realmente eso le excitaba mas , soltó su pezón acariciando los dientes y se lanzó hacia el otro. Su pene se retorció en su mano, parecía hincharse más, si eso fuera posible, y ella sabía que él estaba disfrutando de las cosas que le hacía. Esto la motivó a lanzarse sobre él de nuevo y seguir con besos húmedos y su lengua sobre sus costillas bajando hacia sus abdominales apretados.

Tenía los músculos firmes y se tomó su tiempo para lamerlos, el sabor de su piel era maravillosa y poco salada. Ella gimió cuando él gruñó, sabía que le estaba gustando mucho y su polla parecía retorcerse contra su palma. Ella se movió más abajo, besando de camino hacia su vientre.

Sakura se detuvo cuando ella estudió la corona de su polla. Ella no se sorprendió de que Las especies fueran circuncidadas ya que los científicos los crearon y los criaron, pero lo hizo a su tamaño fuera multiplicado notablemente en la punta. Sus paredes de la vagina se apretaron. Apuesto a que voy a sentirlo bien cuando este dentro de mí.

Será Fácil?, se preguntó ella, su necesidad de subirse sobre él a horcajadas crecía fuerte a medida que su nivel de excitación se disparaba. Yo quiero que esto sea realmente bueno para él también, después de lo que acaba de hacer para mí. Es justo, ir más despacio.

Los pensamientos calmaron su necesidad de subirse a su regazo. Se lamió los labios y en su lugar Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermoso rostro. El hambre cruda que irradiaba de sus hermosos ojos le aseguró que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que ella quisiera hacer. Sus dedos masajeaban su muslo, y rodillas hasta el punto de sentir un deseo casi frenético de no dejar de hacerlo para atormentarlo.

—No vas a protestar si te lamo aquí, ¿verdad?— Ella apretó suavemente su pene y pasó suavemente su pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior del mismo,acariciando la suavidad aterciopelada de la piel estirada firmemente sobre una excitación de acero caliente,.

Él ronroneó realmente en voz alta, sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas y su boca se abrió para revelar sus colmillos, que sobresalían por su labio inferior mientras mordía hacia abajo. Él negó con la cabeza a toda prisa, negarse ahora sería ofenderlo.

Ella movió su cuerpo un poco para sostenerle la mirada, abrió la boca y se obligo a mirarlo a medida que ella saco su lengua y recorrió el borde del capullo. Cerró los ojos, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y los sonidos que hacía la encendían. El tipo ronroneó. Era sexy como el infierno que ella pudiera hacerle responder de esa manera y se lo llevó de lleno en su boca, ahora concentrándose en ella.

—Sakura, — gruñó.

Ella aspiró y se llevó más de él entre sus labios, probando su circunferencia. Sus dientes lo rozaron ligeramente pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella lo atrajo más profundo hacia la parte lo más profundo de su garganta hasta que supo que había llegado a su límite, lentamente se levantó, girando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior, manteniendo su apretada succión. Hizo más ruidos que le encantaba escuchar. Ningún hombre había respondido tan fuertemente a ella antes. Era halagador y aumentó su placer dándole a él más placer.

Su mano soltó su muslo y el sonido de material desgarrado llegó a sus oídos. Ella Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, vio su cabeza echada hacia atrás aún, sus colmillos se hundieron más profundamente en los labios y los dedos como garras en la ropa de cama. Ahueco desde el interior del edredón destrozando todo a su paso. Sus uñas rasgaron la ropa de la cama.

Sakura relajó la presión en la cabeza de su polla y lentamente lo saco de su boca. Sasuke gimió, sus ojos se abrieron y la miró con una mirada tan intensa que la hizo detenerse. Él respiró unos jadeos y ella sabía que él estaba bien, subiéndose lentamente sobre él. Ella levantó una pierna, la paso a su alrededor y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Llegó a su espalda y se apoderó de su polla. Una de sus manos sobre su pecho aplanado para mantener el equilibrio mientras lo guiaba derecho hasta donde ella lo quería.

— ¿Puedes aguantar todavía un poco hasta que me ajuste a tu tamaño? Eres muy grande.

Él asintió con la cabeza fuerte y sus manos acariciaban sus caderas. Una fina capa de sudor se propago por todo su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, que lo hacía parecer aun más sexy, como si le hubieran engrasado. Sakura estaba más que lista para sentir dolor y a Sasuke dentro de ella.

Sakura gimió al sentir su cuerpo resistirse a la penetración pero ella dejó caer más peso. Su gruesa polla entro y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás de placer cuando ella poco a poco se dejó caer sobre él. Él la llenó en profundidad, la estiro hasta estar cerca del punto de dolor pero se sentía tan bien. Ella seguía dejando que su peso la llevara hacia abajo cuando un par más centímetros entró en ella. Una de sus manos dejaron de tocarla hasta agarrar una almohada junto a su cabeza.

Ella se levantó y se sentó de nuevo, teniendo más de él en su interior. Era pura felicidad y ella esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Su culo rozó la parte superior de los muslos y sabía que ella casi había tomado todo de él. Su cuerpo se había adaptado más rápido de lo que había pensado.

Los sonidos de su ronroneo la motivó a cabalgarlo más rápido. No estaba segura de cuál de ellos el fue más torturado por sus movimientos lentos. Ella bajó una vez más hasta que su culo descanso sobre sus caderas, la sensación de tenerlo completamente conectado a ella era pura perfección y ella hizo una pausa para apreciar la sensación.

Sasuke gruñó y rompió la madera del cabecero. Su barbilla se alzó a ver qué había sucedido. Sasuke tiro la barra del cabecero que había roto. Él se había cogido a la pieza superior de madera, su fuerza fue demasiada para el pobre. Sus ojos se abrieron. Se encontró con su mirada y Sakura se movió, marcando un ritmo rápido, montándolo duro. Ella se echó hacia atrás la cabeza, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él. Sintió su clímax acercarse a pesar de que siempre necesita algo más que un hombre en su interior para correrse-pero no con Sasuke. Ella lo montó frenéticamente, quemándolo con su pasión para que se corriera como ella, apretó las caderas contra él con cada golpe hacia abajo.

Sus músculos vaginales lo apretaron duro y el placer la atravesó cuando alcanzo el clímax. Ella gritó su nombre. Sasuke le dio la vuelta, la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo y se introdujo en ella más y más rápido. Se disparó aun mas su placer, la hizo seguir corriéndose hasta que estuvo segura de que su corazón no explotaría. El Gruñó por última vez profundo, un sonido excitante y comenzó a latir en su interior con la liberación caliente de su eyaculación.

Sakura jadeó, se aferró a él y disfrutó de la sensación. Cualquier ligero dolor que ella había Sentido al principio de la penetración se desvaneció. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Sasuke. Él soporto la mayor parte del peso de su pecho, con los codos apoyados en la cama. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, las manos agarrando sus hombros y no recordaba haberlos puesto allí.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?— Relucía la preocupación de sus hermosos ojos de gato.

— Fue increíble.

Sasuke sonrió. —Sí. Lo fue.

...


	9. C8 * Encuentro terminado

...

Sakura le acercó más y le rozó la boca sobre la suya. Él gimió y abrió su boca con la lengua para besarla profundamente. Ella fue quien finalmente rompió el beso. Su miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijos mirándose.

— ¿Acaso mi calor te molesta?

—Me gustó. Yo tuve un poco de dolor durante unos segundos, pero ahora estoy genial, deberías embotellarlo como una cura milagrosa para calmar a una mujer después de tener sexo. —Ella se echó a reír.

Él sonrió. —Me gustó someterme a ti.

Ella miró por encima de sus cabezas. —Has roto el cabecero de la cama.

Levantó la barbilla para mirar al cabecero y se reflejo una cómica expresión en su rostro. Sakura no podía dejar de reír. Su mirada encontró la de ella.

—Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

—Entonces supongo que no debo mencionar el edredón.

Él frunció el ceño.

Sakura alejo una mano de su espalda, alcanzó a un lado y cogió un puñado de relleno. Se lo mostró a él. —deberías cortarte las uñas, cariño. Has destrozado la cama pero gracias por dejarme ponerme arriba y destrozar eso en mi lugar. Mi pierna no lesionada realmente lo aprecia.

Sasuke miro boquiabierto las plumas de relleno sueltas. Y aturdido dijo. —Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

—Creo que estabas demasiado centrado en mí.

—Definitivamente fue eso. Eres hermosa, Sakura. ¿Te lo he dicho? —la miro profundamente a los ojos. —Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que creo que jamás he visto cuando estoy dentro ti y tú está disfrutando de que estemos juntos.

—Eso es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho. —Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. —Oh, mierda. — Su mirada voló hacia Sasuke. —Son las nueve y media.

— ¿Y?

—Tú conferencia de prensa.

Sasuke palideció y maldijo en voz baja. —Se me olvidó.

Ella sonrió. —Retiro lo dicho. Eso es lo mejor que nadie me ha dicho nunca. Hice que el rey de los adictos al trabajo se olvidase del trabajo.

Él se echó a reír. —Quédate esta noche conmigo. Voy a tomar una ducha, ir a las puertas para hablar con la prensa y volver.

La felicidad la llenaba porque no quería terminar su tiempo juntos. —Me encantaría quedarme. ¿Tiene algún otro trabajo esta noche?

Se movió sobre ella y retiró su polla aún dura. Mostró arrepentimiento en sus facciones, mientras que separaba de su cuerpo. Se levantó y se movió hacia el final de la cama. —El único trabajo que tengo después de hablar con los medios de comunicación está en superar lo que acabamos de hacer.

—Yo creo que puedo llegar a hacer eso.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. —me inspiras a querer llegar a las puertas y volver de nuevo lo más rápidamente posible. Me daré prisa para terminar la conferencia de prensa.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, levantó las rodillas y se las abrazó. —No has escrito el discurso. —Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño y Sakura se quedó mirándole el culo.

Él Definitivamente tenía el culo más prieto que jamás había visto en toda su vida, dentro o fuera de un par de jeans.

—Voy a improvisar. — Se volvió a la puerta del baño. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la conferencia? Es necesario que te duches conmigo si quieres acompañarme. Mi esencia esta sobre ti a menos que no te importe que todas las especies que se acercan a ti van a saber lo que acabamos de hacer. —Él se echó a reír. —Yo sería feliz que mantuvieras mi olor pero sé que las mujeres humanas pueden ser susceptible de revelar esas cosas en público.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí si no te importa. Yo no soy una gran fan de los circos con cámaras.

Él se echó a reír. —Yo tampoco—. Él desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Sakura se deslizó fuera de la cama y la estudió. El edredón era historia. lo arrancó del colchón y lo coloco en una pila. Se volvió, se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban demasiado dañadas. Sus uñas habían atravesado el edredón, rasgado a través de el hasta las sabanas. Después de quitarlas, se rió de nuevo. Incluso había marcado el colchón. La posición de su cuerpo y se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué?

Sakura tuvo que contener la respiración mientras se volvía hacia él, viendo que ya se había duchado y estaba impresionada de lo rápido que lo había hecho. —tienes conexiones en este hotel, ¿no?

—Nos pertenece.

—Es mejor hacer una llamada. Necesitas toda la ropa de cama nueva y tal vez un colchón nuevo.

La atención de Sasuke se trasladó a la cama. Se quedó mirando el colchón desnudo y sonrió.

—Oh.

—Sabía que el edredón era historia y luego descubrí que las sábanas lo eran también. — Ella se echó a reír. —Pero rajaste el colchón. Supongo que podríamos darle la vuelta.

—Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelva. — Sus ojos brillaban. —Voy a regresar rápidamente.

—No puedo esperar.

Él ronroneó suavemente cuando miro su cuerpo desnudo de la cabeza a los pies. —Yo tampoco puedo

—Esperare aquí hasta que vuelvas.

—Tengo que irme, pero me voy a dar prisa.

—Vete ya para que puedas volver rápidamente. Voy a ducharme mientras no estás.

—Siéntase como en tu casa.

Lo vio abrir la puerta de la habitación, salir y cerrarla detrás de él. Ella Miró hacia la cama y se echó a reír de nuevo. Había oído hablar de romper una cama durante las relaciones sexuales pero él había sacado toda la cama. Si eso no era sexo impresionante, no estaba segura de lo que sería.

Se duchó rápidamente, recordando su declaración de que estuviera como en su casa. Ella encontró una de sus camisetas sin mangas en la cómoda y se la puso, con hambre de nuevo. Se acercó a la puerta para ir en busca de las sobras de la cena pero escucho un zumbido proveniente de detrás de ella. Sus pantalones desechados en el suelo temblaron.

Corrió por su móvil. , lo sacó en el cuarto tono y lo abrió, y leyó era de Kakashi. Ella respondió a la llamada con temor. Esperando nerviosa como el infierno de que no la llamara para quejarse de que estaba pasando tiempo con su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha. Iba a ser un verdadero infierno si ese fuera el caso y si la llamaba para despedirla.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?

—Tenemos una pista sobre la ubicación de una posible Mujer regalo. La orden acaba de llegar. Te necesito ahora.

La Adrenalina la golpeo dura y rápido. —¿Cuando nos movemos?

—Tan pronto como llegues aquí.

—Uh...

—Recibí tu mensaje que te alojabas en la reserva y envió un helicóptero a por ti. Debe de aterrizar en diez minutos y quiero tu culo esperándolo en el área del helipuerto. —colgó.

Maldita sea. Cerró el teléfono y miró el colchón desnudo. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero por una vez deseó poder rechazar una asignación. Sasuke volvería para encontrar que se había ido y ella no iba a pasar la noche con él. Por supuesto que lo entendería, una de sus hembras regalo podía ser rescatada y ella no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse.

Todavía le entristecía tener que irse. Ya que probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver y quería dormir en sus brazos. Sus hombros se hundieron pero ella los empujó hacia atrás. Ella tenía que irse. Diez minutos. Se fue contando los segundos.

...


	10. C9 * Decepciones

...

Sasuke leyó la nota que Sakura había dejado sobre la cama. Había tenido que atender a la prensa y los periodistas, pero que se apresuró a volver a su habitación con ganas de estar con ella.

Leyó la nota otra vez, comprendió que había recibido una llamada de emergencia desde el grupo de trabajo después de que se había conseguido una información sobre una mujer nueva especie y que había tenido que irse. Kakashi había enviado a alguien a recogerla. Él gruñó y arrugó la nota en su puño.

Sasuke sacó su teléfono móvil y se congeló. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar al jefe del grupo de trabajo y quejarse de que había ordenado irse a trabajar a Sakura cuando el quería volver a la cama con ella? Él maldijo y bajó el móvil. Sakura nunca le perdonaría si lo hacía. Las mujeres humanas mantenían en privado sus vidas sexuales, sobre todo las independientes.

Él dudaba que quisiera que el grupo de trabajo y la gente con quien trabajaba supieran que ella había estado en su cama. También posiblemente le molestaría que interfiriera con su trabajo. Lo que más le molestaba fueron sus palabras escritas. Había puesto que fue divertido y le dio las gracias. Peor aún, le había dicho que debía relajarse más y tratar de trabajar menos. Un gruñido de frustración estalló otra vez, sus instintos estaban en desacuerdo con su razonamiento. Ella debería haber prometido volver y haberle dado su número de teléfono con una invitación para que la llamara. No lo hizo.

Ella me dio las gracias por un buen rato. Apretó los dientes. Ella dijo que era divertido. ¡DIVERTIDO! Otro gruñido desgarró su garganta con su ira en aumento. ¡Era algo más que diversión! Sasuke se quedó mirando la cama y finalmente le pudo más su temperamento.

Sakura debería estar allí esperando que él la tocara de nuevo y la sostuviera en sus brazos mientras dormían. Ella le hizo reír, el sexo había sido increíble y había sido feliz por una vez. Su rabia por la pérdida se apoderó de él y se abalanzó hacia delante, sus instintos no aceptaron ser negados.

Atacó el colchón con gusto. Sus uñas se clavaron en el material y arrancó el relleno hacia arriba. Como eso no le hizo sentirse mejor, levantó el colchón entero y lo rompió en trozos. Atacó los resortes del somier, cortando la madera con los pies y rompió el marco en miles de partes. El cabecero sucumbió a su rabieta, mientras él destruyó. Se puso de pie en medio de su habitación jadeando con el lío que le rodea.

Evalúo los daños y maldijo, medio avergonzado por la destrucción que había creado. No había permitido salir su mal genio ni una vez desde que había sido liberado a pesar de las muchas veces que había estado muy enfadado. Lo había perdido ahora a ciencia cierta. Estudió los daños severamente antes de salir fuera de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá, respirando profundamente, pero el ligero aroma de Sakura lleno su nariz. Se volvió y enterró su cara contra los cojines y aspiró profundamente. Le ayudó a recordar todos los detalles de su tacto, el olfato profundamente conectado con los recuerdos y gimió. Él quería que eso fuera real, no sólo oler a lo que él había tenido.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Levantó la cabeza con disgusto. Estaba olfateando el sofá sólo para oler a Sakura Haruno. Lanzó una maldición obscena y se puso a pasear por su frustración. Él finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para hacer una llamada. En cuestión de minutos había ordenado una nueva cama y ropa de cama que necesitaba. Colgó y cerró los ojos. Sakura Haruno lo había vuelto loco. Era Sasuke Uchiha. No tenía tiempo para perder la cabeza o la razón por una mujer, ni siquiera una caliente, muy sexy que le hacía feliz cuando no estaba furioso de que ella se hubiera ido.

Los dos machos de las especies que subieron la nueva cama fruncieron el ceño ante Sasuke cuando limpiaron la cama destruida y el cabecero. Él los miró, sin atreverse a decir una palabra sobre el olor floral en su suite. había entrado en el cuarto de baño y encontró un spray de ambientador debajo del fregadero para enmascarar el olor de Sakura antes de que hubieran llegado. Nadie sabría que había estado en su cama y su orgullo femenino estaría intacto ya que era tan reservada.

Los hombres se fueron y Sasuke abrió su teléfono. Él siempre tenía trabajo que distraerlo y De repente lo celebro. Marcó el numero de su personal de noche, sabía que estaría despierto en el pasillo de su suite y pidió un café. Le gustaba la bebida dulce y caliente.

Él evito el sofá y repartió su equipo en la barra en su lugar. Media hora más tarde, se conectó a su personal a través de la interfaz y se sumergió en el trabajo. Tenía su café en frente a él y su personal estaba ocupado actualizando con él los proyectos actualmente en curso.

Sonó el timbre y la esperanza se apoderó de él por un segundo de que podría ser Sakura, pero Naruto estaba allí cuando él abrió la puerta. En silencio le invitó a entrar mientras se apartaba para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Estás bien?— Frunció el ceño Naruto. —Como jefe de seguridad me informaron de todo. Recibí una llamada en la que avisaron de lo que había pasado a tu dormitorio. Esto es algo impropio de ti, Sasuke. Me dijeron que todo, desde la ropa de cama a al cabecero tuvo que ser reemplazado.

Sasuke estudio cuidadosamente a Naruto. Él era un amigo de confianza y quería hablar con alguien. —Lo hice por una mujer.

—Ah. — Sonrió Naruto. — ¿Espero que ella este mejor que las cosas dentro de la habitación?

—Ella está bien, — gruñó Sasuke. —Sabes que yo nunca le haría daño a una mujer.

—Fue un mala pasada. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Naruto Se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

—Yo quería que se quedara toda la noche, pero se fue cuando yo estaba en la conferencia de prensa. Perdí la calma. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero yo tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella. Los reporteros fueron brutales y querían todos los detalles de la redada. No paraban de pedirme que les dijera algunas cosas que son confidenciales y me negué a renunciar a usar los números. Estamos lidiando con las víctimas, después de todo, y no se preocupan por nuestra privacidad. Tampoco parecen entender que cada vez que más de nosotros son rescatados aumenta El roce con las personas que nos odian. Me pusieron de mal humor y cuando regrese me encontré que había desaparecido.

— ¿Así que destruiste la cama? Entiendo. De verdad. —Naruto parecía comprensivo. —Tal vez ella pueda cambiar de opinión y llamar a tu puerta después.

—No lo hará.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza. —Conoces a nuestras mujeres, Sasuke. Todos esos años de cautiverio las hace poco dispuestas a estar con nosotros durante más de un par de horas y se ponían inquietas si hacías alusión a algo más que sexo. Ellas no quieren comprometerse porque no quieren a alguien tratando de decirles qué hacer. Está en nuestra naturaleza dominar y aun mas controlar. Sabemos nuestros defectos, así como ellas los saben y por eso evitan nada más allá de unas pocas horas de disfrute físico con nosotros.

Sasuke no corrigió la suposición de Naruto de que había sido con una mujer Especies. —Yo no le estaba pidiendo a que viviera conmigo. Yo sólo quería que pasara la noche.

Naruto sonrió. —Siempre puedes obtener otra mujer. Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha. Nuestras hembras están un poco enamoradas de ti, podría entrar en una habitación, extender tus brazos y una de ellas podría saltar en ellos. Tú eres el último hombre fuerte por el que están atraídas. No sólo tiene la fuerza física, sino que está considerado con voluntad de hierro a causa de su trabajo.

—Ellas se sienten atraídas por mí, por razones equivocadas. Es porque piensan que me deben algo por todo lo que hago. No quiero una mujer que sienta gratitud.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció. — ¿Quieres una que venga a ti porque le gustas por lo que eres.

—Sí.

—Tú estás solo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke suspiró. —Supongo que lo estoy. Sería bueno tener una persona para compartir todo. Me gustaría tener la misma hembra con la que ir a la cama por la noche y para mantenerla.

—Yo entiendo la soledad. Me siento así a veces. —De repente sonrió. —Entonces sólo encuentro a alguien que venga a mi cama y me siento mucho mejor después.

Sasuke se rió, su diversión sobre el arreglo simple de su amigo por qué le dolía era cómico. —lo haces parecer tan fácil.

—Funciona para mí.

—Espera hasta que encuentres una que desees mantener más de un par de horas.

La Sonrisa de Naruto murió. — ¿Te has encontrado con una en particular con quien deseas pasar más tiempo?

—Sí. Por desgracia. Debería haber cancelado la conferencia de prensa, roto todos los teléfonos y haberla mantenido en la cama conmigo durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

—¿Mantenerla? ¿Tú la tenías en tu cama?

Sasuke suspiró. —Sí.

—Que bueno, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que volverá con el tiempo y pasara más tiempo en tu cama. Eres muy querido y respetado.

—Yo no creo que ella este impresionada conmigo.

—Todas nuestras mujeres lo están.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir. Él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que ella no era una de sus hembras pero sería un infierno mucho más fácil si lo fuera. Por lo menos podría tener acceso a ella para tentarla de vuelta a su cama si ella vivía en la Reserva o en homeland. Él no tenía acceso a Sakura ya que ella vivía en el mundo exterior.

—Quédate conmigo un rato. — Sasuke Odiaba pedir algo a otra persona, pero él despreciaba la idea de estar solo aún más. La hembra sexy le perseguiría de lo contrario. —Vamos a ver algunas películas que Temari me sugirió hace poco y voy a pedir algo para comer.

Naruto se levantó y agarró su hombro. —Suena divertido. No soy sexy, no voy a irme a la mierda, pero voy a pasar la noche contigo. —Él se rió entre dientes.

Sasuke echó a reír. —solo Por eso, puedes pedir la comida.

Sakura sujetó la pistola en el muslo y apretó su chaleco a prueba de balas mientras estudiaba los hombres que la rodeaban. parecían tensos pero no los culpo. Ella había escuchado el comandante del equipo revisando las medidas de seguridad y estaban a punto de entrar. El anciano dueño de la mansión era un paranoico y tenía una empresa de mercenarios que custodian el recinto.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura, con aspecto sombrío. —tú te quedas atrás, ¿me oyes? Sólo porque tu papá te consiguió un permiso para llevar un arma no te convierte en un verdadero miembro del equipo .tú estás aquí para ocuparte de la mujer y evitar que los hombres la asusten. Esto va a ser peligroso, Sakura. Yo personalmente le pondré encima de mi rodilla delante de todo el equipo y azotare tu culo si me haces un truco similar al el de México de hace cinco meses. Me recuerdas a mi hija y yo le haría lo mismo a ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Lo de México no fue mi culpa.

Él soltó un bufido. —Mierda. Oíste la mujer gritar y no esperaste a que el equipo terminara de trabajar para entrar en escena. Volaste hacia allí y fue lo único que te salvó el culo ser baja. La bala se perdió por encima de tu cabeza por unas pulgadas porque apuntaba más alto, a centímetros porque esperaban un hombre cuando le distes una patada en la puerta. No te acerques hasta que la lucha se termine y la mujer este libre. Luego puedes llevártela de la mano entonces y sólo entonces.

—La única razón por lo que la hembra en México está viva es porque yo entré, planeaban prenderle fuego al lugar y la ataron a una cama para destruir las pruebas, que era ella. Unos pocos minutos y él hubiera terminado el trabajo.

—Tu vida es más importante.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tú y tus hombres arriesgan sus vidas. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo para las especies?

—Porque yo estoy a cargo y lo sabes. — Él sonrió. —Otro truco como el de México y juro que arrastrare tu culo delante de los hombres y te azotare como si fueras mi hija. Después llamare a tu padre. Apuesto a que tirara de la cadena tan fuerte que estarás en casa horneando galletas para él cinco minutos después. Eso es lo que yo haría.

—No conoces a mi padre. — Sakura lo miró. —Él me crío y lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Él me enseñó a ser dura y que hay cosas por las que vale la pena correr riesgos. Él está conmigo en esto. Estas especies hacen que valga la pena arriesgar nuestra vida para salvarlas y sabe todo lo que hago. Si alguien tira de la cadena será la tuya, por lo que para de golpearte el pecho y decirme que debo actuar más como la versión de lo que para ti debe ser "una mujer".

Él se apartó. La vio caminar hasta el vehículo de asalto se había establecido como el puesto de mando. —Bruja, — gruñó.

Sakura miró su reloj, negándose a dejar que su temperamento cediera. Kakashi era un idiota, pero se preocupaba por su equipo, incluyéndola a ella. Eran las dos y media de la mañana y la incursión empezaría pronto. Pensó en Sasuke y pensó que definitivamente estaría dormido a una hora tan tardía. Ella suspiró, deseando estar a su lado en la cama, acurrucándose contra él. Por supuesto, desear no sirvió nada ya que estaba a dos estados de distancia de él.

Lee señaló su reloj, levantó un dedo y señaló con el pulgar hacia uno de los vehículos negros. Se recogió el pelo hacia atrás para asegurarlo firmemente en la base de su cuello en una cola de caballo. Estaba claro que quería ser identificado como una mujer y su pelo largo ayudaba. En su voluminoso traje negro, no parecía femenina y el chaleco antibalas escondía sus pechos.

Se acercó a su equipo. Cinco hombres esperaban en el interior del vehículo negro aparcado a una manzana de su objetivo. Se sentó en el asiento trasero. Estaban un poco apretados para cerrar la puerta y miró a los dos hombres que comparten el asiento con ella. El grupo de trabajo estaba formado por hombres que median por lo menos 1.80m de altura y eran muy musculosos. Sólo contrataban a hombres grandes y fuertes ya que no querían que los hombres especies destacaran notablemente comparados con los humanos con los que trabajaban. Se convertirían en blancos más fáciles de abatir de si alguna vez había un tiroteo.

Sakura se estremeció, pensando en eso. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte. Lo más cerca que jamás había llegado a ser abatido fue la misión en México. Los Disparos se habían intercambiado, pero Sakura se había mantenido al margen de los combates hasta que ella había roto filas.

Los hombres habían sido inmovilizados pero ella había sido capaz de deslizarse alrededor para entrar por la puerta de atrás de la casa y ir tras la pobre hembra Regalo. Esta noche se iban todas a la vez. Era una gran finca con tres edificios en los jardines. La hembra Especies podría estar escondida en cualquiera de los tres lugares. Si el rico gilipollas todavía la tiene. Si ella seguía viva y si por el soborno que pagó a Mercile le dieron una de las mujeres. Las posibilidades eran buenas. Lo sabemos. Piensa en positivo. No nos llamarían a menos que honestamente creyeran que podemos recuperar a una de ellos.

— ¿Cuál ha sido la alerta en este caso?— Sakura miró a Lee, sentado junto a ella.

—Hemos recibido un aviso de una llamada anónima de un idiota que en una fiesta vio a una extraña mujer en la propiedad y que ella estaba encadenada. Cuando la policía ejecutó el registro resulto que él tenía una fuerte asociación con Mercile. Nos llamaron. Un informe como este inmediatamente se marca. El informante también implicaba que el imbécil rico está a punto de mover a la mujer. Sabíamos que teníamos que entrar esta noche. Tenemos la esperanza de él aun no la ha movido todavía ya que quien llamó dijo que pasaría mañana por la mañana.

Sakura sintió esperanza. —Suena como una operación caliente.

—Eso es lo que dijeron los jefes. — Sonrió Lee. —¿Así que cuando vas a esconderte en el interior de un motel conmigo para que yo pueda jugar sucio con tu cuerpo?

Ella sonrió por costumbre por la conversación que siempre compartía antes de una redada. Era bonito saber que el ex infante de marina no intentaba de verdad ligar con ella, que estaba tratando de hacerla reír, distrayéndola para que no se volviera demasiado nerviosa. Se le daba bien hacer eso.

—Cuando tenga noventa y dos. ¿Crees que aún me quieras entonces?

Él se echó a reír. —Por supuesto. Te dejaré subir a dar una vuelta en mi silla de ruedas. Voy a atiborrarme de pastillas azul y vamos a hablar de lo primero que sale.

La risa suave flotaba alrededor de la camioneta. Sakura sonrió, relajándose un poco. A ella le gustaba la mayoría de los hombres en el grupo de trabajo. Ellos se burlaban de ella pero ninguno de ellos la acosaba.

—Suena un poco duro. — Sakura guiñó un ojo.

Más risas llenaron el vehículo. El líder, a la vez conductor y jefe del equipo, Gaara, de repente se aclaró la garganta. —Bloqueo y a la carga, niños y niñas. Pon tus oídos en marcha. Estamos a punto de empezar el partido.

Sakura empujó el auricular y lo aseguró con firmeza a su oreja. Ella esperó. Seis segundos después, una voz por el auricular dijo: —Verificar. — Sakura levantó un pulgar. Los otros hombres también lo hicieron. Gaara asintió.

—Todos estamos bien y podemos oír

—Todas las personas adecuadas, — dijo Kakashi a través del dispositivo en el oído de Sakura. —Nos apegamos al plan, a mi 'señal' vamos a golpear este mausoleo y ver si podemos despertar a los muertos.

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda y la soltó. Se agarró a la puerta mientras se preparaba, sus botas Se aplanaron en el suelo y tragó mientras metía la barbilla hacia abajo un poco. Ella había estado en redadas suficientes como para saber a qué atenerse.

— ¡Ya!— Rugió Kakashi. — ¡vamos Todos!

...


	11. C10 * Localizada

...

El vehículo salió disparado hacia adelante y la espalda de Sakura se estrelló contra el asiento de la repentina fuerza, aun cuando se había preparado. Ella no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Ninguno de ellos lo tenía puesto necesitaban poder salir de los vehículos rápidamente cuando se detuvieran. El SUV aceleró rápidamente. La puerta de al lado de la carretera era la única cosa en la oscuridad que pudo ver hasta que llegó a una zona bien iluminada donde las puertas servían para admitir a los visitantes de la finca.

Gaara giró el volante bruscamente para dejar el camino de la entrada. Una explosión retumbó por delante, la luz brillante destelló y las cerraduras de las puertas de hierro volaron. Su equipo había determinado que destrozar las cerraduras de la puerta sería la forma más rápida de entrar y un tirador había dado en el clavo con una carga explosiva desde el otro lado de la calle. Las paredes tenían censores de movimiento que de ir a pie habrían funcionado. El hombre rico también tenía censores de movimiento en todo el recinto. La Velocidad importaba y no tuvieron tiempo de frenar para evitar los bloqueos molestos.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que eran el vehículo principal cuando Gaara aceleró el vehículo directamente hacia las puertas. No se habían abierto pero el daño a las esclusas era visible incluso a pesar de la distancia. Las golpeó con fuerza, saltaron chispas y las puertas se separaron con un ruido enorme.

Sakura sabía que tenía que ser las alarmas sonando en el interior de la mansión. Ella volvió la cabeza, vio a seis pares de luces delanteras pegadas a su culo, la conducción de dos en dos.

Gaara bruscamente giro el volante duro, salió de la calzada y rebotó sobre la acera. Habían sido asignados a golpear en la casa de huéspedes. Un vehículo siguió, todavía cerca de su culo. el fácil acceso directo a ese lugar estaba al otro lado del campo de golf profesional.

—Evite la arena, — dijo el miembro del equipo en el asiento del copiloto, y se echó a reír. —Es una trampa.

Sakura sonrió. Le gustaban mucho los chicos y sus observaciones de listillo. Ayudó a mantener el terror a raya el mayor tiempo posible. El vehículo aceleró.

—Espera. Vamos aire, niñitos, — advirtió Gaara.

Sakura vio la pequeña colina al caer demasiado rápido y apretó los dientes. La nariz de la SUV levanto el pico y volaron. El vehículo se estrelló con fuerza cuando aterrizó. Gaara soltó un poco el control, pero lo mantuvo. El impacto la habría arrojado adelante ya que ella no pesaba tanto como los chicos, pero Lee había arrojado su brazo en su regazo cuando las ruedas dejaron el suelo. La había guardado de moverse demasiado.

—No son nuestros estómagos, pero los vamos a recoger en el camino de vuelta, — se quejó Kankuro.

—Recuérdame que compre para todos nuestros culos unos donuts para la próxima vez que trates de hacer eso.

Sakura vio un lugar bien iluminado, de dos pisos se acerco rápidamente. Ella se agachó y desabrochó la correa de sujeción de su arma en el interior de la funda en su muslo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Sabía que podría convertirse en algo realmente malo, pero ella todavía esperaba lo mejor. El temor la mantendría fuerte y alerta. El terror era una buena cosa en una situación peligrosa. Llegaron a la parte delantera de la casa de huéspedes y Gaara piso los frenos con fuerza, El SUV se arrastro aun unos metros y apagó el motor. Sakura abrió la puerta y saltó, moviéndose rápidamente hacia las puertas delanteras.

Gaara y Kankuro estaban ya delante de ella. Lee, Obito y Nagato permanecían detrás de ella. Gaara agarro un ariete de metal de un metro de largo con toda su fuerza y cargo con ella golpeando el centro de las puertas dobles que estaban cerradas.

La madera se astilló bajo el asalto, salto hacia los lados y abrió con fuerza. Gaara dejó caer el ariete, sólo lo arrojó a un lado y agarró sus dos pistolas. Él y Kankuro entraron primero arrojándose a los lados de la puerta. Sakura se estrelló contra la pared al lado de la entrada, sacó su pistola y esperó.

—Limpio, — aviso Kankuro.

Sakura entro fácilmente por la puerta rota. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la grande puerta de entrada, a la curva de la escalera, a los techos altos y el largo pasillo que conducía a otras partes de la casa. Gaara y Kankuro pasaban de habitación en habitación, limpiándolas mientras ella se quedó donde estaba con su arma apuntando a la parte superior de las escaleras para cubrir a Lee y a Nagato mientras corrían hasta ellos.

Obito tomó posición frente a Sakura para vigilar la puerta. Cualquiera que viniera de dentro o de fuera se enfrentaría a un hombre fuertemente armado. Tan pronto como los hombres confirmaron el asalto, bajó la pistola y se volvió para esperar justo a las puertas rotas.

La espera era lo peor para Sakura mientras estaba allí. Oyó disparos de repente estallando desde arriba. Mierda. Su mirada voló a Obito, se reunió Con ella con una expresión sombría y tensa y esperaba mientras su equipo estaba disparando. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal. Ella se movió, siguiendo sus órdenes en silencio y salió al exterior. Su espalda apretada contra la casa donde más disparos provenían de la segunda planta. Un tiroteo había comenzado.

—Un tiroteo en el interior de la casa de huéspedes, — gritó la voz de Kakashi en su oído. —Cuatro hombres armados en El segundo piso .

—Los vamos a conseguir, — gruñó la voz de Lee. —Uno menos. Quedan tres.

La mirada de Sakura no dejaba de recorrer el patio en busca de cualquier movimiento que viniera hacia ellos. La voz de Kakashi en el interior de su oreja la mantuvo informada de lo que sucedía con su equipo y los demás.

—Tenemos ocho firmas de calor entrante en dos vehículos con exceso de velocidad hacia la casa de huéspedes desde el sur.

Sakura volvió la cabeza en esa dirección, pero no vio nada. En menos de diez segundos los vio. Los Faros aparecieron a lo lejos y se acercaron rápidamente.

Ella se movió, aliviada dentro de la casa y asintió con la cabeza a Obito.

—Yo tengo las espaldas cubiertas si tú puede ocuparte de los coches. — Ella miró a sus armas.

— Tienes los mejores juguetes.

Él sonrió. —Mantén tu cabeza hacia abajo.

—Eso no es un problema. No me alcanzan, ¿recuerdas?

—Parad la charla, — ordenó Kakashi. —Sus micrófonos están abiertos ya que están bajo ataque, este es un equipo de cinco.

Genial. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco a Obito. Él sonrió y se lanzó junto a Sakura, más cerca de las puertas abiertas. El sonido de los neumáticos chirriando llego hasta ellos y les llevaron a abrir fuego. Sakura se lanzó adelante levantó la mano para cubrir la oreja más cercana a su arma. Se posiciono con su arma hacia las escaleras para asegurarse de que nadie tratara de buscarlos. Gaara y Kankuro despejaron a fondo el suelo y se apresuraron a regresar.

—Sakura, mueve el culo ahora, — ordenó a Gaara. —Kankuro, sube las escaleras para apoyar a Lee y Nagato. Voy detrás de ti para vigilar la puerta, Obito. No me dispares.

—Voy a tratar de no hacerlo, — gruñó Obito.

Un tiroteo fue ensordecedor. Sakura se sintió empujada más en la casa. Ellos querían que ella saliera fuera de la línea de fuego, pero era difícil de hacer con las armas que disparaban desde arriba y fuera. Los disparos cayeron sobre el frente de la casa y las balas se clavaron en la pared de la escalera.

—Tres de ellos sólo iban en los coches para ir a la parte trasera, — susurró Obito. —Encontrad un agujero, Sakura. Ellos van a tratar de llegar hasta nosotros desde la parte trasera de la casa. ¡Estamos jodidos!

—Vete a la mierda, — gruñó Gaara. —¡Estamos inmovilizados! ¡Repito, estamos inmovilizados!

Mierda. Había ventanas por todas partes pasado el vestíbulo, donde una gran sala de estar Se abrió. Si tres hombres armados entraban entonces ella sería un objetivo sin importar dónde se pusiera. Habían girado la esquina y matado a sus amigos, ocultándose de todos lo largo del camino. Miró a su alrededor y se lanzó hacia una puerta de entrada de la lavandería. Era el único lugar en el que no había ventanas. Oyó la rotura de cristales no muy lejos de su posición y escuchó con atención.

—Se abren paso desde la sala de estar, — advirtió Sakura suavemente. —Voy a cubriros las espaldas, chicos.

—Maldita sea, Sakura, — siseó Gaara. —Quédate ahí y encuentra un hueco. Voy a tratar de cubrir nuestras espaldas en tu lugar. — Quería que se ocultara.

Si los tres hombres se ponían detrás de Gaara y Obito estarían atrapado y sin cobertura en la entrada durante mucho tiempo a pesar del farol de su líder del equipo. Él sabía tan bien como ella que estaban inmovilizados. Lo había admitido ya a todos.

—Less cubro la espalda, — repitió con más firmeza Sakura.

Ella oyó los pasos de alguien sobre el cristal, ya que crujió ruidosamente. Ella respiró hondo y Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo y se deslizó hasta el final del mismo. Ella se detuvo allí, se apoderó de su arma con fuerza y se asomó por la esquina del comedor. Ella levantó su brazo armado, vio a un hombre entrar por la ventana rota, apuntó y disparó. Gritó, a la baja. Las balas de sus dos compañeros rompieron la pared cerca de ella. Sakura se echó hacia atrás y se agachó. Los otros dos ya estaban dentro.

—Uno menos, — dijo en voz baja.

—Sakura, — Gaara susurró, —encuentra un hueco.

Hizo caso omiso de la orden. Ella respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor de la esquina, sobre sus rodillas. Uno de los hombres se había acercado más a ella a lo largo de la pared de la sala de estar. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia abajo para mirarla con sorpresa. Ella abrio fuego y dio dos balas en el blanco. Una le golpeo en el pecho y la otra le golpeó en la cara. Ella se echó hacia atrás justo cuando vio el tercer hombre arrojarse desde detrás del sofá para tirarse sobre ella.

—Dos abajo, — murmuró Sakura a su equipo. —falta uno. Sakura tuvo una idea. —No estoy herida. Voy a fingir que lo estoy y él vendrá a mí. Abrazad las paredes y haceros más pequeños, chicos. Estoy segura de que no puede veros si estás en la zona del armario justo detrás de la puerta. El gabinete debe bloquear su visión de vosotros.

—Sakura. — Gaara susurró. —No lo hagas.

—Cállate y abraza la maldita pared, — susurró ella. Ella hizo sonar un fuerte sollozo. —He recibido un disparo. Oh Dios mío. Me han disparado. Me estoy muriendo. No me puedo mover. Que Alguien me ayude.

Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus pies caminado como un pato hasta que pudo esconderse detrás de la secadora. Fue un ajuste apretado mientras esperaba. El tipo obviamente creía que era un mejor objetivo de lo que realmente era.

De repente saltó hacia la puerta y apuntó su arma en el suelo, donde Sakura debería haber estado. Sakura no vaciló cuando el arma del hombre explotó cuando disparó a los pies de ella. Ella le disparó tres veces en el pecho. Su mirada se amplió, con la boca abierta y la sangre derramada antes de que él acabara de derrumbarse hacia atrás.

—Tres abajo, — consiguió decir Sakura con voz temblorosa. —Estoy revisando los signos vitales.

—¡No te muevas, Sakura!— Rugió Kakashi. —Espera que lleguemos.

Oh, él esta cabreado y yo estoy en un mundo de mierda.

Ella no había tenido más elección sin embargo. Gaara y Obito tenían sus manos llenas, se cubrían y ambos eran necesarios para contener los disparos que venían de fuera. Necesitaban ese pasillo que iba desde la puerta de la sala de estar a la puerta de entrada segura. alguien tenía que cubrirles sus espaldas. Eso dejó a Sakura disponible para ver a la sala de estar y ella lo había hecho.

Lee lo llamo. —Cuatro abajo. Repito, cuatro abajo. El segundo piso esta asegurado. Ninguna mujer aquí.

Gaara y Obito seguían intercambiando disparos en la puerta hasta que otro equipo de fuerza llegara para ayudar a reducir a los atacantes que fueron sujetos sin protección. Dos de los guardias de seguridad de la propiedad estaban muertos, pero otros tres abandonaron en ese punto.

Sakura salió de la sala de lavandería hacia el pasillo una vez que —todo está bien, — se oyó.

Gaara llegó primero. Él la miró con gravedad antes de inclinarse para besarla en la mejilla. —Buen trabajo. Dos están en la sala de estar pero no los he comprobado para ver si todavía están respirando. —Ella evitó mirar al muerto delante de la puerta de la lavandería.

—Este definitivamente esta muerto. Yo le conseguí plaza por la cara.

Gaara miró hacia abajo. —Sí, es un candidato a etiqueta en el dedo del pie. Voy a comprobar los signos vitales de los otros. —El se alejó para hacer eso.

—Alguien va a estar en problemas, — dijo Obito mientras se pavoneaba por el pasillo sosteniendo su arma en sus brazos. —Estábamos inmovilizados y lo hiciste bien, chica. Gracias —. Sakura asintió.

Gaara volvió de la sala de estar. —tenemos tres etiquetas en el dedo del pie. ¿Tienes uno con impacto en el cuello y el otro en la cara y el pecho. Creo que toda esa práctica con arma reglamentaria está dando sus frutos, Sakura. La mala noticia es que no hay ninguna mujer aquí. La mansión está limpia por nuestros equipos. Las viviendas de garaje y el personal fueron aprobados por nuestros equipos. Deben haberla movido antes de llegar.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Ellos estaban custodiando el edificio por una razón.

Ella giró, casi corriendo y busco en la planta baja. Echó un vistazo a la escalera y se dirigió hacia allí pero Gaara la agarró del brazo. —me he asegurado, Sakura. Lo siento. Si ella estaba aquí ahora ya no lo está. Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero la echaremos de menos.

— ¿Encontraste la habitación en que la habían mantenido?

—No. Nadie en el equipo informó de eso. Tendrían.

—Ellos estaban protegiendo algo. Es una casa de huéspedes pero está vacía. Todos esos cuerpos son del equipo de seguridad. Los chicos muertos tienen insignia. ¿Por qué estaban cuatro hombres en este lugar si no es por una buena razón y luego enviar ocho más aquí? —Ella se negó a renunciar a la esperanza.

Gaara se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez los cuatro Vivian aquí.

Sakura se sacudió el brazo de su agarre. —Voy a echar otro vistazo. No me importa si tenemos que derribar algo, pero estaban protegiendo algo que no hemos encontrado todavía.

Gaara vaciló. —Date prisa. Kakashi está en camino y está realmente cabreado contigo.

Ella subió corriendo las escaleras. Los hombres estaban custodiando algo. Su estómago se lo estaba gritando. El hombre que era dueño de esta casa de huéspedes se asoció con Industrias Mercile. Él era obviamente un bastardo rico y probablemente no era una buena persona si él contrató a mercenarios para proteger su propiedad.

Llegó a la primera habitación, no encontró nada y busco en los muebles , en el armario abierto. Ella utilizó su linterna para buscar en cada rincón de la habitación, pateando todas las paredes y encontrándolas sólidas. Ella se recuperó un poco en el suelo en el interior del armario y la habitación pero nada indicaba ningún entarimado suelto.

La habitación de al lado había una mesa de juego de cartas y dos hombres muertos estaban tendidos en el suelo. una mesa y cuatro sillas eran los únicos muebles en la habitación. Ella se fue para el armario primero, no esperaba tener que tirar de los cadáveres para probar los suelos bajo ellos. Ella buscó con la linterna, pero no vio nada. Pateó un lado y escuchó un sonido sólido. Ella pateó la pared del fondo, pero no sonaba bien. Ella frunció el ceño y la pateó de nuevo. Hueco. Sakura se agachó y usó su linterna para estudiar el suelo con cuidado. Ella vio rasguños leves a pocos metros de la moldura. Sus dedos rozaron sobre ellos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Joder, te lo advertí, — gritó Kakashi detrás de ella. —Esta vez voy a tumbar sobre mi rodilla.

—Cállate. He encontrado algo. —Ella no se molestó en mirar a su jefe, demasiado centrada en la pared en frente de ella.

Se hizo un silencio detrás de ella. Sakura se mordió el labio tocando la pared, pero no la hizo moverse. Se puso de pie, apoyada en la pared y la estudió desde un nuevo ángulo. Ella volvió a mirar a su equipo para ver que Kakashi esperaba en la puerta, mirándola. Gaara y algunos de los otros chicos lo habían seguido hasta ella. Sakura volvió a dar una patada a la pared dura. Su pie hizo contacto y dio varios puñetazos a través del yeso que cedió un poco. El yeso era de apenas unos centímetros de grosor, pero sólo apareció oscuridad en el pequeño agujero que había hecho en lugar de vigas de madera o el aislamiento que deberían haber estado detrás de él. Se agachó y apuntó su linterna en el agujero.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Gaara estaba a su lado.

—Túmbenla abajo, — ordenó a Sakura en voz baja. —Es una pared falsa. — Ahora segura, se aparto de la pared.

Gaara agarro la linterna con la mano y se agachó para apuntar la luz del pequeño agujero, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Ella tiene razón. — Gaara se levanto. Se metió la linterna en el bolsillo mientras daba un paso atrás. Pateó la pared de yeso. —retrocede más.

Sakura le dio espacio para hacer lo suyo. Gaara era un tipo grande, más fuerte, y tenía puestas unas putas botas militares. En cuestión de minutos había destruido el yeso suficiente para hacer un agujero grande Lo suficiente para un hombre pasara a través. Cogió su propia linterna sujeta a su cinturón, se puso de rodillas y con la otra mano saco fuera su arma.

—Es otra habitación, — confirmó, cada vez más cerca.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza mientras Gaara desapareció en el agujero sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Los Segundos pasaron tan lentamente como si fueran minutos. Gaara de pronto la llamó.

—Sakura, ven aquí. Ella está viva.

...


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1****8 - ****FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: #**evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

**REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

**Un beso grande.**

**MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * Nueva integrante

...

Sasuke bostezó y miró el reloj. —Son más de las tres.

—Estoy listo para dormir esta noche. — Se Estiro Naruto en el sofá. —Esa era una buena película de acción.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—No es problema. En cualquier momento. —Naruto le miró a los ojos. —Las mujeres son un problema. Nunca lo olvides. Estamos mejor sin ellas.

—No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieres que me quede en la habitación de invitados?

— ¿Te sientes con ganas de conducir hasta casa?

—No realmente—. Bostezó Naruto. —No estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto a estas horas de la noche.

Sasuke apagó el televisor y el reproductor de DVD, se puso de pie y dejó caer el mando a distancia en la mesita de café. —quédate. Vamos a desayunar juntos y a discutir sobre las nuevas cámaras que deseas instalar en las puertas. —Él retiró su teléfono móvil y lo abrió.

— ¿A quién llamas a estas horas?

— Homeland. Nuestro equipo de trabajo humano salió en una misión y quiero ver si han recuperado una de nuestras mujeres.

—Ellos habrían llamado. — La Tristeza lleno los ojos de Naruto. —Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Lo habríamos oído si hubieran encontrado una. Sé que la intención era atacar la ubicación a las dos.

—No debe haber sido una buena ventaja.

Eso significaba que Sakura había sido llamada para nada. Había sido por lo menos un consuelo, pensar que podía estar sin ella durante la recuperación de una de sus mujeres.

—Así es.

—Esperemos que la próxima vez que encuentren una.

—Podemos esperar. Buenas noches.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de él. Su mirada se detuvo en la ropa de cama fresca en la nueva cama que habían puesto en su habitación. No hay rastro del olor de Sakura y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

Había rociado la zona también muy bien con el ambientador. La buena noticia era que Sakura estaba a salvo. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, bostezó y Esperaba que donde estuviera, pensara en él. Si estuviera en su cama la estaría consolando por la misión fallida. Estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Su polla tembló ante la idea de cómo iba a distraerla y él siseó una maldición.

Tenía que olvidarse de la sexy humana. SakuraHaruno no era alguien que podía darse el lujo de malgastar mucho tiempo con ella de todos modos. Él sabía lo inútil de su futuro.

Se detuvo frente al espejo del tocador, miró su ligeramente alterada facciones y por una vez lamentó el bienestar de las Especies. Era el rostro de su pueblo, el símbolo que el mundo veía y que nunca tendría la libertad que tanto luchó para dar a su pueblo.

La envidia le llenaba al pensar en Shikamaru, Itachi y Naji. Habían caído enamorados de mujeres humanas y se las habían quedado. Los machos eran amados y podían dormir con sus compañeras. Ellos tenían el anonimato para hacerlo. Si SasukeUchiha tenía una compañera sería una noticia mundial y cuando la tuviera , tendría que ser una mujer de las Especies. No sólo su pueblo lo esperaba también la población de humanos.

Sus hombros se hundieron cuando se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar su reflejo más. Evitaba el contacto con las hembras humanas por una razón. Muchas habían tratado con él antes, pero ninguna de ellas lo había agitado como lo había hecho una pelirosa. Ella tenía el valor de tener el pelo brillante y de participar en la batalla con los hombres. Ella era fuerte, hermosa y sin límites. Se inclinó, sacó su teléfono móvil de su pantalón y lo colocó en la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el borde del duro colchón, los pensamientos de Sakura todavía le obsesionaban , apago la luz. Olvídate de ella. No tienes elección. No estaba destinado a ser y es lo mejor que ella hubiera sido llamada. Sería un desastre si ella llegaba a ser demasiado importante. Solamente haría las cosas peores ya que no hay manera para que puedas estar con ella sin que el mundo se entere.

Él se metió bajo las sábanas y tendido sobre su espalda. Su polla se lleno de sangre al recordar la última vez que estuvo en esa posición en la cama con Sakura su boca caliente y sexy en su cuerpo, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el muslo. Él gimió y se dio la vuelta.

Olvídate de ella, maldita sea. Ella va a olvidarse de ti. Era sólo una aventura de una noche y eso es todo lo que llegara a ser.

Sakura no dudó en dejarse caer de rodillas y se arrastro en la oscuridad. Ella avanzó hacia Gaara, a unos diez metros a su izquierda. Había seguido la luz en el suelo mientras se movió a su lado.

—Yo no quería asustarla, — susurró. —Ella está encerrada en la esquina, pero no puedo encontrar un interruptor de luz. —Gaara apunto en una dirección con su linterna para que Sakura supiera dónde buscar.

—Sal fuera,— Sakura le insistió. —Obtener una lámpara aquí. Algo.

Retrocedió y Sakura encendió su linterna. Sakura levantó lentamente la luz hasta que vio una jaula del tamaño para un gran perro y un colchón delgado en el suelo de la misma. Una pequeña mujer acurrucada en un rincón, vestida con un camisón largo que era tan sucia y lúgubre como la funda del colchón donde se sentaba. Parecía como si no hubiera sido lavada en mucho tiempo.

Sakura levantó la vista un poco más, con cuidado de no parpadear en la cara de la mujer.

—Mi nombre es Sakura, — dijo en voz baja. —Vamos a sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro. Voy a acercarme a ti, pero no tengas miedo. Yo nunca te haría daño, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella envío el rayo a su cara y permitió que la luz brillante la cegara temporalmente, para que la mujer confinada aprovechara para darle una buena mirada. —Soy una mujer también. ¿Ves? No estamos aquí para hacerte daño.

Sakura bajó la luz y esperó hasta que las manchas se aclararon luego cuidadosamente rastreado el haz de nuevo hacia donde la mujer estaba acurrucada. Se fijó en más de la mujer cuando ella levantó a luz de las piernas de la mujer. Era de las especies. Su cabello era negro y sus facciones la marcaban como que llevaba a ADN de primate. Era obvio por sus delicadas facciones, la forma más completa de los ojos de color marrón oscuro y la nariz bonita, alegre.

Sakura se arrastró más cerca. — ¿Sabes que hay otros como tú? Voy a llevarte a casa con ellos, con tu familia. Ellos han estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo. ¿Me puede decir tu nombre?

La mujer agarró sus rodillas con más fuerza a su pecho y su rostro mostraba su terror. Sakura no la culpaba por el miedo. —realmente no voy a hacerte daño. Yo estoy aquí para sacarte de aquí hacia un lugar seguro. Voy a llevarte con tu familia. Ellos son personas como tú, que fueron perjudicados por los demás y vas a estar segura allí y nadie volverá a meterte dentro de una jaula de nuevo. Soy Sakura, — repitió. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La mujer abrió la boca y le susurró palabras suaves que eran difíciles de atrapar. —barro ¡Jesús! La rabia atravesó Sakura al oír el nombre de mierda con que sus captores la habían etiquetado, pero ella trató de ocultar.

—Eso no es realmente tu nombre. ¿Te acuerdas de cual era? ¿Como te llamaban antes deque te hayan traído aquí?

La mujer vaciló. —Mi nombre era mono.

Sakura contó hasta diez para enfriar su sangre hirviendo. Hijo de puta. ¿Por qué no tenia los medios para destruir a esta gente? ¡porque ella misma con sus manos lo haría!

—Te diré qué. ¿Por qué no te llamamos Bella? ¿Te gusta ese nombre? Creo que es el que te queda mejor. Los hombres que están fuera están conmigo, y vamos a sacarte de aquí lejos de los hombres que te maltrataban. Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura se arrastró más cerca de la especie que parecía calmarse según le confirmo el alivio que vio en sus rasgos delicados. Ella cambió su atención a la jaula, tomó nota de la cerradura y la cadena que corrían desde las placas en los tobillos de la mujer a un perno en el suelo a lado de la jaula. El tornillo perforaba, a través de las tablas del suelo y los tornillos no se veían. No iba a ser fácil para liberarla de los grilletes de alta resistencia. Ellos por lo general las llevaban con las cadenas si no eran capaces de sacarlas sin ellas del sitio y el perno del suelo sería infernal de romper.

— ¿Puedo ver tus tobillos, por favor? Me gustaría ver si puedo conseguir quitarte esos grilletes y mirar la cerradura me dirá si son fáciles de abrir o no.

—Está bien, — ella estuvo de acuerdo con vacilación.

Sakura llegó a través de la jaula para agarrar suavemente una de las cadenas. Había agujeros clave en cada una y el metal era pesado, sólido y no se rompería con lo que Le harían. Las cerraduras eran complicadas y que no presagiaba nada bueno tampoco.

—Buscad las llaves, — dijo en su micrófono. —Ellos la tienen encadenada a un perno que va a ser difícil de eliminar, ya que es a través del suelo y cortar las cerraduras no es una opción. Yo podía entrar en la jaula y sacarla con esas cadenas, pero son otra historia.

—Yo no sé dónde están, — susurró Bella.

Sakura se fijo y con la linterna hacia abajo para que emitiera luz suficiente para que pudieran verse la una a la otra cuando tomo su tobillo. Ella levantó la mano y señaló, volvió la cabeza para mostrársela a la otra mujer. —Tengo un dispositivo dentro de mi oreja que permite a las personas que me ayudaron a entrar escuchar lo que digo. Los puedo escuchar también. Yo les decía que buscaran la llave. Si no lo encuentran vamos a tratar de cortar la cadena. Vamos sacarte de aquí. Esa es una promesa ¿De acuerdo Bella?

—Sí. ¿De verdad me vas a llevar?

—Te juro que te voy a sacar.

—He encontrado un juego de llaves de un hombre muerto. — era Kakashi el que hablo. —También encontramos un alargador y una lámpara.

—Sólo denme las llaves y envíen a Gaara ya que ella ya lo ha visto. Pídanle que entre poco a poco. —Sakura sonrió Bella. —Ese hombre que estaba aquí hace unos minutos va a traer las llaves que creemos que son para las cerraduras. No tengas miedo de él. Él es mi amigo y él nunca haría daño a una mujer. — Bella parecía asustada, pero ella asintió con valentía. Gaara se metió en la habitación y Parecía aliviado por sentarse al lado de Sakura. En la otra mano tenía cuatro linternas encendidas para iluminar la habitación. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al aceptar las llaves. Él retrocedió unos pocos metros.

— ¿Me voy o me quedo?— Su voz era suave.

Sakura observó a la mujer que miraba a Gaara, pero ella no parecía asustada o aterrorizada. —Quédate, — decidió Sakura.

Gaara no se movió cuando Sakura probó las llaves. Abrió la primera jaula, aliviada de abrir la puerta y vaciló antes de tocar a Bella. La otra mujer empujó sus pies más cerca para ayudar. Sakura le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la otra mujer sonrió apretadamente a cambio.

—Bingo. Tenemos un ganador. —Sakura sonrió a Bella mientras abría el brazalete del tobillo. — ¿Ves? Encontramos las llaves. —Sakura abrió el otro tobillo. Bella era libre. —Despejar y darnos un camino abierto hasta un vehículo, — ordenó Sakura en voz baja. —Estamos Sacándola de aquí.

— Lo conseguiste, — suspiró Kakashi. —Buen trabajo, Sakura. Nos hubiera extrañado sino hubieras encontrado ese cuarto oculto. Tu culo es mío aún cuando sea seguro.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sonriendo a Bella mientras retrocedía para dar espacio a la mujer para salir de la jaula. —Está bien. ¿Puedes levantarte? — Sakura puso de pie lentamente y le tendió las manos a la mujer. — puedes tomar mis manos y yo te ayudo.

La mujer vaciló antes de inclinarse hacia adelante lentamente, se arrastró unos metros hasta que salió por la puerta abierta de la jaula y levantó una mano temblorosa y pálida de Sakura.

Sakura se apoderó de ella con cuidado mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Esta parte era la misma cada vez. Había temor en sus ojos y esperanza, incluso, al confiar y a creer que ellos no la harían daño, siempre le rompía el corazón. Sakura la ayudó a levantarse.

—Estamos en movimiento, — informó el equipo de Sakura. — ¿Está despejado?

—Limpio, — respondió Kakashi en voz baja. —Tenemos un vehículo por la puerta delantera y hemos arrastrado a los muertos fuera de la vista. Lee quito unas cortinas que colgaban con sangre. Probablemente va a olerlo si ha heredado el sentido del olfato de las Especies pero ella no estará aterrorizada por la visión.

—Ella es primate, — respondió Sakura, dejando que su equipo supiera que la mujer liberada era menos propensa a recoger el aroma de la muerte o de la sangre derramada. Los primates no tenían un agudo sentido del olfato. —Póngase en contacto con homeland de inmediato y pregunten dónde la quieren llevar para que los otros primates estén allí cuando lleguemos. Ella tiene que conocer a su familia.

...


	14. C12 * Dolor

...

Sakura mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer asustada. Bella sólo media unos 1.5m de altura y su flaco cuerpo reveló que estaba medio muerta de hambre. Sakura podría haber llevado su pequeño cuerpo en brazos fuera de la casa si la mujer no hubiera podido caminar por su cuenta. Ella trago más lágrimas mientras caminaban por la casa poco a poco. La mujer había sido golpeada recientemente y que no había sido bañada, en la estimación de Sakura, durante unos pocos días. Tenía el pelo, un poco grasiento y la suciedad se aferraba a sus piernas y los brazos con el polvo de la sala oculta.

Gaara seguía siendo un centinela silencioso a su espalda y ella sabía que iba a permanecer allí en caso de que la especie femenina se desmayara a causa de su estado debilitado. Sakura llevó a Bella por la puerta de entrada hacia el aire fresco de la noche y directamente a la puerta de atrás abierta de la camioneta.

Ella sonrió mientras subía.

—Vamos a entrar dentro de esta cosa y luego vamos a hacer algo realmente emocionante. Vamos a volar en el cielo en una cosa más grande para conseguirte ayuda médica y que va a reunirte con tu familia. Van a estar tan feliz de verte.

— ¿No vas a dejarme?— Bella la miró aterrorizada mientras ella se aferraba a Sakura.

—No, Bella, yo no voy a ninguna parte. Voy a tomar tu mano todo el tiempo.

Sakura le apretó la mano con ternura. —Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase y me voy a quedar contigo durante todo el tiempo que quieras que este.

Sakura le instó a subir al asiento central y la aseguró con un cinturón en regazo. Sakura Sonrió de nuevo, para ser tranquilizadora. —Voy a sentarme a tu lado y Gaara aquí va a conducir Para nosotras. Él es una buena persona. —Miró la cinta de nuevo, se inclinó para empujar el cabello de Bella detrás de la oreja y le dirigió una mirada sincera. —Todo va a estar bien Bella, yo…

El dolor explotó en la parte trasera de Sakura. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y su cuerpo se desplomó entre Bella y el asiento. La mujer especies gritó.

—Francotirador— Gaara gritó.

Sakura luchaba para impulsarse hacia arriba a pesar de no ser capaz de respirar por el dolor en su espalda. Bella chilló de terror otra vez y el vidrio explotó desde el frente de la ventana del pasajero. Sakura encontró la fuerza para empujar el pecho hacia arriba, empujó a Bella de lado en el asiento y se echó encima de la otra mujer.

—Te tengo, — jadeó Sakura sobre la mujer entre gritos y disparos.

El dolor estalló de nuevo en la parte trasera de Sakura, enviando un camino de fuego entre sus hombro hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza. Esta vez el dolor era demasiado. Ella intentó jadear por aire pero no quiso venir. Todo se volvió oscuro, el dolor desapareció y fueron los gritos de Bella lo último que escuchó.

Sasuke gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana. Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad de su teléfono móvil y lo abrió de golpe, presionando lo llevó al oído.

—Más vale que sea bueno, — gruñó.

— ¿Sasuke? Siento lo de la hora. Yo realmente estoy. Tenemos una emergencia. Necesitaba Tu permiso para algunas cosas.

—¿Que es lo que pasa, Kiba? ¿Permiso para qué? —Se sentó y encendió la luz al lado de la cama, despertó al instante.

—Tenemos que enviar a nuestro helicóptero de homeland para una inmediata captación de una las hembras regalos que se recupero hace menos de una hora. También necesitamos permiso para traerla a la Reserva. Tienen la mejor instalación médica, ésta ha llegando muy traumatizada. Tuvieron que sedarla debido al trauma emocional. Pensé que seríais capaces de manejarla mejor en la Reserva. La Médico Hotaru aún está allí.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda. —Está bien. Envía el helicóptero para recoger a nuestra hembra y a continuación enviarla aquí. Llame al médico Sarutobi en su lugar deHotaru. Él está de servicio y ella está de vacaciones. Ella no quiere ser llamada —No mencionó que ella acababa de tener su bebé ya que las líneas telefónicas no son siempre seguras. —ya lo sabe.

—Así es. Lo siento. Estoy agotado. El grupo de trabajo quería poner nuestra hembra en un avión privado para enviarla hacia nosotros, pero yo les dije que tomaría demasiado tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se solicitó nuestro helicóptero de homeland que tenemos de reserva.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no vuelan con ella ellos mismos? ¿Esta su helicóptero en reparaciones? Sé que tienen uno. Tuve que luchar para conseguir la financiación de esa cosa.

—Está en uso. Uno del grupo de trabajo recibió un disparo durante la salida. Tenían que usar ese helicóptero para llevar a su compañero lesionado al centro de trauma a casi sesenta kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Uno de ellos recibió un disparo? ¿Cómo está el hombre? ¿Va a vivir?

—No era un hombre. Fue la embajadora humana femenina en el equipo. Es por eso que nuestra hembra está tan traumatizada. Cuando la hembra humana recibió un disparo dejó nuestra hembra con todos los hombres.

El Corazón de Sasuke se paro. Sakura era la única mujer que trabajaba con el grupo de trabajo que él conocía. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Kakashi cree que nuestra hembra era el objetivo. El francotirador intentó matar nuestra hembra es lo que me dijeron y la hembra humana fue tiroteada en su lugar. No sé cómo es de grave, pero tiene que haber sido bastante malo si sentían la necesidad de utilizar el helicóptero a sacarla de allí en lugar de enviarnos nuestra hembra.

— ¿SakuraHaruno fue asesinada?

Kiba dudó. —Yo no sé su nombre.

—Dame el número deKakashiahora mismo, — gruñó Sasuke.

—Uh, ¿ahora?

Sasuke saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. —Espera. — Él encontró un lápiz y cogió la primera carpeta que tenía más cerca en el escritorio. —di. — Él anotó el número. —Kiba, haz lo que creas que es mejor. No hace falta que me preguntes primero. Consigue que nuestra hembra llegue a casa con todo lo que conlleva y que se ocupen de ella. — Sasuke colgó y marcó el número de Kakashi Oberto. Sonó cuatro veces.

—KakashiHatake, — suspiró un hombre.

—Aquí Sasuke. Acabo de enterarme de la noticia. ¿Fue SakuraHaruno la herida?

—Sí.

Sasuke quiso rugir de pura rabia. — ¿Está viva?

—Están trabajando con ella en una de las salas de trauma. — Kakashi respiró hondo. —Yo no sé como saldrá.

— ¿Le dispararon?— Sasuke tembló.

—Sí. Un disparo le alcanzo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se veía mal. —la Voz de Kakashi se rompió. —Un francotirador trató de matar a la Mujer Regalo pero Sakura se encontraba en el camino. Se arrojó sobre la mujer y recibió tres impactos mientras la cubría. Su chaleco absorbió dos de los impactos, pero el tercero la golpeó.

— ¿Dónde estaban los hombres?— Rugió Sasuke. —Ella es una embajadora. Se suponía que entraba solo cuando era seguro hacerlo.

—No me grites, — gritó Kakashi. —Hemos asegurado la zona antes de permitir a Sakura sacará de la casa a la mujer. Era un francotirador. Nos pillo de improviso hasta que pudo ser situado. Me encanta esa chica es mi hija. Yo soy el que la levantó de encima de su mujer y la sostuve en brazos hasta que nuestro helicóptero pudiera llegar hasta nosotros. Tengo su sangre por toda mi ropa y yo soy el que va a tener que avisar a su padre cuando me digan que ha muerto.

Sasuke se derrumbó sobre la mesa dura, se sentó aturdido y cerró los ojos. Él no podía respirar al principio, demasiado afligido por la noticia de que la mujer llena de vida que habían compartido su cama había sido herida, le costó mucho para conseguir una respiración dolorosa. — ¿Crees que ella va a morir?

—Ella recibió un disparo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Qué te parece? No conseguí despertarla y eso es malo.

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura se había ido lejos de él para siempre. Su rostro brilló a través de su mente, el recuerdo de ella desnuda acostada debajo de él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Su pelo rosa había sido extendido sobre la cama. Más dolor le atravesó el pecho. — ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá.

Kakashi dudó. —Por supuesto. Política, — gruñó a cabo. —Vas a tener la oportunidad de hacer una buena foto, ¿no? Puedes estar de pie fuera del hospital y decir algo de mierda en frente de los periodistas sobre lo valiente que era para dar su vida en el cumplimiento del deber de guardar a sus personas. No la conocías.

La ira desgarró a Sasuke. —Conozco a Sakura. No vuelvas a acusarme de ser una persona que engaña de nuevo. Me importa un bledo conseguir una foto o sobre lo que los seres humanos piensan justo en este momento. Quiero saber dónde está, porque yo voy a ir a verla.

Kakashi suspiró. —Lo siento, Sasuke. No quise decir eso. Yo sé que eres un hombre bueno pero estoy totalmente jodido en estos momentos. Esto me está rompiendo. ¿Entiendes eso? Ella es como mi hija. Yo estaba amenazándola con tumbarla sobre mis rodillas y azotar su culo por lo que hizo esta noche y diez minutos más tarde la estoy sosteniendo en mis brazos viéndola sangrar. Nunca me he sentido tan jodidamente inútil en mi vida y ahora estoy tan enfadado que podría desgarrar cualquier persona que se pusiera delante. — Angustia. Ese fue el sentimiento expresado por Kakashi, Sasuke también se identifico con él y con Kakashi ya que la emoción se sentía a través de su propio cuerpo.

—Está bien, Kakashi. ¿Dónde está?

—Estamos en Portland, Oregon. Fue el centro de trauma más cercano donde podíamos volar. El tiroteo ocurrió en el estado de WaKankurogton, en una zona remota.

—Me voy. Tienes mi número de móvil ¿verdad? Si no debes apuntarlo ahora para que me llames. Quiero que me contactes al segundo si sabes algo acerca de como esta.

—Lo haré Sasuke. Una vez más, lo siento. No quise decir esa mierda.

—No le des un segundo pensamiento. — Colgó y marcó el número del centro de control de Reserva. Él arregló para que el helicóptero se llenara de combustible, que los pilotos se despertaran y un equipo de seguridad viniese a su encuentro en cinco minutos. Se acordó de Naruto en la otra habitación, lo despertó también y corrió a su habitación para vestirse.

Se quedó paralizado, inmóvil, cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. La Imagen de Sakura fijada en su mente le hizo parar de nuevo otro rugido de dolor. Él nunca tendría la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo o ver su sonrisa. En el mejor de los casos él podría ser capaz de llegar a ella antes de morir y sostener su mano pálida un poco.

La vida no era justa, él lo sabía, había tenido una vida de mierda, y ahora la pérdida de ella dejaría cicatrices emocionales también. Habían tenido tan pocos momentos juntos, pero ellos eran de los que él nunca olvidaría. Le dolía

...


	15. C13 * Fuera de peligro

...

Sasuke tristemente se ajustó la corbata por enésima vez mientras miraba a su equipo seguridad. Los seres humanos los miraron cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del hospital, pero no era inusual. Seis grandes hombres especies, todos vestidos con uniformes negros, pero uno que estaba con un buen traje negocio obligatoriamente llamaba mucho la atención. Sasuke pasó las manos nerviosas por su oscura chaqueta gris cuando se detuvo enfrente del mostrador de las enfermeras.

La mujer levantó la barbilla y su boca se abrió, casi compitiendo con su mirada con los ojos abiertos. Trató de no intimidar a la mujer hablando en un tono suave. —Estamos aquí para ver a SakuraHaruno. Ha sido traída por ser víctima de un tiroteo.

La mujer chasqueó la boca cerrándola y tragó saliva. —Eres un nueva especie, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke se abstuvo de gruñir y de enseñar sus colmillos. Él no quería una conversación con la enfermera. Él no quería jugar a las veinte preguntas tampoco. Sakura estaba aún con vida por lo que él sabía y quería llegar a su lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Naruto se tenso a su lado y extendió la mano para colocarla sobre el mostrador.

—Este es un asunto urgente, — gruñó suavemente Naruto. —Responda al Sr. Uchiha por favor y recuerde que debe ser una profesional.

Sasuke normalmente habría vacilado pero esta noche no le importaba que uno de sus hombres fuera contundente. Quería la cooperación de la mujer, independientemente de cómo lo consiguiera. —Sí. Como ya le he Dicho, estamos aquí para ver a SakuraHaruno. — La enfermera miró a su ordenador, tecleó la información y les dio instrucciones para ir por el pasillo hasta una sala de espera. Ellos no se alejaron a tres metros de la mesa antes de que escucharan a la mujer por teléfono diciéndole a alguien que un grupo de Nuevas especies se encontraban en el hospital.

— ¿Crees que ella está llamando a las estaciones de noticias locales?, — Se quejó Naruto. —Odio a los hijos de puta.

Sasuke encogió de hombros. —Vamos a improvisar sobre la marcha.

En realidad no le importa un comino la prensa. ¿Sakura seguía viva? ¿Voy a conseguir verla antes de morir? Esto me está matando. Sólo necesitaba verla. Quería inhalar su aroma y tocarla al menos una última vez. Su pecho se lleno de un dolor sordo sabiendo que no habría ninguna esperanza en su futuro de pasar otra noche con ella. Naruto entró en la sala de espera en primer lugar, mantuvo su cuerpo en frente de Sasuke y se aseguro de que no había ninguna forma de amenaza dentro de la habitación.

Sasuke inmediatamente vio al Senador Kizashi sentado en una silla con las manos cubriendo su rostro, inclinado y llorando suavemente. Sasuke se congeló por dentro al oír el sonido desconsolado. Sintió que sus emociones se cerraban alrededor del dolor de saber que Sakura ya había muerto.

Sus dedos se cerraron en puños, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron de rabia y juró vengarse. Iba a averiguar dónde estaba el francotirador que la había matado, y si el hombre aún estaba con vida iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Él le arrancaría el corazón al hijo de puta por matar a Sakura, le haría gritar y sufrir mucho antes de morir. Pura rabia y dolor luchó hasta que recuperó el control suficiente para hablar.

Kakashi compartía la habitación con otros cuatro hombres todavía vestidos con los uniformes del grupo de trabajo. Sasuke tenía que seguir respirando profundamente para no dejar de perder el frágil control que él había encontrado. El animal instaba dentro de él impulsándolo fuertemente, quería destrozar la habitación y estaba loco por el conocimiento de que Sakura se había ido.

El Senador Kizashi levantó la mirada, dejó caer las manos y descubrió su mirada llena de lágrimas a Sasuke. Parecía sorprendido de ver las especies y se levanto. —Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke tragó saliva. —Me enteré de lo Sakura y volé aquí de inmediato.

El senador parpadeó más lágrimas y se acercó. Se limpió la mano en el pantalón y se la tendió. —Gracias. Nunca pensé que alguno de vosotros iba a venir aquí, pero significa un mucho para mí. Se estrecharon las manos. —El doctor estuvo aquí. — El senador sonrió. —Lo siento por el show de las lágrimas, pero yo pensaba que mi hija se estaba muriendo. —Más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. —Ella va a estar bien sin embargo.

Un Inmenso alivio atravesó Sasuke, seguido de una sensación de necesidad de encontrar a Sakura. — ¿Dónde está ella?

—La están limpiando. — Se rió el senador. —Siempre he dicho que tenía una cabeza dura. La bala le rozó el cráneo, pero no lo penetró.

Sasuke cerró los ojos para ocultar sus emociones furiosas. Sakura iba a vivir y un eso significaba que no estaba herida de gravedad, siempre y cuando no hubiera un trauma cerebral causado por el impacto. Abrió los ojos y respiró calmado. Tenía que permanecer en control. Lo que realmente quería hacer era destrozar el hospital hasta que se encontrara con Sakura. Quería enterrar su cara en su cuello y respirar allí. Él no se movió, sin embargo, Por miedo de que no se detuviera allí.

—Está enfadada por su pelo. — El senador limpió más lágrimas, riendo. — ¿Puedes creerlo de mi hija? Ella podría haber muerto y ella está molesta porque tenían que afeitarle el pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¿Le afeitaron la cabeza?— Sasuke gruñó. Él tomó una respiración profunda. Era sólo su pelo que había perdido en vez de su vida. Volvería a crecer. El senador se puso tenso, mirándolo, aturdido.

—No entendemos lo del el afeitado la cabeza, — declaró Naruto, dando un paso adelante para incluirse a sí mismo en la conversación. Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Sasuke pero forzó una sonrisa. —Estamos agradecidos de que su hija vaya a vivir.

Sasuke asintió. —Pido disculpas. Estoy molesto porque Sakura fue herida. —Se obligó para entrar en modo SasukeUchiha, el hombre que representaba a todas las nuevas especies. —Nosotros queríamos mostrar nuestro apoyo.

El senador sonrió. —Sabía que eras un buen hombre, Sasuke. A mi hija le habría encantaría conocerte. ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato? haz volado mucho rato y ella se va a emocionar por llegar a conocer al hombre del cual le he hablado tanto.

—Yo la conozco, — Sasuke le informó. —Me gustaría volver a verla.

El senador parecía sorprendido. — ¿Conoces a Sakura?

—Sí. Ella trajo a un grupo de nuestras hembras a la reserva y se quedó allí hasta la pasada noche.

—Su hija puede ser muy persistente. — Se rió entre dientes Naruto. —Pensé que iba a dispararme si le decía que no podía acompañar a nuestras mujeres y ayudar a su establecimiento al menos en la Reserva después de la redada en Colorado.

El senador se rió. —Esa es mi chica. Yo la crié a no aceptar un no por respuesta. Ella es un poco difícil. Se parece a su madre y me daba miedo porque era siempre tan pequeña pero con una gran personalidad. Uno pensaría que ella es como una de dos metros por su actitud. — Él mostró orgullo paternal. —Puede ser difícil.

—Sí, — se rió entre dientes Kakashi. —Ella lo es. Ayer por la noche iba a ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotar su culo.

El senador se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Ibas a qué?

Kakashi se puso serio. —Ella me recuerda a mi hija. Tuvimos una situación en el sitio donde la mujer regalo estaba retenida. Dos de nuestros hombres fueron inmovilizados y se acercaron tres asaltantes por la parte posterior de la casa. A Sakura se le ordenó permanecer fuera de allí, pero se negó a escuchar. Ella mato a tres de los bastardos y los mantuvo lejos de mis chicos. Luego, cuando no pudimos encontrar la mujer fue a buscarla y la condenada la encontró. Hubiéramos perdido a la mujer si Sakura no hubiera estado tan segura de que había una especie allí.

Uno de los miembros del Equipo de Trabajo se acercó. —Soy Gaara, el líder del equipo de Sakura. Ella salvó mi culo y el de Obito. —Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza al hombre de pie junto a él. —Estamos inmovilizados y esos cabrones nos podían haber interceptado desde atrás no podíamos retroceder. Estábamos bajo fuego. Sakura disparó a los tres.

—Ella fingió, — se rió Obito. —Ella fingió estar herida para conseguir que el hijo de puta viniera para rematarla. Lo mato en un instante.

La boca del senador estaba abierta. —¿Ella mató a tres hombres? Nadie me lo dijo.

Kakashi palideció. —Lo habría hecho pero acabas de llegar. Le ordené que encontrara una cubierta, señor. Debía haberse escondido hasta que pudiéramos llegar hasta ella, pero se negó a escucharme. Es por eso que yo iba a ponerla encima de mi rodilla.

—No se suponía que estuviera en peligro. — El senador se quedó sin aliento. —No se suponía que la enviarías adentro hasta que fuera seguro para que ella hiciera contacto con la nueva especie.

—Tú eres el que le dio un arma, — gruñó Kakashi. —Ella cree que es parte del equipo, porque sigues diciendo que ella lo es. Ya sabes lo terca que puede ser. Yo le digo qué hacer, pero ella no escucha. Si lo hiciera entonces ella habría esperado fuera, pero el infierno no. No tu hija. Exigió ir con los hombres para que ella pudiera estar la primera, al lado de la mujer si la encontramos. Ella probablemente habría robado un coche y embestido las puertas por su cuenta si no la hubiera puesto con un equipo.

El senador respiró profundamente para calmarse, pero todavía parecía enfadado. —Tienes razón. Esa es Sakura. —Su boca se tensó. —Está despedida. Nunca pensé que sería tan peligroso que tendría que matar a tres hombres o recibir un tiro. Ella no va a volver. Voy a buscar un reemplazo en el equipo de inmediato, pero no va a ser ella nunca más. —Su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke. —Me gustaría solicitar uno de los vuestros para ocupar su lugar temporalmente hasta que podamos encontrar a alguien de confianza. No me importa si es un hombre o una mujer, pero el equipo necesita a alguien de quien sus mujeres no se aterroricen. ¿Quién mejor para atender a cualquiera de ellas que uno de los vuestros?

Sasuke no quería Sakura volviera al trabajo, considerando que los hombres de su equipo le había permitido ser casi asesinada. —Voy a buscar un sustituto. — Él estudió a los hombres dentro de la habitación que pertenecían al equipo de Sakura hasta que él miró líder del equipo, Gaara— ¿Qué iba a funcionar mejor con su equipo? ¿Uno de nuestros hombres o una mujer? —Elhizo una pausa. —Tenga en cuenta que nuestras hembras se enfadan si alguno de sus hombres les acosan o molestan sexualmente.

Gaara parpadeó. —Definitivamente macho. Nos burlábamos de Sakura todo el tiempo, pero ella sabe que estamos bromeando. Es un interruptor de estrés. No sé si algunas de sus mujeres entenderían los chistes y uno de mis chicos podría caer.

—Hecho. Voy a pedir un voluntario y se comunicará contigo dentro de los próximos días.Sasuke prestó atención al senador. —Vamos a tener que resolver dónde vive y qué será más seguro. No voy a poner ninguno de mis hombres a la intemperie para ser el blanco de los grupos de odio. Él tiene que tener mecanismos seguros de vida.

—Hecho.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una enfermera. Ella se quedó boquiabierta con los nueva especie. Largos segundos. El senador se adelantó, llamando la atención de la mujer.

— ¿Sí?

Forzó la vista hacia él. —Uh, tú, uh, hija. Ella está lista para irse. Sus pruebas todas están bien y se niega a quedarse en observación. Ellos son... —Volvió la cabeza y miro boquiabierta a Naruto.

— ¿Son qué?— El senador se rompió.

La atención de la enfermera regresó a él. —Ella se está preparando. Estará fuera tan pronto como se vista. —La mujer giró y huyó.

— ¿Debería llevar fotos de nosotros y simplemente repartirlas? — Se rió Naruto. —De esa manera podían miraros todo el tiempo que quieran.

—Dudo de que eso fuera a funcionar. Ellos sólo quieren que les de autógrafos. — Sasuke sonrió para suavizar sus palabras.

Naruto se estremeció. —Yo digo que no sé escribir mi nombre cuando me piden que lo haga. Una gran cantidad de seres humanos creen que no podemos leer así que se lo tragan.

Gaara echó a reír. —Tienes muchas salidas, ¿eh?

Naruto asintió. —Sí. Fuimos invitados a la mansión del gobernador hace dos semanas y tuve que lidiar con un montón de seres humanos en el evento. Querían que firmara cosas, estuvieron tratando de tocarnos y nos pidieron que posara con ellos para las fotos. Las mujeres nos pasaron sus números en mi mano cuando nos dimos la mano.

Obito se rió. —Hombre, me gustaría que algunas mujeres me diera su número. No suena tan mal.

—No se lo desearía si lo vivieras, — dijo Sasuke en voz baja. — ya no es un persona, sino que somos vistos como una cosa. Un objeto. Algo no sensible —

Pero las mujeres... — Obito hizo un guiño.

Naruto sonrió. —Son demasiado frágiles.

Obito abiertamente estudió a Naruto de pies a cabeza antes de mirar hacia su propio cuerpo. —Somos parecidos.

—No. No lo somos. Soy más fuerte. — Se rió Naruto, mostrando sus colmillos a Kankuro. —Tengo dientes afilados. Sus mujeres son demasiado frágiles.

—Oh. ¿Sus mujeres disfrutan de los dientes afilados? Wow. Eso es genial. Si. Puedo ver que no podríamos hacer eso con las nuestros. Le mordí en el culo una vez y ella me dejo, alegando que era un bicho raro. —Obito mostró sus dientes —los míos son lisos y rectos y por ellos pagué dos mil dólares al mejor dentista que había. Ella tenía un culo bien fuerte sin embargo. Ese era uno de hincar el diente.

Sasuke suspiró, enviando al senador una mirada de disculpa. El senador sonrió a su vez, ambos parecían entender que a veces sus hombres tenían conversaciones que probablemente no debían haber tenido. Sasuke ignoró a Naruto y la conversación con el miembro del equipo. Él tenía muchas ganas de salir e ir a buscar a Sakura.

—Quédate y habla con tu nuevo amigo, Naruto. Voy a estar fuera de la puerta, — declaró Sasuke, moviéndose hacia ella.

—No me olvides, — bromeó Naruto.

Sasuke miró por el pasillo cuando salió con los demás guardias varones. El senador se quedó a su lado. La Mente de Sasuke trabajado horas extras cuando se dio cuenta de que ver a Sakura podría no ser lo mejor en ese momento. Los humanos estaban viéndolo, reunidos en grupos arriba y abajo del pasillo para mirarlo. Algunos habían sacado sus los teléfonos móviles para tomarle fotos, sin molestarse en ocultar su intención.

La ira se apoderó de él con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que representa para Sakura. Cualquier fotografía o clip de vídeo de él reaccionando fuertemente a ella sería vendido a las noticias locales. Antes de 24 horas la golpearía cada medio de comunicación de todo el mundo, los chismes volarían especularían si podían estar saliendo y ella se habría convertido en un blanco para los reporteros y los enemigos de las nuevos especie.

Ellos no eran novios, y eso implicaba que si ella quería nunca lo volvería a ver y no estaba Seguro que fuera el caso. Él esperaba que ella quisiera volver a verlo, pero por eso no debía hacerlo. Él podría hacer algo tonto, probablemente lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad de tocarla y necesitaba evitar eso. Su deseo de hablar con Sakura no se podía negar. De un modo u otro, quería tener acceso a ella cara a cara, pero bajo condiciones más seguras. Se negó a ponerla en peligro. Se encontró con la mirada del senador, una solución chasqueo en su lugar.

—Sakura necesita un trabajo y tengo un seguro que ofrecerle. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que ella fue dañada al rescatar una de nuestras hembras. Ella todavía puede trabajar con ellas pero bajo condiciones estables.

El senador sonrió. —Eso sería genial, Sasuke. Para ser honesto, que va a estar cabreada como el infierno cuando se entere de que la he despedido. Podría salvar mi culo. Mi hija tiene un temperamento. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es?

Sasuke dudó, lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha. —Ella va a vivir en la homeland. Es seguro y seguro para ella allí. Tenemos una residencia separada en la que se alojan nuestras mujeres. Sakura sería maravillosa para ellas para tenerlas alrededor y estoy seguro de que sería una gran ayuda.

El senador asintió. —Suena bien.

—Ella puede comenzar tan pronto como este bien. — Sasuke tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa. Él llegaría a ver a Sakura a menudo si ella vivía en homeland. Demonios, podría tener acceso tanto a ella como para a convencerla de que regrese a su cama. El pensamiento ayudó a aliviar su deseo de verla de inmediato. —Nos gustaría tener la suerte de contar con ella. — tendría mucha suerte de tenerla. Una imagen de ella debajo de él en su cama la noche anterior brilló pero él la apartó antes de que él fuera tentado de asaltar por los pasillos para localizar a Sakura y lanzarla por encima de su hombro. No lo hagas.Demasiados malditos seres humanos, la prensa probablemente ya ha llegado y no puedes dejar mal a tu gente. Eres la cara de las Nueva Especies. La verás pronto. Muy pronto.

—Eso probablemente sería hoy, conociendo a mi hija.

Hoy. Sasuke no pudo detener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. —Voy a hacer todo los arreglos de inmediato. — El teléfono de Sasuke sonó. —Disculpe. Tengo que coger la llamada.

El senador habló. —Entiendo.

Sasuke se alejó, tomando la llamada. Se trataba de la nueva mujer que Sakura había rescatado. Él escuchó. —Mantenerla sedada. Quiero que ella se mude a homeland de inmediato.

Sasuke se volvió hacia el senador. —Tengo que irme. Es la mujer que rescató Sakura. Ella está traumatizada. Ella acaba de despertar, se niega a ser calmada y el personal médico tuvo que sedarla de nuevo cuando trató de huir de ellos. Cuando Sakura este recuperada le pediremos que nos ayude con esta primera mujer. Llámame y organizaremos el transporte para Sakura hasta homeland.

—Creo que ya lo tengamos. La voy a llevar yo mismo. Tengo un avión privado a mi disposición.

Sasuke le tendió la mano. —Estoy agradecido de que ella esté bien.

—Gracias por venir.

En cuestión de minutos Sasuke y sus hombres abandonaron el hospital. Las Furgonetas de las Noticias esperaban fuera y Sasuke suspiró con frustración cuando los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos y gritaron preguntas, pero él todavía oyó un gruñido de maldición de Naruto.

—Nuestras vidas empeoran a veces.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Él había hecho lo correcto al dejarla, a pesar del pesar que le roía y le retorcía el estómago por no ser capaz de asegurarse que Sakura estuviera verdaderamente del todo bien. Por mucho que él quería abrazarla, para asegurarse de que ella vivía, él no lo haría si destruía su vida en el proceso.

...


	16. C14 * Atraida por ti

...

Sakura resistió el impulso de llorar. Ella tocó el vendaje en la parte posterior de la cabeza, hizo una mueca, odiaba que hubieran afeitado parte de su cabello. La enfermera le dio una mirada simpática.

—Nadie lo va a saber si te haces una cola de caballo o lo dejas abajo. Es en la parte posterior de tu cabeza para que alguien lo vea tendrías que separarte el cabello o te haces trenzas. Volverá a crecer rápido, va a tardar en que este tan largo. Pero una vez que crezca algo y se mezcle con el resto de su pelo va a ser más difícil de ver. Tienes que mantener los puntos secos.

—Lo sé. — Sakura dejo que la mujer le ayudara a salir de la cama del hospital. Ella frunció los labios con el chándal que le habían entregado. Su padre se lo había comprado en la tienda de regalos y La bata del hospital era su otra opción. Odiaba los chándal en general, pero el hecho de que estaba estampado con el nombre del hospital y el logotipo lo hizo peor. —Tengo el papeleo que me dice cómo cuidar de la herida.

—Tienes que sentarte en la silla de ruedas. Es la política del hospital y un ordenanza va a escoltarte hasta la puerta principal.

—Genial, — resopló Sakura, manteniendo su comentario ya que la enfermera había sido amable.

Se sentó mansamente y permitió que la mujer la empujara fuera de la habitación después de recoger su bolsa de ropa ensangrentada en su regazo. Sakura vio a su padre y Kakashi tan pronto como entró en el pasillo. Algunos de los del equipo habían aparecido también. Obito, Gaara, Lee y Kankuro se apoyaron contra la pared mirándola con su sonrisa. Nagato fue el único ausente de su equipo.

El senador Kizashi sonrió cuando la vio, corto la conversación con Kakashi y corrió por el pasillo. — ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

—Sí, — sonrió Gaara, hablando por los demás. — ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

El Dedo medio de Sakura le picaba por subirse y enseñárselo pero forzó una sonrisa en su lugar. —Estoy muy bien. Estoy lista para ir a casa. —Su mirada encontró la de Kakashi, no era una buena señal que él la abrazara con una mirada grave. Eso significaba que seguía cabreado con ella por no seguir las órdenes. — ¿Cómo esta Bella? me dijeron que no estaba herida. ¿Sabía ella lo que querían hacer, la trataron bien?

Kakashi dudó. —Hemos tenido que ponerle un tranquilizante, Sakura. Estaba histérica después de que fuiste herida y no la podíamos calmar. Llamamos a la NSO directamente y del tiron después que te trajimos para el hospital. Nagato se quedó atrás con ella desde que dijo que te gustaría que uno del equipo se quedara con ella hasta su alojamiento. La NSO envió un helicóptero para recogerla y la transportaron con él hasta la reserva personalmente, pero él está de camino a casa ahora. Están a salvo y ella estaba durmiendo como un bebé la última vez que la vi.

Kankuro se rió entre dientes. —Nagato lleno sus papeles y puso Bella en su nombre. Pensé que estarías enfadada si él escribía barro o mono.

El senador se quedó sin aliento, lanzando una mirada a Kankuro. —¿Se la llamo por esos nombres?

La Sonrisa de Kankuro murió. —No. Eso es lo que la llamaban. Sakura la rebautizo como bella.

—Oh. — El senador se relajo. —Pensé que iba a tener una pesadilla en mis manos. Nunca les pongan apodos despectivos. Les voy a disparar si alguna vez lo hacen. Siempre tratarlos con respeto, como si fueran de la familia.

Sakura sonrió. — ¿Te refieres a cómo yo llamo a Sora, tonto del culo o aliento de culo? Eso es lo que se llama a la familia. Es posible que desee decirles que se les traten como a nadie, pero como familia…

El senador sonrió. —Tu hermano odia esos nombres, Saku. Si estuviera aquí en mi lugar en vez de en Afganistán, él te lo diría el mismo.

—Sakura, — corrigió ella, sonriendo. —Me alegro de que hayas venido, papá. Estoy lista para ir a casa y volver a trabajar.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y señaló con el pulgar a los hombres. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras el equipo rápidamente se alejó, dejándola con su padre. Él parecía sombrío cuando ella lo miró fijamente, confundida.

—Acerca de eso. — Entrecerró los ojos su padre —Estás despedida.

— ¿Qué?— Ella gritó.

—Tranquila, Haruno Sakura, — ordenó con voz severa. Era el mismo tono que había usado toda su vida cuando estaba en serios problemas. — desobedeciste las órdenes la noche anterior y mataste a tres hombres. Hiciste lo correcto, protegiendo a tus compañeros de equipo y yo lo sé. Pero mataste a tres hombres. —Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. —Tienes suerte de tener el cerebro intacto. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando recibí la llamada, que te habían disparado? —Dio un suspiro tembloroso. —Estás despedida. Te quiero, pero no puedo vivir con saber que te estoy poniendo en una posición de tener que matar a más hombres o hacer que te maten. Tienes un trabajo nuevo, así que escúchame antes de perder los estribos.

Sakura estaba en shock. Su padre era el más molesto de lo que podía recordar haber visto, excepto una vez. Había llorado cuando su madre había muerto y que nunca se recuperó totalmente a partir de la pérdida. Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla de ruedas, su cuerpo tenso y una ola de culpa la recorrió mientras ella lo miró fijamente. Había pasado por un infierno después de su disparo y ella lo sabía. Le dolía perder su trabajo, pero ella amaba a su padre más.

—¿Un nuevo trabajo?

Él vaciló. —¿No gritas y me dices que no te puedo despedir?—

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Estás llorando. Lo siento, papá. Has perdido a mamá y era tu mundo para ti. Hoy casi me has perdido y lo entiendo. Lo odio porque me encanta este trabajo y me encantan esos chicos en el grupo de trabajo pero entiendo la posición infernal en la que estás ¿dime cuál es el nuevo trabajo y me olvidare de él si me dices que me estás colocando en una oficina.

Se inclinó y cogió a Sakura fuerte, abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y ojala pudiera respirar. Ella se movió en sus brazos y finalmente lo dejo ir. Él se enderezó, limpiándose las lágrimas. Él le sonrió, y eso hizo que todo valiera la pena perder el trabajo y ponerse azul por falta de oxígeno.

—Te tengo un trabajo en la NSO, Sakura. ¿Es como un premio de consolación por perder tu trabajo con el grupo de trabajo? Vas a estar trabajando directamente con la Nueva Organización de las especies todavía, pero a un lugar más seguro. — Sonrió. — ¡SasukeUchiha voló aquí para asegurarse de que estabas bien y te ha ofreció el puesto el mismo!

El choque atravesó Sakura. — ¿Sasuke está aquí?— Volvió la cabeza, buscándolo.

—Recibió una llamada de emergencia con respecto a la mujer que salvaste anoche. Tenía que irse, pero él dijo que podría comenzar en cualquier momento que estés lista. Sabía que te gustaría conseguir el trabajo —rió —Eres mi chica y te gustara el trabajo así que espero que no te importe pero he enviado a alguien a tu apartamento. Están empacando en estos momentos, sólo tus pertenencias, enviarán todos tus muebles a un almacén. Los chicos a los que pedí que empacar tus cosas van a enviarte todo allí. Pueden tardar unos días, pero creo que llegaran muy rápido.

—Gracias. Eso fue una gran idea. — Ella forzó una sonrisa para ocultar su sorpresa ante los cambios drásticos en su vida. —Tú sabes que yo quiero ese trabajo.

Sasuke había venido y se había ido, pero él no la había visto. Ella oculto sus emociones a su padre, por miedo a que lo confundiera con la tristeza que sentía sabiendo que Sasuke había venido, pero él no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para verla. Sentía un poco de rabia, pero también la dejó ir.

Había volado todo el camino desde California hasta llegar al hospital. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Podría haberse quedado y saludarme. Tal vez se aseguró de que estaba bien. Ella suspiró. — ¿Qué pasa con mi Mujer regalo? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Yo no lo sé, pero cuando lleguemos al homeland del NSO Estoy seguro de que lo averiguaremos. Él ordenó que te trasladaran allí y dijo que sería tu primer trabajo.

Sakura reflexiono sobre que Sasuke podría estar enfadado con ella por irse, una razón por la que no se había quedado. Se encontraba dividida por él. Era un trabajo y aunque había tenido que irse. Él debía entender eso. Bueno, para ser justos, se dijo, había tenido que salir para el trabajo también.

—Me gustaría decir adiós a mi equipo.

—Lo harás. Se encuentran en la sala de espera. Tengo un coche esperando fuera para llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto. Vamos a parar y comprar algo de ropa para durar unos pocos días en el camino.

Echó un vistazo al chándal. —Sé que lo odias, pero era todo lo que tenían a menos que quisieras un vestido de verano con un estampado de flores de color naranja brillante.

Ella hizo una mueca. El senador se rió.

—Lo sé. No te he visto con un vestido desde que te gradúate de secundaria y tuviste que llevar un vestido. Llevabas unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta debajo del vestido, si no recuerdo mal.

Ella sonrió. —No era una camiseta sin mangas, era un sujetador deportivo.

Extendió la mano y tomó la cara. —Esa es mi chica. Uno siempre tiene que ser diferente.

La Imagen de Sasuke pasó por la mente y se preguntó si tal vez esa era parte de la razón por la que estaba tan atraída por él. Porque era diferente y ella le gustaba un infierno. Sólo deseaba que se hubiera pegado una vuelta para verla.

...


	17. C15 * Nuevo trabajo

...

Sakura estaba nerviosa cuando salió del taxi y levantó la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro. La vista de los manifestantes que estaban cerca de la puerta la enfureció al instante. ¿No tenían vidas? ¿Algo mejor que hacer que acosar a un grupo de personas que nunca les habían hecho nada?Sakura se detuvo junto a la ventana del taxi y le entregó al conductor tres billetes de veinte.

—Quédate con el cambio.

—Gracias. — El se alejo con el coche.

Su mirada estudio a los hombres y mujeres mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas. La NSO homeland era el hogar principal de las nuevas especies y que también tenía una enorme zona boscosa que habían comprado y renombrado la Reserva. Ella había estado aquí antes, pero nunca había tenido que caminar a través de las puertas delanteras. Había llegado en un helicóptero, entregado a las hembras y había volado de vuelta, nunca dio un paso más allá de la zona del helipuerto.

Ahora iba a vivir y trabajar en el interior de homeland. Corría el rumor de que Sasuke vivía allí a tiempo completo y eso significaba que probablemente volvería a verlo a veces.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que salió de la línea con un cartel que decía: —las Abominaciones no serán toleradas, el amor del Señor.

Sakura se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y le dio un vistazo una vez más con un ojo crítico. — ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

Él frunció el ceño. —Estoy usando mi derecho como estadounidense a expresar mi opinión.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Estoy aquí porque mi culo estadounidense quiere estar.

Avanzó otro metro y medio antes de que el gilipollas se moviera, saltando en su camino. Ella se detuvo, su cuerpo se tensó y ella lo evaluó como una amenaza potencial. Era un tipo pequeño y no se encontraba en buena forma con su panza cervecera y sus brazos flácidos. Él miró a su bolsa con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te quedas aquí?

—Eres muy inteligente. Sí. Es exactamente por eso tengo una bolsa sobre mi hombro.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola más cabreado. —No puedes entrar ahí. Es una guarida del mal.

Sakura de pronto sonrió.

Eso pareció volver loco al extraño. — ¿Dudas de mí? Tengo la palabra del Señor de mi lado. Él me dijo que viniera aquí y les hiciera saber que no son bienvenidos aquí en Estados Unidos. Somos un país amante de Dios.

Sakura amaba los tipos como estos. Él estaba haciendo su día divertido mientras se reía. —Wow. ¿Dios te habla? Eso es genial. ¿Podrías decirle que me gustaría conseguir la paz mundial y que Elvis vuelva de nuevo? Yo sueño con tocar con él en alguna banda de rock can roll. Seria genial tocar unos acordes juntos.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto mirándola, pero finalmente cerró la boca. Sus ojos redondeados, mientras que su cara enrojecía. —¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Te burlas de Dios?

—No. Yo nunca me atrevería a burlarme de Dios. ¿Me burlo de que eres un idiota y que no pareces saberlo. En lugar de perder el tiempo aquí deberías estar ocupándote de tu propia vida. ¿Me pregunto lo que Dios tiene que decir acerca de juzgar a los demás? ¿No era un mandamiento? Lo recuerdo, de la escuela la Biblia. Pero nunca he visto una pegatina que dijera que Jesús o Dios te ama a menos que... llenar los espacios en blanco. Consíguete una vida y date cuenta de que si Dios realmente hablara, tendría cosas mejores que decirte que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo molestando buena gente. Hablaría sobre el amor y la aceptación no de la estupidez y el odio. —Su atención se centró en su pinta y luego en él. —Es posible que desees tomar algunas clases ya que no pareces que sepas hacer la o como un canuto, podrías aprender algo parecido a la compasión también mientras estás en ello. Sé que es agradable caminar y tomar aire fresco, pero la gente normal lo hace en un parque, sin acosar a las personas buenas que están tratando de mejorar sus vidas. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Podría hacer de ti un ser humano decente. Actualmente solo estas comportándote como una mierda de persona. — Sakura se movió a su alrededor. Él estaba enojado, escupiendo y en shock.

Sakura avanzo hacia los dos oficiales de Especies sonrientes hasta donde vigilaban la puerta de entrada. Era evidente que habían oído cada palabra.

Ella mantuvo las manos donde pudieran verlas y trató de no parecer amenazante mientras se acercaba. Se mantenían en el otro lado de las puertas y estaban fuertemente armados.

—Hola. Soy SakuraHaruno. Voy a llevar mi mano hasta mi bolsillo delantero y sacare mi permiso de conducir lentamente.

Uno de ellos le dio permiso. Ella sacó su permiso y se la entregó a través de las barras. — SasukeUchiha habló con el senador KizashiKizashi esta mañana temprano y me ofreció un trabajo en el homeland. No me esperaban en ningún momento determinado, pero aquí estoy.

Uno de ellos le devolvió su permiso. Vaciló antes de llegar a algo en la pared fuera de su vista. Sacó una carpeta y pasó el dedo por ella. —déjala entrar Ella está en la lista.

El segundo oficial abrió la puerta. Sakura entró, hizo una pausa y miró a la cerradura de la puerta detrás de ella. El primer oficial le dirigió una sonrisa amable e indicó que debía seguirlo. Sakura les dio a los manifestantes una ración de dedo corazón antes de que ella saliera de su vista. Las paredes alrededor del homeland tenían treinta metros de altura y había unos corredores por encima por donde más oficiales especies patrullaban.

—El procedimiento estándar es que debo comprobar su bolso. Y revisar su contenido. También tengo que regístrala. Pido disculpas, pero debido a las amenazas graves contra la NSO es necesario. Puedo llamar a una mujer policía que la registre si no se siente cómoda conmigo, puedo tener una aquí en menos de diez minutos. Tenemos un poco de agua embotellada y refrescos disponibles para que pueda esperar cómodamente. Nosotros tendremos que revisar en su bolsa ahora sin embargo. Hay que asegurarse de que no hay ningún tipo de armas en la misma o bombas.

—Entiendo. Yo suelo llevar un arma, tengo un permiso, pero yo no la traje conmigo. Me di cuenta de que no sería útil aquí, así que lo dejé con mi equipo.

— El hombre parpadeó. — ¿Qué equipo?

—He trabajado con el equipo de recuperación de especies del NSO hasta esta mañana.

Él sonrió. —Yo no sabía que había alguna mujer.

—Yo fui la única. — Ella se volvió hacia la pared y abrió las piernas. —Adelante Puedes registrarme.

El hombre fue eficiente y no hizo que Sakura quisiera darle un puñetazo. Sus manos recorrieron sobre sus pechos, pero no se detuvo, ni le apretó los pechos ni los toqueteo. Se agachó y empezó en sus tobillos y pasó las manos por todo el camino hacia arriba. Él utilizó el dorso de la mano para comprobar que no llevaba un arma dentro de sus bragas. Se puso en pie y retrocedió. Sakura se volvió y lo miró.

—Gracias. Hemos notificado a la oficina de su llegada y están enviando un Jeep para usted, señorita Haruno.

—Es sólo Sakura. Gracias.

Él sonrió. —Yo soy Deidara y mi compañero allí mirando a los manifestantes es Kisame. Gracias por la diversión mientras hablabas con ese hombre ahí fuera. Les encantan mofarse De nosotros.

—Es un placer. Cuando vuelva me pondré en marcha de nuevo acabare cantando como Elvis y yo apuesto a que se va a caer de culo. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Es la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos. Es cabrearlos totalmente, Sé que es no es un insulto pero va a sonar de esa manera para él.

El oficial se echó a reír. —Voy a recordarlo y transmitirlo a los demás.

—Es justo que se lo devuelvas. Estoy seguro de que tienes que soportar un infierno aquí. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué elegiste Deidara por nombre? Lo podría entender si tubieras el pelo de color rojo brillante pero el tuyo es rojo claro.

Él sonrió. —Me encanta ver la leña quemarse, y muchas veces paso las noches sentado fuera frente a una hoguera. El olor de la leña es agradable, las llamas son hermosas y tan vivas.

—Siempre me gusta preguntar. Tienes suerte de que dejen elegir sus nombres. Me quedé atrapada con Sakura Haruno. — Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Mis padres me dijeron que era bastante mono. Creo que estaban fumando drogas para hacer rimar mi nombre —Él se echó a reír.

—Por eso insisto en ser llamada Sakura. Oigo que alguien me llame por mi nombre completo y me pongo a temblar. Suena como que debería estar cantando canciones antiguas del país o algo así. Ustedes tienen un significado para sus nombres.

—Es un placer tenerla cerca—. Él sonrió. —Sus padres hicieron algo bien.

—Gracias.

— ¿Realmente vas a trabajar aquí?

—Sí. No sé lo que voy a hacer, pero me han despedido del equipo esta mañana. Y he sido enviada aquí.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Quieres decir que despidieron? ¿Por qué te despidieron?

—Me dispararon. Fue sólo un rasguño, de verdad. Maté a tres idiotas también, pero se lo merecían. Es una larga historia. Fue un buen tiro, pero mi padre el senador Kizashi se asustó un montón. Me despidió para asegurarse de que no estoy en peligro nunca más, o que me ponga en una situación en la que podría tener que matar mamones. —Ella sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. —Supongo que pensó que estaría más segura aquí. —Ella estudió los altos muros y los oficiales especies armados que patrullaban por encima con grandes armas. —Puedo ver que este lugar es muy seguro.

Deidara sonrió. — ¿Dónde te dispararon?

Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle su espalda y se estiró el pelo. En cuestión de segundos, ella lo había separado para revelar un área afeitada alrededor de 5cm de largo y 3cm de ancho cubierto con un vendaje. —Fue sólo un rasguño. La bala me quito un poco de cuero cabelludo, pero... —soltó el pelo y se volvió para mirarlo. —Recuerda usar siempre el chaleco durante la guardia. — Ella le echó un vistazo al suyo. —El mío recibió dos impactos en la parte posterior de parte de un francotirador. — Señaló el chaleco. —Funcionan bien. Todo lo que tengo son algunas contusiones.

—Increíble. — Sonrió. — ¿tienes amigos aquí? Trabajando con el equipo de recuperación debes de haber hecho algunos.

—No. He conocido a algunas personas, pero nadie con quien haya pasado tiempo. —Excepto con Sasuke aunque ella no lo mencionaría en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no me haces una llamada cuando te instales? Tenemos un bar aquí. Me encantaría invitarte a una cerveza y te presentare a todos. Creo que vas a hacer un montón de amigos, eres realmente divertida.

—Me gustaría mucho, nunca se tiene suficientes amigos.

—Tenemos un directorio telefónico. Estoy en la lista. Me acaba de llamar Deidara. Yo no tengo un apellido. No he tenido aun una razón para elegirlo en este momento. — Un Jeep conducido por una mujer Especies se acercó a las puertas. Ella era una mujer grande, obviamente, un prototipo experimental y no una hembra regalo. Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, excepto el tiempo que había pasado en la "Reserva". A ella le había gustado mucho Ino.

—Este es tu transporte. Espero que disfrutes viviendo y trabajando aquí, Sakura. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte. Espero poder invitarte a una cerveza pronto, llámame. — Deidara la saludo con la mano.

Ella agarró su bolsa de deporte y le devolvió el saludo. —Fue un placer conocerte también. Voy a llamarte por esa cerveza. —Ella se dirigió hacia el Jeep.

La grande hembra Especies frunció el ceño. —Humana, debes venir conmigo.

—Hola. Soy Sakura. ¿Eres mi transporte?

—Sí. — Ella no parecía muy contenta. —Yo soy Shizune. Por favor, súbete.

Sakura echó la bolsa de deporte en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. No se molesto en alcanzar su cinturón de seguridad. No había leyes sobre el cinturón de seguridad en las propiedades de la nueva especie. Tampoco tenían mucho tráfico de vehículos o problemas por exceso de velocidad. Ella vio principalmente carros de golf aparcados a lo largo de la mayor parte de los bordillos. La conductora se volvió hacia el jeep y miró a Sakura de nuevo, obviamente no era feliz que le asignarán llevarla a cualquier parte.

— ¿No te gustan los humanos en general o es sólo conmigo?— Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar.

—Yo no quiero ser grosera. — Ella miró a Sakura con una mirada más suave. —No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tu clase y mis experiencias no han sido buenas.

—Ya veo. Bueno, yo soy una sabelo todo, pero soy siempre agradable con la gente a menos que no lo sean conmigo primero. No creo que estés siendo grosera. Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad antes de decidir que no te gusto. Soy de mente abierta acerca de vosotros.

Shizune sonrió. —Ya veo.

Sakura tuvo que aprender cómo romper el hielo durante toda su vida. Como hija de un personaje público. Que había tenido que lidiar con un montón de desconocidos en diferentes tipos de escenarios. Ella podía ser más abierta y contundente con los nuevas especies que con los seres humanos y a ella le gustaban. Las Especies no juegan o mentían con facilidad, iban directamente al grano.

—¿Así que tú eres la que me va a decir donde trabajo, lo que hago, dónde voy a dormir y cuando empiezo? Estoy un poco a oscuras, excepto por lo de que tengo un trabajo y estoy viviendo aquí.

Shizune dirigió su mirada a Sakura. —Sólo se supone que te recojo y te llevo a una de las casas de campo. Me dijeron que te muestre la casa, esperaras hasta que estés lista y luego te llevarán al Centro Médico. No sé nada más.

Estas personas necesitan ayuda con su programa de orientación laboral, decidió Sakura. —Me parece bien. ¿Voy a tener que vivir con alguien o tendré mi propia habitación?

— Recibirás tu propia cabaña. No compartimos vivienda a menos que vivamos en el mismo dormitorio, pero todos tenemos nuestros propios apartamentos. Compartimos las áreas comunes. Pero son solo para las nuevas especies y a los seres humanos de visita se les asignan cabañas. Son casas ubicadas en áreas seguras aisladas del resto de la poblacióngeneral.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, permitiéndose asimilar la información las áreas seguras aisladas de la población en general parecía bastante desalentador. Shizune no era una charlatana y no parecía molestarle el silencio que se extendió entre ellas. Sakura miró a su alrededor lo que la rodeaba.

Había un montón de edificios que no tenían nombre, pero sí tienen letras para identificarlos. Se dio cuenta de que ella no vio ningún número para nada, en nada. Ella dejo de pensar en ello. Dejaron los edificios y condujo a través de un gran parque. Había un montón de árboles y un lago artificial, obviamente.

—Es todo muy bonito.

Shizune miró el agua. —Me gusta la Reserva también. Tienen un enorme lago y es bastante bonito. Estuve cuatro semanas allí el mes pasado y quiero volver.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Algo mejor que conducir con los nuevos empleados por todas partes? —Ella lo entiende como una broma.

—Itachi, es el encargado de la Reserva, solicitó la ayuda de algunas mujeres, mientras estaban terminado unas obras. Necesitaban ayuda con la seguridad de veinte personas que vivían allí. Una vez que todo fue hecho nos trajeron de vuelta aquí. Nos lo perdimos. Esto es bueno, pero la Reserva es mejor. Ahora el intercambio funciona y los turnos están claros, podemos ir durante un mes, pero luego nos cambiamos. Funciona bien y de esa manera nuestras mujeres se dividen a partes iguales entre los dos lugares.

—¿Que estéis divididas a partes iguales es importante?

Shizune vaciló. —Somos mucho menos que los hombres y ellos son protectores con nosotras. Si algo malo sucede en un lugar quieren asegurarse de que no todas somos matadas. — Ella hizo una pausa. —Recibimos amenazas todo el tiempo de parte de tu amable gente con hacernos volar por los aires y cazarnos como animales. Esto hace que los hombres se preocupen por nosotras y dividan nuestros números de manera uniforme.

—Entiendo. ¿Los seres humanos pueden ser una mierda, la verdad? — Shizune le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. —Yo sé lo imperfecto que es mi pueblo. — Se encogió de hombros Sakura. —Algunos de nosotros somos buenos, mientras que otros muchos se merecen un tiro en la cabeza.

La mujer Especies sonrió pero trató de disimularlo, girando su cabeza hacia adelante mirando el camino. —También estamos aquí para ayudar ,Sasuke y el Consejo decidieron que debemos cuidar de todo nuestro pueblo. Algunas de nuestras mujeres no vivían aquí hasta hace poco y se necesitan mujeres fuertes para cuidar de ellas.

Sakura se removió en su asiento. — ¿Te refieres a las hembras regalos?

Shizune de repente le dio una mirada cautelosa a Sakura y ella frunció el ceño. — ¿cómo es que sabes de ellas?

—En realidad, se un montón tan grande como el infierno. Hasta esta mañana era parte del equipo que las recuperaba y las ayudaba a regresar con tu pueblo. — La mujer pisó el freno duro. Sakura casi se estrella contra el salpicadero. La mujer se volvió entera en su asiento para hacer frente a Sakura, le estudio el pelo. — ¡Tú eres ella! ¡Eres Sakura! —apareció una sonrisa en la cara de Shizune. — ¡Hable con Ayame y Natsu de ti todo el tiempo! Todas lo hacen, pero sobre todo esas las dos.

Sakura se recupero de haber sido casi enviada a través del parabrisas y empujó su culo hacia atrás contra el asiento. — ¿Ayame y Natsu están aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con las mujeres que vivían en el retiro?

—Oh, nosotros ya no las enviamos allí. Llego a ser muy peligroso. No queríamos, que les hicieran daño a las bonitas mujeres humanas o a nuestras hembras. Ellas estaban recibiendo amenazas de muerte por albergar especies. —Shizune todavía sonrió. —Espera hasta que yo les diga que estás aquí. Ellas se postrarán ante ti. Cada vez que se sienten asustadas y con miedo, piensan en ti. Eres pequeña como ellas, pero me dijeron que eres feroz. —Shizune miró a Sakura y su sonrisa se deslizó. —No te veo feroz. Te veo pequeña y un poco débil.

Sakura se rió. —Yo soy más fuerte y más dura de lo que parezco.

Shizune no parecía convencida. —Voy a llevarte a la casa y al centro Médico. Les diré a las hembras que has rescatado que estás aquí. Puede ser que te horneen algo. Ellas están aprendiendo y están orgullosas de sus habilidades. —Shizune levantó el pie del freno y apretó el acelerador. —No hieras sus sentimientos. — Sonaba amenazante.

Sakura se recostó contra su asiento. —No se me ocurriría. Me encantan las comidas horneadas y me encantaría verlas.

...


	18. C16 * Tu familia

...

Sakura estaba nerviosa cuando salió del taxi y levantó la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro. La vista de los manifestantes que estaban cerca de la puerta la enfureció al instante. ¿No tenían vidas? ¿Algo mejor que hacer que acosar a un grupo de personas que nunca les habían hecho nada?Sakura se detuvo junto a la ventana del taxi y le entregó al conductor tres billetes de veinte.

—Quédate con el cambio.

—Gracias. — El se alejo con el coche.

Su mirada estudio a los hombres y mujeres mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas. La NSO homeland era el hogar principal de las nuevas especies y que también tenía una enorme zona boscosa que habían comprado y renombrado la Reserva. Ella había estado aquí antes, pero nunca había tenido que caminar a través de las puertas delanteras. Había llegado en un helicóptero, entregado a las hembras y había volado de vuelta, nunca dio un paso más allá de la zona del helipuerto.

Ahora iba a vivir y trabajar en el interior de homeland. Corría el rumor de que Sasuke vivía allí a tiempo completo y eso significaba que probablemente volvería a verlo a veces.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que salió de la línea con un cartel que decía: —las Abominaciones no serán toleradas, el amor del Señor.

Sakura se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y le dio un vistazo una vez más con un ojo crítico. — ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

Él frunció el ceño. —Estoy usando mi derecho como estadounidense a expresar mi opinión.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Estoy aquí porque mi culo estadounidense quiere estar.

Avanzó otro metro y medio antes de que el gilipollas se moviera, saltando en su camino. Ella se detuvo, su cuerpo se tensó y ella lo evaluó como una amenaza potencial. Era un tipo pequeño y no se encontraba en buena forma con su panza cervecera y sus brazos flácidos. Él miró a su bolsa con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Te quedas aquí?

—Eres muy inteligente. Sí. Es exactamente por eso tengo una bolsa sobre mi hombro.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola más cabreado. —No puedes entrar ahí. Es una guarida del mal.

Sakura de pronto sonrió.

Eso pareció volver loco al extraño. — ¿Dudas de mí? Tengo la palabra del Señor de mi lado. Él me dijo que viniera aquí y les hiciera saber que no son bienvenidos aquí en Estados Unidos. Somos un país amante de Dios.

Sakura amaba los tipos como estos. Él estaba haciendo su día divertido mientras se reía. —Wow. ¿Dios te habla? Eso es genial. ¿Podrías decirle que me gustaría conseguir la paz mundial y que Elvis vuelva de nuevo? Yo sueño con tocar con él en alguna banda de rock can roll. Seria genial tocar unos acordes juntos.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto mirándola, pero finalmente cerró la boca. Sus ojos redondeados, mientras que su cara enrojecía. —¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Te burlas de Dios?

—No. Yo nunca me atrevería a burlarme de Dios. ¿Me burlo de que eres un idiota y que no pareces saberlo. En lugar de perder el tiempo aquí deberías estar ocupándote de tu propia vida. ¿Me pregunto lo que Dios tiene que decir acerca de juzgar a los demás? ¿No era un mandamiento? Lo recuerdo, de la escuela la Biblia. Pero nunca he visto una pegatina que dijera que Jesús o Dios te ama a menos que... llenar los espacios en blanco. Consíguete una vida y date cuenta de que si Dios realmente hablara, tendría cosas mejores que decirte que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo molestando buena gente. Hablaría sobre el amor y la aceptación no de la estupidez y el odio. —Su atención se centró en su pinta y luego en él. —Es posible que desees tomar algunas clases ya que no pareces que sepas hacer la o como un canuto, podrías aprender algo parecido a la compasión también mientras estás en ello. Sé que es agradable caminar y tomar aire fresco, pero la gente normal lo hace en un parque, sin acosar a las personas buenas que están tratando de mejorar sus vidas. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. Podría hacer de ti un ser humano decente. Actualmente solo estas comportándote como una mierda de persona. — Sakura se movió a su alrededor. Él estaba enojado, escupiendo y en shock.

Sakura avanzo hacia los dos oficiales de Especies sonrientes hasta donde vigilaban la puerta de entrada. Era evidente que habían oído cada palabra.

Ella mantuvo las manos donde pudieran verlas y trató de no parecer amenazante mientras se acercaba. Se mantenían en el otro lado de las puertas y estaban fuertemente armados.

—Hola. Soy SakuraHaruno. Voy a llevar mi mano hasta mi bolsillo delantero y sacare mi permiso de conducir lentamente.

Uno de ellos le dio permiso. Ella sacó su permiso y se la entregó a través de las barras. — SasukeUchiha habló con el senador KizashiKizashi esta mañana temprano y me ofreció un trabajo en el homeland. No me esperaban en ningún momento determinado, pero aquí estoy.

Uno de ellos le devolvió su permiso. Vaciló antes de llegar a algo en la pared fuera de su vista. Sacó una carpeta y pasó el dedo por ella. —déjala entrar Ella está en la lista.

El segundo oficial abrió la puerta. Sakura entró, hizo una pausa y miró a la cerradura de la puerta detrás de ella. El primer oficial le dirigió una sonrisa amable e indicó que debía seguirlo. Sakura les dio a los manifestantes una ración de dedo corazón antes de que ella saliera de su vista. Las paredes alrededor del homeland tenían treinta metros de altura y había unos corredores por encima por donde más oficiales especies patrullaban.

—El procedimiento estándar es que debo comprobar su bolso. Y revisar su contenido. También tengo que regístrala. Pido disculpas, pero debido a las amenazas graves contra la NSO es necesario. Puedo llamar a una mujer policía que la registre si no se siente cómoda conmigo, puedo tener una aquí en menos de diez minutos. Tenemos un poco de agua embotellada y refrescos disponibles para que pueda esperar cómodamente. Nosotros tendremos que revisar en su bolsa ahora sin embargo. Hay que asegurarse de que no hay ningún tipo de armas en la misma o bombas.

—Entiendo. Yo suelo llevar un arma, tengo un permiso, pero yo no la traje conmigo. Me di cuenta de que no sería útil aquí, así que lo dejé con mi equipo.

— El hombre parpadeó. — ¿Qué equipo?

—He trabajado con el equipo de recuperación de especies del NSO hasta esta mañana.

Él sonrió. —Yo no sabía que había alguna mujer.

—Yo fui la única. — Ella se volvió hacia la pared y abrió las piernas. —Adelante Puedes registrarme.

El hombre fue eficiente y no hizo que Sakura quisiera darle un puñetazo. Sus manos recorrieron sobre sus pechos, pero no se detuvo, ni le apretó los pechos ni los toqueteo. Se agachó y empezó en sus tobillos y pasó las manos por todo el camino hacia arriba. Él utilizó el dorso de la mano para comprobar que no llevaba un arma dentro de sus bragas. Se puso en pie y retrocedió. Sakura se volvió y lo miró.

—Gracias. Hemos notificado a la oficina de su llegada y están enviando un Jeep para usted, señorita Haruno.

—Es sólo Sakura. Gracias.

Él sonrió. —Yo soy Deidara y mi compañero allí mirando a los manifestantes es Kisame. Gracias por la diversión mientras hablabas con ese hombre ahí fuera. Les encantan mofarse De nosotros.

—Es un placer. Cuando vuelva me pondré en marcha de nuevo acabare cantando como Elvis y yo apuesto a que se va a caer de culo. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. —Es la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos. Es cabrearlos totalmente, Sé que es no es un insulto pero va a sonar de esa manera para él.

El oficial se echó a reír. —Voy a recordarlo y transmitirlo a los demás.

—Es justo que se lo devuelvas. Estoy seguro de que tienes que soportar un infierno aquí. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué elegiste Deidara por nombre? Lo podría entender si tubieras el pelo de color rojo brillante pero el tuyo es rojo claro.

Él sonrió. —Me encanta ver la leña quemarse, y muchas veces paso las noches sentado fuera frente a una hoguera. El olor de la leña es agradable, las llamas son hermosas y tan vivas.

—Siempre me gusta preguntar. Tienes suerte de que dejen elegir sus nombres. Me quedé atrapada con Sakura Haruno. — Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Mis padres me dijeron que era bastante mono. Creo que estaban fumando drogas para hacer rimar mi nombre —Él se echó a reír.

—Por eso insisto en ser llamada Sakura. Oigo que alguien me llame por mi nombre completo y me pongo a temblar. Suena como que debería estar cantando canciones antiguas del país o algo así. Ustedes tienen un significado para sus nombres.

—Es un placer tenerla cerca—. Él sonrió. —Sus padres hicieron algo bien.

—Gracias.

— ¿Realmente vas a trabajar aquí?

—Sí. No sé lo que voy a hacer, pero me han despedido del equipo esta mañana. Y he sido enviada aquí.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Quieres decir que despidieron? ¿Por qué te despidieron?

—Me dispararon. Fue sólo un rasguño, de verdad. Maté a tres idiotas también, pero se lo merecían. Es una larga historia. Fue un buen tiro, pero mi padre el senador Kizashi se asustó un montón. Me despidió para asegurarse de que no estoy en peligro nunca más, o que me ponga en una situación en la que podría tener que matar mamones. —Ella sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. —Supongo que pensó que estaría más segura aquí. —Ella estudió los altos muros y los oficiales especies armados que patrullaban por encima con grandes armas. —Puedo ver que este lugar es muy seguro.

Deidara sonrió. — ¿Dónde te dispararon?

Se dio la vuelta para mostrarle su espalda y se estiró el pelo. En cuestión de segundos, ella lo había separado para revelar un área afeitada alrededor de 5cm de largo y 3cm de ancho cubierto con un vendaje. —Fue sólo un rasguño. La bala me quito un poco de cuero cabelludo, pero... —soltó el pelo y se volvió para mirarlo. —Recuerda usar siempre el chaleco durante la guardia. — Ella le echó un vistazo al suyo. —El mío recibió dos impactos en la parte posterior de parte de un francotirador. — Señaló el chaleco. —Funcionan bien. Todo lo que tengo son algunas contusiones.

—Increíble. — Sonrió. — ¿tienes amigos aquí? Trabajando con el equipo de recuperación debes de haber hecho algunos.

—No. He conocido a algunas personas, pero nadie con quien haya pasado tiempo. —Excepto con Sasuke aunque ella no lo mencionaría en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no me haces una llamada cuando te instales? Tenemos un bar aquí. Me encantaría invitarte a una cerveza y te presentare a todos. Creo que vas a hacer un montón de amigos, eres realmente divertida.

—Me gustaría mucho, nunca se tiene suficientes amigos.

—Tenemos un directorio telefónico. Estoy en la lista. Me acaba de llamar Deidara. Yo no tengo un apellido. No he tenido aun una razón para elegirlo en este momento. — Un Jeep conducido por una mujer Especies se acercó a las puertas. Ella era una mujer grande, obviamente, un prototipo experimental y no una hembra regalo. Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, excepto el tiempo que había pasado en la "Reserva". A ella le había gustado mucho Ino.

—Este es tu transporte. Espero que disfrutes viviendo y trabajando aquí, Sakura. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte. Espero poder invitarte a una cerveza pronto, llámame. — Deidara la saludo con la mano.

Ella agarró su bolsa de deporte y le devolvió el saludo. —Fue un placer conocerte también. Voy a llamarte por esa cerveza. —Ella se dirigió hacia el Jeep.

La grande hembra Especies frunció el ceño. —Humana, debes venir conmigo.

—Hola. Soy Sakura. ¿Eres mi transporte?

—Sí. — Ella no parecía muy contenta. —Yo soy Shizune. Por favor, súbete.

Sakura echó la bolsa de deporte en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. No se molesto en alcanzar su cinturón de seguridad. No había leyes sobre el cinturón de seguridad en las propiedades de la nueva especie. Tampoco tenían mucho tráfico de vehículos o problemas por exceso de velocidad. Ella vio principalmente carros de golf aparcados a lo largo de la mayor parte de los bordillos. La conductora se volvió hacia el jeep y miró a Sakura de nuevo, obviamente no era feliz que le asignarán llevarla a cualquier parte.

— ¿No te gustan los humanos en general o es sólo conmigo?— Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar.

—Yo no quiero ser grosera. — Ella miró a Sakura con una mirada más suave. —No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tu clase y mis experiencias no han sido buenas.

—Ya veo. Bueno, yo soy una sabelo todo, pero soy siempre agradable con la gente a menos que no lo sean conmigo primero. No creo que estés siendo grosera. Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad antes de decidir que no te gusto. Soy de mente abierta acerca de vosotros.

Shizune sonrió. —Ya veo.

Sakura tuvo que aprender cómo romper el hielo durante toda su vida. Como hija de un personaje público. Que había tenido que lidiar con un montón de desconocidos en diferentes tipos de escenarios. Ella podía ser más abierta y contundente con los nuevas especies que con los seres humanos y a ella le gustaban. Las Especies no juegan o mentían con facilidad, iban directamente al grano.

—¿Así que tú eres la que me va a decir donde trabajo, lo que hago, dónde voy a dormir y cuando empiezo? Estoy un poco a oscuras, excepto por lo de que tengo un trabajo y estoy viviendo aquí.

Shizune dirigió su mirada a Sakura. —Sólo se supone que te recojo y te llevo a una de las casas de campo. Me dijeron que te muestre la casa, esperaras hasta que estés lista y luego te llevarán al Centro Médico. No sé nada más.

Estas personas necesitan ayuda con su programa de orientación laboral, decidió Sakura. —Me parece bien. ¿Voy a tener que vivir con alguien o tendré mi propia habitación?

— Recibirás tu propia cabaña. No compartimos vivienda a menos que vivamos en el mismo dormitorio, pero todos tenemos nuestros propios apartamentos. Compartimos las áreas comunes. Pero son solo para las nuevas especies y a los seres humanos de visita se les asignan cabañas. Son casas ubicadas en áreas seguras aisladas del resto de la poblacióngeneral.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, permitiéndose asimilar la información las áreas seguras aisladas de la población en general parecía bastante desalentador. Shizune no era una charlatana y no parecía molestarle el silencio que se extendió entre ellas. Sakura miró a su alrededor lo que la rodeaba.

Había un montón de edificios que no tenían nombre, pero sí tienen letras para identificarlos. Se dio cuenta de que ella no vio ningún número para nada, en nada. Ella dejo de pensar en ello. Dejaron los edificios y condujo a través de un gran parque. Había un montón de árboles y un lago artificial, obviamente.

—Es todo muy bonito.

Shizune miró el agua. —Me gusta la Reserva también. Tienen un enorme lago y es bastante bonito. Estuve cuatro semanas allí el mes pasado y quiero volver.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Algo mejor que conducir con los nuevos empleados por todas partes? —Ella lo entiende como una broma.

—Itachi, es el encargado de la Reserva, solicitó la ayuda de algunas mujeres, mientras estaban terminado unas obras. Necesitaban ayuda con la seguridad de veinte personas que vivían allí. Una vez que todo fue hecho nos trajeron de vuelta aquí. Nos lo perdimos. Esto es bueno, pero la Reserva es mejor. Ahora el intercambio funciona y los turnos están claros, podemos ir durante un mes, pero luego nos cambiamos. Funciona bien y de esa manera nuestras mujeres se dividen a partes iguales entre los dos lugares.

—¿Que estéis divididas a partes iguales es importante?

Shizune vaciló. —Somos mucho menos que los hombres y ellos son protectores con nosotras. Si algo malo sucede en un lugar quieren asegurarse de que no todas somos matadas. — Ella hizo una pausa. —Recibimos amenazas todo el tiempo de parte de tu amable gente con hacernos volar por los aires y cazarnos como animales. Esto hace que los hombres se preocupen por nosotras y dividan nuestros números de manera uniforme.

—Entiendo. ¿Los seres humanos pueden ser una mierda, la verdad? — Shizune le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. —Yo sé lo imperfecto que es mi pueblo. — Se encogió de hombros Sakura. —Algunos de nosotros somos buenos, mientras que otros muchos se merecen un tiro en la cabeza.

La mujer Especies sonrió pero trató de disimularlo, girando su cabeza hacia adelante mirando el camino. —También estamos aquí para ayudar ,Sasuke y el Consejo decidieron que debemos cuidar de todo nuestro pueblo. Algunas de nuestras mujeres no vivían aquí hasta hace poco y se necesitan mujeres fuertes para cuidar de ellas.

Sakura se removió en su asiento. — ¿Te refieres a las hembras regalos?

Shizune de repente le dio una mirada cautelosa a Sakura y ella frunció el ceño. — ¿cómo es que sabes de ellas?

—En realidad, se un montón tan grande como el infierno. Hasta esta mañana era parte del equipo que las recuperaba y las ayudaba a regresar con tu pueblo. — La mujer pisó el freno duro. Sakura casi se estrella contra el salpicadero. La mujer se volvió entera en su asiento para hacer frente a Sakura, le estudio el pelo. — ¡Tú eres ella! ¡Eres Sakura! —apareció una sonrisa en la cara de Shizune. — ¡Hable con Ayame y Natsu de ti todo el tiempo! Todas lo hacen, pero sobre todo esas las dos.

Sakura se recupero de haber sido casi enviada a través del parabrisas y empujó su culo hacia atrás contra el asiento. — ¿Ayame y Natsu están aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con las mujeres que vivían en el retiro?

—Oh, nosotros ya no las enviamos allí. Llego a ser muy peligroso. No queríamos, que les hicieran daño a las bonitas mujeres humanas o a nuestras hembras. Ellas estaban recibiendo amenazas de muerte por albergar especies. —Shizune todavía sonrió. —Espera hasta que yo les diga que estás aquí. Ellas se postrarán ante ti. Cada vez que se sienten asustadas y con miedo, piensan en ti. Eres pequeña como ellas, pero me dijeron que eres feroz. —Shizune miró a Sakura y su sonrisa se deslizó. —No te veo feroz. Te veo pequeña y un poco débil.

Sakura se rió. —Yo soy más fuerte y más dura de lo que parezco.

Shizune no parecía convencida. —Voy a llevarte a la casa y al centro Médico. Les diré a las hembras que has rescatado que estás aquí. Puede ser que te horneen algo. Ellas están aprendiendo y están orgullosas de sus habilidades. —Shizune levantó el pie del freno y apretó el acelerador. —No hieras sus sentimientos. — Sonaba amenazante.

Sakura se recostó contra su asiento. —No se me ocurriría. Me encantan las comidas horneadas y me encantaría verlas.

...


	19. C17 * De vez en cuando

...

Sakura cerró la puerta y sujeto la gran bolsa de comida para llevar de la cafetería de la ONE. Ella no había comido en todo el día y el olor de la comida le hizo retumbar el estómago.

Encendió las luces para estudiar la sala de estar, debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de comer o explorar. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, cerrando el debate.

El sofá era lujoso y cómodo mientras se sentaba, instaló la bolsa sobre la mesa de café y la abrió. El aroma de las costillas la hizo gemir. Sasuke debía que haberlo ordenado para ella, ya que no le habían preguntado lo que quería. Nunca había esperado que él hiciera algo tan considerado. Por lo que ella sabía, unas costillas de primera podían hacer tu día especial.

Ella había llegado a pasar tiempo con Ayame y Natsu de nuevo. Eso había sido estupendo. Siempre había creído que su trabajo era gratificante desde que llegó al equipo de trabajo, pero nada lo reafirmaba más de ver los cambios en las dos mujeres. Habían tenido miedo,Eran mujeres heridas, maltratadas que eran despojos cuando habían sido rescatadas. Ahora eran mujeres seguras y florecientes que habían encontrado la felicidad.

La cafetería había enviado todo, desde los cubiertos hasta las servilletas y dos tipos de sodas. Ella comió casi inhalando la comida y disfrutando de cada bocado. Hizo caso omiso de la televisión del salón, una gran pantalla de plasma que colgaba sobre la chimenea, y miro boquiabierta lo bonitas que eran las habitaciones. Era una casa grande, totalmente amueblada y nueva.

Su atención se centro finalmente en la bolsa que había traído y sabía que tendría que desempacar. Ella quería la ropa de su casa, pero tuvo que conformarse con los que su padre le había comprado en un gran almacén.

Había tratado de encontrar unas tiendas de gama alta, pero Sakura se había negado. Su padre podría ser peor que sus amigas a la hora de escoger la ropa. No podía sentarse en silencio mientras ella compraba, sino que tenía que hacer comentarios, especialmente cuando él no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, agarró el asa de la bolsa, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo. el primer dormitorio era genérico, agradable. Ella pasó al segundo. Era una habitación grande, el principal, y ella sonrió.

—Yo puedo acostumbrarme a esto, — murmuró. La altura de la cama king-size le hizo levantar las cejas. —Probablemente necesitare una escalera para subirme a eso. — La habitación tenía una enorme cómoda de nueve cajones y una televisión de pantalla plana estaba puesta encima. Probablemente fue una de cuarenta pulgadas. Genial. Ella sonrió. Dos mesitas de noche acababan con los muebles. Ella se apartó, vio lo que parecía ser una entrada a un baño y abrió una puerta oscura.

El baño era enorme. Ella se quedó boquiabierta con la bañera de hidromasaje que estaba colocada en una esquina y dejó caer su bolsa. Ella no se resistió a la tentación de meterse adentro, sentarse y reír. Cuatro personas podrían caber en esa bañera. Tenía chorros y decidió que tomaría un baño en lugar de una ducha.

—Tengo que desnudarme en primer lugar. — Ella no quería moverse. Había sido un día realmente largo y su dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver cuando sintió un leve palpitar en las sien.

Ella levantó una mano para tocar suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza, encontró el vendaje allí y suspiró ruidosamente. Su vida había cambiado porque había recibido un disparo. Su trabajo con el equipo de fuerzas especiales de rescate de las especies era historia. Tenía una casa nueva pero absolutamente ni idea de qué esperar. Lo que ella necesitaba, se dio cuenta, era por lo menos familiarizarse con su entorno, y conocer el resto de la casa.

Sakura obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse en posición vertical, decidió que era hora de explorar su casa y salió de la bañera. Había una bonita cocina y un comedor abierto cerca del salón. Ella fue abriendo armarios y cajones, registrando todo, desde los cubiertos a los platos que le habían sido facilitados.

Un grito de asombro pasó por sus labios entreabiertos cuando abrió la nevera para descubrir que había sido abastecida con suficiente comida para alimentar a una familia de ocho personas durante una semana, por lo menos. El congelador estaba demasiado lleno con todo, desde helados a carne congelada.

Sakura limpio el desorden de su cena rápida y tomó una de las pastillas para el dolor que su médico había prescrito. Esa bañera la estaba llamando. Ella desempaqueto cogió unos boxers y una camisa antes de regresar al cuarto de baño. No tardó mucho tiempo en llenar la bañera grande, se desnudo y se hundió lentamente en la maravillosamente bañera caliente y burbujeante jacuzzi.

Los chorros sobre su espalda eran divinos y alzo sus pies, empujándolos hacia dos chorros opuestos donde estaba sentada. El dolor de cabeza poco a poco se desvaneció cuando ella inclinó la cabeza suavemente en el borde, su cuerpo se relajó y elimino toda su tensión reprimida.

—Oh, yo no me voy, — le susurró en voz alta, sus ojos se cerraron. —Esto es vida.

Sasuke miró el reloj, impaciente por salir de la oficina pero había sido informado de una situación que necesita ser tratada. Se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello con el pensamiento de Sakura. La habían dejado en su casa y ya había tenido tiempo para acomodarse. Él Quería verla más que nada, ni siquiera quería hacer frente al problema que había surgido.

Llamaron a su puerta, se abrió de inmediato y Shikamaru y Naruto se acercaron ambos hombres aparecieron estresados y irritados cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe-una prueba más de que estaban de mal humor. Se desplomaron en las sillas frente a él.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Él les echó un vistazo.

—Lo de siempre, — murmuró Naruto. —Las amenazas de muerte y nos enviaron una citación para comparecer ante el tribunal.

Shikamaru gruñó, un sonido vicioso, y de pura rabia oscureció sus rasgos. —El padre de Temari está exigiendo que comparezca ante un juez para una evaluación mental.

La incredulidad se apoderó de Sasuke. — ¿Qué?

—Ella tuvo que cancelar su visita. Está enfadado y cree que yo quiero separarla de su familia.

—¿Una audiencia de evaluación? Eso implica que ellos creen que no está en su sano juicio, ¿correcto?

La ira de Sasuke se disparó. — ¿Se le acusa de locura por amarte?

—Sí. — Las manos de Shikamaru agarraron la silla con fuerza suficiente para hacer que la madera crujiera. —Ella está llevando a nuestro hijo y es obvio que con sus mareos matutinos, él se dará cuenta si se queda con nosotros durante unos días. Y si dicen que ella es víctima de abuso por mí parte. Ella no tiene por qué ser molestada, pero tengo que hablarle de esto. Ella va a estar enfadada y eso me hace sentir furioso.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada y levantó las cejas. — ¿Tú? cabreado? Increíble.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa por la broma y se relajo. —No se lo digas, Shikamaru. No hay necesidad.

—Ella tiene que saberlo. Nos trajeron la citación a la puerta en su nombre y siempre lo comparto todo con ella.

—Ella es tu compañera, viven en homeland. Eso la hace de tu especie. — Sasuke se inclino hacia adelante y cruzó los brazos para descansarlos en su escritorio. —Sus leyes no se aplican a nosotros. Ellos no tienen jurisdicción y que no pueden hacérnoslas cumplir.

La mirada preocupada de Shikamaru se lleno de esperanza. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. No trastornes a tu compañera.

—Es su padre. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hablar de eso cuando ella hable con él por teléfono.

—Tienes razón. Infórmala de que no hay nada que el mundo exterior pueda hacer. Ellos no pueden entrar en homeland y es una táctica para causarle ansiedad. Va a explotar más de una vez hasta que su padre se calme. Dile las cosas antes de darle la noticia de él se está poniendo difícil.

—Me gustaría que el mundo exterior no se hubiera enterado de lo de Temari y yo. — Shikamaru suavemente gruñó. —Ha causado tanto dolor. Todo el mundo cree que la estoy dañando o que no debería estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?

—Los dos estáis juntos. — Naruto Se encogió de hombros. —Vuestro amor mutuo está claro y quizás eso es los que hace que estén celosos. Además, los seres humanos pueden ser realmente estúpidos cuando se trata de nosotros.

Sasuke acordó con gravedad. —Tu compañera y tu hijo no nacido están seguros. Nadie puede quitártelos, ni entrar por nuestras puertas para llevársela. Cuida de ella, ámala y estate allí para ella.

—Siempre. — Shikamaru se levanto de un salto.

—Todavía me gustaría que el mundo exterior nunca se hubiera enterado de nuestra existencia. Veo que le causa dolor a veces y me destroza por dentro. Quiero protegerla pero este es el hombre que le dio la vida. Entiendo su decepción, pero me acusan de hacerle daño a ella o a ella de estar loca por amarme. Es muy frustrante. — Él miró a cada hombre. —Si alguna vez se acoplan a una humana, protéjanla. Me voy a casa ahora. Odio dejarla por más de unas horas. —El salió de la oficina.

—Mierda. — Naruto suspiró, dejándose caer en su silla. —Yo no le envidio la conversación que están a punto de tener. Es por eso que renunciare a las mujeres del exterior. Vienen con familias curiosas que parecen causar más problemas que beneficios para que aquellas asociaciones valgan la pena. Me hace sentir afortunado de no tener padres.

La idea de Sakura pasó por la mente de Sasuke. Su padre era el senador que habló en las reuniones a favor de las especies y luchó en WaKankurogton por los derechos que tenían.

La preocupación comenzó a surgir. ¿El padre de Sakura tendría una reacción adversa si sabía que su hija le había permitido tocarla? ¿Cuántos problemas podría causarles si lo hiciera? Él tenía poder real, no era sólo un pobre humano que protestaba fuera de las puertas o les enviaba mensajes desagradables. Se dejó caer en su silla y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Tenemos suerte de estar solos.

Sasuke se encontró con la mirada constante de Naruto. — ¿Lo estamos? Creo que Shikamaru no estaría de acuerdo. Su Temari vale la pena para él. Su amor es verdadero.

—Sí, eso es ciertamente un punto a favor, pero si a nosotros nos ocurre. —Naruto. —Vamos a hacer un pacto. No le diremos a nadie si alguna vez no enamoramos de una mujer del exterior. Entre los seres humanos pensantes somos hijos de puta retorcidos que lavamos el cerebro de las mujeres que están con nosotros y algunos de nuestra propia especie nos miran para ver qué pasa cuando estamos con las humanas, vamos a esquivar y mantenerlo debajo del radar.

— ¿El qué?

—Es un término que he aprendido de un ser humano. Significa mantener en secreto. No es asunto de nadie y por lo tanto no se puede iniciar ningún problema si no están de acuerdo con la relación, el hombre dijo que lo hizo con una mujer deseable. —Su rostro se puso serio. —Él se rió cuando me comentó que su aspecto debía ser irrelevante si ella lo hacía feliz. Yo no estaba seguro de cómo tomarme eso, pero yo creo que él se preocupa demasiado por las apariencias. El término es el mismo sin embargo. Significa estar con alguien y que nadie lo sepa.

Sasuke se puso de pie. —No me gusta ese término. Cualquiera que es capaz de descartar a una persona por las apariencias no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender de sus errores.

— ¿Vas a casa?— Naruto miró el reloj de la pared antes de darle una mirada curiosa. — ¿No te sientes bien? Nunca lo dejas tan temprano.

—Estoy cansado. No pude dormir mucho. —Era parcialmente cierto. No había dormido mucho, pero quería ver a Sakura. —No te quedes demasiado tarde.

—Por supuesto. — Se encogió de hombros Naruto. —Todavía tengo un poco de papeleo que hacer, pero me voy a casa después.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación, los pensamientos de Sakura le distraían. Quería protegerla y evitar problemas con su padre, pero eso significaría no estar con ella en todo. Apretó los dientes con ira. Puede que no sea un problema. Podría querer sólo compartir sexo con él de vez en cuando.

...


	20. C18 * Eres sexy Sasuke

...

Sakura dio un salto cuando sonó el timbre y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Se incorporó y agarró al borde de la bañera para transportar su cuerpo débil agarrando una toalla. El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo. Sakura maldijo, se seco y se puso los boxers y la camisa. Corrió hasta la puerta principal. El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

—Ya voy, — dijo en voz alta. Esperado que quien estuviera allí no se fuera. Ella abrió la puerta.

Sasuke llevaba un traje azul marino con corbata de color gris claro. Su pelo había sido recogido en una cola de caballo, lejos de sus hermosos rasgos. Su mirada intensa, oscura bajó lentamente por su cuerpo para fijarse en su piel húmeda, su atuendo. Vaciló sobre sus pechos.

Sakura Miró hacia abajo para ver lo que mantuvo su atención-sus pezones estaban duros. Ella no se había secado tan bien y la ropa se aferraba a ella en algunos lugares. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y trató de no sonrojarse.

—Hola, Sasuke. Yo estaba en el baño. ¿Cómo estás? No esperaba que nadie viniera o me habría puesto ropa diferente. ¿Cómo has estado? — ¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?

Sakura quería patearse a sí misma. Sasuke estaba en su puerta y se veía lo suficientemente bueno para atacarlo. Ella cerró la boca, respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír. — ¿Te gustaría entrar?

Su mirada bajó aún más y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. — ¿Son boxers de hombre?

Miró hacia abajo de nuevo. —Yo se los robo a mi hermano mayor cuando nos quedamos con mi padre al mismo tiempo. — Ella se echó a reír, mirándolo a la cara. —La cremallera esta cosida y son cómodos para dormir, Papá los tenía en su avión con algunas de mis cosas que iba a darme la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

Sasuke dio un paso dentro de la entrada y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Sakura se dio cuenta de que era mucho más alto ya que ella estaba descalza. Sus botas le daban unos cuantos centímetros más. Le hacía parecer más grande esa era su opinión.

—He venido a darte la bienvenida a homeland y ver cómo te ha ido. — Su mirada llego hasta su pelo. — ¿te duele?

—Ya no. Tomé una pastilla para el dolor no hace mucho tiempo.

Él vaciló. — ¿Puedo ver tu lesión?

—Por supuesto. Realmente no hay nada que ver excepto una venda. —Ella se volvió, le dio la espalda y alzó con la mano su pelo para sacar los pasadores.

Los Dedos de Sasuke la rozaron, inmovilizándolos. —Permítame. —oyó su voz apenas un susurro.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza por el cambio en su voz ronca. Sonaba bastante sexy para ella. Ella inhaló y casi gimió en voz alta. Olía tan bien que le hacía querer darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en su camisa. La colonia que usaba era dinero bien gastado. Lo recordaba vívidamente de la noche anterior, cuando habían estado desnudos y tocándose. Una imagen de él mientras ella lo montaba sobre su polla le pasó por la memoria encendiéndola entre sus muslos, comenzando a excitarse mucho.

Basta, se ordenó mentalmente. Él vino a verme y darme la bienvenida a homeland. Si no conseguía controlarse tenía miedo de darse la vuelta hacia el cuando terminara de mirarle la cabeza, rasgar su ropa y correr su lengua sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo que alcanzara. Con Sasuke eso significaba cada centímetro de su maldita piel.

Sasuke sacó el pasador de sus cabellos. Su cuerpo respondió a su suave toque cuando él liberó su pelo y usó sus dedos para cepillarla a través de sus dedos. Sakura apretó los dientes, luchando por contener un gemido.

—No es tan malo. Sólo es una herida superficial. Fueron unos cuantos puntos pero no puedo tocar el vendaje durante dos días. Tengo que mantenerlo seco.

—Tuvieron que cortar un poco de tu hermoso cabello, — gruñó.

Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, preguntándose por qué de repente sonaba enfadado. La mirada en sus ojos era una que había visto antes, la que él le había dado cuando se había empalado a sí misma sobre su polla. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando sus manos de repente se apoderaron de sus caderas hacia atrás y lentamente la apretó contra su cuerpo grande.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Pensé que ibas a morir. —Él tomó aliento. —Yo estaba seguro de que nunca iba a llegar a tocarte de nuevo. —Él inhaló profundamente mientras un ronroneo vibró en su pecho. —Me volví loco sobre eso, Sakura. Déjame quedarme contigo. Me debes una noche en la cama.

No había manera de que ella pudiera negarles a ninguno de ellos más tiempo juntos, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo le dolía por él. Él ronroneó de nuevo cuando él le dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Sus Brazos fuertes la alzaron más alto hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Uno de sus brazos enganchados debajo de su culo para apoyarla mientras su boca encontró la de ella.

Sakura gimió contra su lengua, que se adentró en el interior de su boca, y terminó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella agarró el lazo en el pelo y tiró de él hasta que su pelo se derramo por su espalda. La textura sedosa de su pelo era algo del cual no podía tener suficiente, al igual que su apasionado beso.

Ella apretó las caderas contra el duro pene enclavado contra la uve de sus pantalones cortos. Sasuke gruñó contra su boca. Retiro su boca de sus labios y echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mirada la recorrió a ella. Sasuke mirando a través de su sala de estar en la dirección del pasillo y ella Sabía dónde la llevaba.

La boca de Sakura rozó su cuello dándole besos en todas las partes de su piel caliente que encontró. Ella se echó a reír cuando tropezó cuando ella le mordió su piel ligeramente y le lamió la oreja.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso?— Él se rió entre dientes. —Me distraes de todo cuando utilizas los dientes y la lengua. — Entró en el dormitorio principal y la ayudó a subir a la cama alta. Odiaba dejarlo ir, pero sabía que era la única manera de quitarse la ropa. Sus brazos y piernas lo liberó con pesar, amaba estar envuelta alrededor de él un poco demasiado. Lo vio retroceder, cogió la corbata y tiró de ella más o menos hasta que lo sacó por encima de su cabeza.

Su chaqueta golpeó el suelo al lado de ella y se echó hacia atrás en el colchón, con los codos para sostenerla. Se desabrochó la camisa en un tiempo récord, tiró de ella y la tiró hacia abajo.

Los zapatos se perdieron rápidamente y ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba calcetines de nuevo.

— ¿Que es lo que es divertido para ti?— Sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones de vestir.

—No se te ocurre usar calcetines, ¿verdad?

—Nunca. Soy dueño de un solo par. —Abrió sus pantalones. — ¿Por qué soy el único en desvestirse?

—Porque me encanta verte quitarte la ropa. Vas a arrugar el traje y parece caro. ¿Quieres una percha?

Sasuke empujó sus pantalones y calzoncillos por su cuerpo. Salió de ellos para estar de pie desnudo en el lado de la cama. —No me importa el traje. Sólo te quiero, Sakura.

Sakura se sentó y sacó la camisa por la cabeza. La arrojó al suelo antes de caer de espaldas. Se agarró de la cintura de sus calzoncillos, levantó las caderas y los deslizó hacia abajo lo suficiente para ponerse en pie.

— ¿Vas a destrozar mi edredón?— Ella se echó a reír, apreciando cada centímetro desnudo de Sasuke, cuando ella se puso de pie en la cama . Ella se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Su mirada vagó por sus anchos hombros, sus brazos musculosos y sus duros pezones. Su mirada se centro en satisfacer la vista en su polla completamente excitada.

— ¿Todo eso es por mí?

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta cuando se lanzó hacia delante y la tiro boca arriba, subiéndose a la cama y se arrastró hasta ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, mirándola de forma carnal y con hambre. Se detuvo, apoyó su peso y tomó sus dos tobillos para empujar las piernas abiertas.

Él los liberó y se subió más arriba sobre ella hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Su gran cuerpo la clavada en la cama y su mirada exótica entrecerrada mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca te mueras, Sakura. Jamás. —Su mano le rozó la cara con una suave caricia. —Yo no puedo esperar. Tengo que tenerte. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Aturdida un poco con la emoción que vio en sus ojos y en su voz, ella asintió con la cabeza. Ningún hombre jamás la había querido o necesitado con tanta fuerza antes. Sasuke bajo su boca, rozando sus labios sobre los de ella, y ella abrió su boca para que el la besara. Él ronroneó profundamente, con el pecho vibrando con fuerza, no había ternura o alegría en el beso. Sasuke llegó a ella como un hombre hambriento y ella fuera su última comida.

Sakura gimió cuando sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros. Su beso la puso tan caliente que ardía de deseo, se apretó más contra él y arqueó sus caderas contra la dura y grande verga caliente atrapada entre la cama y el muslo. Sasuke cambió su mano y la llevo entre sus cuerpos. Sakura arrancó su boca de la suya para gritar cuando su dedo penetro su coño sin previo aviso.

Se sentía tan increíble que no podía recuperar el aliento mientras él lo retiraba casi por completo de su cuerpo acogedor luego empujó más adentro, estirándola con su gran dedo. Él se movió más rápido, malditamente duro y rápido y gruñó por ella.

—Estas tan caliente y húmeda para mí, tan malditamente apretada. —Él gruñó de nuevo, y esta vez sonó aterrador y saco de un tirón el dedo de su coño. Su cuerpo se tensó y se empujó hacia arriba sobre la cama, rodando lejos de ella. —Maldita sea, — gritó él esas últimas palabras mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella.

Sakura estaba allí atónita, preguntándose por qué se había detenido y lo que estaba mal. Le Tomó unos segundos para moverse, sentarse y mirándolo sorprendida. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ella había marcado su espalda con fuerza con la punta de sus uñas-y su boca se abrió.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo no tenía la intención de hacerte sangre.

La Cabeza de Sasuke se volvió en dirección a ella para mirarla por encima del hombro. La mirada en su rostro la asustó. Parecía completamente enfurecido y se olvidó de respirar. Él se volvió hacia ella, con las manos en puños y gruñó de nuevo.

— ¿Sasuke?— su voz era apenas un susurro. —Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Él se estremeció y levantó la barbilla hasta que su rostro estuvo dirigida hacia el techo y Ya no le sostuvo la mirada. Respiró fuerte y rápido, jadeando.

—Yo soy el que lo siente, Sakura. Podría haberte lastimado. — su respiración se iba calmando. —Yo no quiero parar pero estoy a punto de perder el control.

— ¿Cómo?— Ella estaba desconcertada. — ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se negó a mirar a Sakura, con temor de ver miedo en sus expresivos ojos de nuevo. Eso es lo que había visto cuando le había gruñido a ella. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmar los Latidos irregulares de su corazón y su furioso cuerpo. Su polla palpitaba, el dolor y los puños apretados hasta que se hinco las uñas en las palmas.

Había perdido hasta la última gota de su control cuando se había envuelto alrededor de él, mientras que habían estado besando. Ella no era una mujer Especies pero se había olvidado ese enorme hecho hasta que había sentido sus músculos increíblemente apretados alrededor de su dedo. Ella no había sido diseñada con la fuerza suficiente como para manejar un macho en pleno ataque de lujuria y eso es exactamente cómo había ido a ella. Él había querido darle la vuelta, levantar el culo en el aire y enviarlo todo a la mierda en el olvido.

Sólo el darse cuenta de lo doloroso que hubiera sido para ella lo hacía temblar De miedo. Tendría contusiones feas en las caderas mientras la mantenía quieta para mantenerla en Donde hubiera querido, podría haberle hecho sangrar de sus penetraciones salvajes, cuando comenzara a follarla y él no habría sido capaz de parar una vez que hubiera empezado. Ella se acordaba de lo bueno Debía asegurarse de repetirlo.

— ¿Sasuke?

Su voz tímida, insegura se rompió y él abrió los ojos, miró al alta techo de la habitación y sabía que tenía que irse. Él le debía una explicación al menos. Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada preocupada.

—Lo siento mucho si te arañe tu espalda estás sangrando.

—No es eso. — Su voz sonó demasiado brusca, con un borde duro que le gustaría poder quitar pero sus emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie. Ese otro lado de él que trataba de mantener a raya no iba a ser reprimido, detrás de la fachada que mostraba al mundo fuera de los muros de la reserva y de homeland. Él era un hombre de Especies en ese momento, uno con sentimientos por una mujer que sabía que no podía tener y le rompía el alma.

Se acurrucó en el centro de la cama, que aparece más pequeña de lo normal, pálida, su pelo rosa brillante derramándose por su pecho, ocultando sus pechos. Parecía una ninfa-tan inocente, completamente la imagen de una mujer que nunca debería estar a su merced en un dormitorio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paraste? Todavía estoy vacunada. No estoy tomando nada que lo estropee. Me acorde de pedirlo en el hospital antes de que me soltaran.

Recordó que se había preocupado por un embarazo y que le hizo odiarse a sí mismo un poco más. Sakura tomaba todo en consideración, recordaba pequeñas cosas sobre él que le causaron preocupación, sin embargo, no había logrado recordar a sus furiosas hormonas para jugar bien con su cuerpo delicado cuando la había tenido atrapada debajo de él.

Ella no habría sido capaz de detenerlo y ni tenía ninguna posibilidad de defenderse cuando el dolor empezara. Se calificó incluso más alto en su escala bastardo.

—La verdad es que casi te hice daño, Sakura. Te quería demasiado, demasiado fuerte, pero por suerte lo logré calmarme lo suficiente para soltarte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Él la enfrentó, sabía que su polla estaba todavía tensa hacia arriba por la necesidad. Se dio cuenta de que su mirada cayó allí antes de que ella lo mirara a los ojos. El miedo no estaba en su rostro a la vista de lo mucho que le afectaba, pero SakuraHaruno era una mujer valiente. Entre su trabajo y la forma en que había manejado el ataque por el macho especies, admiraba su coraje. Otra mujer habría huido gritando lejos de él ahora, pero ella se mantenía inmóvil.

—El deseo no es algo malo y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. — Ella dejó caer los brazos Dejando de abrazar sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos aplastadas en la cama y exponiendo sus hermosos y redondeados senos a él, —te aprecio la franqueza y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Inhala y sabrás lo mucho que te quiero ya que sentir lo mojada que estoy no fue suficiente para convencerte, usa el sentido del olfato de los tuyos si tu sentido del tacto no te convence.

—Yo he venido a por ti sin tener en cuenta tu fragilidad. — Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaban con humor.

—Me han descrito como un montón de cosas en mi vida, pero ese término no se ha utilizado a menudo. Por lo menos no más de una vez, ya que no suelo estar con tipos que piensan igual. Voy a hacer una excepción contigo, porque tú eres tan considerado y eres diferente de los demás hombres. No creo que yo pudiera ganarte en un combate, no con tus reflejos y tu fuerza. Pero No me vas a romper en la cama sin embargo.

—Olvidé que eras humana, — admitió.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Sí. — Él cerró la boca, porque no quería hablar más sobre el asunto.

—Soy más pequeña que sus mujeres, no tan fuerte o tan musculosa. No quiere decir que sea más frágil sin embargo, te puedo prometer eso.

Su cuerpo quería creerla, pero su mente estaba a cargo. —Yo podría haberte perjudicado seriamente, necesitas entender eso.

—Está bien. Pero debes dejar de decir que me vas a hacer daño.

Ella bajó la barbilla un poco y sus ojos verdes le siguieron mientras se arrastraba un poco más cerca. No podía dejar de reaccionar a la imagen increíblemente sexy que mientras estaba en sus manos y las rodillas, y venia a por él. Su corazón martilleaba, su polla se sacudió en respuesta a la necesidad que la llenara y se resistió a la tentación de hacer frente a su deseos de apartarse y su mierda.

—Vamos a trabajar en esto, tomar las cosas con calma, así que no te asustes. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Lo hicimos una vez y quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sakura, — gruñó en señal de advertencia. —Detente. Te toco y me cuesta mantener el control de mis impulsos.

—Tus instintos estaban siendo fantásticos hasta que te detuviste. — Se detuvo y se sentó, con las piernas abiertas y sus manos agarraron sus muslos internos.

Su respiración se incrementó en un jadeo, con la mirada baja y un ronroneo arrancó de su garganta. Se le alarmó porque no podía dejar de hacer eso con ella, avergonzándolo un poco, pero el olor de su necesidad lo volvió loco. Quería empujarla sobre su espalda, enterrar su cara entre los muslos preciosos y degustarla.

— Me quieres, — susurró. —Te quiero. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No tienes ni idea. — Tembló otra vez y él sabía que tenía que irse. Su cuerpo no respondía a la demanda de ponerse de pie y aunque su mirada se negó a moverse de la vista de ella tan tentadora de pálido cabello rosa, que apenas oculta donde quería poner su boca. —Soy peligroso.

—Soy una adicta a la adrenalina y eres muy sexy, Sasuke. Los dos somos adultos y estamos desnudos en mi habitación. ¿Necesita más incentivos?

Él casi se volvió loco cuando su mano le soltó la pierna, se deslizó más cerca de su cuerpo y su dedo se deslizó sobre la hendidura de su coño. Ella lo apartó, brillando con su miel y el perdió la capacidad de pensar.

...


	21. C19 * Sonidos exitantes

...

Sakura sabía que empujó a Sasuke hasta límite cuando sus ojos felinos se fijaron en todos sus movimientos como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo para él. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Los suaves sonidos que hacía eran puramente animal y La volvía loca.

Él había admitido ser peligroso, pero ella no creyó ni por un segundo que él podría lastimarla. Podría estar loco, pero sus instintos eran siempre los que contaban. No Las alarmas se activaban porque se trataba del líder nuevas especies. Su atracción por él no era la cosa más inteligente que jamás había sentido, pero ella se negó a negarlo. Ella lo quería lo suficiente para luchar por él. Eso significaba ser provocativa en la cama y hacerle romper su férreo control.

Él agarró el dedo sin previo aviso y se lo puso en los labios. Sakura se sorprendió cuando desapareció dentro de su boca, él gruñó, y lo chupó. ella observo lo erótico de su reacción. La necesidad apretó sus facciones y el deseo puro brillo en su mirada cuando la miró fijamente. Aflojó el abrazo apretado de los labios y la lengua en su dedo, poco a poco lo sacó y miró su regazo. Su mirada lo siguió apreciando la dura excitación de su sexo.

Él se movió de repente y su mano salió disparada a agarrar su hombro, pero parecía apacible. Empujó contra su piel, instándola a tumbarse sobre su espalda y un golpe de decepción la lleno, estaba negándose a ella de nuevo. Ella no necesitaba palabras para saber que esto era una batalla de voluntades que había perdido. Ella se echó hacia atrás con su culo en la cama, dispuesto a subir las rodillas hasta el pecho para cubrir su cuerpo ya que no parecía querer verlo por más tiempo.

Él lanzó sobre su hombro y sus dos manos se apoderaron de sus pantorrillas. Ella estaba demasiado Sorprendida para hacer otra cosa que retroceder. Sus piernas se abrieron cuando él tiró de ella sobre la cama, la arrastró hacia él y extendió sus rodillas más alejadas.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para enterrar la cara entre sus muslos. Él la acarició y ronroneo con fuerza. Le soltó las piernas para agarrar sus muslos internos, extendiéndola para pasear su lengua sobre su clítoris. Él lamió con un rápido movimiento de su lengua fuerte y áspera y ella gritó con placer de inmediato.

Sus dedos se agarraron a la ropa de la cama cerca de sus caderas, se clavaron en el edredón para tener algo a que aferrarse. El impulso de agarrar su cabeza no era fácil de resistir, pero ella se aferró el material blando en lugar de agarrar puñados de su pelo.

—Oh Dios, — jadeó ella, al oír el ruido que sonaba su voz, pero no podía importarle menos. Sasuke lo hacía demasiado bien. No podía pensar, y no quería hacerlo. — ¡Sí!

Él era implacable, encontró el punto exacto en el que la hizo jadear, gemir y aplastar su coño contra su boca. Ella quería correrse y sabía que estaba a punto. Su cuerpo se tensó todos los músculos apretados. Su espalda se arqueó sobre el colchón mientras el placer se volvió cerca al dolor, el clímax, hasta alcanzar el punto de no retorno.

Se detuvo y gritó en protesta. Ella había estado tan cerca. Su lengua cambio de lugar y se fue a su coño antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras que ella no quería que dejara de atormentar a su clítoris. La sensación le hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y otro tipo de placer atravesó su cuerpo. Ningún hombre había hecho eso antes, la follo con la boca y se dio cuenta de que se lo había estado perdiendo. Él Deslizó la lengua un poco más, entrando y saliendo en ella lentamente y dio un golpe con su nariz contra su clítoris.

—Sasuke, — se quejó ella-. — ¡Por favor¡— ya estaba preparada para suplicar. Ella sólo quería correrse, necesitaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo ardía.

—¿Por favor, que nena?

Su lengua y sus labios se retiraron mordisqueando hacia arriba y cerrándose en su hinchado clítoris su lengua se apretó contra él y le susurró en voz alta. Cuando sintió que volvía a chuparla volviéndola loca a Sakura. Era una sensación demasiado buena, demasiado intensa y no podía soportarlo. Ella gimió y gimió. Jadeó. Ella con su cuerpo se inclinó y tomó aire cuando el éxtasis la golpeó con intensidad cegadora.

— ¡Sasuke!— Sacudió su cuerpo duro.

Su boca se separó de su clítoris mientras ella temblaba, recuperándose del más fuerte orgasmo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Apenas registrando en su mente cuando sus manos liberaron el interior de sus muslos y una fue debajo de su culo para ahuecar una nalga en su gran mano mientras su otra se curvaba alrededor de su cadera. Sakura no tenía la fuerza para expresar su sorpresa cuando Sasuke le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago. Sus manos la apresaron, agarraron sus caderas y su cuerpo se deslizó por la cama como él la atrajo más cerca de él. No le importaba por qué lo hizo o la que fuera su intención.

Su cuerpo estaba todavía hormigueando con el placer de las habilidades de su increíble lengua. El colchón se movió cuando su peso cambio al deslizarse fuera del extremo de la cama.

Sasuke tiró de ella hasta que sus piernas estuvieron fuera de la cama, cambio su postura y la apoyó hacia adelante para mantenerla inclinada sobre el colchón. Uno de sus pies se engancho alrededor de su tobillo, le abrió las piernas y la corona de su polla presiono contra su coño.

El placer la lleno cuando su gruesa polla lentamente la penetró desde atrás. Sakura gimió cuando él estiró sus paredes vaginales. Empujó más adentro, pero tan despacio que casi se sentía como una tortura. Los sonidos sexy que hacia al igual que ella la empujó hacia el borde de la locura, sus dedos se cerraron como puños en la cama para prepararse. Se retiró un poco y poco a poco comenzó a mecerse dentro y fuera de ella, ruidosos ronroneos llenaban sus oídos mientras empujaba sus caderas más rápido. Sakura quería más.

Podía sentir que se estaba frenando y no quería que lo hiciera.

—Más rápido. Sasuke, se siente tan bien, — jadeó. —mas. Dámelo todo.

Tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello y un gruñido sordo resonó cuando pareció darse por vencido. De cualquier restricción que tuviera. La penetro más profundamente, sus caderas golpeando contra su culo y el arrastre rápido de su polla contra sus terminaciones nerviosas la envió al cielo. Se inundó sus sentidos, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y ella gritó cuando un segundo clímax la golpeo. Ella corcoveó bajo él, sus músculos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su sexo y los dientes afilados de él la apretaron contra la piel en la parte superior de su hombro. Él gimió en voz alta y tiró contra ella, su polla entrando profundamente y permaneciendo allí mientras sentía el calor del baño de su semen en su interior.

Sakura no podía moverse. Ella estaba tan saciada que no sabía si su cuerpo era de carne y huesos o pudín. El cuerpo de Sasuke le impedía deslizarse fuera de la orilla de la cama y caerse como una gelatina en el suelo ya que sus piernas no la hubieran sostenido para nada. El jadeó, sus dientes se apartaron y su cálido aliento acaricio su piel a la vez que se recuperaba. Era evidente que él evitaba que su peso la aplastara, lo que permitía a ella recuperar el aliento.

La niebla de la felicidad sexual se despejo, y las funciones normales regresaron y ella sonrió, deseando poder verle su rostro. Ella dijo que lo primero que le vino a la mente. —Ese fue un quince en una escala del uno a diez. wow.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Nunca quise perder el control. Eres tan pequeña, pero te quería hasta el punto de que no podía pensar. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella se echó a reír. — ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas a mí? ¿En serio? No hay nada que perdonar.

Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos preocupados y mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar.

—Ha sido perfecto, increíble y maravilloso.

Él rompió el contacto visual, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Eres delicada y no pareces saberlo. Yo podría realmente haberte causado daños en tu cuerpo.

—Yo soy pequeña, no puedo discutir eso, pero todo está en lo que tú piensas en tu mente —dijo soplando, el aliento de Sasuke estaba sobre su cuello, manteniendo su cara donde ella no podía verlo.

— necesito que confíes en mí cuando te digo que eres frágil para mí. ¿Estás herida? ¿fui demasiado Duro? —suavizó su voz. — ¿necesitas que llame al médico?

—No necesito un médico. Estás haciendo un mundo de esto. —Ella quería reír de nuevo por su exagerada preocupación "que rayaba en lo ridículo", pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de herir sus sentimientos. Le tocó profundamente el corazón que estuviera tan preocupado por su bienestar.

Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho. —Yo te tomé como si fueras una de nuestras mujeres, pero no lo eres. Afortunadamente no perdí del todo el control. — Sasuke se movió de espalda a ella, retirando su peso por completo. —Yo no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, no soy yo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia él, admirando la vista del bronceado, alto y sexy hombre. Ella sólo sabía que la visión de sus músculos esculpidos y fuertemente construidos siempre le afectan.

—Tal vez ese es el problema. Has asumido una gran responsabilidad al convertirte en el rostro de las nuevas especies. —se sentó encima de él, cómoda en su desnudez y lo miró con compasión. —Yo sé lo que se siente al pretender ser alguien que no eres. Mi padre es un senador. Yo me crié en torno a los políticos y otros idiotas y tuve que ponerme perfecta dar la imagen que mi padre exigía. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —La verdad es que yo no soy tan educada. Soy una marimacho más que una dama y lo que realmente quería hacer era golpear a la mayoría de los personas con las que me vi obligada a mantener conversaciones corteses.

Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, volvió su cuerpo hacia los lados, y la observó, un poco confundido. —No lo entiendo.

—Estás ante las cámaras, los reporteros, y el mundo fingiendo ser totalmente humano, pero no es verdad, acabas de ser tú mismo conmigo, Sasuke. Te acepto por quién y qué eres. Tú eres el tipo que ronronea y gruñe, me enloquece cuando nos besamos y no hay nada malo en ello. —Ella empujó hacia adelante, con las manos planas sobre la cama y se puso de rodillas. Su mirada sostuvo la de él mientras trataba de mostrar lo que quería decir con cada palabra. —No hay nada malo contigo, SasukeUchiha. Creo que eres increíble y no quiero que te contengas conmigo. Quiero conocer a la persona real, no a la que has tratado de perfeccionar para tu trabajo. Por fin estas siendo tu mismo y es hora de jugar. Yo te voy a enseñar cómo divertirse y derribar esos muros que has construido. Estoy segura, Sasuke.

Sasuke quería hacer eso, tirar a Sakura a sus brazos y abrazarla. Ella le ofrecía aceptación, comprensión y la oportunidad de ser el hombre que había sido antes de que se le hubiera ofrecido representar a su pueblo. El anhelo se apoderó de él hasta el punto de dolor y supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer. Un pinchazo agudo apuñaló su corazón, pero había hecho una promesa, un juramento para hacer el trabajo y demasiadas personas contaban con él para que él se guiara por su corazón.

Tenerlo tan claro le dolió aun más. Estaba enamorándose de SakuraHaruno, probablemente lo había estado desde el momento en que la había arrancado de los brazos de otro hombre, cubierto con su cuerpo y ella le había sonreído. Ella creía que encarnaba la seguridad, pero no podía estar más equivocada. su pelirrosa adorable con su sonrisa rápida, su corazón generoso y sus brazos acogedores tenía que ser la tentación más hermosa y peligrosa que nunca se cruzó en su camino.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Has comido? Yo podría hacerte algo.

Eso le dio otro golpe a su corazón. Quería darle de comer de comer, le importaba que él pudiera tener hambre y deseaba que comiera. También eso le recordó que ella definitivamente no era una hembra Especies -que preferían a los machos totalmente tendidos después del sexo.

— ¿Hola? Me estás mirando, pero no me está respondiendo. —Ella se inclinó más cerca. — ¿estás bien? ¿Está cansado? Tengo que advertirte que me gusta dormir piel con piel. Tengo pensado envolverme a tu alrededor y pegarme a ti.

Él se iba a romper de nuevo, perder el control y besar su suave boca. El impulso de empujarla boca arriba y hacer el amor con ella rabió a través de sus venas otra vez. Sus puños se apretaron mientras luchaba contra el deseo de regresar a su abrazo celestial. No era sólo su propia vida que necesitaba proteger, pero lo que el estar con él le haría a ella también. Él soltó las palabras que le harían comprender su retirada.

—Los hombres de mi tipo mordemos durante el sexo y te dolería ya que eres mucho menos tolerante al dolor. Tuve la tentación de hundir mis dientes en tu piel hasta probar tu sangre, Sakura. Yo no quiero asustarte pero querías honestidad. Soy muy fuerte y no habrías tenido ninguna posibilidad contra mí si alguna vez pierdo el control, accidentalmente podría romperte los huesos o no podría parar si se me sale de las manos. Yo soy peligroso.

—No vas a hacerme daño. — No había ningún miedo en sus ojos verdes y no se negaba a echarse atrás. —No me gusta el dolor, pero no tengo miedo de tus dientes tampoco, no me vas a morder lo suficiente fuerte para romper la piel. Me niego a creer que harías cualquiera de esas cosas. Y estarás más controlado después de unas cuantas noches conmigo.

Tenía que irse, alejarse de ella, antes de que él cediera a su deseo de ser egoísta. Su pueblo dependía de él para ser fuerte, eso se espera de él, y él había hecho la Promesa de hacerlo, nada bueno saldría estar los dos juntos para Sakuratampoco. Su clase no lo entendería y su padre no apoyaría más a la NSO. Todo el mundo iba a sufrir.

Ella iba a estar resentida con él cuando tuviera que estar atrapada en homeland si se enteraban los grupos que les odiaban a los de especies de que estaban juntos. No se olvidaba de Naji que le dijo que el mejor amigo de Tenten termino con su amistad cuando se negó a dejarlo. ¿A quién iba a perder Sakura? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ella le odiara? Es mejor terminarlo ahora, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se lastimara más.

—Nunca habrá otra noche juntos. Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer esto otra vez.

Su expresión de sorpresa le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué?— La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en ira mientras su mirada se estrechó y la nariz quemaba. —De ninguna manera. Te sientes atraído por mí y me pasa lo mismo. Estás siendo paranoico.

—Es lo mejor. Nos atrajimos el uno al otro, pero debe terminar –Se retiró finalmente y apoyo el culo en la cama. Su barbilla se levantó y le miró fijamente. —Sólo querías una aventura de dos noches. Lo tengo. He interpretado mal las cosas pensando que había algo entre nosotros, pero obviamente no lo hay. Lo he entendido alto y claro ahora.

La había lastimado y lo sabía. Ella trató de ocultar el dolor, pero lo noto en sus expresivos ojos. Ella había confundido sus palabras en el sentido de que lo que él quería de ella tenía sólo era una aventura para descargar su lujuria. Un hombre inteligente le hubiera permitido creerlo, pero su corazón tenía otras prioridades. Él prefería ser honesto que dejarla con una sensación de rechazo.

—No confío en mi mismo cuando estoy contigo y eso me asusta, Sakura. Siempre estoy bajo control pero no era esta noche, una otra parte de mí quiere poseerte en todos los sentidos. Yo quiero tu olor y... sentirte. Yo…—Él tomó una respiración profunda. —No sé cómo explicarlo pero maldita sea, perdí el control y me gustaría mucho que nunca vuelvas a correr el riesgo de que pueda hacerte daño.

Su mirada se suavizo y relajo los hombros tensos. —No me harás daño.

—No lo sé ni tú tampoco, Sakura.

—Estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo, pero estás empezando a volverme loca. No Soy una niña grande soy una mujer adulta, y si es arriesgado, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer frente a las consecuencias. Confío en ti y esa es la diferencia.

—Eres humana. — Él dio la bienvenida al enfado por la tristeza de renunciar a ella. —Esta es la razón por la que nunca me involucró con una. —Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo, apretó los dientes y trató de centrar sus pensamientos. —Será mejor que terminemos esto antes de que acabe mal.

—Estás sinceramente asustado. — De repente sonrió. —de ti mismo. Eso es un poco raro. –Su mirada se paseo por su cuerpo antes de regresar a sus ojos. —Dijimos que dormir juntos, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello —. Palmeó la cama. — ¿De qué lado te gusta más?

Él quería quedarse, abrazarla y saber lo que sería por primera vez en su vida no dormir solo. Sus hembras nunca querían quedarse durante más tiempo del necesario. Vaciló entre su necesidad de irse y su deseo de pasar más tiempo con Sakura. El deseo se impuso. Era una noche, la última que podría compartir con ella y se negó a negarse a sí mismo ese placer.

—Voy a cerrar y apagar las luces. Me daré prisa.

Ella sonrió. —vuelvo a la cama.

Huyó antes de que pudiera reconsiderar su decisión. Paseo por su casa, apagó todo y rápidamente se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Sakura lo vio alejarse, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en el instante en que salió de su vista. Sasuke era terco, paranoico y encantador. Sus razones para poner punto final antes de que algo pudiera desarrollarse entre ellos eran válidas, pero ella no era de los que evitan un desafío. Habían pasado un buen rato juntos, ella lo extrañaba y había invadido su pensamientos desde que se habían conocido.

Ella se subió a la cama, se arrastró sobre ella y se tumbo de nuevo sobre el alto colchón. Él no le había dicho que lado quería así que ella se acostó en el medio, sus oídos se esforzaban por oír su vuelta, pero ella no se debía haber molestado. Sasuke se trasladó con sigilo mientras paseaba de vuelta a la habitación. Una sonrisa amenazaba con surgir de nuevo. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo sexy que estaba cuando caminaba con aquel movimiento grácil y fluido, completamente desnudo? Ella lo dudaba. Ella disfruta de la vista de los músculos y la piel desnuda antes de que la oscuridad envolviera la habitación con el simple accionamiento del interruptor bajo su dedo.

La cama se hundió con su peso mientras se acostaba a su derecha. Se dio la vuelta, a ciegas para alcanzarlo y sus dedos encontraron la piel caliente. No había duda cuando ella se deslizó más cerca, pasó una pierna por encima de la de él y se apretó a lo largo de su longitud. Él descansó tumbado boca arriba mientras ella estaba de su lado. Su cabeza se ajusto hasta que quedo con su pecho apoyado en la mejilla, el latido de su corazón era constante contra su oreja. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Quiero tumbarme de una manera diferente. ¿Te importaría?

Fue bonito cómo hablaba con brusquedad. —Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te gustaría dormir?

—Ponte de lado. Quiero acurrucarme contra tu espalda.

Odiaba liberarlo, pero hizo lo que le había pedido. Su brazo se deslizó debajo su cabeza para protegerla, el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la arrastró con firmeza hacia atrás contra su cuerpo hasta que parecieron cucharas.

—Me gusta esto, — admitió Sakura

— ¿Tienes frío? Quieres que nos cubramos con la sabana?

—Es una noche agradable y no me va mucho el calor. Me siento cómoda. ¿Y tú?

—Muy comodo—. Él sopló en su cuello y acarició su hombro desnudo. —Me gusta esto.

—A mi también. Es por eso que debemos volver a hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro cercano.

Su brazo alrededor de su cintura se tensó. —Es mejor para los dos si no lo hacemos, Sakura. Yo no confío en mí mismo contigo, me haces enloquecer con tanto desearte. Me asustaría que si me dejo llevar por mis instintos y actuó completamente de la forma en que me haces sentir.

Ella frunció el ceño, deseando que él renunciara a su voluntad de hierro. —Yo no quiero pelear contigo, pero estás siendo demasiado protector. Nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora me hace desconfiar de ti a menos que haya algo más que no me estás diciendo.

—Cuando me corro dentro de ti, quiero gritar. Fue muy duro para mi luchar contra este impulso todo el tiempo.

—La gente hace ruidos cuando tienen relaciones sexuales. — Ella sonrió.

—Hago un montón de ellos si te acuerdas. A mí me gustan los que tú haces.

Sakura se volvió de repente en sus brazos para girarse sobre su espalda y enganchó sus piernas por encima de sus muslos curvos. Su palma encontró y le acarició el costado de la cara antes de pasar las uñas de las manos por el pelo y dar masajes en su cuero cabelludo. Un suave ronroneo llenó la habitación.

—Sí. Me gustan los sonidos que haces. Son muy sexy para mí. Me tendrás que ver a veces ahora que estoy trabajando y viviendo en homeland, ¿no? Te lo advierto ahora que no voy a permitir que esto termine Sasuke. Sería otra historia si no creyera que estas realmente atraído por mí, y que esto no podría ir en ninguna parte. Ese no es el caso, sin embargo. Estás asustado y eso es porque te importo, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó y el ronroneo cambio a un gruñido leve. —Sí. Eso es lo que yo pensaba.

...


	22. C20 * Me vuelves loco

...

—Sakura, — dijo con voz áspera: —Lo siento, pero esta es la última noche que podemos pasar juntos. Yo tengo una larga lista de razones en mi cabeza además de las que he mencionado.

Se mordió el labio y suspiró. —Sólo estás molesto ahora. Cambiaras de opinión, y cuando lo hagas, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—No te podrás enfrentarte al peligro que está asociado conmigo. No podemos hacer esto de nuevo.

Ella movió su culo contra sus muslos, podía sentir su polla endureciéndose y creciendo más gruesa. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad. Su boca podía decir una cosa, pero su cuerpo y el de ella estaban en sintonía.

—Está bien, — le dijo para aplacarlo. Él estaba angustiado pero había que hacer frente a eso más tarde. Su primer objetivo era hacer el amor con él. Tal vez después de una docena de veces podría superar su yo-grande-fuerte-especies-tu-frágil- mujer-humana- de mierda. Se las arregló para no reírse de ese análisis.

—Hablaremos más tarde.— Su otra mano se abrió sobre su vientre. Ella deseaba que él era se pegara más a su espalda y ella podría tocar más de su cuerpo.

Trazó su ombligo, metió los dedos más abajo y utilizó sus uñas para arañarle ligeramente. Sasuke gruñó.

Se volvió hacia su lado, pego el culo contra él y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho hasta que no quedó espacio entre ellos. Le encantaba el calor que despedía. Con su cuerpo envuelto alrededor de ella y su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura, nunca se había sentido tan bien estar en los brazos de alguien.

Ella inhaló el aroma maravilloso de Sasuke y lo escuchó ronronear. Me estoy enamorando De él, admitió. Duro y rápido. El recuerdo del paracaidismo destelló en su mente, el miedo de salir del avión había sido abrumador, pero ella había querido volar. Ella había dado el paso y luego extendió los brazos y se lanzó de cabeza sin dudarlo, con Sasuke superaba esa experiencia todos los días y que quería dar el paso de nuevo. Un corazón roto Tenía que ser un riesgo mayor que tener un paracaídas que no se abriera, y mucho menos peligroso. Las sacudidas de la dura longitud de su polla que estaba atrapada entre ellos la saco de sus pensamientos. La decisión no fue difícil de tomar, era así de simple.

Ellale pasó la mano por su cadera, la deslizó hacia atrás y acaricio su culo firme. Él ronroneó antes de maldecir suavemente.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Deja de hacer eso.

Ella se movió, sugestivamente rodó sus caderas y le agarró la muñeca. No se resistió cuando la levantó y la puso sobre su pecho. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, cubriendo la parte posterior de la suya y se la apretó, lo que obligó a cerrar los dedos alrededor del montículo. Sakura aplasto su culo contra su polla ahora- con fuerza, volvió la cabeza para exponer su cuello a su boca y se lamió los labios para humedecerlos. Su cuerpo no necesita ningún juego previo.

Estaba preparada para él y ardía en deseos de tenerlo dentro de ella otra vez. El recuerdo de su lengua haciendo maravillas a su clítoris y la forma en que lo había sentido cuando la había follado fue suficiente para ponerla a cien.

—Lléname otra vez, — susurró. —Te necesito, Sasuke. No me lo niegues.

Su mano masajeaba el pecho sin su ayuda esta vez. —Maldita sea, Sakura. — Sus labios le rozaron la garganta al descubierto y sus caderas se movían, meciéndose lentamente contra ella.

—Sí, — ella gimió.

—Quédate quieta. Vamos a ir despacio.

Sakura abrió los muslos y se negó a obedecer la orden o tomar las cosas con calma. Era demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado todo maldito fuera, y ella quería que se dejara ir. Ella quería al verdadero Sasuke, el hombre que ronroneaba y gruñía, que quería ser ruidoso durante el sexo. Ella soltó el dorso de su mano, llegando entre sus piernas y le rodeó con sus dedos alrededor de su polla rígida.

—Sakura, — gruñó.

—Follame, cariño Duro, rápido. Dámelo.

Ella usó su pierna enganchada sobre su muslo para inclinar las caderas, guió la corona de su polla para frotarla a lo largo de la entrada de su coño, rodó sus caderas mientras ella encontró el lugar adecuado y utilizo la fuerza para penetrarse. La sensación de ser estirada, tomada por él, disparó su deseo. Sus dientes de pronto se apoderaron de la parte superior de su hombro cuando Sasuke mordió su piel suficientemente fuerte como para enviar una sacudida directamente a su ingle. Él no rompió la piel, pero se trataba de una delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor. Sakura gimió más fuerte, pero tiró de las puntas afiladas a medida que la soltó con sus colmillos.

—No te muevas, — gruñó.

—No. — Ella usó su mano libre para agarrar el brazo apoyado encima de su cabeza para ganar tracción y empujó sus caderas frenéticamente, lo que le obligó a moverse dentro de ella. Ella aumentó el ritmo y tiro con su mano en su culo para tomar su polla más profundamente. —No me tortures, — ella jadeó. —Olvídate de ir lento.

Sasuke emitió un sonido, un aterrador, feroz y profundo gruñido, y sus dientes se cerraron sobre su hombro otra vez. La sensación de su mordedura no dolía pero amplificaba su pasión.

El placer atravesó su cuerpo y su mano agarró su cadera en un agarre apretado. Ella pensó que podría usar su control para parar sus caderas, pero nunca fue más feliz que estar equivocada.

Sasuke condujo su polla en ella profundamente, sacudió sus caderas más rápido y golpeó contra su culo lo suficiente fuerte para sacudir la cama y golpear el cabecero de la cama contra la pared. Sakura no podía pensar. Ella estaba demasiado inmersa en el éxtasis y la sensación erótica de sentir que la retenía en su hombro con los dientes. Él no se detuvo, no se detuvo y sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación de un próximo clímax.

Sasuke se introdujo en ella una y otra vez rápido, duro y profundo. Él inclinó la polla un poco hacia un lugar que le hizo ver las estrellas y parecía saberlo. Siguió arrastrando la corona de su polla contra ella, no tan profundo como antes. Sakura echó la cabeza contra su hombro y se corrió con fuerza. Sus labios se separaron y apenas entero que había gritado.

Los dientes salieron de su piel, el control sobre su cadera se apretó y él siguió sobre ella. Chorros calientes de semen la llenaron. Podía sentir cada gota mientras sus músculos vaginales le ordeñaban. Un rugido atronador casi la ensordeció, su oído demasiado cerca de su boca.

Ellos jadeaban como consecuencia, su dominio sobre ella se suavizo y le masajeó con los dedos La cadera. Sakura sentía ganas de reír, pero no pudo reunir la fuerza. Ese era el Sasuke que ella había querido ver. Su audición podía no volver a ser la misma en ese oído, pero valió la pena.

Ella sonrió.

Una lengua caliente y húmeda lamió su hombro y ella abrió los ojos para mirar por el cuarto oscuro. Él era tan dulce. Primero le estaba frotando el punto un poco dolorido por donde la había mantenido pegada y ahora estaba usando la boca para calmar la zona que había sujetado con los dientes, era un poco extraño, pero no desagradable. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

—Ese fue el mejor sexo que nunca he tenido, — murmuró. —Me gusta que me lamas, pero si quieres Que te de pistas de los lugares donde me gustaría disfrutar de esa lengua también, házmelo saber.

Se detuvo lamiendo su piel y su respiración se había parado. —Estoy limpiando tu herida. Maldita sea, Sakura, es por eso que no podemos estar juntos. Fue el mejor sexo que nunca has tenido, pero Te he lastimado.

— ¿Qué herida?— Volvió la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada.

—Te he mordido en el hombro. — Su voz sonaba triste. —Lo siento, cariño. ¿No le duele?

—No. No puede ser tan malo. No te preocupes por eso. —Ella podría vivir con un mordisco de amor.

Ella lo había disfrutado. Se puso tenso. —¿Que no me preocupe por eso? Yo te mordi, maldita sea, te saque sangre.

Las alarmas sonaron fuertes en la distancia y Sasuke maldijo.

—Está bien, — murmuró ella, un poco sorprendida de que ella estaba sangrando porque no le hizo daño. —Probablemente sea sólo la alarma de un coche.

—No—. Él retiró su polla aún dura de su cuerpo y rodó sobre su estómago para liberar su brazo de debajo de su cabeza tan rápido que ella se quedó sin aliento. La cama se movió con su peso cuando la dejó. —Nos escucharon en la puerta de la seguridad.

La luz la cegó cuando encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Esperó a que su visión se adaptara. Ella sólo podía mirar como Sasuke subió sus calzoncillos hasta las caderas, se inclinó y subió hacia arriba con sus pertenencias apretada en su mano.

La ira irradiaba en él. —Vete a la ducha en este momento o van a olerme sobre ti.

Sakura se sentó. —No me importa si alguien lo sabe.

—A mi sí. No permitas que entren a tu habitación cuando lleguen a la puerta o te huelan a ti también. Diles que estabas en la ducha y no escuchaste nada cuando te hagan preguntas. Muévete, maldita sea. Tiene unos tres minutos o menos antes de que lleguen. Ellos tienen las llaves maestras de todas las casas y entraran si no les abres la puerta.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe. Sakura le observó con asombro mientras que él empujó la cortina con un codo para apartarla y pasó por encima del alféizar. Volvió a asomarse, tiró de la ventana que se cerró y puso la cortina en su lugar con tanta fuerza que hizo que la ventana sonara. Se alejó de la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad. Su mente se aceleró.

—Maldita sea, — susurró Sakura, casi cayendo de la cama en su prisa por correr al cuarto de baño. Ella trató con mucha fuerza de no sentir dolor.

Oh, me duele, así que no te molestes en negarlo. Estaba claro que no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzado de ella? Encendió la luz, se abalanzó sobre el plato de ducha y no se molestó en ajustar la temperatura cuando salió de la alcachofa agua helada.

—Hijo de puta, — dijo entre dientes, agarró la botella de gel de baño y vació casi la mitad tratando frotar con furia su piel. — ¡Hombres! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Qué cabrón!.

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose por qué ella estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido. Podría tener un problema con la gente si se enteraban que habían dormido juntos, pero ella no. Un chorro de agua fría cayo en ella, se estremeció y volvió a maldecir.

Una sensación de ardor le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor y retorció la cabeza lo suficiente para localizar la fuente. las marcas rojas del mordisco se mezclaban con el agua. Podía ver los pinchazos de sus colmillos y una línea roja de sus dientes planos. Volvió el hombro en el agua, lo lavo con jabón que detuvo la sensación de quemadura.

Tal vez por eso no quería que nadie supiera que habían dormido juntos. SasukeUchiha, el rostro poderoso de las nuevas especies, había perdido la compostura lo suficiente como para hundir sus dientes en un ser humano. La prensa lo transformaría en una noticia sórdida con todo tipo de escenarios desagradables, retorciéndolo de la forma en que solían hacerlo y no habría mucho que perder.

— ¡Mierda!— Apagó el agua, salió y cogió una toalla para secarse tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Una botella de perfume que había desembalado estaba en el lavabo y le llamó la atención. Nunca usaba perfume, su padre se la había entregado al revisor, mientras había ido pagar por su ropa nueva. Tal vez no era tan inútil como ella había pensado. Las Nuevas especies odiaban los olores artificiales y podría enmascarar el olor de Sasuke. Dejó caer la toalla, agarró la caja y la abrió mientras corría a su habitación.

Ella rechino un poco cuando roció el perfume floral en el aire a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se metió en ella, así se esparció por su cuerpo. No podía mojar su vendaje y las especies tenían narices increíbles. Podían oler algo de su cabello, pero no ahora que acababa de rociarlo con el aroma de gardenias.

—Si eso no enmascara su olor, nada lo hará.

Arrojó la botella sobre la cama, se vistió con rapidez con la ropa que se había quitado antes y se acordó de coger la botella mientras corría fuera de su habitación cuando un golpe sonó en la parte delantera de la casa.

Sakura rocío el perfume mientras corría hacia la puerta y tiro la botella sobre el sofá. Agitó los brazos frenéticamente para difundir el horrible olor, alisó hacia abajo su camisa para asegurarse de que no estaba mostrando sus pechos y abrió la puerta.

Dos oficiales de nuevas especies se quedaron mirándola desconfiando. Sakura se aseguro de poner tanta distancia posible entre ellos y ella. Ambos hombres estaban agarrando sus armas con la mano, sus miradas se posaron sobre ella antes de barrer la habitación detrás de ella y uno de ellos dio un paso para entrar en su casa. Abrió los brazos, agarró el marco de la puerta y lo bloqueó.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso, la alarma de un coche?

El que quería entrar en su casa tuvo que dar un paso atrás para que no lo tocara. — ¿has gritado?

—No. Yo estaba en la ducha y sólo he escuchado ese ruido cuando apagué el agua. Si no es una alarma de coche, ¿hay un incendio?

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego la miraron, el segundo hizo una respiración profunda, olió e hizo una mueca. Una mano se disparó a su cara para taparse la nariz y dio un paso atrás enorme. El otro hizo lo mismo. Ella no tenía tanto sentido del olfato y el olor de las gardenias casi la hacía llorar.

— ¿Podemos buscar en tu casa?

—No hay nadie aquí más que yo. ¿Crees que grite? No lo hice. No hay nada malo excepto la alarma de alguien que oye fuera. Tal vez el viento acciono la alarma de un coche. Pasa a veces.

Parecían no saber qué hacer, pero se fueron para atrás, probablemente no disfrutaban de lo que olían. —Está bien. Nos alegramos de que estés segura. Cierre las puertas. Si escuchas o ves algo, golpea la alarma. —Señaló la pared.

—Por supuesto. No es problema. ¡Gracias! —Sakura cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Ella se inclinó contra la madera, con el cuerpo tenso y laxo y cerró los ojos. Ella respiró hondo, hizo una mueca y se apartó de la puerta. Necesitaba airear la casa para deshacerse del hedor y una ducha de nuevo.

Sasuke nadó otra vuelta en la piscina hasta que oyó un chillido y se detuvo, saliendo del agua. Inhaló y se volvió, localizando dos oficiales de seguridad que se aproximaban por un lado del patio. Habían usado la puerta lateral para encontrarlo en lugar de entrar en su casa.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que ha activado la alarma? La estoy oyendo desde hace un rato. ¿Está todo bien? — la culpa lo recorrió por mentir un poco, algo que odiaba hacer, pero tenía que proteger a Sakura. Dudaba de que se lo dijeran a nadie, pero algunos de su pueblo no eran amables con los empleados humanos. Un resbalón y llegaría a los oídos equivocados. Él no tendría otra oportunidad con ella. — ¿Tenemos un problema de seguridad?

Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros. —Escuchamos un grito y un rugido.

Sasuke había practicado su historia. —Yo rugí, pero no he oído ningún grito. — Señaló su ropa por la puerta de atrás. —Me tropecé con una silla cuando vine aquí a nadar después de un día largo y duro. Me dolía el dedo del pie y yo me volví loco, rugí, me quité la ropa y he estado nadando para calmar mi ira.

El segundo se movió, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿No has oído un grito?

—No. Tal vez confundiste el ruido de la silla al chocar contra la pared con un grito, se rompió cuando tropecé con ella.

— Sentimos la molestia, Sasuke. Pensamos que quizás la humana había sido atacada.

— ¿SakuraHaruno? ¿Está bien?

—Ella está bien. Fuimos a su casa primero, pero ella no nos dejó registrar su casa.

—Olía, — el otro maldijo. —Al igual que unas flores apestosas.

—Un perfume, — gruñó el otro. —deberías hacer una ley para que no usen eso aquí, Sasuke. Mi nariz aún arde.

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa porque Sakura conocía ese truco. El Perfume fuerte irritaba sus narices y confundía su sentido del olfato. Ella había trabajado para Kakashi en el equipo de fuerza y sabia cosas de las especies ya que los miembros del equipo habían trabajado muy estrechamente con sus machos.

—Voy a enviarle una nota.

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos. —Tal vez alguien estaba viendo una película de terror. Las hembras Humanas gritan todo el tiempo. Vamos a tener que preguntarles a todos si estaban mirando una de aquellas para rastrear la fuente de la perturbación.

—No molesten a nadie. La única mujer sola aquí es SakuraHaruno y dijo que estaba bien.

— ¿Te has hecho daño cuando se rompió la silla, Sasuke? Podríamos llamar a alguien Para que viniera a mirarlo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, nadando hacia el lado de la piscina. —Estoy bien. Simplemente me molestó.

Los hombres vacilaron. Sasuke salió de la piscina y se dirigió hacia una toalla que había arrojado en un sillón el día anterior. la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas y arqueó una ceja cuando los miro.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— ¿Por qué la hembra humana vive aquí? No ponemos en duda tu juicio, pero estamos curiosos Sasuke.

—Esta es la zona más segura de homeland. Su padre es una persona que cuida de nosotros y nos representa en las cuestiones legales. Le di mi palabra de que ella estaría a salvo. Ella también salvó a nuestras hembras y las trajo con nosotros durante su último trabajo. SakuraHaruno es una amiga de confianza.

Uno de ellos habló. — entendido. Gracias por explicarlo.

Sasuke esperó hasta que se fueron antes de sacudir su pelo mojado, tratando de secarse. Se volvió para mirar por encima de la pared de la casa de al lado. La luz del dormitorio de Sakura permanecía encendida. Tenía ganas de saltar la pared y llamar a su ventana.

La frustración se apoderó de él mientras se alejaba. Querer y poder eran dos cosas distintas en su caso. Había perdido el control, durante el sexo provocándole algo de sangre y había atraído la atención hacia ellos mientras estaban juntos rugiendo por su placer. Eso le molestó profundamente, era algo que nunca había hecho antes con una mujer. Ella provocaba partes de él que no se podía permitir liberar. Necesitaba tiempo.

Necesitaba pensar, para despejar su cabeza y debía mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que pudiera averiguar la manera de sujetar esas aterradoras emociones Ella se movió debajo de su piel. Sólo sabía una cosa cierta... Sakura Haruno lo estaba volviendo loco.

...


	23. C21 * Someterce

...

—Ino— Sakura sonrió. — ¡Estás aquí, en el dormitorio de las mujeres! ¿Por qué no te encuentras aun en la Reserva?

La mujer de más dos metros sonrió. —Llegué temprano esta mañana. Mi mejor amiga Temari quería que viniera a casa para compartir algunas noticias y voy a estar aquí por un tiempo. Ella es la compañera humana de Shikamaru que es Especie y están casados.

—He oído hablar de ellos en la televisión cuando se casaron. ¡Espero que haya sido una buena noticia!

—La mejor. Lo siento, pero no puedo compartir lo que es. Todo lo que puedo decir es que ella y su marido querían algo desde que encontraron el amor juntos y finalmente lo lograron.

—Esa es una buena noticia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás comprobando la mujer que trajiste con nosotros? Todavía está en la Reserva y lo está haciendo muy bien. Se ha instalado también. Se decidió que debe quedarse allí en vez de ser traída aquí, ya que está disfrutando de los árboles y las millas de terreno para recorrer.

—En realidad, yo trabajo aquí. Es una historia larga.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos. — ¿En serio? ¿Haciendo qué? —Sakura volvió la cabeza para mirar a bella. Se había pasado toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde ayudándola a instalarse en el dormitorio de mujeres. Había tomado bien la decisión en su mayor parte.

Ayame y Natsu eran compañeras constantes de Bella, y ayudaron. El único golpe en la transición casi sin problemas había sido cuando Bella había visto a las hembras mucho más altas, y fuertemente construidas. Se había asustado, pero en la actualidad estaba sentada en la sala de estar hablando con media docena de ellas sin temor.

—Esta es Bella. La hemos recuperado la otra noche en una finca en WaKankurogton. No sé todo lo que mi nuevo puesto de trabajo implica, pero por ahora estoy ayudándola a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Se lo está tomando bien.

—Me gusta su nombre. Encaja. Ella lo eligió bien. —Ino sonrió y le dio su atención a Sakura.

—En realidad, yo lo elegí. Sigo diciéndole que ella puede cambiarlo en cualquier momento y estoy esperando que lo haga. Me siento un poco rara renombrando a un adulto. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Necesitaba conseguir uno rápidamente y eso es el primero que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿Por qué necesitaba un nombre?

Sakura apretó los dientes. —Debido a que los dos únicos nombres con los que recordaba haber sido nombrada eran un insulto, me molestaba tanto como la llamaban que me negué a dejar que nadie más la llamara así. Teníamos que hacer el papeleo y la habrían recordado con ellos. Y me negaba a registrar esos nombres.

Ino endureció el rostro. — ¿Qué es lo que la llamaban?

Sakura miró a la mujer más alta. —Realmente no creo que quieras saberlo.

—Cuéntame.

Sakura suspiró, pensando que Ino tenía derecho a saberlo. —Ellos la estaban llamándola Lodo y Mono. Supongo que la etiquetaron como mono cuando era más joven. Esos fueron los dos únicos nombres que ella podía recordar.

La mujer alta nueva especie gruñó y escupió una sarta de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a un marinero. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra hasta que la ira de Ino se desvaneció.

—Gracias. Es un nombre muy bueno el que le has elegido y le va. Creo que podría mantenerlo y le has hecho un buen favor.

—Gracias. — Sakura sonrió de repente. —Así que, ¿estás deseando poder dormir bien, ahora que estás fuera del hotel?

Ino se rió. —mandaron a Tenten y Naji a su casa para siempre. Sasuke dijo que necesitan su privacidad, ya que están casados. Él tiene guardias alrededor de su propiedad para ayudar a Naji a mantenerla a salvo. Tal vez sea una cosa que solo pasa entre humanos y especies, pero nadie nunca tuvo sexo tan ruidoso como esos dos.

Sakura logró apenas mantener la sonrisa en su lugar con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ella y Sasuke habían sido tan ruidosos que hicieron saltar las alarmas de seguridad. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto. — Ino la llevó a la cocina para sacar unos refrescos de la nevera. Señalo con la mano un taburete a Sakura. —¡golpea! Me encanta decir eso.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. —La pareja mixta que se acaba de casarse, eh, el es león, ¿no?

—Creemos que sí. Tenemos que adivinar con lo que nos mezclaron ya que los registros fueron destruidos. Con su colorido y su personalidad, podemos suponer que se mezcló con que el ADN de león. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Conocí a SasukeUchiha y tiene el mismo tipo de ojos que Naji. ¿También es león? —Eso explicaría el rugido después del sexo.

—Su color no es el correcto. En mi tiempo libre, voy a estudiar los animales. Quiero saber mejor con que animales fuimos combinados. —Ino la miró orgullosa. —Creo que él fue mezclado tal vez con un leopardo negro –los que los humanos llaman panteras.

Sakura logró mantener su boca cerrada a pesar de su shock. — ¿No debería tener el cabello negro? Quiero decir, Naji tiene el pelo de color rojo anaranjado similar a un león. Conocí a Deidara y tiene el pelo rojo claro pero tiene los ojos de gato. Pude ver que la diferencia.

Ino se mordió el labio. —No puedo hablar de esto contigo, Sakura.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ino vaciló de nuevo, pero dejó escapar un suspiro. —eres nuestra amiga y has salvado a nuestras mujeres. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Algunos de nosotros usamos tintes para cambiar de color de nuestro cabello. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

¿Sasuke usa tinte en el cabello? Eso explicaría por qué lo veía diferente en persona que en televisión y en algunas de las fotos, parecía diferente, porque su cabello cambiaba de color.

— ¿Por qué lo haría... o sea, muchos de vosotros hacen eso?

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos que parecer más humanos, pero nuestro color natural hace que a veces sea difícil. Por favor, no repitas esto a nadie. Podría meterme en problemas.

—No se lo diré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra. Así que por ejemplo, ¿alguien con el pelo rubio podía tener en realidad el pelo negro?

—Exactamente. Tendría un aspecto más humano y menos amenazador. Alguien en el ojo público. Alguien que se relaciona con los seres humanos todo el tiempo.

Sakura intento imaginar a Sasuke con el pelo negro, pero era difícil de hacer. De repente se explicó el por qué sus largas pestañas eran negras. A veces veía un poco de azul oscuro en las profundidades de sus ojos pero desde una distancia parecía una sombra más oscura de color marrón, bordeado de negro. Con el pelo negro parecería... Una imagen brilló en el interior de la cabeza de un Sasuke de Pelo negro, aterrador, escalofriante, feroz. El Sasuke, con cabello claro parecía más humano y seria menos probablemente que pudiera asustar a alguien. Tenía sentido.

Sakura se había acostado con un hombre combinado con el ADN de una pantera. Explicaba el ronroneo, los ojos de gato y su rugido después del sexo. Había destrozado la ropa de cama y marcado el colchón con las uñas. Garras. Las Panteras eran animales peligrosos. Tal vez tenía una buena razón para temer hacerme daño.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sakura saco la atención de sus pensamientos para forzar una sonrisa para Ino. —Un hombre.

La cara de Ino se ilumino con una sonrisa. —Desembucha, quieres ser una novia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —No puedo.

—Oh. Preguntas acerca de nuestros hombres por una razón, ¿no es así? He oído que Deidara estaba hablando de ti. Es felino y es por eso que estabas preguntando por Naji, ¿es el no? Has disimulado y no has mencionado su nombre. Te juro que no diré ni una palabra a nadie. Deidara es atractivo y agradable a la vista. También es divertido.

¿Deidara?Sakura no sabía si ella debía sentirse aliviada por la suposición de Ino. Se debatió sobre si debía dejarle adivinar a Ino que estaba pensando en Sasuke. Sakura se limitó a sonreír.

—A Deidara le gustas. He oído que has hecho mella en él.

— ¿Oíste eso? Él se ofreció a invitarme a una cerveza y presentarme a todos y así podría hacer algunos amigos.

—Deberías dejarlo.

—Pasa algo si yo soy humana y el es de Especies.

La sonrisa en los labios de Ino desapareció. —¿No estarías con alguien de mi clase?

—No es eso. —Ella se mordió el labio, cuidando lo que decía. —Yo he hablado con algunos de los machos una vez… —mintió, pero representaría un escenario que encajaría su dilema real. —Ellos me dejaron claro que no iban a acostarse con una humana. Él, quiero decir, ellos dijeron que no querían involucrarse con una humana y eran firmes sobre que tenían demasiado miedo de perder el control y hacerles daño.

—Es un temor válido. Nuestros hombres son fuertes y dominantes. ¿Qué sabes acerca de esto?

—La mayoría de los hombres son mandones. Ese es un rasgo universal que viene con tener un pene.

Ino no se rió de la broma que trató de hacer Sakura. —No. Los hombres dicen a las mujeres que hacer, porque lo que quieren es hacerlo. Nuestros hombres dominan físicamente y necesitan hacerlo. Hay una gran diferencia.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo? Estoy curiosa por saber más.

—Cuando un macho y una hembra de nuestra especie tienen sexo nos montan por detrás. Él quiere usar sus dientes en el hombro para mantenernos así siente que su dominio no se ve amenazado. Su necesidad de controlar durante el acto sexual es abrumadora. Es difícil de describir, pero hay un lugar en cualquiera de los lados aquí... —Ella se acercó y le tocó los hombros. —Si un macho nos aprieta con sus dientes se siente muy bien y no duele. Nunca rompe la piel pero sabemos que no debemos separarnos o pueden ocurrir accidentes.

Sakura tenía una sensación que se hundía teniendo un vendaje escondido bajo su camisa. — ¿Qué clase de accidentes?

—Sus dientes se hunden lo suficiente para extraer sangre o pueden dejar una cicatriz en nuestra piel. Es raro pero había un hombre que tomo mi sangre una vez. Mató a uno de los técnicos cuando vinieron a sacarme de la celda después de que compartimos el sexo. No quería dejarme ir o compartirme con otros machos. Él era muy posesivo. Sentía amor por mí y me imagino que él me mordió para mostrar su dominación y que yo era suya, tal vez ese era el motivo, porque no lo desafíe durante el sexo. Dijo que sus entrañas estaban gritando que me mantuviera con él y ellos saben que nosotras no queremos ser mantenidas. Es por eso que no tenemos relaciones sexuales con el mismo macho a menudo ahora que somos libres. Queremos asegurarnos de que recuerden que nosotras no queremos ser mantenidas por ellos y les hace saber que no queremos que se sientan posesivos. Nuestros hombres pueden ser peligrosos para tu clase.

— ¿Por qué eso es peligroso para los seres humanos?

—Cuando nuestros hombres te sujetan con sus dientes y no sabes que no debes luchar o alejarte podían volverse loco si lo hicieras. Nos aseguramos de que queremos procrear juntos y así ha sido siempre, debe ser totalmente mutuo cuando lo hacemos. ¿Si un hombre está detrás de ti y te muerde la piel fuerte, no te alarmarías? te pondrías a luchar, ¿no es así? ¿Forcejarías? Sus dientes están afilados y podrían rasgar tu piel o sus manos podían hacerte daño, tratando de mantenerte quieta para tu propia seguridad. Pueden ser suaves y agradables, pero si desafías su dominio durante el acto sexual, sentirán el impulso incontrolable para demostrar que debes respetarlos. Es una necesidad. Es lo que son. Si dejas que uno de nuestros hombres tenga relaciones sexuales contigo a menudo puede ser que desee mantenerte si empieza a sentirse posesivo. Un varón de especies no te dejaría ir si eso sucede, luchara para mantenerte y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de separarte de él. Él puede sentir amor si le permites que te conozca muy bien y eso es muy peligroso para nuestro tipo.

—No puede ser tan peligroso. Hay parejas mixtas.

—Sí, pero los hombres matarían a cualquiera que tocara a una de sus compañeras. Has conocido a Tenten y Naji. No le gusta que otros hombres la miren. Ella se somete voluntariamente a el y se ha entregado a él por completo, pero les encanta compartir su amor. Naji rasgaría a cualquiera con sus propias manos si él pensara que está amenazada, Sakura. Ese es el peligro de nuestros hombres y tenemos que considerar qué sucedería si uno de ellos se enamorara de una mujer que no le correspondiera. Él nunca le haría daño, pero creemos que cualquier hombre que intentaría tocarla perdería una parte de su cuerpo. Entiendo el miedo que nuestra especie siente por tener sexo con los seres humanos y es razonable. Si decides tener relaciones sexuales con Deidara, necesito enseñarte, primero para que sepas cómo controlar a uno de nuestros machos con seguridad.

Sakura no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero todavía hizo la pregunta. — ¿Qué sería lo que necesito saber?

—Nunca le pidas a un hombre que se someta a ti. Ellos son dominantes y los harías enfadarse y sería peligroso si fueras a hacer eso. Para ellos sería un reto. Seria cuestionar sus habilidades. Los hombres están siempre controlando el sexo. No luches durante las relaciones sexuales. Si Deidara alguna vez te agarra con los dientes. Esto significa que está perdiendo el control y es necesario que te quedes quieta.

—¿Que esté perdiendo el control es algo malo?

—¡Sí!— Ino sacudió su mirada por el cuerpo de Sakura, mirándola una vez más. —Él te podría romperte. Nuestros hombres son fuertes y nuestra idea de los preliminares sería una lucha brusca para ti.

—Está bien, — dejo salir, aturdida de nuevo.

—Nunca mires directamente a los ojos de un hombre enfadado porque eso es un reto también. Mira hacia abajo y quédate quieta hasta que tenga tiempo para calmar su ira. Además, nunca le permitas compartir sexo contigo si está realmente excitado porque puede ser demasiado agresivo para ser consiente con tus necesidades. Di que no, si alguna vez Deidara tiene el deseo de morderte y tomar tu sangre durante el sexo. Sería como hacerle sentir que te posee y nunca querrás eso con uno de nuestros hombres a menos que estés dispuesta a estar con él para siempre.

—Creo que lo tengo. Gracias. Por favor, olvídate del nombre de Deidara, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo intención de acostarme con él. Tenía curiosidad.

Ino sonrió. —Por supuesto.

La otra mujer no la creyó, pero Sakura no la saco de su error mientras se levantaba. —Ha sido un día largo y me voy a casa. Voy a comprobar primero a Bella y asegurarme de que está bien. Vienes conmigo. Me alegro de que estés aquí y así podremos vernos más.

—Me gustaría ir a saludarla también y cuidar de ella durante tu ausencia. Puedes irte y descansar un poco. ¿Volverás mañana?

—Sí.

Sakura salió del dormitorio, con la mente hecha un lío con todo lo que había aprendido. De acuerdo con los consejos de Ino sobre lo qué no había que hacer en la cama con un hombre especies, ya la había jodido.

...


	24. C22 * Este soy yo

...

Sakura había pedido a Sasuke estar arriba, ósea que lo había desafiado. Su reacción tenía que haber sido irse de la habitación y poner fin a su encuentro.

Ino dijo que nunca había permitido a una mujer dominar en el sexo pero Sasuke lo hizo cuando había aceptado que ella estuviera encima. No tenía ni idea de porque le dejo hacer eso, excepto tal vez porque no se parecía en su forma a la mayoría de las especies, ya que tenía que hacer frente a tantos humanos todos los días. Los seres humanos trabajaban en homeland y tenía que comunicarse con los medios de comunicación, su padre y un montón de otras personas que habían invertido en el bienestar de las especies. Había sentido los dientes de Sasuke en su hombro, pero ella no sabía lo que significaba. Ella había ignoró su súplica de que ella permaneciera inmóvil, sin querer provocarlo mientras trataba de hacer valer su dominación. Se había movido contra él, lo empujó hacia ella para que tomara el camino que ella quería y él había mordido su hombro lo suficiente para extraer sangre. Eso fue otro no-no. Por supuesto que él no quería mantenerla para siempre. NOP. Él quería poner fin a su breve relación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de empezar.

No era de extrañar que no quisiera volver a verla. La Decepción la golpeó duro cuando Sakura se llevó el cochecito de golf para casa. Ese mismo día se había despertado para encontrar uno estacionado en la calzada con un mapa marcado desde su casa hasta el dormitorio de mujeres. El oficial de guardia a las puertas de su zona le había asegurado que era para su uso. Tenía una manera de moverse por homeland, pero no tenía a dónde ir, solo a su casa, sola.

Había un nuevo oficial en la dotación del puesto de control de seguridad, pero él no la detuvo. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto que pasara a través de las puertas que conducían a la zona de viviendas. Sakura le devolvió el saludo y estacionó en el camino de la entrada. Ella no podía creer lo profundamente que había logrado meter la pata con Sasuke. Los Especies deberían de venir con un manual de instrucciones: Consejos para tontos y despistados humanos y las cincuenta cosas a evitar para que no los insultes.

Abrió la puerta principal, y se alegro al entrar que la peste del perfume por fin hubiera desaparecido. Su mirada se volvió a la planta en la maceta a su izquierda y sonrió.

Había escondido la botella allí en caso de que alguna vez la necesitara para enmascarar el olor de Sasuke de nuevo. Pero su estado de ánimo rápidamente se desinflo ahora que dudaba que volviese.

Una ducha rápida, un cambio de ropa cómoda y ganas de ocupar su tiempo en la cocina la ayudaron a alejar sus pensamientos de Sasuke. Le gustaba cocinar, la relajaba y le encantaba comer. El único problema era el asado de ternera que había puesto en el horno que podría alimentarla durante una semana a base de bocadillos con las sobras. Se mordió el labio, lo vio girando lentamente mientras goteaba jugos en la bandeja y decidió que siempre podía llevar bocadillos a las mujeres del dormitorio a la mañana siguiente.

Ella estaba asombrada por la cantidad de alimentos y el tamaño de las enormes porciones. Los Especies probablemente podían comer un asado de 4 kilos de una sentada, pero ella estaba segura que no podía.

Se dio la vuelta, decidió lavar su ropa nueva antes de usarla y pensó en tomar un largo baño para matar el tiempo antes de que la cena estuviera lista. Los chorros eran una maravilla y el agua caliente también .evaluó su vida.

Su vida amorosa podía ser una mierda pero ella vivía en un lugar agradable y amaba su nuevo trabajo. El timbre sonó, y la hizo sobresaltarse, pero ella sonrió. Tenía que ser ¡Sasuke! Se seco rápidamente y se puso la ropa de nuevo, su mente trabajando en una forma de hablarle al hombre con la cabeza mas dura, para hacerle bajar la guardia y volviera cuando no hubiese moros en la costa.

Sonó el timbre de nuevo y ella salió corriendo de su cuarto de baño.

—Ya voy. ¡Un momento!

Sakura abrió las cerraduras mientras su corazón se aceleró y sonrió, emocionada de volver a verlo después de la noche anterior. Dos grandes hombres especies estaban en su lugar. Ambos estaban en pantalones vaqueros, uniformes deportivos y camisetas y la miraron con una severidad que le aseguraban que no estaban contentos.

El de la derecha le hablo. —Soy Suigetsu. Tus pertenencias fueron entregadas y nos han pedido que te las traigamos. ¿Te importa si descargamos el jeep ahora y llevamos las cajas adentro? Tenemos que informarte de que tus cosas fueron registradas por seguridad. Es el procedimiento estándar, pero nada ha sido confiscado.

—Está bien. Gracias. Claro, —dijo ella. —Déjenme ponerme mis zapatos y los voy a ayudar.

El nueva especie de la izquierda mostró su desagrado. —No. Eres demasiado pequeña y sólo nos retrasarás. Sólo siéntate y mantén la calma. Queremos decirte que no vamos a dañarte. —Él tomó aliento. —Yo soy J?go. Y no estás en peligro.

Le hizo gracia sus palabras, como si temieran que pudiera tener miedo de ellos, pero su tensión le obligó a ocultarlo. Realmente parecían nerviosos sobre cómo tratar con ella así que bajó la mirada. Eran especies y ella quería que se sintieran a gusto con ella. Las Buenas relaciones eran un largo camino hasta conseguir ese objetivo.

—Gracias. Voy a esperar en el interior y se que no estoy en peligro. —Ella retrocedió.

—Bien. — Suigetsu gruñó, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por el pasillo seguido del otro.

Sakura levantó la mirada para verlos agarrar las cajas de la parte trasera del jeep lleno y finalmente permitió que su sonrisa se escapara. Fue gracioso saber que se suponía que debía estar aterrorizada de ellos y que dulcemente querían asegurarle de que ellos no estaban allí para matarla. Ella se rió de nuevo, su mirada se volvió hacia la sala y vio a un área donde podían apilar las cajas.

—Pueden dejarlas por ahi — Señaló ella, manteniendo la postura. —Gracias. Siento que haya tantas. No me di cuenta que había acumulado tantas cosas.

Una idea se formo cuando uno de ellos olfateó en el aire, su atención estaba puesta en el arco abierto de la cocina y los dos lo seguían haciendo mientras traían más cajas. Ella inhaló el aroma tentador del asado, se dio cuenta de que podían tener hambre y decidió tratar de hacerse amiga de ellos. Tratando de superar todo lo que pasó anoche con Sasuke y solucionar las cosas.

Los chicos finalmente llevaron las últimas dos cajas.

—Muchas gracias. Les agradezco. ¿les gustaría quedaros a cenar? Tengo mucha comida y es una costumbre humana alimentar a la gente como una forma de mostrar agradecimiento.

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, su aprehensión era cómica.

—Tengo asado. Es una carne que está cortada en rodajas finas y tiene un poco de color rosado en ella. No es tan cruda como la que la mayoría de vosotros coméis, pero creo que os va a gustar. Agradecería la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. Me acabo de mudar aquí y no conozco a muchas personas.

J?go respondió por los dos. —Nosotros aceptamos. Debes sentirte bienvenida entre nosotros y los amigos son importantes.

—Lo son. — Ella sonrió. — ¿Por qué no se sientan en el sofá? Poden quitarse los zapatos, encender la televisión y relajaros mientras voy a rebanar la carne y hacer las patatas en el microondas. No debería ser más de quince minutos.

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el sofá. Sakura se volvió, entró en la cocina y sacó el asado quince minutos antes. Parecía realmente hecha en el exterior, pero estaría más hecha de lo que normalmente comían, o sea perfecto para sus invitados. Trabajo rápido para lavar tres patatas, las pincho con un tenedor y las horneo en el microondas. Ella cocinó algunas verduras, pico cebollino con algunas de las patatas y puso la mesa para los tres.

La emoción se apoderó de ella ante la posibilidad de hablar con los dos hombres. Ella estaba familiarizada con las mujeres, pero sus hombres eran completamente diferentes. Esperaba que conocerlos la ayudara la próxima vez que tratara con Sasuke. Podrían ser lo suficientemente amable para responder cualquier pregunta que les preguntara.

Sakura entró en la sala de estar. —La cena está lista. ¿Querréen seguirme o yo puedo traer los platos aquí si os gusta más comer sobre la mesa de café.

Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos al instante y se acercaron con cautela, como si temieran que pudiera huir de terror, J?go parecía ser el más locuaz de los dos.

—Estaríamos honrados de comer en la mesa de la cocina. Gracias, Sra. Haruno.

—Por favor, sólo llamadme Sakura y yo soy la que tiene el honor de tenerlos como invitados.

Ella se los llevó a la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera. Después de preguntar qué es lo que querían de beber, ella agarro los refrescos y se sentó a la mesa para sonreírles a ambos hombres. —empezar a comer. No soy formal y no os preocupéis por los modales en la mesa. Sólo sentiros como en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hay un montón de comida y espero que podáis comer todo o voy a tener que utilizar las sobras para hacer un montón de bocadillos. Así que me vais a ahorrar la molestia.

Suigetsu clavó un trozo de carne, lo miró como si tuviera miedo de tomar un bocado, pero luego se lo metió entero en la boca. Sakura hizo una pausa para observar su reacción, esperaba que le gustara. Él sonrió mientras masticaba. Con evidente sorpresa mientras la miraba hasta que trago.

—¡Esto está realmente bueno! Gracias, Sakura.

—Sí,— estuvo de acuerdo J?go, al tragar el primer bocado. —Esta delicioso. Yo no sabía que se podía comer de esta manera. Nos limitamos a cortarla en grandes filetes y dorarlos. Debes informarnos de como cocinarlo de esta manera.

—Yo estaría feliz de decíroslo. Es muy fácil. —Ella señaló al horno. —Esto hace el trabajo. Sacas la carne, lo pongo dentro y a esperar a que se haga. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Comieron en silencio, los hombres consumieron grandes cantidades de carne. Sakura se resistió a su necesidad de acribillarlos a preguntas. Por lo menos podía esperar hasta que hubieran terminado por completo, razonó.

Suigetsu finalmente dejó de comer, dejó el tenedor y la miró fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿No tenías miedo de invitarnos a cenar? Somos dos hombres feroces en tu casa y no nos conoces. Creímos que estarías aterrada.

J?go se aclaró la garganta. —No queríamos traer tus cosas porque pensábamos que podías llorar al vernos. —Él hizo una mueca horrible y se estremeció. —No soporto las lágrimas.

Sakura consiguió reprimir su risa, pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. —Estoy acostumbrada a estar con hombres más grandes así que no me asusto fácilmente. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi último trabajo?

Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Sakura empezó a contarles acerca de su trabajo con el equipo de fuerzas especiales, los hombres con quien trabajaba y todas las especies que habían conocido y habían devuelto, los dos hombres la escucharon atentamente con interés. Terminó contándoles que había sido rozada por una bala y había ido a parar a homeland.

—¿Sabías que no te atacaríamos y no te forzaríamos a tener sexo con nosotros?— J?go Parecía sincero. —Uno de nosotros dijo que probablemente nos verías a los dos y pensarías que habíamos venido para violarte.

Suigetsurió. —Él dijo que nos romperías los tímpanos con tus chillidos tan pronto como abrirías la puerta.

—Y el llanto. — J?gorió. —Tenía la esperanza de que al pensar que yo era un violador simplemente gritaras en vez de estallar en sollozos histéricos. Eso hiere menos mis oídos.

Sakura se rió. —Dile a tu amigo que lamento decepcionarlo.

—Va a estar decepcionado cuando le contemos lo buena que era la cena. — Suigetsu sonrió. —tenía que venir él, pero yo le debía un favor. Él me dijo que tenía que ir en su lugar.Suigetsu volvió a reír. —Deberías darme un pedazo de la carne. Me reiré al ver su cara cuando él la prueba.

Sakura lo hizo. —Deja que te traiga una bolsa y le puedes llevar algunos trozos.

—Eres una humana decente, Sakura. — Suigetsu sonrío. —Me alegro de que no te hayamos hecho gritar o llorar.

—Yo también, — se rió entre dientes Sakura, colocando unas rodajas del asado en una bolsa de plástico antes de volver a la mesa.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando un gruñido furioso los sorprendió. Sakura se giró ante el sonido fuerte, sorprendida y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Sasuke de pie debajo del arco abierto entre la sala de estar y la cocina. Pura rabia brillaba en sus ojos semi-cerrados, con los puños apretados a los costados y ni siquiera el impecable traje gris de chaqueta podría suavizar las vibraciones peligrosas que emanaban de él.

Él no la miraba, sino que parecía enfocado exclusivamente en sus invitados. El sonido de una silla contra el suelo la hizo girar la cabeza en esa dirección. Tanto Suigetsu como J?go se habían levantado rápidamente, con la cabeza baja hasta que la barbilla casi tocando sus pechos y sus miradas en el suelo. Se apartaron de la mesa y el miedo palideció sus facciones.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, y otra vez a los machos, midiendo lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke estaba furioso por alguna razón, sus hombres estaban aterrorizados de su ataque de mal genio y ella no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba actuando como un loco.

—Hola, Señor. Uchiha. — Ella se negó a llamarlo Sasuke desde que había dejado claro que no quería que nadie supiera que habían estado juntos. —Gracias por traerme mis cosas. No sé por qué está tan molesto, pero estábamos cenando, toma asiento si tienes hambre.

La furiosa y oscura mirada de Sasukese encontró con la suya. Él le gruñó a ella mostrándole sus dientes afilados. Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella quería preguntarle cuál era su problema.

—Déjennos, — gruñó Sasuke. —Ahora.

Los dos hombres caminaron por el borde de la habitación para mantenerse tan lejos de su líder como fuera posible, pegados a las paredes y manteniendo una distancia segura. Sakura echó un vistazo a la mesa, vio la bolsa olvidada del asado y la agarró. Ella salio detrás de los hombres. Ella evito a Sasukecaminando alrededor de él.

—Esperen. –Los dos hombres estaban en la puerta cuando ella los detuvo con su voz y les tendió la bolsita. —Se te olvida esto para tu amigo. No sé qué está pasando, pero lo siento.

Suigetsu la miró. —Nunca mires a un especies a los ojos cuando te gruñe. Está enfadado por algo. —Tomó la bolsita. —Gracias, Sakura.

Un rugido feroz llenó la sala detrás de Sakura. Suigetsu retrocedió y ambos hombres huyeron.

Sakura apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta despacio. Oyó el Jeep alejarse y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y relajantes antes de girarse hacia el hombre cabreado detrás de ella.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada a unos ocho metros de distancia y le gruñó otra vez. Sus ojos de gato brillaban de pura rabia, sus manos aún estaban apretadas en puño y él estaba mostrando sus perfectos dientes rectos y sus afilados colmillos de aspecto amenazantes. Sakura miró hacia atrás, y perdió su propio temperamento. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de los testigos, ya que estaban solos.

— ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?— Ella gritó. —Les invité a cenar después de que cargaran todas mis cosas y pensé que sería bueno hacer algunos amigos. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa y asustarlos hasta que se vayan? Y me falta la parte de quien te dio permiso para invitarte a ti mismo. ¿No encontraste el timbre? tus manos están rotas, y no podías llamar?

Otro gruñido salió de su garganta. Alzó la mano, agarró la corbata y la arranco. Su chaqueta fue lo siguiente, sin molestarse en desabotonarla, la arrancó y los botones llovieron sobre el suelo de baldosas. Sakura le observó y su ira desapareció en shock.

—No se te permite tener hombres dentro de tu casa y los invitas a quedarse, — gruñó. —Ellos vinieron aquí y se quedaron demasiado tiempo. Me imaginé lo peor cuando no los vi salir.

— ¿Estabas vigilando a mi casa?

Se quitó los zapatos de vestir y uno de ellos golpeó su sofá. El otro voló por el aire hasta que golpeó la pared junto a la puerta. Respiraba con rapidez, todos los rastros del bien arreglado, por lo general hombre tranquilo se habían ido. Esta era una parte de él que nunca había visto y tenía que admitir que daba miedo. Uso la fanfarronería, ya que siempre la había ayudado en el pasado.

— ¿Por qué estás vigilando mi casa? ¿Se te olvidó que me dijiste anoche de que no vas a volver aquí otra vez? Recuerdo esa conversación muy bien. Yo también recuerdo cómo salistes por una ventana para que nadie notara que el poderoso Sasuke había estado en la cama con una humana. Has vuelto. ¿Si duermes conmigo te arriesgas a tener pulgas?

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon y gruñó. —Corre, — advirtió con una voz profunda. — necesitas alejarte de mí.

—Esta es mi casa, — jadeó, —tú te vas. No voy a esconderme hasta que te calmes del berrinche.

El se lanzó. Sakura sintió el peligro al instante. Este no era su ex-marido. Él le gritaba cuando él se enfadaba, pero Sasuke parecía salvaje mientras se acercaba a ella. Esto implicaba más que gritar.

—Mierda, — susurró ella. Ella se tensó y recordó las palabras de Ino. Apoyó la cabeza abajo, cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Entonces ella comenzó a rezar.

Él estaba a su lado al instante, respirando pesadamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras ella se preguntó si era capaz de hacerle daño. No estaba segura de nada. Pasaron los segundos lentamente hasta que pareció una eternidad. La respiración de Sasuke se ralentizó mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. El alivio la invadió cuando la sensación de peligro pasó. El asesoramiento de Ino funciono.

— ¿Sakura?—la voz de Sasuke todavía sonaba como un animal pero más suave y no la hizo sonar de forma amenazante.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo a su pecho a menos de 30cms de distancia. — ¿Qué? ¿Es seguro si me muevo o vas a hacerme daño?

—Maldita sea, — dijo entre dientes, girando lejos. Sakura levantó la vista para ver de nuevo a Sasuke. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando o por qué había actuado de esa manera, estaba segura en ese momento que quería saberlo. Se dirigió a la cocina, se alejo. La distancia entre ellos sonaba como una buena idea.

Ella quito la mesa y enjuago los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas. Guardo lo que quedaba del asado y arrastró los pies para evitar la sala de estar. No había oído abrirse la puerta principal, lo que significaba que él todavía estaba allí.

— ¿Sakura?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Sasuke en la puerta de la cocina totalmente normal, a excepción de la ropa desordenada y los zapatos que faltaban. — ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No puedo estar contigo y es por eso. — Su expresión era ilegible. —Los vi venir y pensé en uno de ellos te había tocado cuando no se fueron. Me perdí. Si te hubieran puesto un dedo encima, los habría matado. —Su voz se quebró y él se aclaró la garganta. — habría matado a mis propios hombres. Estoy tranquilo ahora, pero tú nunca deberías haber dejado que haya hombres dentro de la casa. Nunca vas a estar a solas con uno de nuevo. En ninguna parte.

Sakura lo miró mientras sus palabras se hundieron en su cerebro aturdido. Él no la quería, pero no quería que ella tuviera a nadie más. Que hijo de puta.

—Déjame decirte cómo vamos a hacer esto, Sr. Sasuke. ¿No me diga lo que puedo o no puedo tener dentro de mi casa. Yo trabajo para la NSO, pero mi vida personal es mía. Has perdido el derecho de darme tu opinión, — enfatizó la última palabra, — acerca de lo que puedo hacen o dejar de hacer en el segundo que decidiste que no querías verme más. No me quieres, así que no te atrevas a decirme que no puedo pasar tiempo con otros hombres.

Se movió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para tratar de defenderse. Sasukela agarró, la puso al revés y le impidió defenderse cuando camino hacia su habitación con ella sobre su hombro. Cerró la puerta de una patada detrás de ellos lo suficiente fuerte para que retumbara y la arrojo boca arriba en el centro de la cama en un movimiento tan rápido que la dejó mareada durante unos segundos.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. —Si quieres a alguien, me vas a tener, — gruñó. Sus dedos en garras pasaron sobre los botones de su cara camisa de vestir, arrancando la prenda y enviándola lejos de su pecho. Él bajó las manos a sus pantalones. —Yo soy el único varón que te tocara.

Sakura se sorprendió pero no sintió temor. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, un poco cabreada pero cuando evalúo sus emociones, sobre todo estaba sorprendida. Su mirada se desvió a través de Sasuke cuando arrancó la correa que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo derramarse sobre sus hombros. La visión que le presentó fue una que ella nunca olvidaría.

Parecía sexy, feroz, primitivo y cada músculo de su cuerpo se perfilaba con la adrenalina, obviamente, con experiencia. Los pantalones fueron arrancados, él los tiro y ella tuvo otra gran pista en cuanto a lo que el estaba sintiendo. Él estaba excitado, su polla centro su plena atención y la distrajo lo suficiente como para no ver su mano dispararse y agarrar su tobillo. Él tiró de ella hacia él, obligando a su cuerpo a deslizarse sobre la cama y la otra mano tiro de su pantalón. El material se rompió y durante unos segundos se quedó en un aturdido estupor, cuando se los arrancó por completo de su cuerpo.

El instinto y años de entrenamiento asumieron el mando y su pie se disparó y lo golpeó con fuerza en su estómago. El impacto fue suficiente para romper su agarre en el tobillo y enviarlo tropezando hacia atrás con un fuerte gruñido de dolor. Sakura rodó, cayó sobre sus pies por el otro lado de la cama y lo miró.

—Yo no voy a permitir que me hagas daño. — Su voz se sacudió y levantó los brazos en una postura defensiva.

Él la miró, frotándose el estómago. Había una marca roja. —No te voy a hacer daño. Te voy a follar. ¿Querías ver mi verdadero yo? —Levantó la barbilla y extendió los brazos abiertos. —Aquí estoy, cariño.

...


	25. C23 * No me aceptara

...

Oh, mierda. Bueno, le dije que no quería que se siguiera conteniendo. Supongo que debería haber tenido más cuidado con lo que yo deseaba.Sakuraapartó sus pensamientos, le dio una profunda mirada una vez más y arqueó las cejas.

—Bonito lenguaje. Me pone cachonda. Eso es sarcasmo, si no lo notaste. Olvídate de eso, Sasuke. ¿Por qué directamente no te pones a mear por las esquinas de la cama para marcar tu territorio?

Él gruñó, pero Sakura no tenía miedo. Su estupor había desaparecido y ella estaba preparada para él ahora. Estaba celoso. Eso la irritaba más que nada. No la quería a ella, pero no quería que nadie más estuviera con ella tampoco.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a mí de esa manera, te equivocas. Me dejaste plantada. Tienes que irte hasta que sepas lo que quieres. Entonces hablaremos.

Sasuke la acecho por el borde de la cama, con los brazos aún abiertos. Planeaba atraparla en lugar de capturarla y retrocedió en el espacio entre la ventana y el cabecero. Pero no podía pasar a través del cristal.

—Yo sé lo que quiero. A ti.

—Para...

Se detuvo pero parecía feliz. Su mirada en la de ella, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y bajó los brazos a los costados. —No. Ven a mí, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Eso no va a ser tan fácil, cariño—. Ella utilizó las misma palabras cariñosa para hacerle frente. —te largaste por la ventana anoche para ocultar el hecho de que estamos viéndonos. Si eso no fuera suficiente, no regresaste. Esperé por ti y me molesta ser tratada de esa manera.

Él frunció el ceño. —Yo estaba protegiendo a todo el mundo.

—Estabas siendo un cretino y podías haber dormido en mi cama, pero no lo hiciste. Nadie lo habría sabido si te hubieses colado en el interior. Yo te cubrí y enmascare tu olor de los oficiales. No tenían ni idea de que habías estado aquí.

— ¿Quieres que discutamos eso ahora?— Él miró hacia abajo a su sexo hinchado y luego a ella.

Ella casi se rió de su expresión frustrada. Ella lo quería, él estaba desnudo en su habitación y siempre podían hablar más tarde. Todo, el hecho de discutir, el miedo y ahora la ira la hacía sentirse viva. La conclusión fue que ella lo quería y él la quería.

Él no estaba cuestionando estar con ella en ese momento. Cogió su camisa, vio como sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la abría y se tomó todo su tiempo en desvestirse. Ella le iba a hacer pagar un poco por la mierda que le había hecho pasar.

Le arrojó su camisa y él la atrapó. El sujetador se desprendió después, otro elemento que le tiró. Aspiró profundamente, aspirando el olor de su ropa y ciegamente lo dejó caer en el suelo. Era fácil comprobar que quería arremeter contra ella, pero él se repuso de nuevo, luchando por el control de nuevo.

Ahora que estaban en la misma onda acerca de terminar juntos en la cama, ella quería que él viniera a ella como lo había hecho antes de que ella le diera la patada.

Sus pulgares se engancharon en su ropa interior y sus caderas se movieron un poco, asegurándose que lo viera y lentamente movió su culo mientras se las bajaba. Su mirada estaba fija allí, un ronroneo vino de él y él la miró curvarse hasta que ella se salió de ellas. Las dejó en el suelo, sus manos agarraron el borde de la cama y lo miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una invitación por escrito para unirse a mí? ¿Por qué no subes a la cama primero y vamos a discutir nuestros problemas más adelante?

Se movió rápido, vino hasta ella en vez de hacia la cama y sus manos le agarraron las caderas. Ella no esperaba eso pero la levanto, la retorció en el aire y la arrojó sobre su espalda sobre el suave colchón. Ella rebotó una vez y las manos de él agarraron sus muslos internos. Los extendió, sus muslos se inclinaron hacia arriba y dejando totalmente expuesto su coño. Su mirada bajó y se dio cuenta de su polla estaba a centímetros de entrar en ella. Ella se tensó con un poco de miedo, el podría follarla sin más cuando ella realmente quería unos pocos preliminares primero.

—Me invitases a cenar, pero yo sólo te quiero comer, — dijo con voz áspera.

Con sus palabras y su mirada profunda dio un paso atrás, se inclinó sobre ella y su pelo cayó hacia adelante en la parte baja de su abdomen. Él le dio un beso en la cara interna del muslo, ajusto su agarre en sus piernas y se deleito con su clítoris. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, atrapo el edredón entre sus puños y gimió con el placer inmediato que su boca caliente le hacia sentir. Su lengua raspó el brote sensible rápidamente, aumentando su pasión a niveles explosivos y soltó la ropa de la cama para acariciar sus propios pechos. Ella los apretó, añadiendo la experiencia a las vibraciones en forma de un ronroneo profundo que provenía de Sasuke.

—Oh Dios, me encanta cuando haces eso, — jadeó. —Estoy tan cerca, cariño. No te detengas ni reduzcas la velocidad.

Él que vibrara más rápido con su ronroneo a la vez que el sonido se hizo más fuerte y sexy Sakura gritó cuando el clímax la golpeo rápido y furiosamente.

Ella empujó sus caderas, pero sus fuertes manos la sujetaron, clavándola al Colchón. Su boca por fin la soltó para vagar por la zona interior de sus muslos.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio pasar por encima de ella de una manera que le recordó que él era parte pantera. Ya no tuvo duda de eso por la forma en que parecía merodear graciosamente encima de su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron y su boca descendió sobre la de ella para tomarla en un beso que le robó el aliento.

Ella enganchó sus pantorrillas en el respaldo de su culo mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Su polla separo sus paredes vaginales en un empuje rápido. Ella gritó contra su lengua y soltó un gruñido a través del beso. Ella tenía más de 108 kilos de desenfrenado macho follándola hasta el olvido mientras la cabalgaba con fuerza y rapidez. El éxtasis de ser tomada de esa manera, de lo bien que se sentía, la envió a un segundo clímax.

Sasuke se retorció un poco, metió la cara en la cama junto a ella y rugió cuando él la siguió mientras sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su gruesa polla. El sonido no lastimo sus oídos esta vez, amortiguado por la ropa de cama y se aferró a él, sólo luego se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella exploró la espalda caliente con las manos errantes, le encantó la sensación de tenerlo encima de ella, dentro de ella. Sasuke mantuvo el rostro hacia abajo contra la cama, con los brazos flexionados lo suficiente para mantener su pecho separado y no asfixiarla con su peso. Se volvió para llenar su cuello de besos.

—Eso fue increíble.

Él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño. —Yo no he sido amable.

—No me quejo. Lo de asombroso fue un cumplido. —Ella sonrió. —el mejor polvo que he tenido nunca.

Un sonido retumbó en su garganta con algo de desagrado-y su rostro se cernió a centímetros del suyo. Él cambió de posición y una mano ahuecó el lado de su cara.

Su pulgar rozó su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Lo siento, perdí los estribos y actué así tan... —

—¿Ofensivo? ¿obsesivo? ¿Celoso? —Ella era feliz de sugerir esas palabras mientras el parecía derrotado.

Su mirada exótica se estrecho. —He sido brusco, — decidió. —Reconozco los celos. Si alguna vez permites que otra persona te toque, lo voy a matar, Sakura. Voy a hacerlo pedazos. ¿Me entiendes?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Realmente quieres decir eso, ¿no?

La ira brilló en sus hermosos ojos. —Sí. Solo pensar en ello me vuelve loco. — Su voz era profunda. —Sólo la idea de que otro hombre te bese, o ponga sus manos sobre ti hace que…

—Lo entiendo— ella lo interrumpió antes de que terminara. —Mierda muy mala y violencia. Un forense tendrá una idea real de lo que significa la fuerza bruta. —Ella movió sus manos para presionarlas contra su pecho, sus dedos acariciándolo. —Voy hacer un trato contigo.

—No pienso negociar aquí.

—Deja de decirme que se acabó, que no pueden vernos juntos, y no tendrás ninguna razón para sentirte celoso porque yo no hago trampa. —Ella busco su mirada. —Me gustaría tener un hombre en mi vida y en mi cama. Yo no necesito a otro. Te quiero a ti.

Su enfado se iba aliviando. —No es así de simple.

—Nada en la vida que valga la pena tener lo es.

—Tengo un compromiso con mi pueblo y tener una relación contigo suma más problemas a los que tenemos. —Él tomó una respiración profunda y su ira desapareció para ser reemplazado por tristeza mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Se me ocurren mil razones por las que es una mala idea estar contigo, pero yo sigo aquí. Eres mi única debilidad, Sakura. Te quiero a ti y a eso ser lógico no me ayuda a permanecer lejos.

Eso la hizo derretirse un poco por dentro cuando lo admitió. — ¿Qué clase de problemas crees que vas a tener por estar conmigo? Habla conmigo.

— Tan pronto como sepan que estamos saliendo, los grupos que nos odian van a arremeter con otra ola de lucha sobre si somos animales y lo malo que es que se nos permite vivir. Los fanáticos religiosos van a poner el grito en el cielo acerca de los pecados de los animales que tienen relaciones sexuales con los seres humanos. —Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. —me siento inmoral, eso es maravilloso. Pero tú te llevas la palma.

Ella se echó a reír. —Sí. El lado positivo es que la mayoría de la gente cree que esos grupos están llenos de idiotas y no hacen caso de ellos.

—Ellos siembran el terror en las puertas, hacen amenazas de muerte, y yo tengo otras cosas que considerar también. —desapareció su buen humor. —Como que te van a apuntar. Hemos aprendido esto de primera mano. Ellos no sólo vienen detrás de nosotros, pero también detrás de las mujeres que con las que estamos. No serías capaz de salir de homeland sin estar en peligro.

—Soy buena cuidando de mí misma y además ocurre que trabajo y vivo aquí ahora. No estoy muy preocupada por eso. —Ella recorrió sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando la tensión allí y se encogió de hombros. —No me gusta ir de compras, así que seguro que no echo de menos los centros comerciales y puedo comprar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tenga Internet. ¿Qué sigue?

Vaciló y su atención se centró en el pelo, que se extendía sobre la cama. Ella sabía que estaba evitando algo y se movió debajo de él para devolver su atención de nuevo a sus ojos. Él la miró y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Qué más? Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Puedes ser totalmente honesto. Sólo dispara.

—Tu padre.

Las dos palabras tuvieron un efecto de frío sobre ella. —joder. Mi padre. Sí, eso sí que podría ser un problema.

—Puede que eche atrás su apoyo a nuestra causa y deje de representar las nuevas especies en el país. Contamos con él y podríamos conseguir una situación difícil si se entera de que nosotros estamos juntos. El podría ser Desagradable y peligroso. Podría herir a mi pueblo.

—Él va a tomárselo bien. Yo no estoy preocupada por eso. Es un personaje público, sin embargo, con su reputación podría haber un explosión de gente enfadada en su puesto de trabajo si su hija está contigo. Algunos podrían llamarlo para que dimita porque está demasiado implicado emocionalmente, teniendo en cuenta esto. — Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No aceptara que estés conmigo.

...


	26. C24 * Disfrutar el momento

...

Ella se relajó. —Él va a estar encantado siempre que yo este feliz. Confía en mí en esto. Estoy más preocupada por su trabajo que por cualquier otra cosa. La representación de las nuevas especies se ha convertido en su p… —ella se detuvo y no dijo— proyecto personal, — ya que probablemente no era el término más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke podría ofenderse. Se aclaró la garganta. —Pasión en la vida, —sustituyo ella.

Sasuke suspiró. —Exactamente el estar juntos podría causar un montón de problemas para todo el mundo y...

— ¿Y qué?

—No estamos tampoco seguros donde nos llevara esta relación ya que esto es un comienzo.

—Así es. — Ella estuvo de acuerdo. —Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro.

—Es por eso que quería evitar verte, — admitió. —En realidad, deberíamos considerar esto, Sakura.

—Quiero estar contigo y aquí es donde quieres estar también. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

—Está bien. — Suspiró-. —Así que hay sólo dos cosas razonables que podemos hacer, y son o dejar de vernos, lo que no queremos hacer, o podemos no mencionar que tenemos una aventura a nadie hasta que estemos seguros de si hay algo que decirles.

Él la estudió. — ¿No te importaría si seguimos nuestra relación en secreto? No estoy avergonzado de estar contigo. Me acusaste de eso y no es cierto.

—Es sólo ser un poco inteligente en este momento hasta ver como siguen las cosas entre nosotros, ¿no? Creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo que es lo mejor considerando todo lo que está en juego. Yo realmente no quiero causarle problemas a mi padre o conseguir incitar a esos lunáticos a las puertas. Tus pobres oficiales ya aguantan el acoso de muchos de ellos. No me gustaría añadirme a la cuenta.

Él frunció el ceño. —Yo no creo en la mentira.

—No decirlo, no es mentir. — Ella sonrió. —Al menos eso me han asegurado mi padre, y sus políticos. Solo finge que estás tratando con la prensa. Has tenido que aprender a manejarlos. Mientras estamos totalmente honestos con lo demás que es todo lo que debería importar. —Ella ahuecó su cara. —Entonces, ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? ¿Quieres tener una cita secreta? Menos la parte de salir porque eso significaría que alguien nos viera juntos –Ella se echó a reír. —Yo no soy una aficionada a salir a cenar o al cine de todos modos. Me gusta las tardes tranquilas en casa.

—Tú eres perfecta.

—Oh, me gustaría que fuera verdad. Te vas a quedar esta noche, ¿verdad? Todavía tengo que dormir contigo y dicen que la tercera vez es la vencida.

—Trata de sacarme de la cama. — puso más peso para inmovilizarla con seguridad debajo de él.

—Estoy demasiado cansada y no tengo ninguna motivación para hacerlo ya que me gusta que estés exactamente donde estas. No pude dormir mucho anoche y yo sé que es pronto, pero estoy cansada.

—Yo tampoco. Yo quería volver, pero yo no sabía si me darías la bienvenida después de huir para evitar que nos pillaran. Lo siento por eso. No quiero hacerte daño, pero tengo que pensar en mi pueblo y todo lo que hago se refleja en ellos. Me he sentido tan destrozado.

—Te entiendo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mi padre sufría si mi hermano o yo la jodiamos mientras crecíamos. Todo lo que hacíamos se reflejaba en él y más ahora que representa las Especies delante del mundo. Tienes mucho en común con él, pero no en un espeluznante, yo-teniendo-sexo-con-alguien-como-mi-padre.

Él se rió, su cuerpo se sacudió sobre el de ella y sonrió. —Tú me hacesfeliz, Sakura. Estoy tan contento de que llegaras a mi vida. Eres un soplo de sol en el oscuro silencio en la cual mi vida se había vuelto.

—Tú acabas de romper mi mundo y mi cabecero.

La diversión le sentaba muy bien, pensó, admirando sus hermosas facciones. Estaba contenta de que ya no trataba de negar lo que había entre ellos. Ella entendía por qué había sido reacio a seguir viéndola. Cada preocupación que él había mencionado era válida para los dos. Ella había convertido su vida dedicándola a la protección y la localización de las especies, no causándolos más dolor. Acababan de decidir mantener su relación en privado. Se evitaría problemas y no tenía sentido revolver el avispero hasta que no estuvieran seguros de hasta donde se dirigía su relación.

—Al menos no hemos activado las alarmas esta noche. — Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo y rodó sobre su costado, abrió los brazos y en silencio le pidió más.

Sakura no dudó en acurrucarse en su cálido abrazo. Parecía increíble estar protegida contra él y esa sensación de estar donde debía estar, con quien pertenecía, la golpeó de nuevo. Ella no se permitió asustarse ya que estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por la angustia de un posible futuro. El riesgo valía la pena.

—Duerme, Sakura, — jadeó él, besando la parte superior de la cabeza. —Estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte.

—Esto está bien, — admitió. —Deberías dormir aquí cada noche.

El Corazón de Sasuke se derritió de placer por la invitación suave de Sakurade compartir su cama con carácter permanente. Él lo quería. El anhelo de hacer precisamente eso lo golpeó duro y rápido. La idea de que ella le perteneciera le sacó emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Cerró sus ojos, aspiró su aroma y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

Esta felicidad debía ser lo que Shikamaru, Itachi y Naji sentían cuando sostenían a sus compañeros. Ese pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos y corrió por su corazón. La idea de mantener a Sakura a su lado, en su cama y comprometerse con ella en todos los sentidos no le hizo sentir miedo en su corazón. Solo le dejó dolores musculares y su polla se endureció en respuesta, queriendo reclamarla.

Maldita sea, en silencio instó a su cuerpo a calmarse. La respiración de Sakura había cambiado, ella dormía pacíficamente contra él y se negó a despertarla para hacer el amor con ella de nuevo tan pronto.

Él contuvo un suspiro. La había follado de una manera que no habría sido considerada amorosa por nadie. Había sido demasiado duro, demasiado frenético para demostrarle que él era su hombre y que sólo él debía ser el que estuviera en su cama.

El recuerdo del asalto a su casa le avergonzaba. Habría matado a Suigetsu o J?go, si él hubiera descubierto que uno de ellos trataba de compartir relaciones sexuales con su Sakura. La rabia volvió, pensando en otro hombre poniendo sus manos sobre su mujer. MIA. Si.

Eso era lo que pensaba de ella y lo tenía fatal. Él la atrajo a ras de su cuerpo, la abrazó un poco más apretada, asegurándose de no aplastarla. Parecía muy pequeña comparado con él, frágil, y sus instintos de protección estalló a la vida como nunca antes.

No fue fácil admitir que habría matado a uno de sus propios hombres pero no iba a eludir la verdad. Por Sakura lo habría hecho. Él lo habría lamentado más tarde, pero todavía tendría sangre de un Especies en sus manos. Era inquietante darse cuenta de hasta qué punto sus sentimientos habían crecido en tan poco tiempo.

Un suave zumbido llamó su atención y con cuidado cambio a Sakura lo suficiente como para liberar su cuerpo, con cuidado de no despertarla, y rodó lejos. Tenía que contestar el teléfono o alguien le buscaría en su casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien y descubriría que él no estaba allí.

Le molestaba lo fácilmente que salió de la cama, cogió sus pantalones rotos y salió corriendo del dormitorio mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo intacto.

—Aquí Sasuke. — No había mirado el identificador de llamadas.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás comiendo? ¿En la ducha? necesitaste cinco tonos antes de responder. Yo no quiero oírte hablar si estas en el baño haciendo otras cosas. —Se rió entre dientes Naruto. —Esto no se podría aplazar.

—Comí antes de salir de la oficina. Estaba lejos de mi teléfono. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Adivina quien se ha presentado en la puerta exigiendo que la vea de inmediato? Es tu reportera favorita y ella está esperando una respuesta.

—No. — La irritación brilló. —Me niego a hablar con esa mujer otra vez.

—Está siendo inflexible. Está amenazando con un titular por la mañana con la noticia de un especie que se ha casado con una humana en la Reserva.

Entró en la sala y caminó. —No tiene importancia. Tenten se lo dijo a su amigo y fue obligada a confirmarle que se casaba con Naji. Ya han sido fotografiados juntos cuando fue secuestrada con el equipo que la localizó y rescató. Yo esperaba que esto sucediera.

—Está bien. No siempre dices que es mejor ser cortés con estos buitres que hacerlos enfadar lo suficiente como para salir en sus periódicos?

—Me niego a permitir que esa mujer este a mi lado otra vez.

Naruto se echó a reír. —Ella quiere un pedazo de Sasuke.

Él gruñó en respuesta. —Es una amenaza que cree que soy demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta de que está tratando de seducirme para tener acceso a información clasificada. Ella no está buscando un compañero, pero en su lugar una serie de artículos exclusivos para impulsar su carrera.

—Ella es linda, aunque demasiado habladora.

—Juré que nunca le iba a permitir otra entrevista después de la última.

—Me gustaría haber visto tu cara cuando ella te mostró sus tetas. — Narutoresopló. —No me hubiera importado verlas. ¿Cómo saliste de ese lío?

—Llamé a mi secretaria para que viniese a mi oficina y hiciera de chaperona el resto de la entrevista. Habla con la periodista. Te puede mostrar sus pechos de nuevo si cree que eres lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que su interés sexual por ti es sincero y si piensas que te puede engatusarte en la cama, para conseguir información.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy evitando a las hembras humanas. Soy demasiado inteligente para eso.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, incapaz de decir nada, ya que Sakura dormía a unos pasos del pasillo, su olor mezclado de pasión todavía lo sentía en su nariz y mantenía su polla dura de tanto desearla.

—Voy a tratar con la buitre. Le diré que no estás aquí, ya que tuviste que volar a la reserva para una reunión. Hablando de eso, te han llamado, para recordarte que debes estar en tu oficina a las nueve de la mañana.

—Fantástico. — Él se abstuvo de gruñir, cansado de las reuniones.

—Están preocupados por nuestra imagen y por eso le hemos contratado. — Naruto hizo una pausa. —Te van a pedir que te tiñas el pelo de nuevo. Se está poniendo oscuro. Ya sabes lo que dicen nuestros consultores de medios.

—Es una tortura cuando me lo tiñen. Esa mierda apesta.

—Por eso me alegro de que no ser tú. Yo me encargo de ser tu segundo a bordo y hacer contigo cualquier cosa que hagas.

Sasuke dudó. — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Estoy cansado, Naruto. Me gustaría una noche de sueño sin ser interrumpido. ¿Puedes encargarte por si algo surge y asegurarme de que no necesitare estar preocupado?

La simpatía sonó en el tono del otro macho. —Por supuesto. Te mereces eso y mucho más. Yo me encargo de todo lo que salga bien. Duerme y descansa. Esa reunión de mañana va a ser un infierno y los dos sabemos que vamos a tener a esa mujer en la oficina esperando para teñirte el cabello. Yo me quedo en la oficina y desviare todas las llamadas aquí para que estés tranquilo.

—Gracias.

—Duerme un poco y no te preocupes. Lo tendré todo controlado y llamare a los oficiales para asegurarme de que se mantengan alejados de tu casa. No quiero que patrullen demasiado cerca y te despierten.

—Eso no es necesario. Yo ya les dije que evitaran mi casa.

—Se preocupan por ti y quieren asegurarse de que estas seguro. No podemos permitirnos que cualquier cosa te pase, — se rió Naruto. —Nadie quiere tu puesto de trabajo. Todo el mundo te necesita demasiado porque no hay ni uno solo de nosotros que podría mantenerse tan tranquilo sin importar lo que los humanos dicen o hacen. Tú eres el más tolerante, bien educado de todos nosotros. Estaríamos en un mundo de mierda si te mataran porque nadie más podía mantenernos todos juntos.

Los hombros de Sasuke se hundieron. —Yo no creo que eso sea cierto.

—Así es. — la voz de Naruto era todo buen humor. —Es por eso que voy a asegurarme de que duermas un poco. Estamos jodidos sin ti. Sueña mucho, hombre. — Naruto colgó.

Sasuke cerró su teléfono, lo apretó en su puño y apenas evito aplastar la cosa. Se quedó mirando por el pasillo hacia donde Sakura dormía. Nunca había imaginado querer algo más que cuidar de su pueblo y asegurarse de que tuvieran éxito en la fusión con el mundo fuera de las instalaciones de prueba.

Una mujer pelirosa, sexy y ardiente había cambiado su vida. Él la quería, pero dudaba que pudiera tener ambas cosas. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa en el pasillo, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y miró el reloj. Era temprano para ir a la cama, pero estaba cansado de su vida, agotado por asumir tanta responsabilidad y desconsolado de que un día pronto tendría que dejar a Sakura por el bien de su pueblo.

Él se metió en su cama, inhaló su aroma y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella murmuró su nombre en sueños, le dio un beso en el pecho cuando le acarició la cara contra él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola.

Ser Sasuke Uchiha estaba siendo pesado pero por ahora él iba a tener la única cosa que más quería. Cerró los ojos, decidido a disfrutar cada segundo que podría pasar con Sakura.

...


	27. C25 * Golpe de realidad

...

— ¿Así que cuando dormiremos en tu cama? — Sakura puso el último plato en el lavavajillas y se volvió. Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa con su laptop abierta. Había dormido todas las noches en su casa durante los últimos cuatro días, pero por las noches aún tenía trabajo para terminar. Por las mañanas se iba antes de que se despertara y se quedaba fuera todo el día. Salía de la oficina a tiempo para compartir la cena con ella y ella lo apreciaba, a sabiendas de que era un adicto al trabajo. Su padre no había estado nunca, cuando ella había vivido con él y Sasuke, obviamente, hacia el esfuerzo para pasar tiempo con ella.

Él no levantó la vista. —No podemos.

Ella frunció el ceño. —No he visto tu casa todavía y me gustaría.

Por fin levantó la vista de la pantalla. —Sakura, hay demasiada gente visitando mi casa. Siempre están cayendo por allí por una razón u otra, y tengo un especie masculino que limpia mi casa. No puedes ir de visita o dormir allí.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Cualquier persona que entre en mi casa notaria tu olor y sabría que has estado allí. El especie masculino que limpia mi habitación sin duda sabría que hemos estado compartiendo sexo cuando cambiara la ropa de la cama o empezaría a sospechar si empezó a lavarla yo mismo. —Él le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de devolver su atención a su ordenador. —Nadie tiene ninguna razón para venir aquí y es seguro.

Ella lo vio escribir hasta que sonó su teléfono móvil. Ciegamente lo alcanzo y respondió. Habló en voz baja con alguien acerca de un banquete y de protocolos de seguridad durante unos diez minutos. El teléfono sonó unos minutos más tarde, alguien tratando de concertar una cita con Sasuke para una entrevista por lo que podía determinar a partir de parte de las conversaciones.

Sakura salió de la cocina mientras él trataba con ellos y se sentó en su sofá. Intentó no sentir autocompasión. Estaría al teléfono y en su ordenador hasta por lo menos las diez en punto igual que las últimas noches. Él utilizaba su mesa de comedor para su oficina en casa y ella suspiró cuando los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a la superficie. Había jurado que nunca se enamoraría de un hombre que estaba obsesionado con su trabajo de la misma forma en que lo estaba su padre pero lo que hacia Sasuke hacia que todos los adictos al trabajo palidecen en comparación. Era irónico como el infierno y ella odiaba la ironía.

Ella sonrió. Al menos los adictos al trabajo que tenían novias tenían razones válidas para tomar una noche libre. Sasuke no podía permitirse que nadie se enterase acerca de Sakura. Ella no podía ver su casa o pasar una noche en su cama. El sigilo había sido su idea original hasta la fecha pero la realidad la sobrepaso. Va a mejorar, se consoló. Está acostumbrado a vivir solo, tal vez está adelantando en una parte de su carga de trabajo para tener una noche libre de nuevo... y yo sé que eso es mentira. Él no va a cambiar y si alguien lo sabe, debería ser yo.

Se puso de pie, se estiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Había una brisa leve cuando ella la abrió y salió al patio trasero. Su mirada se alzó hacia el cielo estrellado, la luna casi llena y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Las relaciones eran difíciles, ella lo sabía, y había dado con un tipo con una gran cantidad de responsabilidades. Era una de las razones por lo que lo amaba que él fuera lo que era. Esperar que cambiara drásticamente sería un error. Había aprendido eso de primera mano durante su matrimonio con Sasori. Se había casado con la imagen de la hija de un senador, pero la persona real, no había sido muy de su agrado. Se había esforzado a ser más similar al personaje público que había tenido que ser para beneficio de su padre hasta que su relación se rompió.

—¿Sakura?

Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke dar un paso fuera, frunciendo el ceño. Él esta lejos de su teléfono y su ordenador. Ella sonrió. —Hola.

—La cena estaba genial. Me encantó. Gracias.

—Me di cuenta de que te gusto cuando te comiste todo, volví a llenarte el plato otra vez, y lo dejaste limpio.

—Lo siento, yo estaba hablando por teléfono todo el tiempo, pero era una llamada importante. Estamos tratando de comprar una propiedad en Nuevo México. Nunca es fácil para nosotros. No sólo tenemos que comprar la tierra, pero además tenemos que ganar el apoyo local y asegurarnos de que el Estado está dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros antes de que lo compremos. Es por eso que, hasta ahora, las dos únicas propiedades que poseemos son en California. Estamos teniendo problemas con algunos estados.

—Suena como una gran molestia.

—No tienes ni idea. ¿Por qué estás fuera?

—Tengo calor. Tal vez deba ir a sumergirme en la bañera.

Sasuke corto la distancia entre ellos, sonrió y le cogió la mano. —Ven conmigo. —Él se dirigió más adentro del patio trasero hacia la pared de la casa de al lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Él se rió entre dientes. —Al lado.

Ella miró hacia arriba. — ¿Por qué?

—Hay una piscina y has dicho que tenías calor.

Sakura se rió. —Um, ¿Sasuke? Creo que a alguien le importara que usemos su piscina.

Se volvió y le soltó la mano. —te voy a levantar. Súbete a la pared. Voy a saltar encima del muro y te voy a bajar. ¿Vale?

—Nos vamos a quedar atrapados. — Advirtió Sakura.

— ¿Estás lista?

Ella sonrió, encantada de que estaba haciendo algo tan espontáneo y arriesgado para pasar tiempo con ella. Él la agarró por las caderas y la levantó con facilidad y la colocó sobre la pared. Ella echó la pierna por encima de Sasuke y le observó quitarse la camisa después de desabrochársela. Su corbata y chaqueta estaban en su comedor, junto con sus zapatos, que él siempre se quitaba tan pronto como llegaba a casa. Su salto rápido y grácil por encima del muro la dejó sin aliento la impresionó profundamente y sonrió cuando él levantó sus brazos hacia ella.

Él agarró sus caderas, ella se inclinó para apoyarse con las manos sobre sus hombros, y él la levantó del muro para arrastrar lentamente su cuerpo hasta su alta figura. Era sexy, todo él y su libido instantáneamente funciono a toda marcha. No era el hombre de negocio que hasta ahora estaba atado a su ordenador portátil o el teléfono. Él era el hombre que la miraba como si quisiera follarla, conseguir desnudarla en una piscina detrás de una casa oscura y esperaba que ella quisiera lo mismo con él.

—Vamos a ir a nadar—. Aflojó su agarre. —una Bonita piscina de agua fría que nos espera.

No le importaría renunciar a la piscina con tal de darle un beso. Una sonrisa se formo ante la perspectiva de verlo desnudo y mojado. El beso podía esperar hasta entonces. —No me culpes cuando nos arresten por allanamiento si el dueño llega a casa. Vete preparando el dinero de la fianza, —ella bromeó.

—Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Quién iba a detenerme en homeland? —Él se rió entre dientes.

Ella levantó sus brazos cuando él se apoderó de la parte inferior de su camisa y tiró de ella encima de su cabeza. Sakura se echó a reír y le ayudó a quitarse su ropa. Descartó los pantalones y boxers, se inclinó y la agarro en sus brazos. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer, se agarró la nariz mientras él vaciló en el borde y la miró a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entraron en la parte más profunda. El agua fría los sumergió y se soltaron para poder nadar a la superficie. Ella se rió, echando el pelo hacia atrás de su cara y la luna brillaba lo suficiente para que fuera fácil verlo. Ella se acerco hasta que pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la remolco hacia la orilla donde hacia pie. Sostuvo a Sakura a unos centímetros de él, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Mas fresca ahora?

Ella sonrió. —NOP. Estoy más caliente.

— ¿Mas caliente?

Sakura llevo su mano entre sus cuerpos hasta que ella tomó su polla. se la masajeó hasta que creció gruesa y dura. Cerró los ojos de placer y un ronroneo retumbó desde su garganta. Sakura puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras lo seguía acariciándolo.

—Tú me pones caliente, — susurró Sakura.

Sus ojos abiertos mientras la miraba. — preciosa, Tú me haces arder. —Su mano agarro su pene y lo colocó debajo de ella.

Ella usó sus piernas para ajustar su cuerpo. Sasuke echó hacia atrás la cabeza cuando Sakura lo llevó a su interior. Él ronroneó suavemente mientras ella apretó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, tomándolo más profundamente dentro de su coño.

—Con sólo mirarte haces que me moje. ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. — Sasuke caminó hacia atrás cuando Sakura se movió sobre él, usando su fuerza sobre sus hombros y caderas como palanca mientras lo follaba lentamente. Ella gimió, moviéndose más rápido y maravillada sobre lo bien que se sentía conducirlo dentro y fuera de ella, golpeando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, lo sentía fuerte y grande en su interior. Sasuke gruñó en voz baja. De repente la agarró y desenvolvió sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura. Sakura protestó con un gemido cuando Sasuke retiró su polla. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Él mostró sus dientes mientras sonreía y se sentó en las escaleras en el agua. Él Le dio la vuelta a Sakura en sus brazos hasta que su espalda se apretó contra su pecho. Él la sentó sobre sus piernas lentamente. Sakura gimió mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella otra vez. Sasuke extendió sus muslos, obligándola a abrir los suyos, ya que se encontraban en el exterior de los suyos. Unas manos fuertes se apoderaron del interior de los muslos desde su cintura. Sasuke empuje hacia arriba. Sakura lanzó su cabeza contra su hombro.

— ¡Sí!

Una de sus manos se deslizaron más abajo y Sasuke rozó el dedo sobre su clítoris desde el frente. Él empujo hacia arriba a un ritmo más rápido, presionando más duro y arrancando gemidos de sus labios. Sasuke ronroneó detrás de ella, su aliento caliente acaricio su hombro mientras bajo la cabeza y le mordió el hombro. Sakura grito cuando el pellizco agudo de dolor la envió a su clímax. Sasuke abrió su boca y rugió su propia liberación.

La manos de Sasuke se pusieron alrededor de su cintura, la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cuello. Sus afilados dientes rasparon su hombro y su lengua lamió su piel. Ella sonrió, contenta de que él la abrazaba o ella probablemente se habría caído en su regazo dentro la piscina de lo relajado que estaba su cuerpo.

— ¿Me has hecho sangrar otra vez?— No le importaba si él lo hacía. —Está bien si lo haces. Me gusta.

—No rompí la piel, — respondió en voz baja. —Pero creo que cierta seguridad va a estar llamando a tu puerta de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ser serios.

—Creo que hemos hecho mucho ruido. Tenemos que volver a tu casa antes de que ver que vengan a ver como estoy. Deja la puerta abierta para mí y volveré.

Algo crujió ruidosamente y Sasuke se tensó. Sus reflejos fueron rápidos cuando él la empujo sobre su regazo, ella giró en sus brazos y el la arrastró hacia aguas más profundas. Su espalda golpeó contra el lado de la piscina, su gran cuerpo la inmovilizó allí y él se inclinó cerca, protegiéndola.

—Salir, — gruñó Sasuke.

—Escuchamos un ruido, — habló un hombre desde el otro lado del patio.

—Iros ahora. — Sasuke Sonaba furioso.

—Sin embargo, lo hemos escuchado, Sasuke. ¿Está todo bien? Oímos un grito de mujer.

—No estoy solo. Ahora iros, —gruñó Sasuke.

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke maldijo en voz baja. Se hundió más en el agua, lo que le permitió respirar con más facilidad, y bajó la cabeza. Le preocupaba. Él había admitido estar con una mujer en la piscina de alguien, pero había impedido a los oficiales que siguieran dando vueltas.

—Mañana voy a hablar con ellos acerca de la diferencia entre hacer su trabajo y ser molestos. No quiero tener que correr para encontrarme con ellos cada vez que ruja.

Ella vaciló. — ¿Crees que me vieron?

—No. Estamos contra el viento y tuve suerte. Los dos hombres no sabían que eras tú, Sakura. Ellos asumieron que lleve a una de nuestras hembras por la puerta trasera para evitar que la vieran. Tengo un camino privado a la comunidad.

—Mira el lado bueno. No estamos en problemas por invadir una propiedad, ya que no estás bajo arresto.

—Es mi casa y mi piscina. — De repente sonrió. —Nunca estuvimos en peligro de ser arrestados.

Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada se dirigió a la casa grande y oscura. Era la más grande de la comunidad y se sintió un poco idiota por no adivinar que le pertenecía. Por supuesto que sería suya.

—¿Me he mudado al lado de tu casa?

—Quería tenerte cerca para protegerte –Ella estudió su rostro mientras él la miraba a ella hasta que él sonrió. —Tenía la esperanza de que me aceptases en tu cama. Hay que admitir que esto hace que sea más fácil para nosotros estar juntos sin que nadie lo sepa. La casa de campo cercana a la tuya está vacía y no hay nada en el otro lado de mi casa. Fue diseñada de esta manera para la privacidad de estas dos casas.

Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello y le sonrió. — ¿Por qué hay una casa justo al lado de la tuya si estas tan preocupado por no tener vecino?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Yo quiero una compañera con el tiempo y se que una mujer no va a vivir en mi casa conmigo. Hice construir la cabaña para albergar a mi compañera cuando me decida a tomar una. Las mujeres necesitan su espacio y libertad. Sólo espero que no tenga problemas por estar tan cerca de mí, pero me gustaría que ella se acerque lo suficiente para protegerla.

Sakura sintió una puñalada de dolor en su corazón. La había alojado en la casa donde un día su esposa viviría. Ella sabía exactamente por qué una mujer querría su propia casa y la libertad de vivir lejos de Sasuke. Contaba con que su compañera fuera de las Especies. Ella había captado la forma en que había pronunciado las últimas frases –que fueron la fuente de su angustia. Se dijo que tenía la esperanza, de que el la amaba. Nunca volvería a considerar que el, la quería y quería mantenerla cerca. No era más que sexo con él.

...


	28. C26 * No poder tenerte

...

Sakura se aparto de él. —Estoy cansada y necesito llegar a casa. — Ella empezó a caminar por el agua hacia las escaleras.

—Sakura? ¿Hay algún problema?

Además de que eres un hijo de puta? Quería decir eso en voz alta, pero no lo hizo, tenía demasiado miedo a revelar lo mucho que sus palabras le hirieron. El dolor la atravesó mientras caminaba por las escaleras. El aire parecía frío al salir de la piscina climatizada y se precipitó sobre su desechada ropa.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué está mal? —pregunto Sasuke desde la piscina. Ella evaluó la pared mientras se ponía su camisa y los pantalones, empujando su ropa interior en un bolsillo. Era demasiado alto para escalarlo así que ella se volvió y vio las sillas de jardín. Ella Levantó una, la llevó hacia la pared y con facilidad se subió. Un poco de dolor atravesó sus tobillos cuando aterrizó sobre la suave hierba de su jardín y se apresuró a entrar, lejos de él.

Sasuke fácilmente saltó sobre la pared detrás de ella. —¿Sakura? Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa?

Lo miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Qué podría estar mal?— Ella dio un paso a través de la todavía abierta la puerta corredera de cristal y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Un desnudo Sasuke la siguió de cerca, chorreando agua sobre la alfombra, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando ella se centró en su objetivo.

Ella cerró su laptop, se inclinó para agarrar el asa de su maletín y lo dejó abierto sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Sasuke Sonaba irritado y confundido.

Sakura no le hizo caso y deslizo su ordenador portátil dentro de su maletín y levantó con cuidado las carpetas extendidas sobre la mesa. Empujó su teléfono móvil en el último bolsillo y cerró el maletín. Agarró el asa, se dio la vuelta y lo levantó hacia él mientras sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

—Llévate tu trabajo y vuelve a casa.

—¿Sakura?

Ella lo miró a los hermosos y confusos ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba molesta o por qué quería que se fuera, noto al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Ese era el problema. Empujó el maletín hacia él otra vez.

—Lo coges o lo dejo caer.

Él lo agarró de la parte inferior. — ¿Qué está mal?

Luchó contra las lágrimas mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ella estaba realmente herida y lo peor, realmente loca. No debería tener que explicárselo, pero vio que no lo iba a entender a menos que ella lo hiciera. Ella soltó su maletín para colocar sus manos en sus caderas, lista para decirle exactamente cuál era el problema.

— Hemos terminado, Sasuke. No querías que nadie supiera sobre nosotros porque ya sabías que no iba a durar. Has dicho que era para proteger a todos, pero asumí que no era para siempre y sino mientras nos estábamos conociendo. Qué ingenuo de mi parte honestamente creer que teníamos un futuro juntos. Me trasladaste a la casa de tu futura pareja y simplemente acabas de dejarme muy claro que está preparada para una mujer de las especies. Bueno, ¿adivinas qué? Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. Tengo sentimientos. ¿entiendes eso? —Ella gritó la última parte.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Todavía parecía desconcertado por su arrebato.

—No me mires de esa manera. No me pasa nada. Tu eres el problema. Esta indigna-hembra-humana está harta. No vas a dormir conmigo, hacerme el amor y hasta cenar conmigo y sin embargo ocultar el hecho de que estamos juntos.

—Hablamos de esto y sabes que es por seguridad…

— ¡Y una mierda!— Ella no lo dejó terminar. —Sí, ya entiendo por qué debemos ocultar nuestra relación, pero pensé que una vez que nos acercáramos, tal vez te dieras cuenta de esto era solo a corto plazo, que ibas a cambiar de opinión. Nunca va a avanzar hasta que me tires cuando decidas tomar una compañera. ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien que se niega a reconocerte en público? ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Quieres estar con una mujer que te diga que va a apartarte a un lado en el segundo que encuentre a un hombre que ella tomara en serio y te deja claro que lo haría porque se avergüenza de estar contigo? Bueno, yo no voy a seguir con esto. Vete a la mierda ahora.

Sakura se volvió pisando fuerte a su alrededor y salió de la cocina.

— ¡Sakura! Espera. No me avergüenzo de ti.

Ella resopló mientras se giraba para mirarlo. —si lo haces. Es por eso que no puedo dormir en tu cama, o infierno, incluso ir a tu casa. Alguien podría saber lo que estamos haciendo. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?

—No me lo pongas tan crudo, — gruñó. —Nos pusimos de acuerdo para mantener nuestra relación En privado. Has dicho…

—Me importa una mierda lo que dije. Yo no sabía que planeabas usarme y tirarme, independientemente de cualquier sentimiento que podríamos compartir. Esa es la diferencia. No quieres que nadie lo sepa que el gran líder de la ONE prefiere meterse en la cama con una humana, pero que sólo una especie puede ser su compañera. —Ella lo miró. —Sal y no vuelvas. No voy a hacer esto nunca más, Sasuke.

Él la siguió cuando ella entró en el dormitorio. Ella se volvió, lo vio llegar y trató de darle un portazo en las narices. Su mano salió disparada y golpeó con la palma de la mano para evitar que la puerta se cierre. La abrió de nuevo.

—Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, Sakura. Es que yo soy la persona que es la cara de las Nueva Especies. ¿Qué dice eso si hago saber que prefería a un ser humano? Estoy arriesgando mucho por estar contigo porque quiero estar contigo. Lo había pensado eso antes de conocerte que fue cuando yo hice los planos de la casa. No puedes usarlo en mi contra. Te puse aquí para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Tú has dicho que esperas que a ella no le importe vivir tan cerca de ti. ¡Qué esperas! No que esperabas. ¡ESPERAS! Tiempo presente en vez de tiempo pasado. Lo he entendido. Ahora sal de aquí y vete a buscar una mujer Especies con la que estar. Alguien de quien quieras que todos sepan. Déjame.

Sasuke gruñó. —Maldita sea, Sakura. Te estás pasando de la raya. Estoy arriesgando mucho para estar aquí.

—Gran sacrificio. No es un riesgo cuando se sabe que no hay muchas posibilidades de que alguien lo averigüe. Es por eso que me has hecho vivir al lado tuyo puedes simplemente saltar el muro de la forma en que lo hiciste la otra noche, cuando tus hombres llegaron a la puerta. Eso es lo que hiciste, ¿no? saltantes el muro y probablemente respondiste a tu propia puerta cuando. Nos registraron. No puedo hacer esto, y lo más importante, no voy a hacerlo a menos que estés dispuesto a decirles a todos que estamos juntos. De lo contrario, yo no quiero volver a estar contigo. Demuéstrame que soy más para ti que sólo alguien con quien dormir mientras aprovechas el tiempo, a la espera de tomar una esposa.

—Yo no puedo hacer pública nuestra relación, Sakura. Ni siquiera por ti. —Su mirada se oscurecido, la ira tensó sus facciones y un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. —Tengo una raza entera que depende de mí y que cuentan conmigo para cuidarlos. Yo tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ellos y no dar una razón a los fanáticos para volver a la carga no va a ayudarles nada. Los seres humanos realmente nos odian cuando descubren que uno de nosotros esta con una hembra humana, podrías estar en peligro. No podías dejar homeland sin ser acosada en el mejor de los casos, y asesinada en el peor. Piensa en tu padre también.

—Sal de aquí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Vamos a hablar de esto. Tienes que entrar en razón.

Sakura contó hasta diez, pero apenas se calmó. —necesito un trago.

—Vamos a hablar primero. Quiero resolver esto, significas mucho para mí, Sakura.

—Pero no lo suficiente para que la gente sepa que estamos juntos ¿Te importo lo suficiente para arriesgarte a leer algunos mensajes de odio sobre nuestra relación?

—Eres importante para mí, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo he pensado a menudo y no hay manera de que pueda dejar que se sepa que somos una pareja, podrías estar en peligro y causar muchos problemas. Estamos contentos en estos momentos. Nadie tiene que saber que compartimos una cama por la noche. No tengo planes para tomar una compañera a corto plazo y que estás exagerando demasiado lo que dije.

El dolor era agudo en el corazón de Sakura. Él no iba a admitir que estaba con ella y sólo porque él no quería casarse con alguien de inmediato no aliviaba la quemadura de saber que nunca sería parte de su futuro.

—Tengo sed. ¿Quieres un refresco?

—No. — Él estaba irritado.

—Me voy a coger uno.

Ella caminó alrededor de él y tan pronto como llegó al pasillo, corrió hacia la sala de estar a la carrera. Sasuke maldijo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba huir y ella apenas pudo llegar a la puerta antes de que él la agarró del brazo. La mano de Sakura apretó un botón que se ilumino y la alarma chilló fuerte. Ella le devolvió la mirada a la suya atónita.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ella levantó la barbilla. —Será mejor que cojas tus cosas y salgas corriendo, Sasuke, voy a permitir que entren y te encontrarán aquí desnudo si no te vas. Trata de explicar eso a uno de tus oficiales.

Un gruñido desgarró en su garganta. Él la soltó y agarró su maletín y la chaqueta. Se acordó de sus zapatos y la corbata y los recupero antes de huir a través de la puerta corredera. Sakura corrió y la cerró detrás de él. Revisó las ventanas y se aseguro de que estaban cerradas también, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Sakura agarró la botella de perfume escondida dentro de la maceta cerca de la puerta y pulverizo fuertemente. Tosió e hizo una mueca por el fuerte aroma de las flores cuando arrojó la botella fuera de la vista y abrió la puerta. Dos oficiales se quedaron allí con sus armas en las manos. Era obvio por su pesada respiración que habían corrido hasta su casa.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! accidentalmente lo golpee y no se cómo apagarlo.

Uno de los oficiales especies frunció el ceño. Inhaló y saltó hacia atrás con un estornudo.

— ¿La has hecho sonar accidentalmente?— Metió la mano dentro, pulsó el botón y la alarma se silencio.

—Salía a buscar algo en mi coche de golf que se me olvidó y al volver, ¡la he pulsado en vez del interruptor de la luz. Lo siento mucho. —Ella sufrió una punzada de culpa por utilizarlos para conseguir echar a Sasuke, pero él la habría convencido para que le diera otra oportunidad. Se merecía algo más que ser la compañera de cama temporal de alguien. —me asegurare de que no vuelva a suceder.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí. Lo siento mucho por causar un alboroto.

Él vaciló. —Es posible que desee no utilizar tanto... — Él hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Las velas perfumadas, — mintió. — ¿No les gusta?

Él volvió a estornudar y salto hacia atrás. —Creo que somos alérgicos. Por favor, encuentre algo más suave para utilizar si desea cambiar el olor de tu casa.

—Lo haré. Gracias. Siento lo de presionar el botón equivocado y hacer que estornuden con mis velas. —termino Ella y cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos más tarde oyó golpecitos en el cristal de la puerta corredera y entró en el salón. Sasuke se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. En silencio, de pie en el otro lado del vidrio señaló a la cerradura. Ella sacudió la cabeza y apagó las luces de la habitación, no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello nunca más. Ella entró en su dormitorio.

— ¿Sakura?— Estaba fuera de la ventana de su dormitorio. —Déjame entrar.

—Voy a llamar a seguridad de nuevo si no te vas. ¡Vete! —Ella tiró de las cortinas las cerró y apagó las luces.

Maldijo, pero se quedó en silencio. Esperó mucho tiempo, pero él no trató de conseguir su atención. Se subió a la cama, tiró de la ropa interior de su bolsillo y los arrojó hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Había caído enamorada de un hombre que nunca se permitiría quererla. Su trabajo y la gente era lo primero y siempre lo haría. Lo que realmente dolía.

Sasuke golpeó la pared y gruñó. Sus nudillos se pelaron de la fuerza, ya que golpeo a través del yeso. Sakura estaba haciéndole daño, se negaba a hablar con él y no tenía a nadie a quien culpar salvo a sí mismo. Había hablado sin pensar, mencionado los planes originales que había tenido y la había jodido por responder a sus preguntas.

Tiró de su puño hacia atrás, estudió la sangre y apretó su otra mano sobre él. La piel desgarrada quemaba, le dolía y él disfruto del dolor. Se lo merecía y mucho más. El recuerdo del dolor de Sakura había sido tan claro en sus ojos que ella lo acosaba. La instaba a ir con ella, tenerla en sus brazos, se convirtió en una necesidad física.

—Maldita sea, — dijo con voz áspera cuando se volvió y se apoyó contra la pared dañada de su casa.

Era lo mejor, la parte lógica de él razono. El otro lado de él protestó en voz alta cuando su cuerpo se tensó, el impulso de rugir se apoderó de él y tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración por la nariz hasta que pasó. Sakura era terca. Ella no lo vería de nuevo, a menos que pusiera su relación en conocimiento de todos y la hiciera pública ya que había argumentado varios puntos válidos cuando ella le gritó.

Luchó contra el deseo de tomar por asalto su casa, saltar el muro y romper la puerta para llegar a su Sakura. Lo haría si él creía que podía seducirla para que lo dejara dormir en su cama, pero ella lo odiaría por la mañana. Ella había tomado la decisión de no verle más en secreto.

— ¡Maldición!— Gruñó él, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. La deseaba, necesitaba estar con Sakura tanto como su próximo aliento, pero su gente sufriría. Ella sufriría. Se había ocupado de los grupos que los odiaban y de la prensa demasiado tiempo para ser ingenuo acerca de cómo iba a desarrollarse. Los reporteros correrían con la historia, sería noticia en todo el mundo que Sasuke Uchiha está saliendo con una humana y no habría infierno para esconderse.

Su imagen seria plasmada en todos los periódicos y canales de noticias. Cavarían en su pasado, sin dejar piedra sin mover para destripar su vida y ofrecerla a la opinión pública. Ella entonces se convertiría en el objetivo de cualquier persona que creía que era una vil humana por dormir con un especie, oiría los horribles nombres que usaban para ellos y algunos lunáticos quisiera verla muerta. llegaría a odiarlo por el caos en que su vida se volvería.

El senador posiblemente perdería su posición o peor, empezaría a protestar contra el NSO si estuviera molesto con que su hija hubiera preferido un varón especie sobre uno humano. El apoyo que recibía todavía de WaKankurogton se secaría. El dinero venía de las demandas contra Industrias Mercile pero era un proceso lento y podía tardar años antes de que fueran cien por cien solventes financieramente.

Sus contactos gubernamentales tenían asignado el grupo de trabajo humano para ayudarles a recuperar las especies en cautiverio y les daba acceso a un seguimiento de todos los registros corporativos financieros de la compañía farmacéutica las especies cautivas de los accionistas iban a morir, nunca encontrarían, donde estaban detenidas si perdían el grupo de trabajo y los equipos. Los empleados Mercile que habían evitado la detención nunca serían llevados ante la Sasuke si los equipos se detenían de cazarlos. Sería un desastre, muchas vidas se perderían y había jurado hacer todo lo posible por su pueblo. Por amar a Sakura arriesgaba todo eso.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y se deslizó contra la pared hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Había pensado que sobrevivir a los años en el centro de pruebas sería la pena más dolorosa que jamás había sufrido. No había tenido la esperanza, sin futuro que lo esperaba con interés, pero ahora él había tenido algo maravilloso.

La pérdida de la felicidad le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Simplemente no podía mantener a Sakura. Le costaría demasiado y el precio sería demasiado alto para pagar. Él moriría por ella, pero no era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego.

Su padre podría aceptar, su voz interior le susurró. Puede que no sea tan malo. Podrías tenerla y mantener los equipos de trabajo. Puede que no importe lo que sucede en el mundo exterior si está aquí donde la fealdad no puede tocarla. Abrió los ojos y miró a través de la pared su habitación. Era un riesgo, uno enorme y él simplemente no podía correr el riesgo. No para su persona y definitivamente no con la vida de Sakura.

El dolor atravesó su corazón y sabía que era mejor si él no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Prefería perder Sakura antes de que lo odiara cuando todo a su alrededor fuera tocado por la fealdad del mundo exterior. Prefería lastimarla un poco antes de verla sufrir por perder todo lo que tenía en gran estima.

Él inclinó la rodilla, apoyó el brazo encima y dejó caer su frente ella. Se negó a permitir que las lágrimas que llenaban a sus ojos cayeran. Había encontrado el amor, pero él no podía tenerla. Tenía que ser suficiente con mirarla desde lejos, era su único consuelo.

...


	29. C27 * Tenemos que hablar

...

Sasuke dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y miró el teléfono que acababa de colgar, la nueva iglesia de los grupos que los odiaba habían salido para despotricar sobre cómo las nuevas especies eran animales, y no personas y se refirió a la ONE como un zoológico privado. Lo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ningún especie había pedido ser alterado genéticamente con ADN animal, no había sido una elección que se les dieran, y su único llamado crimen había sido sobrevivir año tras años del abuso por parte de los científicos, médicos e investigadores que usaron sus cuerpos para crear medicamentos para ayudar a los seres humanos. No es que tuviera mucho aprecio por cualquier avance médico que su sufrimiento había proporcionado.

Se abrió la puerta y Naruto asomó la cabeza con cautela. —Te puedo escuchar gruñendo desde el otro lado. —Él paso y cerró la puerta. — ¿Estás bien?

—Es sólo un mal día.

—Eso es siempre común. ¿Ha sucedido algo que es extraordinariamente malo?

—Sólo tenemos un nuevo grupo de personas con los que lidiar.

—Siempre lo hacemos. — Naruto Tomó asiento, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño. —Pareces estar en el infierno. ¿Has dormido esta noche? —Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Sasuke. —Espero que lo que has golpeado este peor que tu mano.

Encogió sus anchos hombros. —Perdí los estribos.

—Eso no se parece a ti. Necesitas tomar un descanso.

—Lo sé, ¿pero cuando tengo el tiempo?

— ¿Cómo va la construcción de tu casa en la reserva? Tengo previsto ir a visitarte y sentarme en ese porche cubierto del cual vi en los planos. Estará bien y la vista del lago debe ser increíble. Podemos ir a pescar.

—Aun falta tres semanas hasta que se termine y me estoy poniendo con dolor de cabeza sólo de pensar en ello. Los habitantes no están felices de tener equipos de trabajo en su territorio. Itachi está dispuesto a matarme por haberle hecho hacer frente a más seres humanos. —Sasuke Levantó una mano y soltó el pelo arrancando la correa que los sujetaba en una cola de caballo, movió sus dedos a través de las hebras y se recostó en su silla. —No es que yo llegue a tener tiempo para disfrutar de ella.

—Estamos trabajando en ello. El Consejo está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de algunos de tus responsabilidades. Me tienes a mí, a Itachi, y a Kiba también. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.

—Lo sé y lo aprecio.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, hombre? Honestamente, todo el día ha estado aterrorizando a cualquier persona que se ha acercado a ti. Estás actuando más como un oso en vez de un líder. Está irreconocible

— siéntate en mi silla y luego ya veremos cómo de amable estás todos los días.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y permitió que un silencio incómodo creciera antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Todo lo que está mal, es necesario encontrar una manera de solucionarlo. Todo el mundo tiene en cuenta tu ira. ¿Está creciendo y nos molesta? Me han preguntado lo mismo siete hombres en las últimas horas. ¿El estrés te está afectado?

Sasuke suspiró. —Estoy teniendo un mal día. Todo el mundo los tiene.

—No es cierto, eres el hombre más ecuánime que conozco, y mantienes tu sentido del humor. Sólo muestras este lado a nuestros enemigos cuando es necesario recordarles que no deben jugar sucio con nosotros. ¿Quieres pelear?

La Sorpresa parpadeo a través de Sasuke. — ¿Qué?

Naruto dejó caer los brazos, se aferró a los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia delante. —Pelear. ¿Tienes que hacer salir un poco de agresión? sienta genial y no lo has hecho en un tiempo. —Él se levantó de un salto. —venga vamos.

Sasuke dudó.

—Ahora, — gruñó Naruto. —Quítate la máscara y recuerda quién eres realmente.

Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Naruto abrió la puerta y caminó a través de la zona de recepción. Sasuke echó un vistazo a su recepcionista. —Me estoy tomando un descanso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a mantener tus llamadas. — Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

La culpa se apoderó de él porque podría haber asustado a la hembra con su rudeza.

—Gracias, — respondió con sinceridad. —lo aprecio.

—Venga vamos.

Naruto abrió la puerta exterior de la parte principal del edificio NSO y salió caminaban lado a lado hacia el sol. Kiba estaba sentado en un jeep junto a la acera. Sasuke se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero el hombre sólo le hizo un gesto sombrío. Naruto señalo a Sasuke el asiento del acompañante y luego se apoderó de la barra antivuelco, dio un salto y cayó en el asiento de la parte posterior

Sasuke se sentó, puso los pies adentro y encendió el motor. Se dirigieron al edificio principal de seguridad y entró en la sala de entrenamiento que utilizaban para mantenerse en forma. Naruto echó un vistazo a los especie en su interior.

—Todo el mundo fuera. Que nadie se acerca a la puerta. Kiba y yo vamos a mostrar a Sasuke algunas nuevas técnicas de formación y si le gusta, aprenderán nuevas habilidades pronto.

Varias caras los miraron mientras salían, pero las ocho personas salieron en silencio. Naruto cerró la puerta y Kibacruzó la habitación para cerrar la segunda puerta. No había ventanas en la habitación grande, solo colchonetas en el suelo y un montón de equipo de ejercicio alineado a lo largo de una pared. Sasuke dudó.

Naruto volvió, se agachó y se quitó las botas. Levantó la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a sacar sus armas. Un movimiento hacia la izquierda llamo la atención de Sasuke sobre Kiba.

El otro macho también se quitó las botas y las armas.

— ¿Debo preocuparme?— Él mantuvo su tono calmado. —¿Dos contra uno?

Kiba le dirigió una sonrisa. —quítate el traje. Nos hubiera gustaría arruinártelo —Su mirada pasó abajo de la longitud de la misma. —Eres muy bueno y nosotros no lo somos. Vamos a evitar la cara. Tienes que parecer precioso delante de las cámaras.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras sacaba su corbata. — ¿Precioso?

Naruto se rió entre dientes. —Precioso. Nos encanta el pelo también. Cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de tener un color tan bonito. Hicieron un buen trabajo con el tinte.

La ira arremetió través de Sasuke. — ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio el olor del tinte?

Naruto entró en la mayor de las colchonetas, se encaró con él y le arrancó la camisa por la cabeza. Él la lanzó lo suficiente fuerte para aterrizar en el suelo al borde de la zona de entrenamiento. —Nos lo dices. A nosotros Tenemos que olerlo durante días.

Kiba se quitó la camisa y se subió a la lona. —sabe bastante bien que es precioso, aunque. ¿Has visto la portada de esa revista de fines donde sale? Yo estaba impresionado. —El se echó a reír. —Ese traje cubre tus músculos, sin embargo, no es así? hace que no parezcas en forma a menos que sentarse detrás de un escritorio sea una fuerte entrenamiento.

La ira brillaba ardiente por sus burlas cuando Sasuke dejó caer la corbata, se quitó la chaqueta y su camisa. Las Agregó al montón de ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. —No soy un modelo, me tomaron esa foto para un evento de caridad y la usaron allí. Dio un paso amenazador hacia ellos. — ¿De verdad quieren hacer esto?— Apretó los puños.

— Deberías colgar tu traje sobre las pesas de allí. Esto se arruga. —Kibaresopló. —Saldrás en el telediario de la noche si llevaba la ropa con pliegues que no fueron puesto allí por una plancha. Nos harás quedar mal.

Un gruñido desgarró desde Sasuke y Naruto dio el primer puñetazo. Su golpe le dio a Sasuke con éxito en el hombro y él reaccionó golpeando con el pie, golpeando a su amigo en la cadera y enviándolo volando hasta aterrizar sobre su culo. Kiba gruñó, se agachó y se lanzó sobre Sasuke. Sus cuerpos enmarañados, cayeron al suelo y la lucha estaba en marcha. Intercambiaron algunos golpes al cuerpo con los antebrazos, tiraron el uno y el otro alrededor de Sasuke y finalmente tiró a Kiba lejos de él.

Kiba rodó por la alfombra y Naruto se lanzó sobre Sasuke. Rodó a un lado, empujó hacia arriba se puso en pie y volvió a tiempo para golpear a Kibamientras se acercaba a él también.

Los tres lucharon, devolvió golpe por golpe, evitando la cara del otro, y mezclándolo con un poco de kick-boxing y lucha libre. Kiba abandonó el primero después de que Sasuke lo enviara sobre su culo. Jadeante, levantó los brazos, acabado. Naruto rugió y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, pero él estaba listo para el ataque, lo esquivó, se agachó y lo lanzo con un brazo para hacerlo caer unos metros más abajo. Naruto golpeó la lona de espaldas, gimió y levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Me rindo, — dijo Naruto y levantó las manos.

El sudor resbalaba sobre Sasuke mientras permanecía allí, miró hacia abajo a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que debían llevar algunos moretones durante varios días. El dolor era bueno, se sentía vivo y parte de su ira se había ido.

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kiba. —Ves por qué te dije que vinieras, — dijo él con voz áspera. —Nunca pude ganarle.

Kiba gimió y se frotó uno de sus hombros y asintió. —Él puede ser civilizado pero tiene una feroz capacidad de combate.

Naruto busco la mirada de Sasuke. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Él lo miro y le dijo. —Sí.

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto todos los días?

—Joder, — murmuró Kiba , — espero que no.

Naruto se rió entre dientes. —Yo tampoco. Es fácil olvidarse de que es más que una cara bonita.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Estas intentando cabrearme otra vez.

—No, estoy bromeando. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

—Pensé que estábamos poniendo nuestros viejos culos a su alcance para ayudarle a que sacara su hostilidad.

Kiba se puso de rodillas, se levantó y se puso de pie. —Eso es lo que hacen los amigos—. Él caminó más cerca y agarró el brazo de Sasuke. —No vuelvas a guardarte esa mierda dentro. Estamos aquí para ti. Haremos esto una vez al día si necesitas golpear a alguien.

—Habla por ti. Yo estaba bromeando. —Naruto rodó, se puso de pie y se estiró, un poco haciendo una mueca. —Necesito un baño caliente y una hembra que bese mis moretones. — Se volvió hacia Sasuke y su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Todo lo que haga falta para llegar a ti, o hablas con nosotros o tratas con el problema. No eres tú mismo últimamente, nos has mantenido apartado de tus problemas y somos una familia. ¿Estás dispuesto a compartir lo que está pasando?

Sasuke apretó la boca cerrada. Hablar de Sakura no era posible.

—Eso es lo que pensé. — Naruto salió delante de él y le sostuvo la mirada. —Creo que vamos a hacer esto de nuevo mañana si estás de mal humor. Y al día siguiente. Tanto tiempo como lo necesites. Vete a casa y deja de asustar a todo el mundo. Tomate el resto del día libre.

—Gracias. — Dijo Sasuke muy serio, mirándolos a los dos. —Necesitaba esto.

—Lo sabemos. — El brazo de Kiba cayó. —Toma el jeep. Las llaves están allí al lado de mis botas.

Sasuke se duchó rápidamente en el vestuario, se vistió y saludó a sus amigos mientras se iba. Cogió las llaves, pero sabía que no regresaría a su oficina. La lucha había ayudado, pero todavía la rabia ardía en su alma. Él estaba cabreado con la vida, cabreado porque Sakura lo había echado y que él la había perdido.

Tomó el camino privado hasta su casa porque no quería lidiar con las preguntas de los oficiales a la entrada de la sección de Especies de por qué estaba en su casa a mediodía. Mientras estacionó el vehículo prestado en el camino de la entrada un sonido le hizo volverse y miro con los ojos entrecerrados como Sakura conducía hasta la calle, estacionaba al lado y evitaba mirarlo.

Ella no le hizo caso y le molestó. Él vaciló y miró a su alrededor. Nadie estaba a la vista. Se dio la vuelta para ver su paseo hacia la puerta. Se movió rápido, mantuvo su ritmo de velocidad y ella nunca lo vio hasta que se colocó detrás de ella. Abrió su puerta, la empujo y entró. Se volvió entonces, lo vio y abrió mucho los ojos.

Entró antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, su mano salió disparada para cerrar la puerta y él mantuvo su cuerpo entre ella y la alarma que alertaba a los oficiales que se apresurarían hacia su casa. No sería tan fácil deshacerse de él de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar –Dijo Sasuke

...


	30. C28 * Sexo de ruptura

...

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron de asombro pero se llenaron de ira rápidamente. Se alegró de no asustarla -que no era su intención- y se acercó más a invadir su espacio personal. Su olor lo torturo. Sus labios se separaron y su mirada se posó allí. El impulso a besarla le agarró con fuerza y formo puños con las manos para evitar que se acercaran a su rostro.

— ¿No has conseguido aun una mujer especies que quiera ser tu compañera? ¿Debo empacar mis cosas rápido para que puedas traerla en mi lugar?

—Yo no estoy buscando una compañera. — su ira se intensifico. —Traté de decírtelo la otra noche.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a cenar en alguna parte no privada?

Ella le provoco.

—Sabes que eso no va a suceder. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Es peligroso para todos.

— ¿Tus posibilidades futuras de emparejarte con una Especies disminuyen si averiguan lo nuestro? Ojala no perjudique tus posibilidades de que acepte vivir aquí si se entera que estuvo tu antigua amante.

—Sakura, — gruñó. —Para.

De pronto se alzó, apoyó las manos en su camisa y lo empujó. —Déjame—Apretó de nuevo, su cuerpo atrapado contra la pared y sus palmas aterrizaron contra la superficie junto a ella, manteniéndola allí.

—Te echo de menos. No dormí anoche. ¿No podemos discutir esto de forma razonable?

—No. — Ella se lamió los labios, atrayendo su atención de nuevo. —No podemos.

La frustración, la ira y el remordimiento destellaron dentro de él con pasión y él reaccionó. Su cabeza bajó, sus labios se sellaron sobre los de ella y cuando ella abrió la boca, su lengua se aprovechó. Ella Sabía a dulce café y chocolate mientras la besaba. Ella se puso tensa y trató de alejarse de su boca hambrienta, pero él le tomó la cara para mantenerla quieta.

Sus manos en puños sobre su camisa, pero ella no lo empujo. Ella respondió y gruñó con la pasión sustituyendo todo lo demás. Sakura era suya para tomarla y su polla estaba llena. Su necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba hizo que hiciera caso omiso de todo lo demás y él la soltó solo para quitarse la chaqueta, se la arrancó, pero le importaba un comino.

Sakura ayudó a que los botones se desprendieran de la camisa para golpear la puerta de entrada y las baldosas. Ella aparto su camisa con fuerza, sin tener el tiempo para desabrocharla. Sus manos se deslizaron entre ellos, la agarró por la camisa y la destrozó con facilidad.

Ella gimió contra su lengua, lo besó salvajemente y frotó las manos en su desnudo pecho. Él ahuecó sus pechos, desgarró el sostén que le impedía sentir su suavidad y alejo las copas lo suficiente como para liberar a sus pezones. Los dedos y los pulgares encentraron las puntas tensas, pellizcándola suavemente y ella gimió.

La soltó, bajo las manos frenéticamente para abrir la parte delantera de sus pantalones y metió los pulgares en la cintura, agarrándose de las tiras finas de sus bragas. Él rompió el beso cuando cayó de rodillas, besando un camino por su garganta hasta un pecho y chupó un pezón en el interior de su boca. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo mojado, lo abrazó con fuerza el siguió con su ropa, liberándola de todo, desde la cintura para abajo. Su rodilla se movió, presionando abajo para sostenerlos y ella sacudió sus pies fuera de la maraña de tela.

El olor de su excitación lo condujo a la locura. la quería a ella ya juzgar por el fuerte olor a almizcle de su deseo, ella lo quería de igual manera. No podía esperar más. Sus manos se ubicaron delante de sus pantalones, sólo los arrancó, y liberó su polla dolorida. Separo su boca y agarró sus caderas mientras él se colocaba.

Sakura sabía que debía poner fin a esta locura, pero ella se perdió. Sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando el gran cuerpo de Sasuke la apretó con fuerza contra la pared, la inmovilizó allí, y levantó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. No podía encontrar lo que deseaba al principio, la maldita ropa estaba en medio, pero unos pocos meneos y se deslizaron abajo. Sus muslos se apoderaron de la piel mientras sus caderas se abrían. movió sus caderas, la corona de su polla dio un codazo a su coño, y encontró el ángulo correcto y ella gritó mientras la penetro con un fluido empuje que casi la hizo llegar a su clímax.

Ella se estaba quemando viva, mientras se preguntaba si ella había perdido totalmente la cabeza, pero la sensación de él era increíble. Él se retiró, casi dejó su cuerpo y su boca aplastó la de ella. Su lengua se impulsó dentro de la de ella mientras sus caderas se estrellaban hacia arriba para enterrar su grueso pene dentro de ella hasta el fondo y sus manos agarraron su culo para mover su pelvis contra ella. Ella gritó de puro placer pero su beso capturo el sonido amortiguándolo, y él la presionó con más fuerza contra la pared.

Sus cuerpos se frotaron mientras la tomaba contra la fría y suave pared y penetro dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con un ritmo rápido, que la llevó en una fuerte nube de excitación. Él cambió su agarre para enganchar el brazo debajo de su culo. Su otra mano se movió entre ellos, su pulgar presionado contra su clítoris y él la penetro aún más fuerte.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, apartó su boca antes de que ella lo mordiera y hundió la cara contra su cuello. Sus camisas estaban todavía encima de ellos pero se separaron lo suficiente para que sus pezones se frotaran contra su piel a medida que se sacudían juntos y ella aspiró el olor del jabón y champú que salía de él. Él hizo rodar sus caderas, con su polla en el lugar perfecto que la hizo gritar de asombro y siguió golpeándola como si pudiera leer su mente.

—Sí, — jadeó. —No pares.

—Nunca, — gruñó, las paredes de su vagina lo apretaron con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló estremeciéndose. Ella estaba atrapada, no podía moverse por la forma en que la sostenía y podía sentir como él manipulaba su cuerpo. Su pulgar acarició su clítoris, acelerando su pasión y ella gritó cuando el clímax la lleno por completo a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Sakura, — gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron cuando su semen duro y caliente baño su interior profundamente cuando empezó a correrse. Bajó la cabeza, hundió la cara en su hombro y gimió más fuerte. Él la acarició más lentamente con su pene, y finalmente paro de moverse y, finalmente, sólo la sostuvo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

La realidad volvió lentamente. Ella acababa de tener una sesión de sexo alucinante con alguien a quien había jurado no volver a ver. Podía culpar a la ira, que sin duda había desempeñado un papel en ella al pasar de estar enfada a excitada en un instante, pero sobre todo tenía que admitir que era porque ella lo amaba.

El quería tener sexo con ella, lo único que el aceptaría y que ella había cedido. Él era demasiado sexy, sus besos eran demasiado irresistibles y su boca debería llevar una etiqueta de advertencia, en su opinión. Un beso y él podía hacer que una mujer perdiera la cabeza y las bragas. Sasuke le dio un beso en la garganta y se volvió un poco la cabeza y su caliente y pesado aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando cambió su agarre otra vez tirando de la mano de entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su culo con ambas manos.

—Agárrate a mí. Te voy a llevar a la cama. Vamos a comer más tarde. Te deseo de nuevo.

La parte triste es que ella quería que él la llevara allí. Pasar horas tocándolo y perdiéndose en sus brazos era tan tentador que le dolía resistirse. Ella no quería ser un felpudo, la mujer con la que dormía hasta que decidiera que quería sentar cabeza-tenía que tomar una posición. No iba a ser utilizada por ningún hombre.

—Bájame.

—No pesas. — Él se aparto de la pared y ella tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros para mantenerse recta y no caer de nuevo contra él cuando la llevó.

Ella se movió frenéticamente, alzó sus brazos para presionar sobre sus hombros y apretó los músculos de la vagina. Obligando a su todavía dura polla a deslizarse fuera de ella. En el segundo en que se separaron, ella dejó caer sus piernas lejos de su cintura y lo empujó. Se tambaleó, pero no la deje caer. En su lugar, gruñó cuando ella tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Sakura?

—Vamos hazlo.

La confusión vino después, una emoción que ella conocía. El La hacía sentirse de esa manera por lo que era justo que lo sufriera también. La bajó, pero no la soltó por completo. — ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

Se habría reído si no fuera tan triste. —Esto no cambia nada. Era sólo sexo de ruptura.

— ¿Qué?— Él la miró boquiabierto.

—Sexo de ruptura, — repitió. Le soltó los hombros para empujar contra su pecho. Sucede, que tenemos algo entre nosotros, pero no está destinado a prosperar, tienes tus planes y yo no soy parte de ellos.

Sasuke se apresuró a gruñir. —esto no está pasando. No estamos rompiendo. Vamos a ir a la cama y hablar. —Trató de tirar de ella más cerca. —somos muy felices juntos.

— ¿Me ves feliz?— Ella lo miró a la cara. —Quiero algo más que ser sólo la mujer con la que pasas las noches. Me gustaría estar allí durante los días también. Quiero reunirme con tus amigos y tal vez ver tu oficina. Quiero ir contigo si tiene que ir a la Reserva durante unos pocos días, así no tener que estar separados. Hacer que funcione. Eso es lo que quiero, Sasuke. Ser una verdadera novia con pleno derechos.

Otro gruñido retumbó de él. —No es seguro. Hemos pasado por esto.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho. Tienes tu mente cerrada y yo también ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso?

— ¿Terquedad por tu parte por no ver las razones lógicas por las que sería peligroso si alguien se entera de que estamos juntos?

Deseó poder sonreír, pero le dolía demasiado. —Déjame ir, Sasuke.

Sus dedos se flexionaron pero aflojó su agarre hasta que sus manos cayeron a los costados.

—Ya está. No te estoy tocando.

—Quiero decir que me dejes ir, no que vayas a hacerme daño, ¿lo entiendes? Estas tan paranoico acerca de hacerme daño físico. Estar contigo de esa forma ya no funciona para mí, no puedes darme lo que necesito. Eso me duele. —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. —Me estás haciendo daño.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Sí. — Ella tiró de su camisa rota para cubrir sus pechos, deseaba que fuera más grande porque se sentía demasiado expuesta en ese momento, tanto física como emocionalmente. —Por favor, vete, Sasuke. Si te preocupas por mí de verdad, agarra la ropa, salta la pared y vete. —Ella se dio la vuelta, no podía soportar la mirada torturada en su rostro, y se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera. Ella la abrió y empujó para abrirla, negándose a mirarlo de nuevo. —vete. ¡Por favor! No podemos hacer esto de nuevo. Es demasiado doloroso.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estuve demasiado duro? —Jadeó las palabras, sonando tan atormentado como había parecido. —¿Sakura? Mírame…

Ella negó. —Vete, Sasuke. Sólo... vete.

—No puedo, — susurró. —Pienso en ti. Yo...

Sasuke estaba perdido por sus palabras. Le destrozó, viendo lo abatida que parecía Sakura. Sus hombros cayeron y ella se abrazó con la camisa rota como si se consolara de algo triste. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerla entender lo mucho que le importaba a él? Él escribía discursos para conquistar el mundo de los seres humanos a menudo, pero no pudo encontrar una forma de expresar sus sentimientos a la única de ellos, que había ganado su corazón.

—Adelante, — susurró ella, el sonido de las lágrimas en su voz. —No me hagas gritar o apretar esa maldita alarma otra vez. Me sentí como una idiota cuando se presentaron aquí y tuve que fingir que lo hice por accidente. Necesito espacio. Si te importo, demuéstralo. Déjame.

La agonía lo desgarro a través de él y se volvió con las piernas entumecidas, recogió su ropa y vaciló a su lado. —¿Sakura? Por favor, habla conmigo. No me hagas irme. Quiero quedarme contigo. —Se sintió tentado de agarrarla, tirarla por encima del hombro y atarla a la cama. Podía hacerle ver que se pertenecían juntos, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

Una visión de ella de esa manera le desgarró por dentro. —Sakura, yo…

—Se acabó.

—Yo no acepto eso. — Se agitó enfadado. No había terminado. Él no lo aceptaría.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta principal. El movimiento repentino le sorprendió y él tardó en reaccionar hasta que ella se giró, con la espalda contra la pared y su mano levantada sobre el botón de alarma. Ella miró a los ojos y luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Realmente tengo que pulsar esto otra vez? ¿En serio? vete.

—No lo hagas.

Su dedo lo tocó ligeramente. —No voy a rociar perfume esta vez para cubrir tu olor. Todos ellos sabrán de lo nuestro si lo presiono. No volveré a follar contigo. —Su barbilla se levanto en rebeldía, la cólera brilló en sus ojos. —No vuelvas a menos que sea para pedirme una cita, en público. Esa es la última cosa que tengo que decir, excepto que tienes cinco segundos para irte.

—Sakura, no hagas esto.

—Uno.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Podemos arreglar esto.

—Dos. — Su espalda se puso rígida y aspiro aire.

La ira se apoderó de él. —No me amenaces.

—Tres y lo digo en serio, Sasuke, a los cinco voy a presionar esta cosa y dejarlos entrar dentro de la casa. Ya no tendrás opciones después de eso. Todo el mundo va a estar hablando de nosotros y probablemente consiga llegar hasta la prensa. Ya sabes cómo aman rumores jugosos y lo que harán con ellos.

Ella estaría en peligro. Él gruñó.

—Cuatro.

Se dio la vuelta, salió de su casa, y saltó por encima del muro. Él quería rugir. Él quería romper algo. Ella se iba a calmar. Me va a extrañar tanto como la extraño a ella. Sólo necesita tiempo, ese razonamiento le ayudó cuando entró por la puerta trasera y se lanzó sobre la silla más cercana. Tiró su ropa al suelo y cerró los ojos. Rabia y tristeza se enfrentaron en su corazón y en su mente.

...


	31. C29 * Desde la distancia

...

Dos semanas de miseria habían pasado desde que había echado a Sasukede su casa. Él la había dejado sola, había logrado evitarla completamente. Se obligó a prestar atención a Ino. El gran edificio se alzaba detrás de la mujer y la emoción brilló en los ojos de la Especies.

—Esto es todo, vas a divertirte, Sakura.

—Este es un lugar de reunión grande, ¿eh?

—Sí. Es un bar y un club de baile dos en uno. Aquí es donde nos juntamos con amigos o conectamos con un hombre si nos apetece compartir sexo. te voy a presentar y harás nuevos amigos. El baile es divertido y estamos empezando a ser buenos en ello. Temari ama bailar y ella nos enseña. Será bueno para ti hacer algo más aparte de trabajar o quedarte dentro de su casa.

—Adoro a Temari, — admitió Sakura. Ella había conocido a la mujer que dirigía el dormitorio de mujeres, y al instante se cayeron bien y se convirtieron en amigas rápidamente. Temari fue la primera mujer humana que se caso con un hombre de las Especies. Ella sólo trabajaba un par de horas al día en el dormitorio, pero ella lo hacía sin problemas. Sakura pasaba todo el tiempo en el dormitorio cuando ella no estaba de mal humor en su casa. Parecía que su trabajo en NSO consistía en salir con las mujeres y ser su amiga.

—Adoro a Temari también, — admitió Ino.

—Es divertida, pero espero que se sienta mejor pronto. Esa cosa de gripe estomacal me preocupa. Se sintió mal de nuevo hoy.

—Ella está bajo los cuidados de un médico y va a estar bien. — Inocambió de tema. — ¿Te apetece ver por qué ella es mi mejor amiga?

—Yo.

Se oía música a todo volumen desde el interior del edificio antes de llegar a la puerta doble. Ino abrió un lado y agito la mano hacia Sakura, su amplia sonrisa invitándola a compartir el club de las Especies. Es muy divertido Sakura, secretamente pensé que sería probablemente el más frívolo bar y club de baile que nunca hubiera visto, porque estas personas eran nuevos en el tema de las fiestas, pero ella juro que iba a tratar de pasárselo bien.

La habitación era grande, abierta y con poca luz. Tenían un bar a lo largo de una pared cerca de la puerta frontal y mesas dispuestas en la misma zona. Mesas de billar y máquinas de pinball se habían añadido. En la parte trasera del edificio, por unas escaleras, una pista de baile llena de cuerpos en movimiento llamó su atención.

Se sorprendió ver a decenas de mujeres de la residencia allí junto con más hombres. Tenía que haber más de un centenar y su habilidad para bailar parecía bastante avanzada. Los vio balanceándose con gracia, sus movimientos sexy y no tontos en absoluto. Sus cejas se levantaron pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y Ino le apretó la mano, tirando de ella hacia la barra.

—Nos encanta bailar, — gritó Ino encima de la música. —Vamos a tomar un trago.

Sakura pidió una bebida mixta, con ganas de un poco de alegriadespués de las semanas que había tenido, pero se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los clientes estaban bebiendo refrescos directamente desde las latas. Tomaron asientos en el bar. Ino se retorció en su asiento, bebiendo su refresco y se quedó mirando con anhelo los bailarines.

—Vete a bailar, Ino. Sé que te apetece.

Ino miró. —Ven conmigo

—Lo haré un poco más tarde, pero quiero terminar mi primer trago.

—Sólo ven y me encontraras, cuando estés lista. Nuestros hombres son educados y no te atacarán. Hay que decirles que deseas compartir sexo con ellos si quieres llevarte uno a casa contigo. Me encanta bailar! — Ino salió disparada de su asiento, dejando su soda, y casi corrió hacia la pista de baile.

Sakura se alegró de que ella no hubiera estado tragando su bebida cuando había oído las palabras de despedida de la otra mujer. ¿Compartir sexo? ¿Para llevar a alguien a casa? ¡Mierda! Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, esperando que su nueva amiga no esperara que conectara con un tipo para compartir juegos de cama. Había tenido un montón de conversaciones con las mujeres, sabía que lo hacían a menudo, pero ella no esperaba que Ino pensara que ella podría disfrutar de ese pasatiempo. Terminó su bebida con ese pensamiento sombrío en la cabeza, la camarera era una especie hembra llamada Anko. Era una persona naturalmente feliz que sonreía todo el tiempo. Se acercó a Sakura con otra copa y luego caminó alejándose. Sakura se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo, admirando el servicio al cliente. No lo hicieron cambiar de moneda, obviamente no esperaban que nadie cambiara una bebida y sabían seguro que sus clientes no tenían sed.

Sakura se volvió en su asiento, estudió los bailarines y el baile alegre de Ino con un alto Hombre Especies cerca de la parte delantera. La sonrisa fue instantánea. La pareja se pegaron juntos, pecho con pecho y coquetearon descaradamente. Casi podía imaginar que habría relaciones sexuales cuando la mujer alta se volvió en los brazos del chico más alto, y empujó su culo contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se movió entre sus brazos. Sakura tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, se dio cuenta que probablemente tendría que conducir ella misma a casa ahora que Ino había conseguido una cita y decidió renunciar a la segunda copa. Ella no quería beber y conducir, incluso si era sólo un coche de golf.

Terminó su segunda copa y Anko la miró a los ojos. Sakura negó con la cabeza, la camarera avanzo y Sakura se enfrento de nuevo a la pist de baile.

Ino y el macho habían bailado cuatro canciones juntos, las cuatro con un ritmo rápido pero cuando la canción terminó la, siguiente fue una melodía lenta, dirigido para bailar pegado.

No pocos de los bailarines dejaron la pista de baile para dirigirse hacia el bar. Ella podría dar fe después de verlos bailar que tenían que tener sed. Cuando los cuerpos se dispersaron una pareja bailando llamó la atención de Sakura. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y el dolor se disparó a través de su corazón.

Sasuke bailaba con Karin, una especie femenina con la que había hablado con frecuencia en el dormitorio de mujeres. Su cabello rojo caía sobre los hombros. Media alrededor de 1.80m y tenía unos preciosos ojos de gato. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro y una camisa medio para revelar su vientre tenso.

Sakura se fijo en las torneadas piernas que parecían no tener fin hasta sus tacones de aguja sexy, probablemente por eso explicaba el por qué ella parecía ser casi tan alta como el hombre que tenía fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras se movían juntos.

Sasuke era un gran bailarín. Era una pantera, Sakura se recordó a sí misma. Eran animales gráciles y se notaba en la forma seductora en que se movía. Sus brazos musculosos estaban expuestos ya que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y entallado y apretado, vaqueros azules desteñidos. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin estar atado en su habitual cola de caballo y se veía sexy como el infierno.

Karin se acercó a él y se volvió hasta que su espalda se apoyo contra la parte delantera de Sasuke. Sasuke extendió la mano y agarró sus caderas, moviéndose eróticamente contra ella como si tratara de hacer el amor. Karin volvió la cabeza, miró de nuevo a Sasuke y le sonrío. Se veían como la pareja perfecta y Karin era una mezcla de gato, al igual que Sasuke. Allí estaba su compañera ideal.

El Estómago de Sakura se retorció al llegar a la conclusión de que Karin pudiera ser la que se trasladara a su casa algún día. Sakura luchó contra las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, pero ella se negó a derramarlas y apretó los dientes para luchar contra ellas. La imagen de ellos juntos en la cama estaba viva cuando sus cuerpos se movían con la música, Sasuke tocando con las manos las caderas de Karin. Uno de sus brazos se deslizo alrededor de su cintura para tirar hacia sí y Karin se rió. La mujer se volvió, rodeó con sus brazos libremente alrededor del cuello y frotó su cuerpo a lo largo de él con la frente en la suya con sus labios casi tocándose.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, enganchó los pies en la parte inferior de la banqueta y levantándose de el asiento se inclino hacia adelante. Ella miró frenéticamente hacia abajo de la barra y atrajo la atención de Anko. Ella pidió otra bebida.

Anko asintió.

Sakura se sentó en el taburete y volvió la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la vista dolorida con el corazón destrozado. Sasuke todavía bailaba con una Karin que se aferrarse a él. Como Sakura observaba, la mujer bajó su cuerpo, frotándose contra la parte delantera de Sasuke y sus manos extendidas sobre el vientre desnudo.

Sakura se obligó a darse la vuelta, resulta demasiado doloroso verlo, justo a tiempo para que Anko dejara su bebida. Sakura forzó una sonrisa para agradecerlo, espero el tiempo suficiente para que el camarero siguiera adelante y lo acabo en unos pocos y grandes tragos.

—Sakura. —Deidara se acercó a su lado, sonriendo. —Estás aquí.

—Lo estoy. ¿Cómo estás? — pasó la mirada sobre él, feliz de que le bloqueara la vista de la pista de baile con su gran cuerpo. Llevaba una camiseta como la mayoría de los hombres allí y pantalones negro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Estoy muy bien. Nunca llamaste.

Ella no lo había hecho. —Lo siento. Esta es la primera noche que he venido

aquí. Ino me trajo.

Se sentó en el taburete a su lado. — ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?

—Es fácil. Me siento todo el día hablando con las mujeres y intento lograr que se abran a mí. He enseñado unas cuantas clases de cocina y les he mostrado cómo usar Internet —. Ella se encogió de hombros. —me gusta.

— ¿Has hecho amigos?

—Yo las tengo—. Ella quiso decir eso. Ella había hecho un montón de amigas. No es que ella les contara a ellas sus problemas ya que su principal era SasukeUchiha. — ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

Él sonrió. —Empezamos a hostigar algunos de los manifestantes y eso me gusta. Algunos de ellos se han ido.

Ella se echó a reír, un poco borracha y feliz de poder hablar con otro de unos temas que le impedían mirando por encima del hombro para ver lo que hacía Karin con Sasuke.

—Eso está muy bien.

—Baila conmigo—. Le tendió la mano. —No tengas miedo. Si no sabes bailar no importa. La mitad de nosotros no sabe pero nos gusta la diversión.

Sakura vaciló. Su mirada se desplazo a la pista de baile con temor, pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí. Había salido con Karin, una mirada arrolladora miro a su alrededor no los encontro ni a él y ni a ella se dio cuenta de que había dejado el bar completamente. Si él se había ido .ella no tendría que preocuparse acerca de salir corriendo hacia él. Quizás el baile le haría dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pensando hacer con la mujer alta, felina y sexy. Le puso la mano en la más grande de Deidara. Su piel le dio calor, recordándole a Sasuke. Apartó ese pensamiento, porque no quería reventar en lagrimas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella era la persona más baja en la pista de baile y se dio cuenta cómo de altas eran todas las personas que la rodeaban. Deidarasonrió y comenzó a bailar, mejor de lo que había insinuado. Sentía todo menos la música el dolor que sentía era tan doloroso. El alcohol la ayudó y cuando Deidara se movió, ella no dudó en bailar en contra de su estado de ánimo.

Sasuke salió del baño y se dirigió al bar donde Karin había dicho que ella le esperaba después de usar el baño de mujeres. Ella había pedido un refresco para él y saludó a algunas personas.

Él sintió que alguien venía detrás de él y se volvió para darle la bienvenida a Ino.

—Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás hoy? está tomándote una noche sin trabajar es un cambio.

Él sonrió. —Todo el mundo debería tener una noche libre.

— ¿Has oído hablar de Tenten y Naji? ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Solo buenas noticias Ino. Estoy feliz de decir que ya no impiden dormir a nadie con sus hábitos.

Ino sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mirando la pista de baile. Ella se echó a reír. —Bien. Ella esta bailando. Lo hace muy bien también.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de la copa que Anko le entregó. — ¿Quién es? ¿Has traído una nueva amiga aquí?

—Más o menos. — Ino rió. —Ella es nueva, me traje a SakuraHaruno.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso. Se retorció en su asiento y escudriñó la pista de baile, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar Sakura. Bailaba con Deidara en el borde exterior del grupo. Los ojos de Sasuke se pararon en el par. El pelo de Sakura estaba suelto, rozando un par de jeans negros y ajustados que abrazaba su culo, una camisa de corte bajo ajustada que mostraba una gran cantidad de piel cremosa.

Ella bailaba tan bien que un ataque de celos lo llenó al instante al ver a Sakura menear el culo y mover los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Deidara agarró la mano de Sakura y la hizo girar en sus brazos hasta que ella cayó contra su pecho, su mano agarró su hombro y Deidara se atrevió a apretarlo. La visión del hombre inclinando la espalda de la mujer y presionando fuertemente contra ella, arrancó un gruñido de su garganta. Él se puso de pie tan rápido que el taburete cayó al suelo.

Ino y Karin sacudieron la cabeza hacia él. Ino habló primero.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Él miró a Ino. — ¿Trajiste una humana en este club?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. —Es Sakura. A nadie le molesta.

—Ella está a salvo aquí, — confirmó Karin. —Todo el mundo la quiere. Los machos se comportan.

—Ella no debería estar aquí. — Logró sujetar su temperamento pero no lo suficiente como para gruñir a ambas mujeres. Su mirada furiosa volvió a tiempo de ver los pechos de Sakura que quería que nadie más viera. —Sácala de aquí ahora.

Ino se quedó sin aliento. —Pero Sasuke, te juro que nadie le hará daño.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y frunció el ceño. —Ella es una humana y está bajo nuestra protección. No todos nosotros les gustan los seres humanos, devuélvela a su casa ahora, donde estará a salvo.

—Ella está con Deidara. Nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ella estando él. Él la defenderá si por casualidad hay un problema. —Ino se mordió el labio. —Ella está a salvo conmigo y ella está a salvo con él. Deidara nunca permitiría que nada le pasara a Sakura. Ella le gusta.

Karin soltó un bufido. — ¿Sakura le gusta a Deidara? Eso es decir poco. Ella es todo lo que pide sobre mujeres cuando lo veo. Habla de ella sin cesar, no tienes que preocuparte, Sasuke, te apuesto, que si Deidara se sale con la suya, él cuidara de su cuerpo toda la noche en todas las circunstancias concebibles. Lo único que le permitirá tocar esta noche será a él mismo.

Sasuke vio todo rojo y salió hacia la pista de baile. Deidara la había soltado, pero todavía bailaban demasiado juntos. Sasuke observó a Sakura y su forma de moverse le recordaba sus movimientos la primera noche que estuvieron juntos cuando ella se subió encima de él mientras estaba enterrado dentro de ella.

Sasuke llegó a la pista de baile cuando de nuevo Sakura se volvió hacia él. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus muñecas juntas y movió su cuerpo. La Mirada de Sasuke se congelo sobre su culo bien formado y él la deseaba tanto que sus pantalones se volvieron dolorosamente apretados. Su corazón se aceleró, la sangre corrió a sus oídos y sabía en ese momento que si Deidara tocaba a su mujer, el hombre perdería su maldita mano.

Sakura estaba disfrutando de un buen rato. Deidara era un gran bailarín. Él la había sujetado unos pocos pasos y la hizo girar de nuevo. A Sakura le encantó la canción, era una de sus favoritas, y se llevó las manos para balancearse al ritmo.

Una mano grande de repente se ajusto alrededor de las muñecas de Sakura que estaban sobre su cabeza. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando los dedos apretaron como unos fuertes grilletes y no podía tirar de sus brazos hacia abajo. Ella levanto su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver las facciones enfurecidas de Sasuke.

...


	32. C30 * La verdad trae dolor

...

Sakura se agitó a descubrirlo aún en el bar. Había estado segura de que se había ido con Karin. Rodeándola hasta quedar enfrente a ella, la mantuvo con los brazos clavado encima de ella y continuó mirándola. La rabia brotaba de su mirada, que parecía más oscura.

Ella se puso seria rápidamente.

—Hola, Sasuke. — Gritó Deidara para ser escuchado. — ¿Hay algún problema?

Sasuke finalmente desvió su mirada de la de ella en dirección de Deidara. Los ojos oscuros entrecerrados, su nariz dilatada y un gruñido salió en lugar de su voz, cuando sus labios se separaron. Deidara palideció y dio un paso atrás.

Sasuke no le hizo caso para mirar a Sakura de nuevo.

—Tienes que ir a casa. Este no es un lugar seguro para un humano. —Su voz salió áspera, brusca y no muy humana. Apretó los dientes mientras su propia ira se levantó. Sasuke estaba cabreado porque estaba allí bailando con otro hombre. Ella no tuvo que leerle la mente para saber dónde estaban sus pensamientos -su lenguaje corporal gritaba un arrebato de celos. El hijo de puta era un hipócrita.

—Mierda. Me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigos y estoy bailando.

— ¿Te vas ahora? —la nariz de Sasuke quemaba.

Sakura le odio en ese momento. Ella realmente lo hizo. Él estaba allí con otra mujer, que ella había tenido que ver frotarse contra él y sin embargo tuvo el descaro de pedir que se fuera.

—Lo siento, señor Uchiha, — dijo Sakura desafiante. —no te he pedido tu permiso, pero te vi bailando con Karin. Yo no quería reprocharte la forma en que los dos se estaban tocando y frotándose uno contra el otro.

Sasuke palideció un poco y cambió algo en sus ojos, se suavizó. Su dominio sobre sus muñecas cedió y ella las recupero tirando hacia abajo, dio un paso atrás y dejo espacio entre ellos.

—Discutiremos esto más adelante. Vete a casa.

—En realidad, no tenemos nada que discutir. Confía en mí. Vine aquí y totalmente aprendí mi lección. Nunca cometeré este error de nuevo. —Ella luchó con las lágrimas. —que tengas una buenas noches con Karin, parecéis tan... perfectos juntos.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y dio un paso vacilante más cerca. Sakura parpadeó rápidamente las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y se apartó, totalmente lista para desmoronarse en su estado de ebriedad, pero demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Sólo había conseguido dar unos pasos cuando una mano grande y cálida la detuvo agarrando su brazo. Miró hacia Sasuke.

—Lo siento por esta noche, pero es la manera que tiene que ser. Hay momentos en los que debemos hacer ciertas cosas para el bien de todos.

¿Qué significaba eso? Ella entendió hasta él lo siento. El resto era griego para Sakura. Ella no entendía una palabra.

—No entendí esa última parte.

Él la miró durante unos segundos largos y luego sus dedos la soltaron. —Vamos a discutir esto mañana.

Mañana. Él no iba a su casa o iba a tener compañía que le impediría hablar con ella aquella noche. El dolor la atravesó por las implicaciones. Karin y Inose dirigían hacia ellos. Karin se detuvo junto a Sasuke y le puso la mano en su brazo.

— Sasuke, se estaba divirtiendo. Déjala en paz y ven a bailar conmigo.

Ino se quedó mirando. —Juro que si no la dejas en su estancia a salvo Llamo a la guardia.

Deidara se apresuró a saltar sobre eso. —Yo la protegeré con mi vida, Sasuke.

Sasuke abordó a Ino. —Llévala a casa ahora.

Deidara tendió la mano a Sakura. —Te voy a llevar a casa.

Sakura vio la llamarada en los ojos de Sasuke y la miró a ella. Su mirada bajó a la mano de Karin, que masajeaba sus bíceps y él no se apartó de su toque. Eso es lo que es, se le permite dormir con el Karin, pero no puedo hablar con otros hombres. Sakura forzando una sonrisa cuando el dolor la desgarró a través de ella. —Me encantaría que me lleves a casa, Deidara. Te lo agradecería. —Ella agarró su mano y le dio la espalda a Sasuke. —Bebí demasiado y no debo conducir.

—¿Sakura?— Sasuke gruñó.

Ella miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije acerca de la interacción con los machos de las especies? Recuerdo haber tenido una charla contigo sobre eso. Es mejor que recuerdes lo que te dije con cuidado.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, soltando a Deidara y poco a poco se volvió hacia el hombre que amaba. Ella recordó cómo había jurado matar a cualquier hombre que ella dejara que la tocara. Karin apretó su cuerpo a su lado, le pasó los dedos por el brazo para bajarlos hasta abajo, frotándolo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se notaba que era un gesto familiar para ella.

—Cálmate, Sasuke, — ronroneó Karin. —Te preocupas por ella, porque ella está bajo tu protección, pero Deidara no le haría daño.

—Ino, llévala a casa. Deidara, quédate aquí. —era una orden dada con dureza en un tono absurdamente amenazante.

La ira estalló en Sakura. ¡El hijo de puta! —Sr. Uchiha, No soy una niña grande y estoy soltera. Yo no tengo a nadie a quien responder, en particular a nadie que yo sepa. Tengo un ex-marido, pero era un bastardo infiel que no sabía cómo ser leal. Dormía por allí, pero esperaba que yo le esperara en casa sola. Me divorcié de él, ya que no funciona de esa manera y nunca lo aceptare. Cuando un hombre te engaña con otra persona no tiene derecho a enfadarse si tengo relaciones sexuales con otra persona. Me iré a casa ahora, pero gracias por su... —Ella vaciló, sabía que había dicho demasiado, pero no le importaba. — preocupación. — Sakura se dio la vuelta. —Vamos, Deidara. Te voy a dar una vuelta por mi casa ya que estás siendo tan amable de llevarme a casa.

Tomo unos pocos metros hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba demasiado firme sobre sus pies y Deidara la agarró del brazo, riendo. —Has bebido demasiado, Sakura.

—Probablemente. Yo he tomado tres copas y no soy una gran bebedora.

— ¿Cuándo es la última vez que bebiste?

—Oh, hace aproximadamente un año. Perdí la costumbre…

Con un brazo enganchado a la cintura, tiró de ella justo al lado de sus pies y ella se estrelló contra un cuerpo caliente y duro. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer más que jadear cuando sus pies tocaron el Suelo de nuevo. Unos brazos fuertes la inmovilizaron y fue incapaz de moverse. Un gruñido sordo Resonó en el oído, era los gruñidos de Sasuke, y Deidara se giró para ver lo que había pasado.

—Ella está borracha y no la vas a llevarla a ninguna parte. — Gruñó Sasuke de nuevo. —Vete, Deidara. Estoy protegiéndola y no aceptare otra opción. Su padre se pondría furioso si alguien la toca mientras ella no está en su sano juicio por culpa de las bebidas.

Deidara retrocedió, con expresión sorprendida y corrio lejos sin decir una palabra. Sakura respiró profundamente, su aturdió cerebro tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero un cálido aliento abanicó su piel cuando Sasuke bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

—Voy a matarlo, Sakura. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ver como destrozo a Deidara, ¿miembro por miembro? Piensa antes de hablar o actuar. No estoy jodiendo con Karin. No he compartido sexo con nadie más que contigo desde que nos conocimos. Fue por las apariencias solamente, para hacer sentir confianza a mi pueblo y hacerles creer que todo está bien. —Sus brazos la soltaron. —Vete a tu casa. Tengo un helicóptero que coger en una hora y debo asistir a una reunión en la Reserva a primera hora de la mañana. Vamos a terminar esta discusión después de volver a casa por la tarde. —Su cuerpo grande temblaba detrás de ella. —me tenga que ir porque no sería buena idea hablar conmigo primero de todos modos. Soy peligroso. Me gustaría enseñarte por qué nunca debes aceptar a ningún hombre salvo yo.

La soltó tan rápidamente como él la había agarrado, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada a Ino. —Llévatela a casa y mantenla lejos de todos los hombres. Ella ha bebido alcohol, tiene que ser protegida mientras no está sobria. Huélela y lo entenderás. Si algo le pasa a ella es tu responsabilidad. —Él se fue hacia la puerta principal.

— ¿Sasuke?— Karin Maldijo. — ¡Maldición!— Ella se acercó hacia Sakura y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. —Le volviste loco, — ella hizo un mohín. —Nos estábamos divirtiendo y no me gusta tu padre si él provoca esa preocupación en Sasuke por tu seguridad.

Ino se acercó, mirándola confundida. —Vamos, Sakura. — Ella la olfateó. — ¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

La discusión, ordenó su mente que daba vueltas. —Um, unos pocos—. Ella cerró la boca. Ino le llevó hacia el cochecito de golf y se fue para su casa.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellas. Sakura todavía se sentía herida por la cita de baile de Sasuke, humillada por la escena que había creado y había bebido mucho. No debería haber tomado esa tercera copa.

—Te voy a llevar dentro. — La otra mujer la estudió. —las Especie rara vez bebemos alcohol, sabe huele mal.

—Estás diciéndome cortésmente que huelo mal, ¿verdad?

Una risa le respondió y Ino la ayudó a levantarse. El mundo se tambaleó un poco para Sakura y recordó que ella no bebía a menudo por una razón. Se emborrachaba con solo oler alcohol. La mano de Ino apretó su brazo y la sujetó.

—Eres pequeña y no deberías beber esa cosa horrible, Sakura. eres inteligente y no lo necesitas. Hay que ver cómo eres de descoordinada y tus ojos están brillantes.

—No es una buena crítica para mí, ¿eh?

—No.

Sakura se echó a reír, amaba lo contundentes que eran los especies. Ella trató de abrir la puerta, pero el maldito ojo de la cerradura seguía moviéndose. Ino gruñó suavemente, tiró la llave de su mano y la abrió. Ella encendió las luces.

—Te ayudaré a meterse en la cama.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Este no es mi primer rodeo de borrachera.

— ¿Qué significa eso? No tuvimos ningún toro en el bar.

Otra risa provino de Sakura mientras miraba a la mujer alta. —Es un dicho, onseguido estar como una cuba antes. Gracias por traerme a casa, pero puedo conseguirlo desde aquí.

— ¿Está segura?

—Positivo. Gracias —. Ella giró, se tambaleó y se centró en poner un pie delante del otro. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con fuerza, asegurándole que su amiga se había ido.

La depresión la golpeó fuerte.

Sasuke y Karin hacían buena pareja y él podría no haber dormido con ella recientemente, pero la forma familiar con la que la mujer especies lo había tocado no dejaba ninguna duda de que habían sido amantes en el pasado.

Probablemente había estado saliendo y coqueteando con otras mujeres mientras que Sakura se había sentido miserable y había estado quedándose en casa,. Le hizo enfadar y lo peor, realmente le dolía.

No estaba segura de si le había dicho la verdad. Por lo que ella sabía que él podría acostarse con todas las mujeres Especies en homeland. Unas lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos y se arrepintió de emborracharse ya que la hacía más hormonal y menos racional. Sasuke era un imbécil, pero el era su chico caliente. Había querido estar en sus brazos y el chico podría hacer que se corriera gritando, esa era la parte de cómo estaba enamorada de él también, pero ella resopló sobre eso.

—Tengo mal gusto con los hombres, — ella sintió. El sonido de su voz rota de dolor por él, rompieron sus últimas fuerzas cuando los sollozos empezaron.

Se tambaleó sobre su cama, se subió en ella, se acurruco y abrazo sus rodillas. Se había enamorado de un hombre adicto al trabajo, el líder de nuevas especies, su jefe, había escrito la palabra desastre desde el momento en que ella lo había visto tan sexy y verlo con su camiseta de tirantes.

Los jeans ajustados no habían ayudado tampoco. Una mujer tendría que ser ciega y muerta para no darse cuenta de Sasuke.

—¿Sakura?— la Luz inundó el dormitorio, Ino se precipitó en la habitación. —¿te has caído? ¿Estás herida?

¡Mierda! Se limpió la cara, respiro y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Se sentó, pero se negó a mirar en dirección de la puerta. —Estoy bien, lloro cuando bebo. Es sólo una cosa humana, — mintió. —Pensaba que te había ido.

—Sé que algunas personas enferman y vomitan cuando beben. Yo soy tu amiga y yo me quedó a cargo de ti por orden de Sasuke.

Al oír su nombre sólo le dolió más y los sollozos atormentaron su cuerpo. Ella metió las manos sobre su cara, juró no beber nunca más y trató de hablar.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tienes que ir a casa, Ino. Voy a estar genial mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? eres siempre tan feliz y ahora eres de color rojo, húmeda y triste.

Ino le agarró el hombro y obligó a sus manos a retroceder para buscar la mirada de Sakura. Ino suavemente maldijo. —Veo el dolor. ¿Quién lo ha causado?

—No es nada. Nadie me hizo daño.

—Sólo apartas la mirada de mí— Inoacusandola. —Estás mintiendo. No hagas eso. Somos amigas, pero me niego a tener una persona deshonesta rodeándome, debes ser honesta.

La culpa corrió fuerte en Sakura, había sido más que honesta y amable con ella. Ella había compartidos secretos acerca de los especies, había confiado en ella, y ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero esto Era demasiado grande para contarlo. —Me gustaría poder dejar escapar todo el dolor fuera, pero yo no puedo.

La ira llenó repentinamente la cara de Ino. — ¿Deidara es quien ha causado el dolor? ¿Te tocó en un mal lugar? ¿Estaba poniéndose demasiado duro en el bar? Yo haré que le duela mucho más si lo hizo…

—No,— Sakura sacudió la cabeza. —Él fue un perfecto caballero, mientras bailamos.

Ino estaba desconcertado. — ¿Qué te ha causado dolor? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas un doctor?

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito alguien con quien hablar, pero yo no puedo.

—Entiendo. Es secreto. Tenemos estas cosas también.

Sakura deseaba gritar fuerte. Que lo que había entre ella y Sasuke estaba bien. Pero nadie debía saberlo jamás. Ino dijo palabras suaves y relajantes y puso sus brazos alrededor de Sakura.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda torpemente mientras la abrazaba. dejó que Sakura llorara algún tiempo.

—Lo siento, me vine abajo. No debería beber. Por lo general, yo puedo controlarme cuando estoy así.

—Está bien, Sakura. Todos tenemos momentos en los que llorar.

—¿Lloras?— Sakura la estudiaba.

Ino vaciló. —Lo hice cuando era joven, pero he aprendido que las lágrimas no calman el dolor o cambian los motivos del mismo. Yo te envidio la capacidad de liberar algo de ese dolor a través del llanto. Debes de estar cansada y te dormirás después de tanto llorar. Yo te arropare y me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas. Nuestras hembras que has devuelto disfrutan hacer eso. Les hace saber que nos importas y me intereso por ti, Sakura. Tú eres mi amiga.

—Gracias. Eres mi amiga también. Aprecio que me hayas dejado desahogarme como lo hice. Realmente me ayudó no estar sola.

—En cualquier momento—. Ino vaciló. —Sólo trata de darme un aviso la próxima vez que te sienta de esa manera. Voy a usar una camisa más gruesa para que tus lágrimas no empapen mi piel.

Una risa estalló en Sakura. —Me disculpo por conseguir que tu piel se moje. Te lo prometo, te avisare inmediatamente la próxima vez si siento que voy a llorar.

—Gracias. — Ino le guiñó un ojo.

Ino bajo de la colcha y Sakura se subió .Ino desapareció en el Cuarto de baño de Sakura y salió momentos después con un cepillo para el pelo y pañuelos. Le entregó los pañuelos a Sakura.

—Suena tu nariz.

—Gracias, mamá.

Ino se rió y señaló el pelo de Sakura. —Voy a peinarte, te calmara y todo el mundo disfruta cuando lo hago.

—Eso es muy bonito. Te lo agradezco.

Sakura se relajo cuando la otra mujer aliso su pelo por la espalda, paso el cepillo hasta el final y lentamente deshizo todos los enredos. Me sentía muy bien. Su cuerpo se relajo y bostezó. El cepillo se detuvo y Ino se bajó de la cama como cambiada. Una de sus manos apartaron el pelo de Sakura para ponerlo sobre su hombro y un suave gruñido desgarró de ella.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Confundida, Sakura volvió la cabeza para fruncir el ceño ante ella. — ¿El qué?

Ino agarró su hombro, empujó la camisa a un lado y reveló más de su piel. Ella miró hacia abajo, vio las marcas rojas casi curadas que quedaban de cuando Sasuke la había mordido bastante duro y había penetrado en la piel y sabía que el color desapareció de su rostro. Probablemente quedaría una pequeña cicatriz allí el resto de su vida una vez que el enrojecimiento hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Sakura? ¿Quién hizo esto? Este es de uno de nuestros hombres. —Inopronunció una palabrota —Sólo hay dos maneras para que un macho te muerda así. O te ha montado desde detrás y luchó para obligarte a permanecer bajo él. Algunas de las mujeres que se han acostado con especies ruegan a nuestros hombres para que las muerdan. Ellos piensan que es sexy pero esta estrictamente prohibido para nuestros hombres.

—Déjalo, — instó Sakura suavemente.

Ino libero el hombro de Sakura, se levantó y la miró. —has sido montada por un macho especies. Fue por la fuerza o estaba mordiendo hembras por ser novedad. Esa herida no es tan vieja. ¿Esto es por lo que estabas llorando? Quiero un nombre ahora.

—Por favor, Ino. No es así. Es necesario que lo dejes estar.

—Voy a llamar a los oficiales, no entiendes la gravedad de esto. Si uno de los nuestros está obligando a mujeres humanas a tener relaciones sexuales o las muerde por diversión, tiene que ser detenido inmediatamente —. Ino giró hacia la puerta.

—¡Alto!—Ino volvió y Sakura le dirigió una mirada suplicante, presa del pánico ante la idea de su amiga haciendo esa llamada. —No es así.

Un gruñido desgarró de Ino. — ¿Cómo es? Voy a llamar a los oficiales.

Sasuke se pondría furioso. Su secreto seria descubierto si los oficiales están involucrados. Cada punzada de dolor que había sufrido habría sido para nada y él pensaría que ella lo había hecho por venganza. Ella no era tan mezquina. —¿Si te digo la verdad me juras que nunca repetirás nada de eso a nadie?

Ino parecía incierta. —No voy a quedarme callada si un hombre está perjudicando a las mujeres.

—Eso no es lo que pasó. No fui forzada y... —Ella tocó la marca de la mordedura. —eso no fue uno de tus hombres mordiendo a mi clase para el placer de hacerlo.

Ino se sentó en la cama. —Te doy mi palabra. Habla.

Se mordió el labio. —El día que Tenten y Naji se casamos me encontré con uno de tus hombres. Fui atacada por un hombre que ha quedado libre y un chico me protegió. Cenamos juntos y una cosa llevó a la otra. Fue mutuo.

—¿Su nombre?

Ella esperaba evitar responder. —Tuvimos sexo consentido.

—¿Él te mordió?— Ino sombríamente frunció el ceño. — ¿cambio de opinión durante las relaciones sexuales y trató de obligarte a permanecer bajo su mando? Ellos no tienen mucho control una vez que comienzan. Lo siento, Sakura. ¿Te hizo mucho daño?

—No me duele nada.

— ¿Lo has vuelto a ver. Fue aquí? —Su mirada se fijo en la marca en su hombro. —Apenas está curado. Ha estado aquí alrededor de tres semanas, ¿verdad?

—Fue aquí.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió la mordida?

—Estábamos teniendo sexo. — Hizo una pausa. —Él me agarró con los dientes. Él me dijo que me estuviera quieta. ¿Realmente necesito decirte esto en voz alta?

—Lo harás si no quieres que se lo explique a nuestros oficiales. Desembucha.

Las mejillas de Sakura se calentaron. —Estaba tratando de ser muy lento y gentil conmigo porque no quería arriesgarse a hacerme daño, pero yo quería que fuera fuerte. Yo como que forcé la situación y él me mordió. Es así de simple. No me dolió y sé que lo sentía pero que no fue para hacerme daño.

Ino se quedó mirándola fijamente, en silencio, y mantuvo el ceño fruncido en su lugar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué llorabas antes? ¿Vive en la Reserva y tuvo que volver? Yo sé que algunos de nuestros hombres de allí estaban aquí hace unas semanas. Dime su nombre lo haré traer de vuelta aquí., evidentemente, le echas de menos para derramar lágrimas por su ausencia.

—No vamos a vernos nunca más. Rompí con él.

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Has cambiado de idea y quieres que vuelva?

—Ojala fuera así de simple. — Más lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. —Necesito tu promesa. De que no vas a decir nada a nadie. Realmente necesito una amiga ahora, Ino. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. Alguien en quien pueda confiar.

—Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué secreto te hace llorar? No voy a dejar esto.

—Tuve que romper con él porque no quiere que nadie sepa que nos habíamos acostado juntos. —cayeron lágrimas calientes por sus mejillas. —Dormía en mi cama noche tras noche, pero durante el día si hubiera pasado por mi lado probablemente no me habría dado ni un vistazo. Estoy tan enamorada de él que me pone enferma. Él se ha puesto en la cabeza que un día él va a tener una mujer especies como compañera. Ese es su gran plan y no estoy en el.

Ino suavemente maldijo. —Es estúpido. Eres una mujer atractiva, Sakura. Cualquiera de nuestros hombres debería estar orgulloso de reclamarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—Durmió en mi cama durante cuatro noches seguidas y probablemente todavía estaría en ella si yo no le había dicho que no podía seguir siendo-amantes secretos más tiempo. Yo no puedo vivir así, Ino. Me duele que él nunca vaya a reconocer abiertamente que está conmigo.

—Es estúpido. Algunos de nuestros hombres se han apareado con tu clase y son felices. Tengo un plan. Voy a fingir que no sé nada y le haremos pasar un tiempo alrededor de Temari y de Shikamaru. Él verá lo felices que son y aprenderá que puede funcionar su relación. Dime su nombre y voy a hacer esto. — Ino sonrió. —Vamos a arreglar esto.

—Él ya los conoce.

la sonrisa en la cara de Ino termino. — ¿Cuál es el problema? Todo el mundo puede ver lo felices que son. Él debe abrazar la felicidad que puede tener contigo.

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza mientras ella vacilaba. —El problema es que él cree que va a perjudicar a tu pueblo si está conmigo. Está preocupado por los grupos que os odian que se están volviendo locos, y que mi padre retire su apoyo en defensa de las especies en WaKankurogton y que todo se vaya al infierno. Creo que él también está preocupado de que él estaría dando un mal ejemplo a sus empleados si me escoge por encima de una de sus mujeres.

Ino frunció el ceño. —Nadie tiene tanta influencia sobre todos nosotros o con tu padre.

—Hay uno, — susurró Sakura.

El color abandonó lentamente el rostro de Ino. —Sasuke.

Sakura se echó a llorar y Ino maldijo en voz baja.

...


	33. C31 * La mejor amiga

...

Ino se paseó por la habitación, lanzando miradas a Sakura y apretando los puños. —Todo tiene más sentido ahora. Sasuke es muy inteligente. — Hizo una pausa. —Ahora que lo veo. Te instalo en esta casa para mantenerte a su lado. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué habría puesto una humana aquí. Todos viven en el pueblo humano a excepción de Temari, que vive con Shikamaru. Nos dijeron que era porque Sasuke quería complacer a tu padre, y él te quería en el lugar más seguro de homeland. Estas casas están vigiladas y son más seguras que cualquier otra.

—Lo sé.

—Él vive al lado y puedes entrar aquí sin que nadie lo sepa.

Sakura asintió. —Lo sé.

Ino la miró boquiabierta. —Él es tan inteligente. Esta noche... —Inose echó la mano a la boca antes de caer a su lado. —Él no estaba preocupado por tu seguridad o por si estabas en un bar con los nuestros. Estaba celoso. Estaba tan enfurecido por que estabas allí y estabas bailando con Deidara.

—Eso también lo sé.

La Mirada de Ino se estrecho. —Estaba tan furioso, Sakura. Podrías haber matado a Deidara cuando accediste a bailar con él y por eso le impidió llevarte a casa. La posesividad en uno de nuestros hombres es peligrosa pero ya te había advertido de eso.

— Sasuke estaba con Karin. No tenemos compromisos. Dejé de verlo hace dos semanas.

— ¿Has visto su ira?

— ¿Has visto sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Karin y la forma en que ella lo estaba tocando?

—Buen punto. — Ino Se sentó. —Pobre Sakura.

—No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Por favor, no lo hagas.

—No volveré a hacer nada para perjudicar a Sasuke. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Él no es estúpido. Él es SasukeUchiha.

—¿Así que el nombre le hace más inteligente?— Sonrió Sakura.

La boca de Ino se suavizó en una sonrisa. —No. Simplemente tiene sentido de por qué no te ha Reclamado, de porque se escondía para estar contigo. Él nos representa ante tu mundo y todos lo admiran. Es muy respetado y apreciado por todo lo que hace. —La sonrisa de Ino no era alegre y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza. —Estar con una humana podría hacerle daño de muchas maneras, Sakura.

Sus hombros se hundieron. —Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Que hago. Recuerdo que la prensa se volvió loca cuando Temari y Shikamaru se casaron. Era un circo y estaban todos esos grupos que os odian apareciendo en programas de entrevistas despotricando sobre lo malo que era para ellos estar juntos. Shikamaru y Temari son sólo gente normal que nadie los conocía hasta entonces. Sasuke es...

— SasukeUchiha. Todo el mundo conoce su rostro y su nombre. — Inose acercó y apretó la rodilla de Sakura en apoyo. —Va a ser una gran noticia cuando encuentre una compañera, no importa quién sea. Sería más aceptada en nuestros dos mundos si se tratara de una de mi especie. Es lo esperado.

—Lo sé. — Nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. —No estamos diciendo nada que no sepa.

Ino vaciló. —Me dijiste tus secretos. ¿Puedo contarte uno de los nuestros? tienes que jurar por tu vida que nunca lo dirás, Sakura. Esto es muy grave. Estás con tanto dolor pero necesitas saber otra razón por la que Sasukedebe reclamar a una de mi clase como compañera en lugar de a ti.

—Te lo juro. ¿Qué es?

—¿Sabes mucho sobre nosotros, pero sabes que no podemos tener hijos?

—Sí. No me importa eso. Yo de buena gana dejaría de tener una familia para estar con él.

—Sakura, si Sasuke fuera a reclamarte como su compañera tendría que preocuparte por cualquier acontecimiento que podría revelar uno de nuestros secretos más temidos. Tenemos que protegernos de ciertas cosas que serian demasiado llamativas. Sasuke está en el ojo público durante todo el tiempo y siendo su compañera lo estarías también. No habría ningún escondite secreto para siempre con los dos. Nuestras otras parejas mixtas deben ser escondidas y nadie debe hacer preguntas en tu mundo. Será más difícil que con Temari y Shikamaru, pero la noticia de ellos se ha calmado bastante desde que se casaron. Ellos tampoco podrán dejar homeland o tener que hablar con cualquier ser humano si no lo desean.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué las parejas mixtas deben ocultarse?

Ino bloqueo su mirada con la de Sakura. —Juras por tu vida que nunca revelarás lo que te voy a decir. Pondrías en peligro muchas vidas.

—Lo juro.

Ino se desplazo en la cama. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que volvía a casa porque Temari tenía noticias para compartir conmigo?

—Sí.

—Ella está embarazada.

El choque atravesó Sakura. — ¿Cómo?

—Ella tuvo relaciones sexuales con su pareja después de someterse a una operación quirúrgica para reparar sus trompas de Falopio que estaban bloqueadas. Lo que les impedía un embarazo exitoso, pero ahora todo está funcionado.

—Pero…

—Las hembras humanas y los machos de especies pueden concebir un bebé juntos. Hemos descubierto esto por accidente cuando una de tus mujeres quedó embarazada de uno de nuestros hombres. Los tenemos escondido de los humanos, porque el bebé ha nacido ya. Nuestros genes mutados son dominante y el bebe se parece completamente a las especies. Creemos que todos los niños nacidos de parejas mixtas lo serán. Si el mundo se entera…

—Oh Dios—. Sakura se Tambaleó en shock. —Los fanáticos de grupos de odio se volverían locos. Están seguros de que algún día todos van a envejecer y morir. Hay apuestas sobre cuando el último de los especies va a morir, como esas piscinas muerte algunos psicópatas hacer en celebridades. Son todos unos cabrones.

—Sí. Si Sasuke reclama una compañera humana ese secreto saldría a la luz si se quedas embarazada. —vaciló Ino. —Nuestros médicos están trabajando en averiguar por qué no podemos quedarnos embarazadas -es un problema femenino-, obviamente no de los hombres, el sistema reproductivo de las hembras es mucho más complicado y no estamos seguros de si alguna vez lo resolveremos . Esperamos que un día sea posible ya que todos queremos tener hijos. Él querría un hijo también si Sasuke te eligiese como su compañera. Él tendría esa opción. Sería difícil para mí resistirme a tener un hijo si pudiera. No podría ocultarte o al niño debido a quien es tu compañero, todo el mundo se daría cuenta si no estabas a su lado. Esperamos que con el tiempo los grupos de odio se disuelvan y todo el mundo empiece a aceptar nuestra existencia pero en este momento sería un mal momento para que el mundo sepa que hay bebes especies. Estamos aterrorizados porque se convertirán en objetivos y debemos protegerlos a toda costa. Ellos son nuestro futuro.

Sakura cerró los ojos, el dolor la atravesó a través de ella y la magnitud de la posición de Sasuke nunca había sido más clara. —Lo entiendo. Él no podrá estar conmigo nunca.

—Seria arriesgar demasiado. No sólo pondría tu vida en peligro, pero la suya y la de los bebés. Todos las humanas que se aparearon o podría aparearse con nuestros machos representan la posibilidad de concebir más de nosotros. Los grupos de odio no se detendrían ante nada para evitar eso.

—Lo entiendo. — Su corazón se rompió. Había tenido la esperanza de que él la hubiera echado de menos, lo que cambiaría su mente, pero ahora su futuro se desvaneció en pedazos. No estaba paranoico. Había subestimado la magnitud del peligro. — realmente todo ha terminado entre nosotros.

— ¿Quieres vivir en el dormitorio de mujeres, Sakura? ¿Estar al lado de él también debe ser difícil?

—Tengo que pensar en ello.

—Nunca he estado enamorada, pero debe ser una tortura.

Una risa brotaba de Sakura. —Sí. Esa es una palabra perfecta para describir.

— Sasuke no se toma en serio a Karin. A veces él la invitara a un baile o compartirá sexo si ambos están interesados. Nunca se le ve con nadie más y solo de vez en cuando. ¿Saber eso te ayuda? Si él monta a Karin esta noche será sólo sexo. Tú eres la mujer que puso cerca de su casa y con quien se acostó en una cama. Él nunca ha pedido a una mujer que hiciera eso antes lo hubiera oído comentar, y para ser honesta, se han puesto de acuerdo para permitir que Sasuke conservara parte de su libertad. Está muy respetado y cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada si él la quisiera cerca de él. Él siente algo por ti. Espero que te sientas reconfortada por ello.

Sakura se sintió enteramente tanto dolor como si estuviera en carne viva, llena de un horrible y desgarrador dolor. —Necesito otro trago.

—Me reuniré contigo. No me gusta el alcohol, pero vamos a sufrir juntas.

—Eres una gran amiga. Gracias.

—Estoy apenada porque te has enamorado de Sasuke. Deidara habría sido una opción mejor y Podrías haberlo tenido como tu compañero.

...


	34. C32 * Ponerte sexy

...

Sasuke se paseó por la sala de estar en la Reserva. Los Recuerdos de Sakurale atormentaban. Él se quedaba siempre en la misma suite de hotel cuando la visitaba la consideraba su segunda casa y su mirada se detuvo en el sofá donde ella le había dado un masaje.

La extrañaba. Era un dolor constante que nunca se desvanecía, un dolor que hacía que su corazón Doliera y una profunda tristeza que no lo dejara. SakuraHaruno había cambiado su vida y tratar de olvidarla parecía imposible. Maldijo, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y odio su vida. La pantalla del ordenador le hizo una seña y se sentó en el borde del sofá, junto en el lugar exacto en que había estado cuando Sakura había puesto sus manos sobre él. Apretó los dientes. La noticia había corrido con la historia de un hombre especies casado con una humana. No lograron averiguar los nombres de Naji o Tenten, pero no habían parado la noticia que ya se había impreso en la prensa o salido en televisión.

Leyó informe tras informe de amenazas telefónicas de muerte, algunas copias de informes de incidentes en las puertas, tanto en homeland como en la Reserva de cuando los manifestantes habían crecido en número después de enterarse de la boda y, finalmente, la evaluación del nivel de la fuerza de tarea que el equipo humano había enviado. Ellos estaban en alerta máxima contra un ataque.

El teléfono sonó y él lo cogió, lo abrió y se la llevó a la oreja.

— Aquí Sasuke.

—Siento llamar tan tarde, — dijo Kiba y suspiró. — ¿Estabas durmiendo ya? Te conozco. Acabo de llegar hace una hora y tienen una novedad para la primera reunión en la mañana.

—Todavía estoy despierto. ¿Qué está mal?

La vacilación de parte del otro hombre le hizo ponerse tenso. Tenía que ser muy malo para que Kiba no quisiera compartir la información o para que lo llamara a esa hora tan tardía.

—Dime, o voy a imaginar algo mucho peor.

—Lo dudo, tu reunión a cambiado de lugar y vienen aquí a tu oficina en lugar de que tu vayas con ellos. Jiraiya ha llamado, sus oficinas han sido allanadas y a pesar de que no han conseguido tener acceso a nuestros archivos, era claramente su intención.

Un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando y Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, con la mano libre se frotaba la frente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez fue sólo un crimen humano.

—Jiraiya dijo que mantiene toda nuestra información en una caja fuerte y no fueron capaces de abrirla, pero que pintaron grafitis en las paredes, estaban dirigido contra nosotros.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Sólo las cosas en general y la forma en que están enfadados de que Jiraiya y su empresa trabaje para nosotros. Dijo que el daño fue mínimo, pero tiene miedo eso supone un riesgo para su seguridad. Está conduciendo hasta aquí para instalarse.

—Maldita sea.

—O bien son los humanos que nos odian o era buitres en busca de los nombres de Naji y Tenten. Algunos de nuestros oficiales han informado de que algunos paparazzi han llegado a las puertas para ofrecerles dinero para obtener información sobre la pareja. Ellos han sido fuertemente acosados por ellos todo el día y la noche. Revisamos los hechos. Yo pondría por delante a los paparazzi como sospechosos de romper las oficinas de Jiraiya y hacer que parezca que lo ha hecho un grupo de odio. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y lo mismo hizo la policía que investiga ya que el daño no tan era malo y nada fue robado. Se dirigieron a la caja fuerte como si supieran dónde buscar.

—Justo lo que necesitábamos.

—También tengo otro problema.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué otra cosa está mal?

—Hemos tenido dos violaciones en la Reserva. Fueron capturados antes de consiguieran trepar por las paredes, sino casi consiguieron llegar a la cima antes de que fueran detenidos. Uno de ellos tenía una cámara y tenía antecedentes policiales por entrar sin autorización a tomar fotos de las celebridades para venderlas a los tabloides. El segundo hombre estaba armado y despotricar acerca de matar a la mujer que se había deshonrado a si misma al permitir que un pastor la casara ante Dios, transferimos a ambos a la oficina del sheriff local, uno ira a la cárcel, mientras que el otro está siendo enviado a un hospital para una evaluación mental.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

Sasuke suspiró, pensando en Sakura nuevo. Ese hombre con un arma podía venir detrás de ella, si alguien se enteraba de que se habían estado viendo. acaba de demostrar que estar con él la ponía en demasiado peligro. Puede que la echara de menos y se le rompiera el corazón pero al menos ella estaba a salvo.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Estoy aquí.

—Jiraiya se encontrará contigo en tu oficina aquí a las nueve. Siento haberte molestado.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Buenas noches y tratar de dormir un poco.

—Tú también.

Colgó y se quedó mirando el lugar donde Sakura se había sentado en la parte de atrás del sofá. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor le atrapara. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del teléfono. El deseo de llamar a su casa era tan fuerte que casi se rindió a él, pero solo haría las cosas más difíciles. Él quería hablar con ella mañana después de regresar a homeland. Lo haría antes del evento de la noche de mañana en el bar, que había sido planeado para ayudar a mejorar las relaciones de los especies con los humanos.

La decisión tenía que ver con el hecho de si ella debía seguir viviendo en la casa de al lado. Era demasiado tentador para el estar tan cerca de ella, pero la idea de Sakura en otro lugar era demasiado difícil de considerar. Puede que no fuera capaz de estar con ella, pero sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca conseguiría aguantar.

Él se puso de pie, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la cama. Dudaba de que consiguiera dormir. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado torturados entre la seguridad de su pueblo y el hecho de que deseaba a una pelirroja de pelo largo esperándolo entre sus sabanas.

Las Imágenes llenaron su cabeza de lo que iba a hacer si Sakura estuviera allí. Tocaría y besaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su polla tembló sólo con la posibilidad. Juró que casi podía olerla. Olió la sala, seguro de que su perfume real se había desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo. No quedaba ni rastro. Todo estaba en su cabeza.

Algunos hombres que se habían emparejado le habían contado que estaban obsesionados con la necesidad de estar cerca de sus compañeros. Se detuvo en seco en su camino hacia el baño. Oh Dios. Ella no es mi compañera. ¡Basta ya! ¡No vayas por allí! Ya es bastante malo ya sin esos pensamientos locos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y se agarró a la barra para apoyarse. Él se miró profundamente a los ojos, su aspecto tan diferente de los seres humanos y un recordatorio constante de que la vida le había dado problemas difíciles.

Si cualquier otro hombre hubiera querido tener a una humana por compañera, el firmemente los respaldaría. Él volvería a hacer frente a cualquier dolor de cabeza surgido por los daños colaterales. Habrían trazado la mejor manera de lidiar con las amenazas que aparecerían y los tratarían. No le importaba los desafíos, la vida sería más simple sin ellos, pero no vacilaba en las batallas.

Por supuesto que no habría sido su mujer la que habría sido puesta en peligro. Sakura no sería la que tuviera una diana en la espalda, estaría poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo, y él había jurado hacer todo lo posible para hacer la vida más fácil para las especies. La ira apretó su agarre en el borde del mostrador y se quebró bajo sus manos fuertes. Él miró hacia abajo, vio los daños, maldijo en voz baja y lo liberó.

Todo lo que tocaba parecía romperse cuando se trataba de Sakura. Apretó la mandíbula y un gruñido amenazó con levantarse. —ella no es para mí. No voy a poner a la mujer que amo en peligro.

Tres cervezas más tarde Sakura sabía que ella estaba mucho más borracha. Ino había bajado un paquete de seis de cerveza para ella y bebió también de una botella de vino que había encontrado enterrado en la parte inferior de la nevera. Ino estudiado a Sakura.

—He estado pensando.

—No puedo parar.

Ino se rió. —borrachina. Sasuke te merece. Eres maravillosa y te mereces tener un hombre bueno para ser tu pareja. Él debe tener una oportunidad y tú también. Tal vez tu mundo no estaría tan en oposición con la idea como piensa Sasuke. En su mayor parte se lo tomaron bien cuando Temari y Shikamaru se casaron. Fue un camino lleno de baches en un primer momento, pero parecía que tu gente empezó a aceptarlo después de que Shikamaru casi muere por proteger a Temari. Tal vez algún día descubran a nuestros hijos y no sean desagradables. ¿Quién podía odiar a un bebé pequeño y precioso? tu y Sasuke se merecen estar juntos y ser felices.

—Él no lo cree y no me gusta la parte de Shikamaru a punto de morir. No quiero que Sasuke sea tiroteado.

—Nuestros hombres son a veces tercos y él se puso en medio. No entran en razón cuando deberían. Hay que hacerle ver que él debe estar contigo a pesar de los posibles problemas.

Ino estaba borrosa cuando Sakura la miró, bastante segura de que era por su vista y no porque la mujer estaba a punto de fundirse. —Yo no creo que eso vaya a suceder. No escuchas bien.

—Hay una fiesta mañana por la noche en el bar donde fuimos esta noche. Yo voy a llebarte como mi invitada, Sakura vas a vestirte para matar y demostrar que Sasuke no puede ignorarte.

Sakura se echó a reír y casi se cayó de la silla. Se agarró a la mesa para mantener en posición vertical.

Una mano casi la atrapo y se golpeó el muslo.

—Sakura? Mírame a mí.

Sakura lo hizo. — ¿A cuál de ustedes? son dos.

Ino se sacudió de risa. Eso le hizo sentir Sakura un ligero mareo y ella gimió.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo. Vamos a hacer que Sasuketenga que reconocer que eres la mujer perfecta para él. No vas a llorar nunca más.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Ino se quedó pensativa. —Espero que no seas tímida.

— ¿Tímida?— Sakura sufrió un ataque de vértigo. Trató de cambiar de lugar en su asiento, pero se desplomó.

Ino se echó a reír cuando atrapo a Sakura antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—borrachina, — se echó a reír, la levanto y la envío sobre su hombro. Ino se la llevó a su dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. —Ahora vamos a ver si tienes algo sexy. — Ino se acercó al armario, con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

...


	35. C33 * Tu noche

...

—Mi cabeza, — se quejó Sakura.

Ino se echó a reír, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera más. Se había tragado dos aspirinas y oró desesperadamente que hicieran efecto en breve. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera utilizando un martillo neumático detrás de la frente.

—Nunca deberías beber. , — Se rió Ino.

—Deja de reír. ¿Por favor? Me duele.

—Yo tuve que llevarte a la cama.

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada más allá de la segunda cerveza. ¿Cuántas bebí?

—Muchas más pero yo bebí tres veces más de lo que tú bebiste. Y no me he desmayado. Traté de conseguir que bebieras vino después de que la cerveza se hubiera acabado, pero acabaste diciendo que me veías doble.

—Gracias por ponerme en la cama.

—Te he traído algo.

— ¿Qué? Esperemos que se trata de un trago que me derribe de nuevo.

Ino salió del cuarto de baño donde Sakura estaba empapada en la bañera y volvió con una bolsa para vestidos en sus brazos. —Es un vestido y todo lo que va con él. Temari me ayudó a encontrarte algo bonito para llevar, eres de su tamaño, pero tus tetas son más grandes encajaran.

—Yo no me pongo vestidos pero gracias. Estuve divagando acerca de esas malditas cosas la última noche o algo así?

—Va a llevar uno esta noche.

Sakura frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

—Vas a una fiesta conmigo. ¿No te acuerdas?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió de inmediato. El movimiento era malo. — ¿Qué fiesta?

Ino sonrió. —Esto va a ser realmente bueno. ¿No te acuerdas que hablamos al respecto. —Su risa sonó de nuevo. —Vamos a una fiesta de especies como mi invitada. Otros humanos estarán presentes y será divertido.

—Yo no lo creo, Ino. Sasuke dejo bastante claro que me están prohibidas las reuniones sociales de los Especies y me duele la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sólo quiero volver a la cama hasta la próxima semana.

—He hecho todos los arreglos y vas. Es un hecho.

— ¿Te he dicho que no llevo vestidos? Mi padre es un senador y él me arrastró a tantos actos benéficos mientras crecía que no puedo soportar verlos. —Algo del dolor en su cráneo disminuyo, una señal de que las pastillas estaban trabajando y ella miró con recelo a Ino. —Además, sabes que alguien se lo va a mencionar a Sasuke en algún momento que fui a esa fiesta. Yo no quiero pelear con él. Cuando hablemos no quiero que haya gritos involucrados.

Ino se sentó en el mostrador. —vas a ir y vas a llevar un vestido. Yo Quiero que te maquilles de la forma en que tus mujeres lo hacen y nos divertiremos. Siento repetirme y voy a aullar si argumentas. Estoy mezclada con perros y he estado practicando. — Ella sonrió, obviamente orgullosa de ello. —Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que tus oídos quieran sangrar, por lo que cállate, amiga. Ahora voy a lavarte el pelo y tú, vas a salir de la bañera antes de que se te arrugue la piel. Sólo tenemos unas pocas horas para estar listas ya que dormiste todo el día.

— ¿Qué hora es

—Las Cuatro de la tarde.

Sakura se quejó. —No puede ser. Tenía que trabajar hoy.

—Le dije a Temari que no estarías disponible. Entramos en Internet, enviamos a un humano a recoger las cosas que elegimos en el exterior y nos lo entregaron todo en la puerta. Ella te compró todo eso para esta noche. Tuve que venir a por uno de tus zapatos y mirar tu número. Espero que no te importe, pero me lleve la llave de la puerta principal. Sorteamos un montón de problemas, así que no argumentes, Sakura. Vas a esa fiesta aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras. Lo hice anoche y voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora, deslízate lejos de la orilla y voy a lavarte el pelo.

Dos horas más tarde, Sakura se sentía cien veces mejor. La aspirina había funcionado completamente, el baño había ayudado y el dolor de cabeza no era más que un recuerdo. Ino había conseguido arreglar a Sakura para la fiesta, casi temerosa de que ella saliera corriendo. Ella admitió que podría haber estado tentada si la mujer más alta no la hubiera mantenido a la vista en todo momento.

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta al ver su reflejo y trató de ocultar su consternación. Ino se pavoneó a su lado, feliz con su aspecto. El vestido era demasiado ajustado, revelaba demasiada piel por el escote y la falda pañuelo enseñaba demasiada pierna.

— ¿Temari eligió este vestido?— Miró a Ino esperando su confirmación.

—Yo le dije que quería que fueras muy sexy y agradable. Ella dijo que el vestido haría que todos los varones te observaran. Creo que es perfecto, pero me gustaría hacerte en el pelo un recogido bonito que tus mujeres usan. Las veo hacer eso en la televisión cuando van a fiestas elegantes. —Ella dio un paso más cerca. —El maquillaje ocultaba la marca que Sasuke dejo en ti por lo que no hay razón para que tu cabello caiga libre sobre sus hombros.

—Me gusta suelto. además me da dolor de cabeza si lo pongo en la parte superior de mi cabeza durante más de unas pocas horas.

—Estas preciosa—. Ino le lanzó una sonrisa. —Todo el mundo va a pensarlo. — O me van a confundir con una prostituta. Ella se abstuvo de decir eso en voz alta, por no querer explicar la definición a Ino o herir sus sentimientos. La fiesta parecía significar mucho para su amiga y sólo por eso se había puesto en marcha y emperifollada.

—Espero que no haya baile. — Sakura miró su escote expuesto. —Este vestido no sobreviviría a otra cosa que bailar lento sin que me arresten por exposición indecente. Tengo miedo de hacer una respiración profunda por miedo a que mis pechos se salgan. Yo creo que tengo otro sostén que no es un push-up.

—No vamos a cambiar nada de lo que Temari compro para que lo uses. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo y se ha tomado un montón de molestias para nosotras. Habrá baile, pero nadie dijo que tenías que participar. tienes un gran cuerpo y estas maravillosa. no tienes nuestros músculos y estás pálida, pero no tienes nada que esconder, Sakura. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si lo tienes, lo que ostentas? tu lo tienes, deberías llevarlo con orgullo.

Sakura de repente frunció el ceño, estudiando a Ino. Sus alarmas internas le advirtieron que algo estaba pasando. — ¿Qué estás tramando? estás muy contenta contigo misma y tienes este brillo en tus ojos.

—Nada. — Ino apartó la vista, miró a todas partes, pero no a Sakura y jugueteaba con sus manos.

— ¿Sasuke va a estar aquí?— Fue el peor de los casos que se le ocurrió. —te he dicho que está en la reserva me lo confirmo su secretaria cuando ella me llamó para explicarme porque nuestro encuentro se suspendió. Debe habérselo dicho para que me avisara y estoy segura que te he mencionado que iba a venir aquí a gritarme anoche.

—Él se había atrasado con algún problema en la Reserva. — Ino se encontró con su mirada y la sostuvo. — Sería interesante si hubiera podido asistir. Todo varón va a mirarte y querer montarte.

Sakura suspiró. —No queremos que se repita lo de anoche nunca más. fue embarazoso ser tratada como una niña de cinco años de edad, enviada a su habitación. Él hizo una escena en el baile con Deidara cuando me impidió salir con él.

Ese brillo travieso volvió a los ojos de Ino. —Eso no va a suceder esta noche. Sasuke no será capaz de gritar si los hombres bailan contigo y desean que compartas sexo con ellos.

—Ino, has hecho que Temari elija este vestido a propósito sólo para tocar las narices a Sasuke si los hombres se tiran a por mí, ¿no es así? Él va a oír hablar de eso y subirse por las paredes.

Ino no la miro, pero amplió su sonrisa.

—Ino.

—Va a ser bueno para él. Él te hizo llorar. lo harás enfadar y no será capaz de hacer nada al respecto esta noche. El Consejo y todo nuestro pueblo, excepto aquellos que están de guardia estarán ahí y no tiene ninguna razón lógica para decir que no debes ir a la fiesta. Esta es tu noche para ajustar cuentas, Sakura. Sasuke tendrá que mantener su temperamento bajo control incluso si lo mata cuando descubra que estás ahí. Puedes coquetear y bailar con todos los varones que desees y va a sufrir preguntándose si alguno de ellos va a ganar tu atención. Será bueno para él aprender lo que se siente cuando se entere de lo atractiva que eres para nuestros hombres. Piensa en cómo te sentiste, sabiendo que él bailo con Karin. Apuesto que a partir de esta noche va a aprender a no salir nunca más con otras mujeres de nuevo. Por esa razón debes hacer esto, Sakura.

Sakura suspiró. —Yo no quiero conseguir que este realmente molesto.

—Nuestros hombres no se molestan. Se enfadan, estallan, pero se recuperan después rápidamente. La manera de vengarse de uno de nuestros hombres es tocarles las pelotas y hacerlo cuando no pueden tomar represalias. Él aprenderá de esta manera y lo recordara.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puede tomar represalias esta noche. ¿Y mañana? Su secretaria dijo que estaría de vuelta por la mañana.

— Estarás durmiendo desde esta noche en el dormitorio de mujeres. No soy estúpida. Pensé en eso. Vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas en la biblioteca de la residencia y tu has sido invitada, durará todo un día. Metí el pijama en la bolsa ya. En el momento de llegar a casa, él se habrá enfriado y habrá aprendido la lección.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, considerándolo. — ¿Está segura?

Tenía que admitir que era tentador. Sasuke hecho una furia cuando recibiera la llamada De que estaba en la fiesta y que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Él se merecía un poco de pena.

Ino sonrió. —No te preocupes por Sasuke. Te prometo que de una u otra manera, lo hará se habrá enfriado durante el tiempo que estará solo. Nuestros hombres no se quedan enfadados mucho tiempo. Venga vamos. No quiero llegar tarde. —Ella la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. —Yo conduzco.

Ino estaciono en la calle del club. Sakura se bajó del cochecito de golf y Ino se reunió en la acera. —la fiesta es en el bar?

—Es el lugar donde se llevan a cabo todos nuestros encuentros sociales.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo? Me olvidé de preguntártelo.

—Lo hacemos de vez en cuando. Es bueno para nosotros mézclanos con los humanos. Es una de las cosas que Temari pensó que ayudaría a cerrar la brecha entre nuestras especies y está funcionando. Hemos tenido dos fiestas en el último año, son divertidas y queridas por los seres humanos que sociabilizan con nuestra gente. —Ella vaciló. —Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas estado en una, trabajaste con el equipo de trabajo humano y fueron invitados.

—Mi jefe nunca me lo dijo. Kakashi siempre me ha mimado.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Él es protector y me trataba como si yo fuera su hija. Probablemente no me invitó, pensando en que los hombres se tirasen a por mí.

—Oh. Eso está bien. —Ino caminó rápido hacia la puerta. —Date prisa. Algunos especies provienen de la Reserva, sólo para asistir. Ellos no tienen un gran edificio en la Reserva para hacer esto. Tenemos los dormitorios para dormir y siempre puede caber más gente aquí cómodamente. Pueden permanecer durante días. Algunos de los hombres y mujeres que ayudaron a rescatar en Colorado estarán aquí también. Queríamos compartir la alegría de la libertad con vosotros.

La parte sobre las Especies liberadas de las instalaciones de pruebas de Colorado llenó a Sakura con un poco de temor, recordando su ataque, pero ella imaginó que estaría bien. Otros humanos estarían allí lo que significaba que estaban dispuestos a tratarlos muy bien. Ino la empujo al interior.

La música bombeaba con fuerza a través de la gran superficie y las luces parpadeantes habían sido Encendidas en la pista de baile. El lugar estaba lleno de gente-las mujeres llevaban bonitos vestidos y los machos lucían trajes o pantalones informales con bonitas camisas de vestir.

—El consejo también está aquí. Te los presentaré más adelante. —Inotuvo que gritar por encima del ruido. —Ellos son amables.

Sakura no había conocido a los cuatro miembros masculinos del concejo. Cada uno de ellos representaba una de las instalaciones de ensayo y de los especies que habían sido detenidos en el interior de cada uno de ellas. SakuraSupuso que pronto tendrían un miembro del consejo de la quinta recién descubierta instalación De Colorado si no lo tenían ya.

Ino le apretó la mano. —Ven. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Vio a Gaara, su jefe de equipo y algunos de los miembros del grupo de tareas que se sentaban en el bar. —Espera. Veo algunos amigos. ¿Quieres conocer a los chicos con los que solía trabajar?

—Ahora no—. Ino tiró de ella de nuevo. —Vamos a bailar. Les Darás la bienvenida más tarde cuando tengamos sed y queramos tomar una copa. Nos sentaremos a hablar.

Sakura estaba segura que no quería beber después de la resaca infernal. El equipo estaría allí durante horas, la noche aún era joven y la fiesta acababa de comenzar. No es como si tuviera opción de agarrar a su amiga y apretó el paso cuando Ino la arrastró a la pista de baile en medio de un mar de cuerpos en movimiento.

Sakura era baja pero vio a unas cuantas mujeres más bajas en la pista de baile. Ayame y Bella estaban haciendo una especie de baile juntas. Bella sonrió, se puso en la pista de baile como Ayame bailo a su alrededor y vio que todos los demás bailaban. Sakura se rió, feliz de no ver miedo en la cara de la otra mujer en medio de una multitud tan grande.

Un par de cosas se hizo evidente para Sakura sobre los Especies mientras bailaba con un grupo de ellos. Bailaron juntos, pero no como parejas en su mayor parte, sólo se agrupaban entre todos. Ella se relajó más y se fundió con la música. Ino se inclinó hacia ella

—Enséñame algo sexy.

Sakura se dejó llevar balanceándose al ritmo. — ¿Cómo qué?

—Esa cosa que estabas haciendo mientras estaba bailando con Deidara la otra noche.

Ino dio un paso atrás y levantó los brazos para mover las caderas. —Este movimiento.

Sakura deslizó sus brazos en alto y se le mostró. Ella hizo un giro y balanceo sus caderas, algo que había aprendido durante sus años de clases de danza del vientre. Ino la imitó y también lo hicieron algunas de las otras mujeres que estaban cerca. Les enseñó lo que sabía, feliz de enseñarlas. Ino se acercó.

—Haz esto. — Ino le mostró algunos movimientos.

Sakura estaba pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Bailó con un macho en la siguiente canción, algo que todos hacían, cuando las canciones cambiaban. Otra canción empezó y un macho La agarró por la cintura desde atrás. Sakura se apartó de las especies con los que acababa de bailar para bailar con otro, agradecida de no estar en la casa de Sasuke. Salir parecía ser la solución perfecta para llamar la atención del hombre que amaba.

...


	36. C34 * Salvaje

...

Sasuke no se había sentido con ganas de asistir a la fiesta, pero era de esperar. Karin le había pedido ser su cita, pero la había rechazado. Le había dado a entender que ella lo consideraría para ser su compañero ayer por la noche cuando la había llevado a cenar. Ella había dejado claro que podía compartir sexo con ella por lo menos, y había lamentado haberlo hecho. Él sólo la había invitado porque había pensado que tener a alguien con quien hablar por la noche, le privaría de tener pensamientos obsesivos sobre Sakura y tranquilizar a todo el mundo que se preocupaba porque no parecía feliz. En lugar de ser una amiga, Karin había intentado seducirlo.

Los cuatro miembros del consejo se sentaron en la mesa con él y él los estudió. Ellos querían más control y que él les cediera algunas de sus funciones a ellos. Él había fácilmente acordado una reunión por la mañana para discutir el asunto, con ganas de dar el relevo de algunas de sus responsabilidades. le ayudaría si le permitían trabajar menos horas y hacer que se sintiera como si estuvieran haciendo más por su especie.

Sus pensamientos vagaron a Sakura nuevamente. Ayer por la noche apenas había dormido y cuando lo había hecho, había estado sufriendo sueños donde ella se encontraba en su cama bajo él. Despertar a solas con una furiosa erección no le había hecho una mañana más agradable. Se había duchado y se ha ido a la oficina sólo para tener que discutir con Jiraiya.

Jiraiya le había llevado a la mujer que le teñía el pelo a Sasuke y su molesta ayudante, Shion , que había chocado con Sasuke con anterioridad. Ella era una mujer agresiva que trataba de atraer a los machos de las especies a su cama. Siempre se sentía perseguido cuando tenía que lidiar con ella. Él Tuvo lástima del tonto que tendría que reemplazarlo. Ella tenía un corazón duro, los ojos fríos y calculaba sus acciones como si todo fuera un juego.

— ¿Porqué tienes esa expresión irritada en tu cara?— La profunda voz pertenecía a Neji.

Levantó la mirada para mirar a los brillantes ojos blancos del miembro del consejo. — ¿Ves mi cabello?

—Es más ligero. Ese tono de marrón no es tu color. —El otro sonrió y toczó su propio pelo. —Este te sienta mejor.

—Deja de molestarlo, — Hidan, el otro miembro del consejo le ordenó suavemente, su voz engañosamente indiferente. —Hace mucho para nosotros y estoy seguro que el hedor de lo que se utiliza le molesta más que nosotros. Puedo olerlo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Alguien se acercó y distrajo a Sasuke de sus burlas. Sabía que debía aligerar su estado de ánimo, pero dudaba que pudiera. Kakashi le sonrió mientras hacía una pausa por la mesa.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Sasuke—. Él miró a los miembros del Consejo antes de dirigir su atención una vez más sobre el líder del NSO. —Todavía no me han dado el nombre del sustituto que necesito. Tenemos algunas pistas que estamos revisando y quiero un Nuevas especies a bordo antes de que tengamos un objetivo de recuperación localizado.

Sai se inclinó hacia delante. — ¿Sustituto?

—Lo siento, Kakashi. — Sasuke tenía muchas cosas en su mente. —Kakashi quiere que uno de nuestros hombres se una al equipo que hace el primer contacto si una Mujer Regalo es encontrada. —Él reconoció la mirada del ser humano. —Yo te prometo que mañana voy a mirar los archivos, y encontrare a alguien que sea bueno interactuando con los humanos y que se ofrezca para vivir en el exterior. ¿Supongo que ya tienes un plan para mantenerlo a salvo mientras vivía allí?

—Yo…

—Voy a elegir a alguien y lo pondremos en contacto contigo al final del día de mañana.

—Está bien—. Kakashi miró a los miembros del consejo. —Señores. — Huyó.

Sai se rió entre dientes. —Él no nos conoce o nunca usaría ese término para referirse a nadie de esta mesa, menos Sasuke.

Los Pensamientos de Sasuke derivaron hacia Sakura de nuevo. Después de la fiesta planeaba saltar la pared posterior, convencerla para que le permitiera entrar dentro de su casa y hablar con ella. Ella no compartiría sexo con nadie más que con él. Eso era justo lo que iba a hacer o tendría que matar al macho. Él tenía un plan, le juraría que no iba a tener más citas, eso le impediría cometer un asesinato y nunca tendría que ver esa mirada herida que había visto en sus ojos cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había salido con Karin.

—Hablando de no ser caballeros, me encantan las mujeres humanas. Hay algo que me hace ponerme duro cuando las veo. No sé si es porque son tan diferentes de nuestras hembras o si se debe a que son tan diferentes de nosotros.

Hidan rió. —Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y mas viendo la humana que bailaba conmigo antes de que llegara a la mesa. Sigo teniendo fantasías sobre sus pequeñas manos rozando por encima de mi cuerpo. Ya sé que me encantaría que me tocara. Su piel era tan cremosa y mientras sus caras son extrañas, ella me hizo pensar que era hermosa.

—Veo una, — dijo Pain y asintió. —Me gustaría quitarle ese vestido y ver si es de color cremoso por todas partes. —gruñó. — ¿Quién es ella?— Pain intencionadamente miró a Sasuke. — ¿Quién es esa humana de ahí? Quiero su nombre así que cuando vaya tras ella, tendré una ventaja. Creo que sus muslos se ajustaran perfectamente sobre mis hombros.

Los machos se echaron a reír mientras Sasuke negó con la cabeza a Pain, con diversión. —Es probablemente Temari de quien estáis hablando. Ellos están aquí esta noche, ya que no ha engordado lo suficiente para los extraños noten su embarazo todavía, deberías parar. Está emparejada con Shikamaru y el haría que pongas tus propios muslos alrededor de tus hombros antes de meterte en una bolsa para enviarte a la reserva para mirar a su mujer. La única hembra humana que puede estar aquí es la nueva doctora que he contratado. Ella es atractiva y única, pero no creo que ella esté preparada para ti, es un poco tímida.

Pain señaló. — ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ella va a hacerme romper la cremallera de mis pantalones si sigue agitando ese dulce culo mucho más tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió y se volvió en su asiento lo suficiente como para seguir la dirección del dedo del miembro del consejo. Había conocido a la nueva doctora, Konan, una semana antes. Ella era dulce, tímida y con una voz suave.

Alguien tan brusco como Pain tratando de seducirla para un intercambio de sexo sería francamente divertido. Sólo esperaba que la pobre no abandonara su nuevo trabajo por miedo, sin darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en peligro.

La humana fue fácil de encontrar por su corta estatura, su cuerpo más pequeño y el choque lo destrozó cuando se dio cuenta de la fuente de la erección de Pain. Su vestido negro sólo realzaba el brillo de su pelo que le caía hasta el culo. Su piel pálida casi brillaba en comparación con los bronceados especies a su lado. Sakura estaba allí y era su dulce culo con el que Pain estaba fantaseando. La rabia lo atravesó al instante y no podía respirar.

Ella bailaba entre dos machos especies, no lo bastante lejos para evitar rozarse con ellos, y mientras la miraba, ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del que estaba enfrente a ella. Sasuke intento enviar aire a sus pulmones hambrientos, una neblina de color rojo casi lo cegó y se quedó congelado. Los humanos estaban presentes, el equipo de trabajo entero, algunos de los funcionarios que habían mantenido en homeland y el personal médico, incluyendo la nueva doctora, obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Le tomó hasta la última gota de su control no lanzarse fuera de la silla, pero él trató de ser racional. Ella estaba bailando con hombres, no compartiendo sexo con ellos.

Era una fiesta. Ella no estaba a punto de irse a casa con uno y seguro que ella no lo desearía tampoco. Tenía que pensar en una manera de llevarla a su casa sin causar una escena. Su mirada Se lanzó a su alrededor, buscando a Ino. Tendría que hablar con ella en privado, por ejemplo que Sakura estaba en peligro y ordenarle que la acompañara a su casa.

— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?, — Se rió Hidan. —Bailé con ella. Ella tiene las manos más pequeñas y Delicadas .Me gustaría que con ellas recorrieran mi cuerpo. Las manos humanas son suaves. Ellas no tienen la rugosidad de los callos. Apuesto a que me encantara ser acariciado con esas manos suaves.

—Me gusta la forma en que se mueve. — Pain gruñó otra vez. —Imagina tenerla debajo.

Sasuke no tenía que imaginarlo. Él sabía lo que era tener a Sakura debajo de él. La rabia lo inundó de nuevo y dirigió una mirada a los cuatro miembros del consejo. Ellos no le hicieron caso al estar mirando a Sakura como si fuera un conejo que querían cazar para comer. Apretó los dientes.

—Ella no está disponible. Olvídalo. — Sasuke Logró mantener su tono humano.

Pain lo miró. —¿Con uno de los nuestros?

Sasuke no dijo nada, demasiado ocupado luchando contra la rabia.

Pain se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia Sakura de nuevo. —Voy a demostrarle lo mucho que soy mejor que su amante humano. Es estúpido si le permite ir a todas partes sin él. Yo bailare con ella en mis brazos, asegurándome de que nadie más la tocara. Su amante humano es demasiado tonto como para quedarse con ella.

Hidan rió. — ¿Y si ella está casada?

—Tienen el divorcio. Los machos humanos son demasiado débiles para mantener a una mujer —. Señaló Pain. —Es una mujer que mantendría.

—¿Para ser su compañera?— Hidan miró a la mujer.

—Sí. Si yo reclamara a una humana para aparearme sería la única. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida montándola.

Neji habló en voz baja. —Imagina su vientre hinchado con un niño. Ahora estoy realmente duro.

Sai, el último miembro del consejo, rugió: —Me encantaría tener una mujer completamente. Me gustaría saborear su leche materna. Ahora que la has señalado, Pain, gracias. Creo que voy a ir a ver si le ponen los gatos sexys. —dijo Sai.

Sasuke tuvo que mantener a raya su rabia. —Ella trabaja y vive aquí. Siéntate.

—Bien. — Sonrió Sai. —Ella no va a tener que moverse mucho cuando la lleve a mi cama. Ella es un tesoro.

—No la conoces. Ella podría ser molesta. —Sasuke sintió que su control se rompía.

—No me importa. Mírala. —Sai se reunió con la mirada de Sasuke. —Yo la voy a reclamar al final de la noche. —sus colmillos brillaron. —Voy a llevarla a su casa, montarla, follarla hasta que ella grite mi nombre y seguir haciéndolo hasta que se hinche con mi hijo.

Sasuke gruñó en voz alta y lentamente se puso de pie. Sus ojos se estrecharon y cada músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sai siguió sonriendo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del peligro, pero los otros tres miembros del consejo se levantaron para poner distancia entre ellos y la mesa.

— ¿Hay algún problema Sasuke?— Sai arqueó una ceja. —pareces molesto.

—No te acerques a ella,— gruñó Sasuke.

Sai ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedo?

—Ella trabaja aquí.

Sai se encogió de hombros. —Ella no pertenece a ningún especie y eso la convierte en un blanco legítimo. No es que esté pensando jugar con ella, conoces a su padre, ¿no?

—Sí, y yo juré que la protegería.

—Yo la voy a reclamar por lo que no hay nada que proteger. Voy a hacerla mía, llenarla con mi semilla y embarazarla. Ella será una compañera excelente y la madre de mi hijo.

Un rugido desgarró la garganta de Sasuke y se tiro sobre la mesa para que no se interpusiera entre él y Sai. La gente alrededor de ellos comenzaron a mirarlos, dejaron de hablar y rápidamente se alejaron de los dos hombres tensos. Los puños en los costados de Sasuke, su respiración aumentó hasta estar jadeando y sus colmillos se pusieron de manifiesto cuando escucho que los miembros del consejo querían a su mujer. Sai dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

—Sai,— Hidan instó suavemente —creo que ha ido demasiado lejos.

Sai miro a Sasuke, dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar más espacio entre ellos y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa volcada. —Si no esta noche, tal vez otra sí. — El Bajó la barbilla a su pecho, mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo y se retiró más lejos, hasta que giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en el grupo cerca de la barra.

Sasuke estudio a su pueblo después de que él se controlo la necesidad de seguir a Sai, y golpearlo. La afirmación verbal de lo que había tratado de hacer con Sakura era justificación suficiente para golpear con sus puños en ese rostro petulante. Los Especies le miraron con miradas nerviosas y confusas a medida que esperaban en silencio, negándose a hacer contacto visual directo.

Ha sido evidente que casi se había peleado con un miembro del consejo. Nadie se acercó a él, su rabia seguía siendo evidente y los restantes miembros del consejo retrocedieron aun más.

Su mirada se dirigió a la pista de baile. Sakura y la gente que había por ahí fuera Estaban ajenos a la tensa situación, la música había cubierto los sonidos del altercado.

La visión de su cuerpo frotándose contra un hombre disparó su rabia aun más alto. Él se trago otro rugido, jadeó y se quedó allí hasta que tranquilizo a su bestia interior. De otra manera alguien iba a morir. Él sabía lo peligroso que era en esa condición, no sólo para su mujer, pero también para su pueblo.

Respiraciones lentas y profundas le ayudaron. Sus dedos se desplegaron y selló sus labios sobre sus colmillos. Sakura tenía que irse, para dejar de permitir que otros hombres estuvieran tan cerca de ella o él iba causar un escenario peor que el que acaba de tener. iba a ser un milagro si podía salir de aquí antes de que la sangre se derrama. Esa posibilidad le ayudó a calmarse un poco más.

...


	37. C35 * Me ire

...

Sakura se volvió cuando una mano la agarró por la cintura con fuerza. El macho era un poco agresivo al sujetarla firmemente mientras bailaban pero ella sabía que nadie le haría daño.

Ella levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Él estaba en la fiesta y no parecía feliz de verla, a juzgar por los destellos de rabia en sus ojos oscuros. Miró abajo cuando la otra mano se acercó y ambas se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas. Él Llevaba un traje oscuro, azul marino, una corbata negra de seda y parecía civilizado desde el cuello hacia abajo.

—Tienes que irte a casa ahora mismo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, midiendo su ira mientras estudiaba sus duras facciones. Él estaba furioso. Su nariz dilatada, gruñendo en voz baja y sus dedos apretándola, para confirmar su evaluación. Ella giró la cabeza frenéticamente buscando sobre su hombro, vio a Ino y no vio sorpresa en su rostro. Tenía una sensación de hundimiento porque su amiga le había mentido y sabía que Sasuke estaría en la fiesta.

— Debes irte, — exigió Sasuke con dureza, su voz grave era áspera.

Ino dejo de bailar, sacudió la cabeza y le hizo una señal de puño. Su mirada oscura se movió alrededor de la pista de baile, y ella le hizo un guiño cuando ella volvió a mirar a Sakura. y sonrió, casi parecía quererle asegurar a Sakura que estaba a salvo.

—Sakura? ¿Me has oído? Mírame ahora.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, miró a Sasuke y frunció el ceño. No se atrevería a montar otra escena similar a la anterior. Otros humanos estaban allí y tendría que dar marcha atrás si ella se resistía a él. Estaba loco porque había estado bailando. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que probablemente no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de vestir y él la quería fuera del club.

—No. Me estoy divirtiendo y no quiero dejarlo. Los seres humanos son bienvenidos en esa fiesta y yo estoy invitada.

Entrecerró los ojos y sus dedos se flexionaron en sus caderas. —No voy a decírtelo de nuevo. Vete a casa.

Su furia se disparo. —Mira, si quieres bailar, me lo preguntas y bailamos. De otra manera suéltame para que pueda pasar un buen rato. Eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo. Vine con Ino y me iré con ella. —bajó la voz. —No hay necesidad de que te golpees en el pecho, por lo no estoy haciendo nada malo. No es como si estuviera permitiendo que cualquiera de los hombres me pasen las manos por todo el cuerpo de la misma forma que le permitiste a Karin pasarlas por el tuyo. Ninguno de ellos está moviendo sus caderas contra mi culo.

Él alejo las manos de su cuerpo como si le hubiera quemado, retrocedió y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante su negativa a obedecer o porque ella le reprochara abiertamente su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Sakura se dio la vuelta, y le dio la espalda y se acercó a Ino. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que él se hubiera negado a bailar con ella. Era demasiado público, la gente lo vería con sus brazos alrededor de ella y que no era algo que haría. Al menos no con una humana. Se preguntó si Karin estaba de nuevo, preparada para frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Llegó hasta Ino, frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada asesina. La especies sonrió en respuesta, pero levantó la mirada para mirar a algo detrás de Sakura. Todo el color desapareció de su cara y ella casi tropezó con otro bailarín en su prisa por poner espacio entre ellas.

¿Qué demonios? Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había asustado a Ino y obviamente chocó contra un cuerpo sólido envuelto en un traje caro y suave. Ella echó un vistazo a las manos apretadas a los costados, su barbilla se alzó, y subió para mirarle a la cara se dio cuenta de su postura extremadamente tensa. Pura rabia se mostró en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su labios se separaron y él le enseño las afiladas puntas de los dientes.

—He dicho que te fueras a casa.

—Plántale cara, — Ino gritó lo suficiente fuerte para ser oída sobre la ritmo de la canción. —No le intimidas, Sasuke. Si. Defiéndete a ti misma. Esto es una mierda y aunque él es mi jefe, estoy fuera del horario.

Ella enderezó los hombros y no aparto la mirada de su mirada hostil.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy segura y estoy divirtiéndome con mis amigos. Con tu apretada agenda, estoy segura de que debes tener algo más que hacer que acosarme. O usamos la pista de baile para bailar o me dejas. Como ya sé la respuesta a eso demasiado bien, buenas noches, señor Uchiha.

—Sakura, — gruñó, —Vete a casa.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Ella movió su mirada hacia la derecha, y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que no sólo las otras personas estaban manteniendo un amplio margen pero habían dejado de bailar, y los miraban abiertamente a ella y a Sasuke. Ella Volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con más gente que los miraba desde la zona del bar.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, lo odiaba un poco por hacer esto y se dio cuenta que no iba a parar hasta que se fuera. Definitivamente sería tan vergonzoso como la última vez, quizás incluso peor, y ella sintió que su temperamento ya no podía controlarlo más. Ella cerró los ojos, tomó profundas respiraciones y contó lentamente hasta diez. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Ci…

—Sakura? Mueve tu culo fuera del club y vuelve a casa. No vengas a este bar nunca más.

Eso fue todo. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y se dio por vencida en tratar de mantenerse tranquila. —Yo trabajo para ti, pero este es mi tiempo libre. Sé que todo el mundo te tiene miedo, porque eres Sasuke Uchiha, pero ¿adivinas qué? Ya no eres mi jefe. DIMITO, si es así como vas a tratarme cada vez que voy a alguna parte. ¿Eso te hace feliz? Me voy a ir a casa pero para hacer las maletas en este momento. Yo no necesito esto, señor Uchiha. Voy a estar fuera de homeland en una hora y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y pisoteó a través de la pista de baile hacia la puerta. Nuevas especies retrocedieron mucho más de lo posible, haciéndola sentir como si de repente hubiera contraído la lepra, por la forma en que se abrió un pasillo de unos tres metros para evitarla. Estaba tan furiosa que las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse pero las contuvo. Ella no le daría la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que le había afectado.

¡Hijo de puta! Acabo de dejar mi trabajo. Me encanta trabajar con las mujeres y vivir en esa casa. No más baños en esa bañera gloriosa pero eso está bien. Voy a buscar otro trabajo y Sasuke puede irse a la mierda. El…

—Sakura— gruñó Sasuke.

Ella se paro, sorprendida por el volumen de su voz y se volvió. La última parte de su contención se rompió. La ira ardía y ella dejo que su temperamento saliera con rabia. Ella lo amaba, pero él estaba siendo un completo capullo. Ella no iba a aceptar esa mierda de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de él.

— ¿Qué?

Él la había seguido y sólo unos centímetros los separaban cuando se detuvo para fulminarla con la mirada, aparentemente ajeno a la gente que los miraba boquiabiertos. Ella deseaba poder olvidar que probablemente 200 especies y decenas de personas eran testigos de esta pelea.

La música se paro y la sala quedó tan silenciosa de repente como una iglesia. Mierda.

—Ven aquí.

Ella lo miró, aturdida. — ¿Perdón?

—Ven aquí—. Señaló el suelo delante de él.

Oh, claro que no. Ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo. Si quería gritarle, podía hacerlo sin público. Tal vez era una cosa de los Especies comerle el culo a alguien verbalmente en público cuando estaban enfadados, pero ella no iba a caminar hacia él para aceptar ese tipo de tratamiento.

Alguien se movió en su camino y ella se estremeció. Kakashi parecía aterrador cuando se encontró con su mirada furiosa, seguro de que iba a gritarle una vez que estuvieran fuera por humillar al precioso líder del NSO. Bloqueó la puerta y no habría forma de evitarle.

Gaara dio un paso al lado de su antiguo jefe, le agarró por el brazo y susurró algo en su oído. Sus compañeros de equipo atrajeron más cerca a los dos hombres, lanzando miradas nerviosas alrededor de ellos y la tensión era evidente en sus rostros. Ellos esperaban problemas y querían salir del edificio. Esto era un procedimiento operativo estándar.

Sakura quería gritar de frustración y enfado. ¿Cómo puede mi noche volverse tan mala, tan rápido? Ella y Ino iban a tener unas palabras. Estaba segura de que la mujer había tenido una buena intención, pero lo único que había logrado era que Sakura ahora tenía un montón de problemas. Su padre no le pasaría esta y probablemente la sermonaria acerca de su falta de respeto, le diría que debía haberse ido la primera vez que Sasuke se lo había pedido y ella tendría que escuchar en silencio sin protestar a menos que ella le dijera a su padre la verdad. Eso no pintaba bien. Su padre no estaría feliz de que ella se hubiera acostado con Sasuke. Él siempre prefirió fingir que era una niña en lugar de una mujer con sus necesidades.

—¡Vuelve aquí!— Rugió Sasuke.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, se detuvo de nuevo y no estaba segura de qué hacer. Todo el mundo en la habitación lo había oído. Demonios, probablemente lo oyeron en la puerta de la entrada principal. Se sorprendió de que él estuviera dando un gran espectáculo con su pelea. Todo el mundo iba a estar hablando de ello durante semanas, si no meses. Sakura se volvió lentamente. Sasuke estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que antes, no se había movido ni un pelo y su dedo aún apuntaba al suelo, donde quería que ella fuera.

Ella respiró hondo y apretó los dientes mientras poco a poco puso un pie delante del otro. Su dedo se relajó, cayó a su lado y la otra mano aflojó el puño. Se detuvo a un metro delante de él para mirarle a los exóticos ojos.

— ¿Qué? Estás haciendo una escena. Me has dicho que me fuera y yo me voy. —Ella mantuvo su voz suave esperando que nadie pudiera oírla.

—Nunca haces lo que te digo. — Él no bajó la voz, habló alto y claro, y el sonido se transporto fácilmente a través de la habitación.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su corbata negra, recordando evitar el contacto con los ojos, ahora que ella se había calmado un poco. Ella no quería desafiarlo. Ella dudaba de que pudiera ser peor, pero no estaba dispuesta a probar esa teoría.

—Estoy haciendo lo que quieres, irme. Me voy a casa a hacer las maletas. —Ella mantuvo su voz baja. —Todo el mundo nos mira. Quieres poder abrir un agujero debajo de mí para sacarme de aquí y me niego a permitir que me humilles nunca más.

...


	38. C36 * Reclamada

...

Sakura se volvió y no dio tres pasos antes de que Sasuke la agarrara. Él le dio la vuelta por el codo y el otro brazo paso alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos. Tiró con más fuerza contra su largo cuerpo y la inmovilizó al ras de él y soltó su codo. Esa mano se introdujo en su pelo en la base del cuello, encerró en su puño un puñado de cabello y tiro suavemente hasta que su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Susurró ella. — ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Sasuke empujo la cara más cerca, la miró profundamente a los ojos y se desvaneció toda la ira en los suyos. —Estoy a punto de perder algo. Estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Sakura apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo suavemente a un brazo de distancia, pero no consiguió Aflojar el brazo alrededor de su cintura. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Su voz sonó como un estruendo ronco. —Te estoy reclamando públicamente, Sakura. Estoy dejando que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

Sakura se alegró de que la sostuviera, porque sus rodillas cedieron y el la agarro con sus fuertes brazos impidiéndole caer al suelo mientras ella daba vueltas a sus palabras, su mente estaba aturdida con el significado.

—Pero... — Ella no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Por poco te pierdo. — Su voz se hizo ronca, más fuerte y él gruñó las palabras: —Tú no saldrás de mi vida. Eres mía, Sakura. Me perteneces.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, su mirada cayó sobre su boca y se dio cuenta que él Tenía la intención de darle un beso mientras lentamente inclinó la cabeza más cerca. No podía moverse, estaba tan asombrada que no pudo hacer nada más que mirar su boca descender más cerca de la de ella.

Sus labios se rozaron y ella cerró los ojos, y se tenso. La lengua de Sasuke entro hasta el interior de su boca, Obligándola a abrir más la boca y gruñó. La pasión con la que él la golpeó la abrumo en cuestión de segundos. Ella se derritió contra él, sus dedos en un puño agarraron las solapas de la chaqueta de tela tan cara sólo para aferrarse a algo. Habían pasado semanas desde que la había tocado, su cuerpo lo recordaba y se perdió en su toque y todo desapareció excepto Sasuke.

Ella le devolvió el beso, conocer su necesidad como la suya propia y gimió contra su lengua. La mano que agarraba su pelo la soltó para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza y Sakura se olvidó de la sala llena de gente mirándolos atrapados en medio de la habitación. Se olvidó de que estaba enfadada con él.

Estaban sólo ellos, estaban juntos y él no quería que ella lo dejara. Las manos de ella soltaron su chaqueta para deslizarse alrededor de su cuello y sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando Sasuke la levantó más arriba de su cuerpo.

Sasuke finalmente rompió el beso. Aturdida, Sakura lo miró fijamente, jadeando, con el cuerpo Temblando y luego recordó dónde estaban. Un rubor le calentó las mejillas y no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de su mirada sexy mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ella no estaba preparada para hacer frente a las reacciones de la habitación. Lo único que importaba era el hombre frente a ella, que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor y ajustó su agarre hasta que él la tomó en sus brazos para acunarla contra su pecho con las piernas enganchada a uno de sus fuertes brazos. Ella se aferró a su cuello y se dio cuenta de que cuidadosamente había capturado su falda cuando había levantado sus piernas para impedir que nadie mirara. Ella se arriesgo a mirar a su alrededor para ver lo que hacían. Todos los rostros, tanto humanos como especie, parecían completamente aturdidos.

—Ella es Sakura. — Sasuke se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y parecía querer dirigirse a todos. —Es humana. Sé que algunos pueden tener un problema con eso. Lo siento si lo hacen, pero no voy a renunciar a ella, independientemente de sus reacciones. Ella es mía y va a ser mi compañera.

Sakura se alegró de que la sujetara. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y le echo un vistazo a su antiguo jefe. La Boca de Kakashi estaba abierta, su rostro estaba rojo y en sus ojos se reflejaba incredulidad. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Gaara todavía agarraba el brazo del kakashi, lo sacudió duro con él para alejarlo del bloqueo de la puerta y sonrió con su jefe de equipo cuando le llamó la atención. Arrastró a Kakashi hacia la barra, agitando el resto del equipo de vuelta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sé que va a causar problemas con algunas personas debido a mi posición. —Sasuke hizo una pausa y Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Él apartó la mirada. —Estoy más que dispuesto a dimitir si eso es lo que piensan que debería suceder. Avisadme mañana después de tomar una decisión. En este momento me voy para mi casa con mi compañera para empezar a hacer planes para la boda. Tener una gran fiesta y pasarlo bien. —Él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke dejó de caminar, su abrazo se apretó y poco a poco se volvió al reconocer la profunda voz masculina que lo había llamado por su nombre.

Sakura estudió la habitación, buscando en todas las caras al portador de la voz. Un hombre alto que dio un paso adelante-un tipo grande con un amplio pecho y unos brazos macizos. Sus ojos de gato entrecerrados en Sasuke mientras levantaba una mano para cepillarse el cabello negro y lacio de su oreja. Sasuke gruñó, un sonido amenazador, y Sakura no necesita que le dijeran que estaba listo para pelear.

— Puedes ocupar mi puesto si lo deseas, Sai. No voy a luchar y poner mi compañera en peligro.

—Damos la bienvenida a tu compañera, — anunció en voz alta Sai. —Nadie podría tomar tu lugar así que no esperes una llamada mañana pidiendo que renuncies. Ella es bienvenida además a nuestra familia. —Los ojos del gato se centraron en Sakura. —No quiero pelear con él, pero yo debo admitir que le tengo un poco de envidia. Cuida de él, compañera de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para responder pero Sasuke no tenia ese problema.

—Gracias.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y la mirada hacia el suelo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Un oficial corrió con él, sonrió y le mantuvo abierta ¡la puerta de par en par, mientras se la llevaba a ella hacia fuera respirando el aire nocturno.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, — murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió cuando él la miró. —Yo tampoco, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Vamos a ir a tu casa a hacer las maletas. Vivirás en mi casa desde esta noche y no la vas a dejar nunca —. Él dejó de caminar y retuvo su mirada. —Nos vamos a casar y eso no es negociable.

—Me lo podrías preguntar. — La alegría y la felicidad la embargo, Él ladeó la cabeza.

— Podría. — Él miró hacia otro lado, se rió y se la llevó hasta su Jeep para depositarla en el asiento del pasajero.

Sakura oyó que la música comenzó de nuevo en el interior del bar como el hombre que amaba saltó en el asiento del conductor. Se quitó la corbata y se volvió en su asiento para colgarla entre ellos.

—Antes de contestar, déjame decirte algunas cosas. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Yo usare esto para atarte a mi cama hasta que cambies de opinión si no contestas como yo quiero que lo hagas. —Él se echó a reír de nuevo. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella sonrió. —no lo sé. — Su atención fija en la corbata durante unos segundos antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. —Yo podría estar tentada a decir que no sólo para conseguir que me ates a tu cama. Suena divertido y atrevido.

—Sakura, — ronroneó a él.

—Sí.

—¿Si a tu nombre o si vas a casarte conmigo?

Se mordió el labio, dándole una mirada burlona. —Todavía estoy pensando en lo que vas a hacerme cuando me tengas desnuda y atada en la cama. Dame un minuto.

Dejó caer la corbata en su regazo y arranco el Jeep. —Vamos a resolver esto en casa.

Ella se echó a reír. —Así que, si soy tu compañera no quiere decir que tengo que mantener mi casa? La había construido para quien fuera. Eso la hace mía todavía para vivir

Él negó con la cabeza. —Yo la había construido para una compañera especies. Tu va a vivir conmigo y dormir en mi cama cada noche o voy a quemar la casa

—Pero es una casa tan hermosa.

Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle. — deberías odiar verla destruida. Recuérdalo que si alguna vez piensas en dejar mi cama por la antigua.

—Me casaré contigo.

—Yo no estaba preocupado. Y hablaba en serio acerca de atarte a mi cama hasta que cambiaras de opinión. Te dije que no era negociable.

Ino se acercó a la mesa lentamente, miró a los cuatro hombres sentados allí y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Esperó hasta que ella tenía toda su atención antes de hablar.

—Gracias, — dijo en voz baja, sinceramente.

— Dijiste que se preocupaba por ella, — se quejó Sai. —no dijiste que él estaba obsesionado hasta el punto de volverse salvaje. Casi me arranco la cabeza cuando le dije que tenía previsto reclamarla.

Hidan rió. —No podría no haber volcado la mesa o deseado romperte la cabeza cuando acababa de decir que iba a reclamarla. Ino te pidió ponerlo celoso para hacerle admitir sus sentimientos por la humana. Le provocaste hasta que quiso matarte.

Pain sonrió. —Me gustó la parte en llevártela a tu casa, montarla y follarla hasta que ella gritara. A Sasuke no, pero a mí me resulto divertido.

Neji rió entre dientes. —Sí. No olvidemos la frase clásica con la que finalmente se rompió su apenas contenido control. ¿Qué le dijiste, Sai? ¿Que ibas a llenarla con tu semilla y embarazarla? Eso fue un toque agradable.

Ino extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de ancho de Sai. —le has dicho todo eso a él?

Bebió un sorbo de zumo. —He perdido la cabeza. Como tu concejal, yo estoy aquí para ti siempre cuando necesites un favor. La próxima vez, sin embargo, me avisarás si es posible antes de que me maten así por lo menos lo veré venir. Yo esperaba ira pero honestamente me quería desgarrar en pedazos. La próxima vez que necesites un favor, quiero ser el especie que miente y hace la llamada, pretendiendo ser la secretaria de Sasuke.

Ino se acercó a su silla. —Eres mi héroe. ¿Quieres bailar? estas tenso y sé cómo aliviar eso.

la Mirada de Sai se abrió y sonrió. —Me encantaría.

Ino levantó sus dedos para frotar la piel expuesta de su cuello. —venga vamos.

Sai se levantó y le hizo un guiño a los otros tres hombres. —Arriesgar mi culo dio sus frutos, por lo que no se rían demasiado. Sentaros aquí mientras yo bailo con una mujer hermosa.

—Nosotros ayudamos — Pain dijo y se rió. — ¿tienes amigas que quieran bailar con nosotros?

Ino movió un dedo hacia ellos. —Es noche de fiesta. Todos estamos con ánimo de tener un poco de diversión.

Hidan se levantó. —Las buenas acciones valen la pena.

Neji terminó su bebida y se levantó. —Me encanta las noches de fiesta.

—A mi también, — gruñó Pain. —Vamos a tener un par de horas de diversión con nuestras mujeres.

...


	39. C37 * Quiero tener hijos contigo

...

Sakura cerró la cremallera de su bolsa de gimnasio, pero Sasuke se lo quitó antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama. Ella sonrió, divertida que él realmente la había conducido derecho a la casa para hacer las maletas. La había ayudado a embolsar todo lo que había dentro del baño y había tomado más de lo que había en la habitación.

—Yo puedo hacer eso mañana mientras estés en el trabajo.

—Quiero que te instales esta noche. — Sasuke la alcanzó y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. —No quiero que tengas una razón para venir aquí de nuevo. Ahora vives conmigo.

Sus tiernas palabras la llenaron de felicidad. Él estaba totalmente comprometido con su relación ahora, ya no era un secreto y no dudaba en lo más mínimo de que fuera permanente.

— ¿Qué hay de todas esas cajas en la sala de estar? ¿Vamos a moverlas también?

—No. Voy a enviar a alguien para hacer eso por la mañana.

Sakura miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada atrás.

—Ya he terminado. Ese fue el último.

—Vamos. — La mano de Sasuke cayo para agarrar una segunda maleta. —Muéstrame el camino, compañera.

Sakura subió los escalones de la entrada a la casa de Sasuke, un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca había estado dentro antes. Esperaba amarla tanto como la casa que acababa de dejar. Ella cogió la manija de la puerta para abrirla para él.

—Espera.

Ella lo miró, arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras el dejaba sus maletas. — ¿Qué? ¿Vives en una leonera?

Él se rió entre dientes. —Quédate aquí. No mires. —Abrió la puerta, la empujó con el hombro y recogió sus maletas de nuevo. Desapareció en el interior.

No podía ver nada ya que no encendió las luces. Se movió en el interior. Ella podía oírle, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba tratando de esconder de ella. Con su suerte el tipo sería un guarro, pero uno muy sexy. Él había dicho que tenía un hombre que limpiaba para él. Al menos no se pasaría el día recogiendo detrás de él.

Salió de la oscuridad hacia el porche y se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando de repente se inclinó, con el hombro apretado contra su cadera y un brazo enganchado detrás de sus piernas. Se puso de pie rápidamente, tumbándola sobre su hombro y encendió una luz en el interior de la puerta.

Su otra mano masajeaba su culo mientras se la llevaba dentro, usó su pie para patear la puerta y se rió entre dientes.

—Cierra la puerta.

Tuvo que agarrar su pelo con un puño sólo para ver, y retorciéndolo cerca de su cara Volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo limitado de una sala de estar sorprendentemente limpia— bájame.

—No. No estoy totalmente desorientado sobre los seres humanos. Siempre estoy estudiando sus costumbres y estoy familiarizado sobre cómo debe pasar una novia el umbral la primera vez que entra en su casa. Estamos acoplados por lo que a mí respecta, la boda es sólo papeleo para tu mundo, pero eres mía, mi amor. Te voy a llevar a la cama y mostrarte el apropiado respeto que te mereces, siguiendo tus valoradas tradiciones.

Era tan dulce que no tenía el corazón de decirle que la mayoría de los chicos no se echaban a sus novias sobre sus hombros. Ella se rió, soltó su pelo y tomó su musculoso culo mientras él caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Tenía el mejor culo y ella apenas se fijo en su habitación cuando entraron en ella cuando él encendió la luz.

Él la ajustó al inclinarse, lo que facilito que se sentara en el borde de su colchón y se agachó frente a ella. Él sonrió. —Bienvenida a nuestra casa. Ahora quítate la ropa. Yo te he echado de menos y si no hago el amor contigo pronto voy a perder el control. —Se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y se arrancó la chaqueta. —Date prisa, — gruñó en voz baja.

Sakura lo vio desnudarse rápidamente, disfrutando de la vista de cada centímetro de la piel y sexys músculos . El Levantó la vista después de que se quitara los pantalones, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Quítate la ropa. Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Ya han pasado dos semanas y no me gustaría arrancártela. Es un vestido bonito.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos. Ella puso sus manos en la espalda abrió la cremallera del vestido y desabrochó el sujetador. Los dejó resbalar por su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba sobre la cama. Sasuke ronroneó cuando se despojó de su ropa interior. Retrocedió cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Espera.

Sasuke se congeló. — ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar un minuto.

—No quiero hablar.

—Bueno, pues tenemos que hacerlo.

Él gruñó. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te has acostado con Karin?

Él frunció el ceño. —No.

Ella frunció el ceño, estudiando de cerca su rostro en busca de alguna mentira o culpa.

— ¿En serio?

—La única mujer a la que quiero es a ti. No me conformo con menos de lo que quiero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, seguro que estaba siendo sincero. —Esta cosa de ser compañero, ¿eso quiere decir que no me engañaras?

Él sonrió. —Eso es lo que significa. Tú lo eres todo para mí y yo lo soy para ti. Es un compromiso de estar sólo el uno con el otro.

—¿Para toda la vida?

—Para siempre.

—Está bien.

—Bueno. ¿Hemos terminado de hablar ahora?

Echó un vistazo a la cama y sonrió. —Sólo un poco más para que las cosas funcionen otra vez.

Apretó sus manos, su cuerpo se tensó y su polla tembló visiblemente excitada, agitándose un poco por ella. — ¿Qué más?

— ¿Debo recuperar mi trabajo que he dejado esta noche? Me gusta trabajar con las mujeres del dormitorio.

—Nunca perdiste tu puesto de trabajo. No acepté que te despidieras.

Sakura sonrió. —Bueno.

—¿Ahora hemos terminado de hablar?

—Sólo hay una cosa más.

— ¿Qué?— Él se acercó más, mirándola listo para saltar sobre ella.

Sakura se chupaba el labio inferior en su boca. —Tú.

Él parpadeó. — ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Te quiero en la cama y yo quiero estar encima.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras Sakura contuvo el aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro y dio un paso atrás. — quieres vengarte por esta noche y por ayer por la noche. ¿Quieres que me someta a ti para calmar tu orgullo herido.

—No. Sólo quiero estar encima. Te gustó la última vez y a mí también.

— ¿Quieres que te permita tener el control del sexo?

—Me gusta esa posición y te juro que no se trata de controlarte o dominación.

Él le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y se subió a la cama para darse la vuelta sobre su espalda. —Sólo por ti y si tu alguna vez a... —Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. —Tendría que hacer valer mi dominio sobre ti públicamente de unas formas peores que las que he usado en el bar.

— ¿Qué significa eso?— Sakura se inclinó sobre el en la cama. — ¿Por qué estas camas son tan altas? Necesito una escalera para trepar hasta arriba.

Sasuke se rió y se inclinó para agarrarla de la muñeca y tirar de ella hasta el final sobre el colchón. —somos altos. Te ayudare a subir la cama. Será el levantarte de la cama donde tendrás problemas ya que voy a querer que te quedes aquí. Tendré que montarte delante de toda mi gente si tengo que afirmar mi dominio.

Sakura se rió de su broma, pero él no lo hizo. Él arqueó una ceja en su lugar, observándola en silencio. Ella dejó de reír, consciente de que iba en serio. Se sorprendió y se asombró.

— ¿En serio? Eso es... Si alguna vez tratas de hacerme eso en frente de otras personas te disparare. ¿Realmente tendrías sexo conmigo delante de todos? Yo no estoy totalmente a favor de ese rollo de voyerismo exhibicionista.

De repente Sasuke se echó a reír. —No. Yo sólo quería ver tu expresión.

Sakura se relajó y sonrió. —¿Así que es lo que realmente me vas a hacer si le digo a alguien qué me dejas hacer esto? —Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y bajó su cuerpo a través del de él. Ella bajó la cabeza y su lengua lamió su estómago cerca de su ombligo.

—Yo tendría que castigarte, — se quejó Sasuke en voz baja.

Sakura deslizó la lengua hacia arriba para lamer su pezón y chupó la carne endurecida entre sus dientes. Ella le mordió y él hizo un sonido bajo ronroneando. Sakura sintió su polla dura atrapada entre sus estómago dando tirones en respuesta. Ella soltó su pezón y arrastrando besos a través de su pecho hasta que su boca se encontró con su otro pezón entre el pelo.

— ¿Cómo me vas a castigar, Sasuke?

Sus manos agarraron sus caderas. —Me gustaría torturarte, Sakura. Te gusta que me mueva rápidamente dentro de ti, pero te mantendría debajo y me movería tan lentamente que me rogarías que te follara de la forma que te gusta, pero no lo haría. Seguiría despacio hasta que no pudieras soportarlo más.

Todo el cuerpo de Sakura respondió a la amenaza sensual. movió sus caderas y las levanto mientras ella se apartó de su pezón y se sentó con la espalda recta. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su polla y la agarró, le acarició la longitud aterciopelada y recorrió con el dedo pulgar sobre la corona. La humedad de pre-semen ayudó a provocar a los bordes, mientras seguía haciendo círculos.

—Sabes que si amenazas con burlarte de mí, yo puedo hacer lo mismo cariño.

—Sakura, — ronroneó, —han sido semanas. Yo quiero que sea bueno para ti, pero sigue así y no voy a durar.

Sakura bajó sus caderas sobre las suyas, ajustó la polla contra su coño y se froto con ella. Ella gimió suavemente, disfrutando del toque mientras rozaba su clítoris, lista para llevarlo en su interior. Ella lo había extrañado demasiado, sabía lo bien que se sentiría y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo. Sasuke lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y saco su garra sobre la cama cuando ella introdujo lentamente su polla en su coño

—Las uñas, — se quejó ella-. —dios es perfecto. Eso sí, no destruyas la cama. Tengo que dormir en ella contigo más tarde.

—A la mierda la cama, — gruñó Sasuke.

—Follame, — se quejó Sakura, bajó la barbilla y miró la pasión que llenaba sus ojos.

Sakura cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer más fuerte, tomando más de él, disfrutando mientras estiraba sus paredes vaginales. La sensación de Sasuke llenándola era la mejor cosa en el mundo. Ella presionó hacia abajo hasta que ella supo que él estaba completamente dentro, perfectamente acoplado y su conexión era completa. Ella se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo para ajustarlo, tomándolo lento al principio y era una tortura. Su cuerpo deseoso de correrse la instó a cabalgar más rápido.

Sasuke ronroneó y gruñó, haciendo sonidos eróticos que impulsaban aun mas su pasión. Su mano se acercó, agarrando su pierna y su pulgar se deslizó entre sus muslos abiertos. Él rozó su clítoris, dibujando círculos con la presión suficiente para hacer que sus músculos vaginales se apretaran alrededor de la circunferencia de su polla. Sakura gimió más fuerte, lo monto más rápido.

Sasuke de repente rodó. Sakura se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, pero luego gimió cuando él se condujo, más profundo y rápido, la atrapó con su peso y ella sabía que él estaba controlando. Él se veía sexy y feroz cuando él gruñó suavemente hacia ella, mostró sus dientes al sonreír y apoyó los brazos para sujetarla con fuerza bajo su mando.

—Mi turno.

Sasuke la penetró rápido y duro, sin sujetarse y ella se envolvió a su alrededor. Sus piernas enganchadas sobre su culo, sus brazos enrollados alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpos se movían a la perfección mientras empujaba dentro de ella, golpeando todas las terminaciones nerviosas hasta que gritó su liberación. Se introdujo aun más profundamente, con más fuerza y ajustó su polla para alcanzar un punto que la hizo gritar su nombre.

El placer se estrelló a través de ella cuando Sasuke se movió más rápido y más duro. Ella gritó su nombre como el clímax la golpeo. Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza y un rugido desgarró su garganta. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron y se encerraron juntos. Sakura se relajo como la última oleada de placer recorriendo a través de su cuerpo y Sasuke cubriéndola encima de ella.

—Tú eres mi compañera, — susurró Sasuke contra su oído, acariciando con un beso su cuello.

—Gracias a Dios, — susurró ella.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. —Hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte. — Él levantó la cabeza para que ella lo mirara.

— ¿Qué es?

—Hemos descubierto que es posible para nosotros tener hijos cuando una mujer humana se quedo embarazada de uno de nuestros hombres. Su bebé sano y fuerte nació hace unas semanas. —Él le tomó la cara. —El bebé es Especie, tiene los rasgos faciales y se parece a su padre. Yo quiero tener un hijo contigo. ¿Vas a pensar en ello?

...


	40. C38 * Te amo

...

Un fuerte impacto paso a través de Sakura, no por saber que podían tener hijos, algo que ya sabía aunque Se suponía que no, gracias a que Ino confío en ella. Fue el hecho de que Sasuke quería tener un hijo con ella. Había pasado de luchar contra lo que sentían a estar juntos hasta pedirle que fuera la madre de sus hijos. Era un cambio rápido.

Sasuke se puso de costado, abrió un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos y ahuecó su estómago. —Quiero que te hinches con mi hijo y quiero que estés unida a mí de todas las formas posibles. —Él la miró profundamente a los ojos. —Quiero hacer todo lo posible para obligarte a estar conmigo siempre en todos los sentidos, me hace feliz. — Sonrió. —haces que mi vida sea completa.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura. —Eres muy bueno con las palabras.

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué significa eso?

Ella se rió y se limpió las lágrimas. —Significa que me encantaría tener un bebé contigo aunque me gustaría esperar un año por lo menos. Quiero tener tiempo a solas contigo primero y es necesario que delegues más trabajo antes de que tengamos uno. Quiero que criemos a nuestro hijo o hijos juntos, no quiero acabar educando nuestro bebé mientras faltas por tu trabajo.

—Yo soy tu compañero. Vamos a hacer todo juntos.

—Cariño, eres un adicto al trabajo. — Ella se lamió los labios. —Mi padre era uno, y él no estuvo a mí alrededor cuando yo era una niña. Mi peor temor de pequeña era casarme con alguien como él. Irónico, ¿no? Tú haces que parezca francamente perezoso con la cantidad de hora que le dedicas pero yo soy una adulta. Entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto, pero los niños no lo hacen. No entienden lo importante que es tu trabajo. Sólo se sienten abandonados y que están en segundo plano. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes que aprender a relajarte más antes de convertirnos en padres.

—Voy a entregar algunas responsabilidades al consejo y así voy a liberar una gran parte de mi tiempo. Puedo esperar un año y verás que vamos a tener un montón de tiempo juntos. Me puedo relajar y tú me va a enseñar cómo. No tenía vida, porque era la cara de mi pueblo. Todo eso ha cambiado ahora, Sakura. Los amo, pero eres mi prioridad número uno. —Su mirada se estrecho. —Tú eres mi compañera. Eres lo primero antes que todos los demás. Voy a dejar el cargo mañana para mostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Te amo y lo eres todo para mí.

Ella sabía que lo decía en serio y su amor por él se hizo más fuerte. —No quiero que renuncies pero quiero que trabajar menos horas. Lo que se haces es tan importante y yo no quiero cambiar lo que eres. Tú eres el hombre con quien quiero estar. Acabo de pedirte más tiempo. Obtener ayuda de tu consejo suena ideal.

Él sonrió. —Hecho. Me gustaría tener más de un hijo. Me gustaría mantenerte constantemente embarazada y sé que podía hacerlo.

—Vamos a hablar de números después de que tengamos el primero.

La miró esperanzado. —¿Pero por lo menos dos?

—Te amo con todo mi corazón y me haces feliz. — Ella sonrió. —Cuando no me estás fastidiando, pero aún así te amo más de lo que quiero matarte. Haces que mi vida sea completa también.

—Me dijeron que lo siguiente es una buena noticia. ¿Cuando te quedas embarazada que es lo peor de estar embarazada?

—Ganar peso.

Él se echó a reír. — ¿Lo peor en segundo lugar?

—Por las mañanas estar enferma.

— ¿Qué hay que estar nueve meses embarazada?

—Sí. Eso suena como una molestia, pero vale la pena.

Sasuke de repente rodó sobre Sakura y la inmovilizó bajo su mando. —Es un bebé Especies el que llevarás, Sakura. El primer bebé nació en veinte semanas, saludable y a término. Nos curamos más rápido que tú y que fuimos diseñados de forma diferente. Parece que nuestros bebés se desarrollan más rápido que uno humano. La segunda madre humana está experimentando el mismo embarazo acelerado. Pensamos que veinte semanas es la duración normal del embarazo. —Su mirada buscó la de ella. — ¿Todavía quieres llevar a mi hijo?

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Cinco meses? Sasuke se apartó y se sentó.

—Es demasiado, ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo ahora a considerar la posibilidad de tener a mi hijo?

Sakura se puso a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado. —No. Yo sólo soy estoy tratando de procesar la noticia. Es impresionante.

— ¿Estás rechazándola?

—No. Nunca. Me encantaría llevar a nuestro bebé dentro de mí y es una noticia estupenda. Demonios, podría tener casi dos de nuestros hijos en el tiempo que tarda mi clase en tener uno.

Parecía aliviado. —Así que estás de acuerdo en tener por lo menos dos.

Ella se acercó más, alargó la mano y le frotó el muslo. —Así que, me tienes reservada alguna otra sorpresa

—Los médicos han ayudado a la compañera de Shikamaru y Temari, a quedarse embarazada. Tenía algo llamado trompa de Falopio bloqueada, pero ahora están teniendo un bebé. Estamos planeando moverlos a la Reserva y ocultarlos cuando a ella se le empiece a notar. No podemos permitir que las personas lo descubran todavía. No creo que estén dispuestos a saber que nosotros podemos tener hijos y estamos preocupados que vayan a reaccionar mal si supieran que los bebés especies existen. Nuestro hijo no estará solo

Sakura asintió. —Vamos a tener que abrir una escuela para nuestros niños antes de que tengan la edad suficiente para necesitar una. Seguro que no podemos enviarlos a las escuelas públicas fuera de las puertas. Estarían demasiado en peligro.

Sasuke cubrió su mano para sostenerlo. —Mi compañera es inteligente. ¿en qué otras cosas estas pensando?

—Pienso que tendríamos que practicar para que me quedase embarazada. Queremos hacerlo bien.

Sasuke la miró y gruñó. En cuestión de segundos la había dado la vuelta y tiró de ella sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él la penetró suavemente, malditamente profundo y Sakura gimió. Sasuke la penetró lenta y constantemente hasta que casi se corrió. Se detuvo cuando ella Estaba justo en el borde.

Ella volvió la cabeza. —No te detengas.

—¿Hay quejas? ¿Necesito más práctica?

De pronto se metió en ella duro y rápido, tumbándose alrededor de su espalda y agarró su hombro con los dientes. Una de sus manos salió disparada entre sus piernas y su dedo pulso su clítoris.

Sakura se corrió gritando y Sasuke rugió con su propio placer al correrse profundamente metido en su coño por detrás. Ellos se desplomaron de lado sobre la cama el uno al lado del otro, todavía conectados y Sakura se rió una vez que recupero el aliento. A veces que él no entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir no estaba tan mal. Había confundido su broma con una queja. Sasuke le mordisqueó el hombro y ella sintió una sacudida de placer. que envió a su pulso una descarga directamente a su clítoris, recordándole lo sensible que estaba.

Los dientes la soltaron. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Volvió la cabeza para verlo con un aire satisfecho. —Es una broma humana. Lo siento. Me encanta la forma en que me follas, Sasuke. No lo haces nada mal. Es sólo un dicho. Que significa que debemos tener un montón más de sexo por lo que decir ,practicar el embarazo es una broma.

Él se rió entre dientes. —Ya veo.

—Pero estoy segura que voy a decir eso otra vez. Cuando crea que puedes haber olvidado lo que significa en realidad? Me gustó muchísimo ese tipo de práctica.

— ¿Así que quieres mucho más sexo?

—Siempre que quieras.

Él sonrió. —Fuimos diseñados para la resistencia y la fuerza. ¿Sabes para que más?

—Eres tremendamente guapo y tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto en toda mi vida y me dan ganas de babear cuando te quitas la ropa?

Él la besó. —Además de eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Nuestro tiempo de recuperación. ¿Quieres más sexo? —Él se movió dentro de ella lentamente. — ¿Alguna vez Te has preguntado por qué siempre salgo de dentro de ti después del sexo? No se ablanda si estoy dentro de ti. Así que mientras yo este dentro de ti puedo follarte durante horas.

Sakura gimió.

—Esta vez vamos a ir lento.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Eso es una tortura.

Sasuke la aseguró allí mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. Su otra mano vagó sobre su vientre, sus pechos y jugó con sus pezones.

—te va a encantar. Voy a seguir moviéndome en ti lenta y constantemente, mientras que Te toco por todas partes. Es otro talento de los míos.

— Me vas a matar.

—No. Sólo te estoy dando lo que quieres.

—Más rápido.

—Eres tan impaciente. — Su mano salió de su pecho para vagar por su vientre y él usó sus piernas para abrir sus muslos aun más, sujetándolos abrirlos para tocar su expandido clítoris con la de yema de su dedo. —Lento y constante, Sakura.

Sakura casi sintiendo llegar el clímax por la sensación del golpe suave que hincho aun mas su gran excitación. Él empujó lentamente, al compás mientras jugaba con su cuerpo.

— ¿Realmente me amas, Sakura?

—¡Sí!

Dejó de tocarla, torció la mano y el dedo pulgar y le pellizcó el clítoris suavemente, tirando un poco y frotándolo. Él se introducía en ella constantemente, pero movió las caderas, empujando más profundo. En segundos Sakura estaba gritando su nombre mientras se corría. Sasuke Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y rugió mientras se corría llenándola con su cálido esperma

Largos minutos después Sakura abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para sonreírle a Sasuke.

—Tal vez lento sea agradable.

—¿Agradable?, — Sonrió y arqueó las cejas. —¿Eso fue agradable?

—Eso fue increíble.

Sasuke se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo y rodó a su lado, haciendo una cuchara contra su espalda. —Yo no quiero que sientas dolor. Te voy a sorprender más tarde, cuando hayas tenido algo de descanso.

—Te amo.

Sasuke besó la curva de su hombro. —Te amo demasiado, Sakura. intenta dormir. Quiero abrazarte toda la noche. —se estiro y logró apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

Sakura se pego a él y cerró los ojos. Ella se iba a casar con Sasuke y el dijo que ella era su compañera. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos, en su cama, era lo más correcto ella había sentido nunca.

Sasuke oyó el cambio en la respiración de Sakura y supo que su compañera dormía. Él tiró de ella un poco más apretándola contra su cuerpo, curvó sus piernas para acercarse a ella y inhalo su aroma tan atractivamente femenino.

Ella era suya para siempre y él ya no estaba solo. Ella era su otra mitad, el lado más suave que nunca tendría sin ella y también su mayor debilidad. Buscó en sus sentimientos, preocupado de que podría resentir tener esa nueva grieta en su armadura anteriormente impenetrable, pero sólo sintió una sensación de paz. Tendría que soportar un infierno por la mañana cuando tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de haberla reclamado públicamente pero nada de eso importaba.

Sakura era digna de estar en su mundo, aunque temía que Su padre se enfadara, probablemente retiraría su apoyo, pero iba a encontrar una manera de solucionar eso. debía asegurarse de que ella seguía estando segura. Había que protegerla a toda costa y si el peligro se hiciera demasiado grande, dimitiría de su cargo. Podían pasar a vivir en la Reserva en el interior de la zona Wild cerca de Naji y Tenten. La construcción de su casa junto al lago estaba avanzando, y aunque pretendía ser un refugio de las presiones de su vida podría convertirse en su hogar a tiempo completo.

Tendría su propio ejército personal de especies salvajes para ayudarlo a mantener lejos de todo peligro a su compañera. Se imaginó cambiar sus trajes por un taparrabos, algo que algunos de los los hombres habían vuelto a hacer y sonrió. podría hablarlo con Sakura para acostumbrarla a la idea. Podrían jugar todo el día y en lo único que tendría que concentrarse seria en amarla.

Las cosas de repente no parecieron tan sombrías como cuando se imaginaba su futuro. Se relajó y cerró los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza y sabía que de un modo u otro todo saldría bien. No iba a aceptar nada menos. Tenía a Sakura y eso era todo lo que importaba.

...


	41. C39 * Atacados

...

Sasuke se despertó al oír un ruido extraño, tenue, algo desconocido, y abrió los ojos. Sakura se mantenía escondida de forma segura pegada a él, sus cuerpos todavía apretados juntos, el escucho que ella respiraba lentamente y suave, durmiendo.

Lo que había perturbado su sueño no había sido ella. Escuchó, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta y reconoció el sonido de un vehículo que se aproxima.

Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban un par de horas antes de saliera el sol. Nadie debería estar conduciendo cerca de su casa en ese momento. El parking está vigilado al igual que los jardines, pero se quedaban lejos de su casa desde que había ordenado que lo hicieran después de que él se hubiese quejado de que invadían su privacidad cada vez que rugía.

Cuidadosamente alivió su agarre sobre su compañera y se deslizó de la cama sin despertarla. Salió corriendo de su habitación, por el pasillo y la sala de estar. Las luces seguían igual que cuando se había llevado Sakura a casa por lo que corrió hasta su despacho oscuro, se acerco a la ventana del frente y movió un poco la cortina para mirar afuera.

Un SUV estaba detenido y estacionado en la colina un poco, más allá de la casa de Naruto, en la ladera contraria y cerca de la antigua casa de Sakura, y el motor se paro. Su corazón se aceleró. Algo andaba mal. No habían tenido las luces encendidas antes de aparcar y tampoco hubo luces interiores cuando las cuatro puertas se abrieron.

Todos los vehículos del NSO funcionaban correctamente y eso incluía las luces. Alguien las había retirado para asegurarse de que no funcionasen. Las cinco figuras oscuras emergieron y dejaron las puertas abiertas de par en par. La única razón para hacerlo era para evitar el ruido.

Su mirada se estrechó, fija en los cinco. Se dio cuenta de que vestían totalmente de negro de la cabeza a pie. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos con máscaras negras o habían sido pintadas para ocultar sus facciones. Se acercaron a la casa de al lado donde Sakura había vivido. Los Estudió el tiempo suficiente para notar su forma de moverse y verlos utilizar las señales de mano demasiado familiares para comunicarse. Ellos se iban a dividir y rodear algo o alguien.

Sasuke huyó de la oficina para correr por el pasillo hasta uno de los dormitorios de invitados desde donde él tenía una mejor visión después de que salieran de su vista. Vio una figura oscura dar un salto sobre la puerta que conducía desde el frente hasta el patio trasero de la casa de al lado. Era evidente que su objetivo tenía que ser Sakura.

La rabia pasó por todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cortina, se apartó y tiró del teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Él marcó el número de la casa de Naruto, su mente trazando lo qué tenía hacer. Sonó hasta que salto el contestador. Colgó el teléfono y marcó el número su móvil. El teléfono sonó tres veces.

—Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, — gruñó Naruto, sin aliento. —Más vale que sea algo muy urgente para molestarme mientras estoy ocupado.

—Cinco de nuestros machos rodean la cabaña de Sakura. Entraron cautelosamente, vestidos para ocultar su presencia, lo que significa que planean atacarla, — gruñó Sasuke. —Llama a los hombres de confianza y ven mi casa. Muévete. Está claro que no aprueban la elección de mi compañera.

—Hijos de puta, — gruñó Naruto. —no estoy en casa. Estoy en el dormitorio de mujeres. Tomaré a algunos de los hombres que todavía están aquí y vamos para allá. No te enfrentes a ellos hasta que lleguemos. Estás en inferioridad numérica.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de puerta de guardia. El teléfono sonó seis veces, nadie respondió y apretó los dientes. o el oficial de guardia estaba en el ajo o los cinco machos le habían hecho algo. Él no tendría ninguna ayuda inmediata. Sasuke volvió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Llegó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre Sakura. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre su boca mientras la otra se apoderó de la cadera. Arrastró su cuerpo desde el centro de la cama al lado de el, la levantó del colchón completamente y Sakura jadeó contra su palma. Él se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído antes de que tuviera tiempo de luchar.

—Cinco machos especies están en tu casa. Cállate, vístete y mantente a mi lado. Puedo ver en la oscuridad, lo suficiente para guiarte

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. Aflojó la mano de su boca, la bajó hasta que sus pies soportaron su peso y enganchó su brazo. El armario estaba cerca. Abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro. La puerta se cerró y él encendió la luz interior, que momentáneamente los cego a los dos.

Sakura sombríamente lo estudió con sus hermosos ojos verdes y el orgullo de que en superficie su compañero parecía tan tranquilo. Ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo machacándolo con preguntas o reaccionando con histeria a lo que él había dicho. La soltó, cogió una camisa y la empujó hacia ella. Él abrió un cajón, consiguió para ambos boxers y se vistió a su lado en el estrecho espacio.

—¿Has dicho que son cinco?— Susurró mientras subía la cintura de sus calzoncillos prestados.

—Sí. Especies, y supongo que son hombres.

—Mierda.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Permitió que su ira tomara el control y sabía que la sangre se derramaría si los machos se daban cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa y se atrevían a venir a su casa para buscarla. Sería la muerte para ellos, sin duda. los mataría o moriría para proteger a su compañera.

Quería huir con ella, pero podría haber más de ellos ahí fuera esperando, viniendo a pie. Dentro de la casa al menos podría mantener su posición hasta que llegara Naruto con los refuerzos. Intento tragar el choque de saber que los suyos iban detrás de su compañera. Era horrible y algo que nunca había considerado.

Sakura trató de ocultar su terror cuando ella tiró de la camisa que Sasuke le había dado. Ella no le importaba si estaba al derecho o al revés. La información que habían compartido se estaba registrando en su cerebro adormilado de sueño, pero estaban en un buen lío, había dicho que eran Especies y lo que tenía que ser bastante malo. Ellos la querían muerta.

Observó a Sasuke frente a la parte posterior de su armario, coger la percha llena con sus trajes y tiro de ellos hacia fuera. Soltándolo todo se fue al suelo y él rastreo en la pared cerca de la parte superior, sus dedos buscando algo. Se oyó un clic y algo se abrió de golpe a un lado. Él la agarró y la puerta del armario oculto se abrió.

Sus labios se separaron, pero ella los presiono juntos, sin decir una palabra acerca de las dos armas de mano enganchada en la pared y las bolsas de cargadores de repuesto junto a ellos. Ella sólo lo observó mientras él cogió un chaleco antibalas. Se dio la vuelta, empujándolo hacia ella.

—Póntelo.

—Tú.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Hazlo. No tenemos tiempo para discutir, Sakura. Me sano más rápido y me muevo más rápido que tú. Mi gente lucha con otros especies mano a mano, pero tú eres humana, y no estoy seguro de que van a hacer a este respecto. Puede ser que tengan armas de fuego y te disparen. Usa el chaleco.

Tenía esa mirada decidida por lo tanto discutir con él sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ella aceptó el chaleco pesado, se lo puso y trató de acomodarlo ya que era demasiado-grande . Sasuke no se quedo con las armas, sino que se volvió, empujándolas hacia ella. Sus armas era impresionante cuando ella las miró.

—Estupendo. ¿Supongo que vas a coger la escopeta?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Nosotros no usamos armas los unos contra los otros, Sakura. Luchamos con nuestros cuerpos. Tú, en cambio, no eres Especies. Perderías si uno de nuestros hombres llega hasta ti. No te voy a perder. Necesitas toda la ayuda posible para sobrevivir si todo se reduce a eso.

— ¿Crees que van a venir aquí?

—Ellos se darán cuenta de donde debes estar , ya que no estas al lado. Deben desear matarte para arriesgarse tanto y voy a asumir que van a venir aquí al lado.

—Mierda. — Sakura comprobó los dispositivos de seguridad en las armas, se aseguró de que estaban retirados y se cargo los bolsillos con los cargadores, al ver que estaban completamente cargado. —Lo siento mucho. Esto es por mi culpa.

Sasuke llego a la velocidad del rayo para agarrarle la barbilla, la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y suavemente le gruñó con ira. —No digas esto. Las compañeras son un tesoro, que deben ser protegidas por todos los medios y son apreciadas por los especies. Esos hombres tienen la culpa por traicionarnos. —Su mano cayó. —Quiero que vayas a sentarte en la bañera. Sólo hay dos entradas allí. Mata a cualquiera que se ponga por delante de mí. Significa que estoy muerto.

Su boca se abrió. —Ellos no se atreverán a hacerte daño. Eres su líder.

Tomó cuatro cargadores mas para las armas de mano y la empujó la parte delantera de su chaleco.

—Supongo que me quieren despedir. Muévete, Sakura. —Su mirada se suavizó. —Naruto y otros hombres están en camino. Confía en él. Él te pondrá a salvo y de vuelta con tu padre si algo me pasa.

— Me has dado las dos pistolas. — Ella le ofreció una, por la culata. —Por favor, toma una.

—Las especies no utilizan las armas para luchar entre sí, pero tu las necesitas. No puedes luchar contra ellos mano en mano. Sólo aprieta el gatillo antes de que puedan atacarte.

Sakura miró a los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. —Yo no me pienso esconder en el interior del cuarto de baño mientras te enfrentas a cinco de ellos tu solo. Puedo disparar si me quedo a tu lado. Estas armas de fuego y yo podemos igualar los números bastante rápidos.

De pronto se inclinó hacia adelante para besar sus labios. —Te amo. — su sonrisa Murió y sus Ojos se entrecerraron. —No tenemos tiempo para votar mi plan.

Una alarma grito en toda la casa y Sasuke maldijo. —Han entrado en nuestra casa. Entra en el cuarto de baño. No me puedo concentrar si no sé dónde estás. Hazlo o vas a conseguir que ambos seamos asesinados. —apagó la luz, la agarró del brazo y abrió la puerta del armario. Ella fue propulsada hacia adelante por su fuerza, la llevó hasta la habitación que reviso rápidamente antes de dejarla allí.

Hijo de puta. Él iba a enfrentarse a cinco machos de especies y dejarla sola porque tenía pechos... o podría ser porque ella era humana. No se imaginaba a ninguna de las musculosas hembras especies esconderse en el baño mientras él luchaba. Era una putada y habría mantenido una hembra Especies a su lado para ayudar a equilibrar las probabilidades.

Sakura resistió el impulso de seguirlo, sabía que iba a distraerlo ya que parecía seguro de que ella necesitaba su protección y esperaba que nadie se atreviera a atacar a Sasuke. Los Especies lo adoraban y era apreciado por todos los sacrificios que hacía. Era inconcebible que algunos de ellos quisieran hacerle daño.

Apenas podía distinguir el oscuro interior de la sala, viendo más sombras que nada. Su mirada se desvió buscando la mejor ubicación para defenderse-que en ese momento era el rincón más alejado de la única ventana y la puerta abierta de la habitación.

La bañera era del mismo tamaño y modelo que la de su antiguo hogar. Fue perfecta, proporcionaría cobertura y se metió en la cosa grande, agachándose para hacerse el más pequeño objetivo. Saco los cargadores del interior del chaleco grande por lo que ya no estaban clavándose en sus pechos y se apoderó de las armas con las dos manos. Su mirada se lanzó de un lado a otro,de la ventana a la puerta.

La ventana era lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pasase a través, y la puerta abierta de la habitación le permitiría hacer un seguimiento de lo que estaba pasando en el resto de la casa. Por supuesto, la alarma gritando rallaba sus nervios. Fue silenciada un poco en la parte trasera de la casa, ella deseaba haber tenido un auricular para hablar con Sasuke. Hizo una nota mental —para comprar en el futuro —en su lista de cosas por hacer.

La alarma fue cortada y sólo quedó un silencio espeluznante. Ella esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Tal vez los hombres habían huido cuando se dieron cuenta de que los de seguridad los oirían y venian corriendo la ayuda de Sasuke. Seguro que tardaban cuando rugió la alarma que definitivamente traería refuerzo no saber el tiempo que había pasado la estaba volviendo loca. Se mordió los labios, se levantó y pasó por encima del borde de la bañera.

Ella quería una visión exterior, una oportunidad para ver si veía algo de lo que estaba pasando y vacilante se acercó a la ventana. Empujó una pistola entre su muslos, escucho para asegurarse de que nada se movió al otro lado y sintió la cerradura. Ella la empujó hacia abajo y deslizó el cristal abriéndola a lo largo del riel, respirando el aire fresco. Su mano se apoderó de la segunda arma de nuevo, la levantó y se sintió segura con el peso en reposo contra sus palmas.

Nada se movía en el patio trasero oscuro o cerca del contorno de la piscina, en donde el tenue resplandor de las luces en la parte inferior de la misma le daba un poco de luz. Ella retrocedió. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse de que nada sigilosamente llegaba a ella. Oyó un golpe suave y su enfoque volvió hacia atrás a la ventana abierta, a la vez que vio la carrera de una gran figura a un lado del patio hacia ella.

A lo mejor es la seguridad, pero ¿y si no lo era? El miedo la hizo ir alejándose de la ventana y correr de vuelta a la bañera donde ella entró y se agachó. Apuntó los cañones en el patio trasero, contuvo el aliento y calmo su corazón.

Una sombra oscureció una esquina de la ventana. aspiró con fuerza y gruñó. Era un ruido suave, feroz que le aseguró que no era feliz de oler su olor. El Especie masculino que la olio ya sabía que ella había estado de pie allí. Sus dedos se apretaron sobre el arma mientras esperaba a que él hiciera un movimiento.

...


	42. C40 * No me dejes

...

Sasuke oyó el débil sonido de unos pasos sobre las baldosas y calculo la ubicación de un macho. Fue casi al final del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. El intruso que se acercaba usaba zapatos que eran nuevos y chillaron, tan nuevos, que la suela no estaba usada y que le dio un indicio de que estos machos no estaban bien entrenados. Ninguno de sus oficiales cometería ese error. Eran demasiado expertos en sigilo para hacer ruido.

Se preguntó si había cometido un error, juzgando que eran especies, pero ningún ser humano podía moverse por donde había visto a los hombres caminando. Su gracia y fluidez era sin duda animal, mientras que los hombres humanos eran más rígidos y daban pasos más pesado. estaba confundido ya que todos sus hombres recibían formación sin embargo, éstos no estaban entrenados. Se apoyó en la pared de la habitación al lado de la puerta abierta del pasillo.

Él no quería ir muy lejos de Sakura. La posición le permitía proteger las ventanas de la habitación y la entrada desde el pasillo. Echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño para tener la seguridad de que estaba a salvo hasta ahora.

Otro sonido llego a su oído, que él identificó como una ventana corrediza abierta. Él Apretó los dientes después de determinar que había venido desde el cuarto de baño donde se escondía Sakura, pero no hubo disparos. Sakura habría disparado a alguien si tratara de entrar en la casa por la habitación más pequeña. Debe haber sido otra ventana y había calculado mal la dirección.

Él oyó otro sonido leve, madera rompiéndose y yeso, y se dio cuenta de que el intruso avanzó por el pasillo cerca de la habitación. Otro ruido contra una mesa había a unos dos metros y medio de su dormitorio. Obviamente había golpeado, una vez más, traicionando su falta de formación.

La rabia se apoderó de él mientras inhalaba, recogiendo el olor del Especies distintivo. Eran sus varones que vienen detrás de su compañera. Los cinco hombres estaban, obviamente, dispuestos a matar para llegar a Sakura. Tenían que saber que iba a morir para protegerla de cualquier daño, recogió el hedor a sudor, grasa y algo metálico. Los dedos de él se arquearon en garras. El macho Especies había traído una pistola o un cuchillo para la lucha, las armas que pensaba usar contra Sakura. Él saltó de su escondite en el pasillo. Un rugido desgarró su garganta, mientras tomaba al macho, lo levantó y envío su pesado cuerpo contra la pared.

El Yeso se hundió por la fuerza, el hombre silbó con sorpresa y dolor, y empezó a luchar. Un puñetazo pillo de sorpresa a Sasuke en su mandíbula con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que se tambaleara hacia atrás y perdiera su agarre. Su oponente cayó al suelo en cuclillas y saltó, golpeándolo en su pecho. Sasuke utilizó sus dientes para rasgar la piel. El hombre trató de aplastar sus costillas en un abrazo de oso.

El hombre gritó y Sasuke agarró el pecho del hombre, y le rompió los huesos. El hombre estaba muerto bajo él cuando lo estrelló contra el suelo. Sasukelo empujo fuera de su cuerpo y escupió sangre. Se tensó al ver un movimiento en el extremo de la sala. Rugió de nuevo y corrió tras la sombra en retirada.

Sakura oyó rugir Sasuke, luego un silbido fuerte y un gran estampido. No podía confundir los sonidos feroz de una pelea y quería salir corriendo del cuarto de baño para entrar de lleno en ella. Se quedó quieta, aunque ya la forma oscura se mantuvo en la ventana.

La persona todavía esperaban para atacar y ella mantuvo su atención en él. Sabía que Sasuke todavía estaba vivo cuando él rugió de nuevo. La pelea parecía haber terminado y ella sólo podía rezar porque él hubiera ganado, hubo un movimiento en el borde de la ventana. Una mano agarró el marco y una forma grande lleno el espacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se agachó sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

El macho olfateó y su cabeza parecía volverse para mirar directamente hacia ella, la amenazadora forma oscura no parecía humana o especie. Parecía aterrador como el infierno y grande. Sakura apretó el gatillo con ambas armas, disparó varias veces y la sombra cayó hacia atrás después de que ella logró darle con cuatro balas.

Ella se mantuvo firme, esperó para asegurarse de que no se levantara para atacar de nuevo, pero él no lo hizo. Pasaron los segundos y el sonido de otra pelea lleno sus oídos. Los muebles se estrellaron en la parte delantera de la casa, gruñidos bestiales y puños golpeando carne la atormentaron.

Ella se levantó, pasó por encima de la bañera y corrió el riesgo de correr a la ventana para asegurarse de que había acabado con la amenaza que había ido detrás de ella. Miró afuera, distinguió la silueta de un hombre y él no se movía. Ella Volvió a cerrar la ventana con llave con el pulgar y corrió hacia el dormitorio.

Cualquiera que tratara de entrar por la ventana del baño tendría que romperla para conseguir llegar al interior y sería delatado. La necesidad de encontrar y ayudar a Sasuke la lleno de nuevo de miedo y hizo que fuera imprudente cuando ella encendió las luces, más preocupada por estar ciega en la oscuridad que por revelar su ubicación.

Había vidrio roto por el pasillo mientras ella se lanzó en esa dirección, sólo deteniéndose para darle al interruptor de la luz de su camino a la sala de estar. La vista que la recibió fue impactante y horripilante. Un macho grande yacía sobre su espalda, con la camisa destrozada por las costillas y su piel estaba desgarrada. Luchó contra el impulso de ponerse enferma mientras examinaba visualmente el cuerpo del muerto. La sangre estaba por todas partes- rociando en las paredes y en un gran charco en la alfombra.

El hombre en el suelo vestido de negro, con la cara embadurnada de pintura negra y tenía un gorro negro en la cabeza para ocultar su cabello. No era Sasuke por lo que ella se adelantó. Tuvo que pasar por encima del cuerpo, su pie descalzo se hundió en humedad cálida y sabía que era sangre.

Ella siguió su camino sin embargo. El sonido de la lucha todavía rugía cerca. Ella mantuvo sus armas preparadas y listas para disparar a cualquiera que viniera a por ella hasta que llegó a la gran área abierta y oscura de la sala de estar.

Pulsó el interruptor de la luz con el codo para encender las luces y se quedó asombrada con la Destrucción de la sala. El sofá estaba derribado, la mesa de centro de cristal rota, una estantería estaba tirada boca abajo con los libros desparramados a la izquierda, pero lo que mantuvo su atención fueron los dos hombres que seguían peleando en el centro de la misma.

Sasuke llevaba calzoncillos, manchados de sangre sobre su cuerpo y una miraba feroz mientras gruñía al hombre vestido de negro. El no le dio ni una mirada mientras rodeaba sobre su oponente y ella no podía dejar de mirar los arañazos profundos en la espalda, los brazos y el daño a una mejilla donde había sido golpeado con la suficiente fuerza para mostrar un moretón en formación.

El otro hombre se desangraba en gran medida por su rostro, su nariz rota, su labio partido y un pómulo dañado. Su traje negro ocultaba otras lesiones, pero parecía tener un brazo mojado, probablemente con sangre, y un poco de piel cerca de su cara estaba desgarrada

—¡Vuelve, Sakura¡,— ordenó Sasuke con brusquedad. —Escuché disparos. ¿Estás herida?

Sakura percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver otro atacante en la cocina. Ella no pensó, sólo vio la ropa de color negro, gorro negro, pintura manchando una cara y lo apuntó con los cañones. Él se movió más rápido que un humano, pero las balas no fallaron. Él gritó en voz alta, un grito agudo de dolor y cayó al el suelo sobre lo que solía ser la mesa de café, ya no se movió.

—Estoy bien. Te cubro las espaldas, cariño. ¿Quieres que mate al bastardo que tienes al lado? —la voz de Sakura tembló pero sus manos no lo hacían.

—No te metas en esto y hay dos más.

—Sólo queda un gilipollas, además del con quien estás luchando. Maté a uno que trató de entrar por el baño. Eso es lo que has oído cuando he disparado. No he fallado.

Sasuke gruñó y Sakura sabía que estaba enfadado, pero ella se ocuparía de su ira después. Ella metió la pistola de su mano izquierda entre sus muslos, usando la pared para mantener su equilibrio y saco el cargador de la pistola en su mano derecha. Ella sacó un cargador nuevo de su chaleco y lo metió . agarró la pistola de entre sus muslos.

— ¿permites que la humana luche por ti?— Escupió el hombre que había atacado a Sasuke. —eres demasiado débil para guiarnos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Gruñó Sasuke. —¿Yo no te conozco y te atreves a venir detrás de mi compañera?

Sasuke se tensó y un rugido desgarró su garganta mientras saltaba sobre el otro macho. Paso de estar en cuclillas rápidamente y salto por el aire. Tenía que tener unas piernas fuertes para hacer eso. Al verlo Sakura se sorprendió, pero tuvo que admirar la belleza del movimiento. Voló un metro y medio hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra el otro hombre.

Rodaron juntos y varios gruñidos arrancaron de sus gargantas. Lucharon como animales, acuchillando con sus dedos con garras y mordeduras. Sasukeutilizó sus piernas también. Él logró envolver una de ellas alrededor del muslo del otro hombre y tiró con fuerza. El tipo bajo Sasuke aulló de dolor, con la pierna doblada en una posición incómoda.

Ellos se pusieron a pelear otra vez hasta que Sasuke acabó bajo el otro, pero él lo empujó duro Lo suficiente para lanzar a su atacante contra una pared. La figura vestida de negro la golpeó lo suficiente fuerte para Dañar el yeso. Sasuke dobló su cuerpo y terminó en cuclillas. Echó su cuerpo contra el hombre que estaba tratando de separarse de los paneles de yeso. atravesaron la pared y Sakura miró boquiabierta el gran agujero que habían creado.

Ella Odio dejar la seguridad del pasillo, pero ya no podía ver a Sasuke. Había un arco hacia la otra habitación aunque nunca había estado dentro. Su casa no tenía la misma distribución. Corrió hacia el arco. Era una oficina casi tan grande como la sala de estar. Sasuke y el especies estaban separados, sobre sus pies dando vueltas entre sí, cada uno buscando una debilidad. Sakura avanzó por el cuarto y puso su espalda contra la pared. Ella no quería que alguien se arrastra por detrás pero ella no podía ir más lejos en la habitación.

Una enorme puerta deslizante de cristal solo reveló oscuridad afuera. Alguien podría llegar a ella de esa manera y que era demasiado arriesgado acercarse demasiado.

—Nunca seremos guiados por un amante de los humanos, — el otro hombre gritó. —Tú nos avergüenzas.

Sasuke gruñó. — eres de la quinta instalación de ensayo, ¿verdad? Eres un cabrón estúpido. Lo construimos todo para que pudierais ser libres cuando fuisteis rescatados, ¿traicionas a tu propia especie por culpa de tu odio por los humanos? ¿No escuchaste lo que os dije? ¿no habéis entendido lo que nuestro pueblo ha logrado? Hemos encontrado la paz aquí.

¿De la quinta instalación de pruebas? La boca de Sakura se abrió. Esa era la de Colorado y ella había ayudado en la redada. Se quedó mirando al hombre que todavía estaba dando vueltas con Sasuke y sabía que su conjetura era correcta. El intruso era uno de los hombres que había ayudado voluntariamente.

—Yo soy el mejor y voy a ganar, — gruñó el hombre. —Voy a conducir nuestro pueblo cuando tu cuerpo este frío y voy a romper el cuello de la hembra humana. Voy a mostrar a nuestro pueblo cómo tratar con los humanos. Morirán todos ellos por lo que han hecho.

Sasuke rugió y ataco. Él no parecía darse cuenta cuando el hombre agarró algo por detrás de su espalda, pero Sakura si lo hizo. Cuando Sasuke llego, un cuchillo brilló. Ella trató de gritarle una advertencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura gritó cuando el hombre tiró a Sasuke lejos de él. El hombre que amaba cayó al suelo de espaldas, gimiendo y agarrando su cuerpo ensangrentado.

—Hey, — gritó Sakura, rabia pura fluía a través de ella. El hombre se giró y gruñó. —come plomo, cabrón. — Ella le disparó en la cara y vació el cargador en su cuerpo después de que él golpeara la alfombra.

Sakura dejó caer el cargador vacío de la pistola y corrió hacia Sasuke. Se agarró una cadera con una mano, pero estaba empapando de sangre sus boxers. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y ella No pudo evitar ver el asombro en su hermoso rostro.

—Ha usado un cuchillo—. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, esperando que el quinto macho atacara. Sasuke sangraba mucho y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella apartó su mano y vio una rasgadura arruinando sus boxers. Dejó caer sus armas en su regazo, se agachó de rodillas junto a él y le aparto el material. Había una herida irregular al lado de su cadera que genero un sonido de angustia en ella. Parecía grave.

Un fuerte ruido resonó y dividió la madera en la sala de estar. Sonaba como si alguien hubiera echado abajo la puerta principal. Ella tomó la mano de Sasuke para empujarla por encima de su lesión.

—Aprieta aquí, mantenla apretada y no te muevas. Te quiero.

Agarró la pistola vacía y metió la mano en la camisa. Su mano manchada con la sangre de Sasuke mancho su chaleco, la camisa y su pecho, cuando ella tiró del cargador. Ella lo golpeó en la cámara del arma a la vez que se ponía de pie. Agarró las dos pistolas en sus puños y extendió sus pies separados para plantarlos en ambos lados de las caderas de Sasuke, era un mal lugar para estar con tan pocas ventajas tácticas. Las ventanas estaban todas alrededor de ellos, una enorme puerta corredera de cristal y un arco abierto que conducía a la sala de estar.

No había forma de cubrirse. Sasuke era demasiado pesado y estaba demasiado herido para moverlo. El quinto macho podía golpearlos y ella esperaba que él viniera a través del arco ya que era por donde ella había escuchado la casa ser invadida.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala frenéticamente. al segundo vio un movimiento y planeaba matar al hijo de puta, no iba a llegar a Sasuke.

—Sakura, sal de aquí y encuentra un lugar seguro donde puedas defenderte si te atacan.

—Cállate. Yo no voy a dejarte.

—Por favor, Sakura. — Pasó la mano sobre su tobillo. —Sálvate a ti misma. Estoy luchando para mantenerme aquí.

Sakura miró el pálido rostro de su compañero. Su piel naturalmente bronceada ahora era más blanca de que la que jamás había visto. Mientras aumentaba el charco de sangre en la alfombra cerca de su cadera y los calzoncillos empapados.

Él sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando estás encima de mí. — Cerró sus ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su cabeza cayó a un lado.

—SASUKE— la pena le hizo gritar su nombre.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, asegurándole que no había muerto, pero ella sabía que pronto lo estaría.

Sakura necesitaba aplicar presión sobre su herida, pero tendría que dejar las armas para hacerlo, algo que podría asegurar sus muertes. Ella puso su pie desnudo sobre la cadera sangrienta de Sasuke y presionó hacia abajo con tanto peso como ella pensaba que podía apretar sin empeorar el daño.

—Sasuke, — rugió un hombre desde la sala de estar.

Sakura apunto una de sus armas hacia el arco cuando vio un movimiento. Una familiar cara entró de repente en la habitación y Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de detener su dedo sobre el gatillo. Naruto se quedó mirándola mientras más hombres llenaban el espacio detrás de él, nueve en total.

Los refuerzos habían llegado.

—Ha sido apuñalado. — La voz de Sakura se rompió. —Cuatro de esos idiotas están muertos excepto uno que no encuentro. Llama a una ambulancia.

La atónita mirada del Naruto cayó sobre Sasuke en el suelo. Unos vidrios de repente explotaron a la derecha y Sakura se volvió en esa dirección. Algo grande, con un rostro negro se estrello a través de la puerta corredera a la derecha de ella y Sasuke. El instinto le salvó la vida. Ella disparo con ambas pistolas. Un cuerpo pesado se estrelló contra el de ella y la tiró sobre su espalda, lejos de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba allí sintiendo dolor debajo de al menos 115 kilos de flácido y sin vida AL Especie masculino. No podía respirar, el aire había sido eliminado de los pulmones. Parecía que fue para siempre, pero realmente sólo fueron unos segundos.

De repente, el cuerpo fue arrojado fuera de ella y ella suspiro en el aire mientras su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto. Se inclinó y le ofreció una mano.

—Los médicos están conmigo y que van a hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Sasuke, — prometió. —Déjame ayudarte.

...


	43. C41 * No a terminado

...

— Sasuke va a estar bien. — Doctor Sarutobi sonrió seguro. —la cirugía fue un éxito y estamos usando medicamentos para ayudar a acelerar su curación.

Sakura cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas de alivio. —Gracias. — Ella abrió sus ojos y le dio al médico una mirada de agradecimiento. —Muchas gracias.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y atrajo su atención. Él y otros cincuenta Nuevas Especies estaban asignados dentro del área de recepción del Centro Médico con ella. Algunos de ellos se sentaron en sillas, otros en el mostrador cerca de las puertas de entrada y otros en el suelo. Ella se había sentado en un escritorio que había arrastrado al lado del cuarto de Sasuke, mientras había estado en cirugía.

— ¿No deberías ducharte y cambiarte ahora?— Naruto avanzó más cerca.

Sakura miró hacia abajo, notando que no se había quitado la chaqueta y la ropa ensangrentada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la preocupación estrechó su mirada felina. —Sabes que Sasuke querría que cuidara de ti mientras el no puede. estás en shock y estás cubierta de sangre, permítenos cuidar de ti, Sakura.

—No voy a dejarlo.

El Médico Sarutobi suspiró. — puedes ducharte aquí dentro de una de las habitaciones. Estoy seguro de que alguien puede traerte ropa limpia.

Ino se levantó de la barra. —Voy a enviar una de las mujeres para hacer eso. — Su mirada se encontró con Sakura. — Sasuke va a querer verte limpia cuando se despierte. — Ella sonrió ligeramente para suavizar sus palabras. —Das miedo

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente, pero no voy a dejar a Sasuke.

Naruto se mordió el labio. — ¿Puedes darme las armas?

Sakura apretó su agarre sobre ellas. —No.

—Los nueva especie que tienen permitido el acceso al centro de salud son los de la instalación de pruebas de Sasuke o aquellos a los que más confía, Sakura. Está a salvo. Aquí nadie va a hacerle daño y ninguno de la instalación de ensayo cinco están aquí.

—Confío en ti porque Sasuke lo hace. Confío en Ino porque sé que es mi amiga.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, a los reunidos que la observaban con miradas interesadas. —Yo no sé en quién más confiar —. Ella miró a Naruto. —Yo no voy a dejarlo cuando está sedado.

Naruto retrocedió. —De acuerdo, Sakura.

Ino se acercó pero se detuvo a unos tres metros. — ¿Qué tal este plan, Sakura? Naruto y yo nos sentaremos aquí y nadie más que el médico y el enfermero Shisui podrá ir dentro de la habitación. Juramos que no dejaremos que nadie se acerque a él. Porque no te vas por el pasillo hacia la ducha ¿Me entregarás las armas? estás en shock. Sasuke es seguro ahora, pero no nos moveremos de al lado de su puerta hasta que regreses si te hace sentir mas segura.

Sakura parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. —Dejé que todas estas personas estuvieran dentro porque dijisteis que nunca le harían daño y que tenía derecho a estar aquí también, porque le quieren. ¿Podrías disparar a cualquiera de ellos que intente pasar hacia su puerta? — pasaron largos segundos. Ino la miró atónita. —Eso es lo que haré. Voy a matar a cualquiera que represente un peligro para él. Me sentaré aquí mismo.

Naruto se adelantó de nuevo. — Matare a cualquiera para protegerlo. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y un hermano para mí, Sakura.

Sakura vaciló, pero Sasuke le había dicho que confiara en Naruto. Ella se movió lentamente, se deslizó fuera del escritorio y quedo de pie con las piernas temblorosas. —Está bien.

Le tendió la mano. Era evidente que quería las armas.

— ¿Lo Juras?— Ella vaciló.

—Te doy mi palabra, Sakura. Nadie va a conseguir pasar por encima de mí. Ino y yo lo guardaremos y voy a disparar a cualquiera, menos el médico y el enfermero si tratan de ir a ver a Sasuke.

Sakura lentamente puso una pistola en la mano tendida de Naruto. —No te muevas mientras estoy fuera.

—La otra pistola, Sakura. — Naruto abrió su otra mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —conservo esta.

Natsu se puso de pie y se arrastró lentamente por el mostrador. —Sakura? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Yo sé que una habitación que está cerca de ésta tiene una ducha. Te acompañaré allí y Ayame ira al dormitorio a por ropa. ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura permitió que Natsu la llevará por un pasillo hasta una habitación vacía. Dentro había una cama de hospital y un cuarto de baño en un rincón. Natsu la siguió hasta la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

Sakura puso el arma en el lavabo, desabrochó el chaleco, sacó el cargador y lo puso junto al arma. Manos suaves la ayudaron a quedarse desnuda y se volvió hacia su amiga en la ducha, ajustando el agua. Sasuke se va a reponer. Estoy en un estado de trauma severo y quiero hacerme un ovillo y sollozar. El agotamiento también se apoderó de ella, junto con la culpa.

Esto no habría pasado si yo no le hubiera empujado a reclamarme públicamente. La culpa es mía por no estar conforme con las noches que paso en mi casa.

—Sakura? El agua está caliente. Yo me quedo aquí —. Natsu le frotó el brazo. —pareces tan triste, pero vas a estar bien. Sasuke es un hombre fuerte y va a sobrevivir.

Ella sacudió sus pensamientos para mirar a su amiga. —No toques la pistola. Quiero tenerla cerca pero no quiero arriesgarme a que la disparares accidentalmente, pensando que me estás haciendo un favor al deshacerte de ella mientras estoy en la ducha.

Natsu miró el lavabo y luego a Sakura. —Yo no lo haría jamás. me dan miedo.

Sakura la creyó y se metió debajo del agua caliente. Ella miró hacia abajo para mirar el agua que se iba poniendo roja a sus pies de la sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Ella había matado a los especies. Era su sangre la que iba por el desagüe, junto con su futuro y su felicidad. Una noche que había cambiado su mundo.

—Sakura? ¿Estás bien? no estás haciendo nada.

Ella levantó la cabeza y obligó a sus piernas a moverse cuando aceptó la esponja. Usó mucho jabón para fregar su piel, se lavó el pelo y le permitió a su Amiga lavar su espalda donde no podía alcanzar.

—No estoy contenta de que esto sucediera, — la otra mujer murmuró. —Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí para ayudarte en esta ocasión. Te hiciste cargo de mí cuando me rescatasteis. Todo va a estar bien, Sakura. Me dijiste esas palabras y yo las creí. tenías razón. Es tu turno para escucharme decírtelas y creerme. Todo va a estar bien.

Sakura sabía que no podía salir bien. Sasuke la había reclamado y algunos de su pueblo habían intentado matarlo. Ella debería haberle escuchado cuando dijo que nadie podía saber que tenían una relación. Había pensado que estaba siendo sobre protector y paranoico, un error de su parte, y ahora Sasuke yacía en una camilla recuperándose de la cirugía. Estuvo cerca de morir y la única manera de solucionar el problema sería dejarlo. Su corazón se rompió.

Se secó rápidamente y alguien tocó suavemente la puerta. Ayame la abrió y echo un vistazo al interior, luego entró rápidamente para cerrarla detrás de ella. Estudió a Sakura mientras sostenía doblada la ropa contra su pecho. Echó un vistazo a Natsu.

—Con sus grandes pechos no pensé que le encajaría nuestras camisas y sé que las humanas usan sostenes. No tenemos para darte uno pero un hombre me prestó una camisa limpia que tenía como repuesto dentro de su Jeep. Te evitará que noten que no llevas sostén y protegerá tu modestia. Los pantalones te deben caber. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo?

Natsu dudó. —Bien. Ella no habla mucho.

Sakura le dio a Ayame una débil sonrisa. —Todo el mundo está hablando de lo que hiciste. Salvaste a Sasuke. Ellos piensan que eras muy valiente y que debes ser un prototipo experimental femenino, lo que es un cumplido. Algunos de nuestros hombres dijeron que estabas custodiando a Sasuke con dos armas dirigidos hacia ellos cuando llegaron a la casa y que mataste a cuatro hombres. Nadie está molesto por las muertes. ¿Tienes miedo de eso? No estamos enfadados. Estamos agradecidos.

—He matado a cuatro hombres especies. ¿Cómo pueden estar agradecidos?

—Ellos cometieron un error al ir tras de ti y Sasuke. No estaba bien y los que intentan perjudicar a los especies, no debe vivir. No están preparados para estar cerca de nadie. Damos las gracias que tu y Sasuke viven y que no te mataron.

Sakura necesitaba sentarse, sin importarle que ella sólo llevaba una toalla. Se dejó caer en el asiento del inodoro. —No todos van a estar agradecidos. Eso significa que va a echar algunos Especies fuera y van a tratar de venir en pos de Sasuke de nuevo por mi culpa. —Las lágrimas se deslizaron hacia abajo sus mejillas. —Me dijo que nadie debía saber que estábamos juntos y que sería peligroso. Nunca pensé que su propia gente trataría de matarlo. He causado una guerra civil.

Ayame parecía desconcertada. —Aquí está la ropa. — Se fue.

—Vamos a conseguir que te vistas,— Natsu la instó suavemente. —Vamos, Sakura. va estar todo bien. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte con él, ¿verdad?

Sakura se puso el par de pantalones elásticos prestados y una ancha camiseta que le caía hasta los muslos. Ella no tenía un sujetador o bragas, pero no le importaba. Su reflejo se burló de ella cuando se puso frente al espejo.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, su profundo azul estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Su mano se cerró sobre el arma a ciegas y ella bajó la mirada hacia el instrumento de muerte.

—Estoy lista para volver.

— no necesitas el arma, Sakura.

—Me estoy protegiendo. — Ella guardo el cargador de repuesto. —Esto no ha terminado.

—Está bien. Mantenlo si eso te hace sentir más segura.

...


	44. C42 * Guerra civil

...

Sakura regreso a la habitación principal y se fue hacia la derecha donde estaba Naruto. Se puso en pie desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa para que ella pudiera asumir su posición de defensa de su compañero.

—Sakura? ¿Puedo por favor tener el arma?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No hasta que todo pase y sea capaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

—Podrían ser días, — trató de razonar. —Ellos le darán medicamentos para ayudarle a curarse, pero se necesita tiempo. Era una herida fea.

—Entonces te la daré en unos pocos días.

Él suspiró. —tendrás que dormir en algún momento. Podrías dispararte a ti misma o a otra persona por accidente.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. —Estoy pensando en una guerra civil, Naruto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Es algo que ha sucedido varias veces. ¿Quieres saber la peor parte de la historia? Se repite por lo general. No voy a renunciar a la pistola y no voy dejar a Sasuke a menos que tenga que ir al baño. Lo podrás guardar cuando vaya.

—Yo sé lo que es una guerra civil, pero no va a pasar con las especies. Esos cinco hombres que atacaron eran recién liberados y no entendían cómo funcionaban las cosas en el exterior. Esto nunca volverá a suceder.

— ¿Qué pasa con los otros de esa instalación de pruebas? No sé si van a ser un Peligro para la seguridad de Sasuke. No se sometieron al personal de Mercile que los hizo así odian a todos, salvo a los especies y no tienen idea de lo que pasó allí dentro. Todavía no han estado en libertad lo suficiente como para saber que no todos los seres humanos son como los que con ellos convivieron durante la totalidad de sus vidas. Yo soy el enemigo y ellos acusaron de traición a Sasuke porque él me reclamo.

La puerta del Centro Médico se abrió y Sakura se tensó. Temari y su marido Shikamaru entraron y se acercaron a ella.

—Alto,— Naruto les ordenó. —Ella ha jurado matar a cualquiera que se acerca a menos de diez metros de la puerta de Sasuke. —Naruto miró a Sakura. — ¿Pueden acercarse? Temari es humana y Shikamaru es uno de los amigos más fieles de Sasuke también.

Temari palideció. —Sakura? Está bien. Hemos oído lo que pasó. Descolgamos el teléfono ayer por la noche y dormí tarde .

—Confío en ti—. Ella estudió a Shikamaru. —Tú también ya que estás con ella.

La mirada de Temari se abrió al ver la pistola en la mano de Sakura. Se mordió el labio y se acercó más. — ¿Estás bien?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Temari levantó la mano y le ofreció una taza de viaje. —Tengo un poco de café. ¿Por qué no te lo bebes? Parece necesitar algo caliente.

Sakura vaciló, pero levantó la mano. —Gracias. Tengo sed.

—No iba a beber o comer nada de nosotros, — dijo Naruto suavemente. —Ella teme que la droguemos.

Temari miro por encima de la taza. —No te haría eso. Todos estamos de tu lado. ¿Lo qué te ha pasado y a Sasuke es horrible. Fueron unos pocos hombres locos que no se dieron cuenta de lo estúpido que estaban siendo. Ya sabes cómo es eso. Hay unos pocos de ellos con cada grupo.

—Gracias. — Sakura dio un sorbo al café. —Yo sé eso, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de arriesgar la vida de Sasuke. Esto es por mi culpa y no me equivocare una segunda vez. Él no quería que nadie supiera que estábamos juntos, pero pensé que estaba siendo exagerando. —Ella luchó contra sus lágrimas. —Él estaba en lo cierto.

—No,— Temari negó con la cabeza. —los dos se aman y a nadie le importa aquí que sea totalmente humana. Nadie me trata mal, Sakura. Me han aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Fueron unas cuantas manzanas podridas las que crearon este lío. mataría y moriría para proteger a Shikamaru. Yo entiendo por qué estás tan asustada y por qué tienes un arma. —Su mirada parpadeo sobre la misma. —Por favor, ¿puedes dejarla mientras hablo contigo? Sólo déjala a tu lado? Esas cosas me aterrorizan.

Sakura la colocó sobre la mesa al lado de su muslo. —Lo siento.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo podría ir a casa y arreglarte el desayuno. Podría traerte otra taza de café.

—te lo agradecería si lo haces. debo comer para mantener mi fuerza.

Temari asintió. —De acuerdo, Sakura. Bebe esto y te voy a conseguir más. Sólotengo una taza con tapa. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Sakura se bebió el resto del café y le entregó la taza. —Cualquier cosa fácil. No importa. No quiero...

Sakura trató de borrar las manchas que aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ella tragó saliva, una sensación de entumecimiento en los labios y en su lengua. Ella trató de tocar su boca, pero sus brazos se negaron a levantarse. Entendió el significado de sus síntomas pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos Se ampliaron por la sorpresa mientras miraba a Temari.

—Me drogaron.

Temari retrocedió. —Lo siento, pero estás en shock y no atiendes a razones. Tu y Sasuke están seguros. solo...

Naruto capturo a Sakura mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba. Cogió la pistola y se la entregó a Shikamaru. La levantó en la cuna de sus brazos, se sentó en la mesa y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Gracias, Temari. Sé que era mucho pedir, pero pensé que si ella tomaba comida o bebida de cualquier persona, serías tú, porque eres humana y amas a un especie. Ella sabe que su relación es similar a la tuya.

—Me siento como una mierda, — admitió Temari. — ¿Ella realmente a matado a cuatro de ellos?

Naruto asintió. —El hijo de puta llevaba y utilizó un cuchillo y apuñaló a Sasuke con el. Cuando entré, se puso sobre Sasuke para protegerlo con dos armas en sus manos. Casi nos dispara. El hijo de puta restante decidió hacer un último intento para tratar de matarla o a Sasuke cuando se lanzó por la puerta corredera. Ella reaccionó antes que cualquiera de nosotros y metió cinco balas en el hijo de puta antes de que él llegara hasta ella. Estaba muerto antes de que supiera qué lo golpeó.

—Sakura tiene miedo a haber empezado una guerra civil, — Natsu los informo.

Temari estaba confusa. —Ella dijo eso?—

Ayame mordió su labio. — ¿Qué es eso?

— Es algo que nunca va a pasar aquí, — gruñó Shikamaru. —Es cuando los miembros de un grupo se rebela contra los demás y luchan hasta la muerte. Es cuando un pueblo se divide en dos y lucha por el dominio.

—Eso nunca va a suceder— Ino acordó. —Tenemos suficientes idiotas para luchar sin necesitar más. — risas sonaron por toda la habitación. Naruto no se rió.

—Hemos asegurado a todos, los de la instalaciones de ensayo cinco aquí y en la Reserva,

Naruto gruñó. —Sakura no confía en ellos y tengo que estar de acuerdo. No podemos estar seguros de lo que tuvieron que afrontar en Colorado. Algunos de ellos podrían atacar de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres dejarla en el suelo?— Temari miró a Sakura y de vuelta a Naruto.

—Voy a ponerla en la cama con Sasuke cuando el médico diga que está bien. Querrá que ella este allí y quiero mantenerla cerca de él.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con cada uno de los nuevos. — Shikamaru cambió su postura. —Yo Odio decirlo, pero si no pueden ser una parte de nosotros, yo no los quiero cerca.

—Shikamaru— Temari se quedó sin aliento. — ¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos matarlos?

—Dije que no los quiero cerca. Tal vez podamos contener el peligro hasta que podamos arreglarlo.

— Sasuke decidirá. Por ahora, —Naruto miró hacia abajo a la forma dormida de Sakura, — los hemos separado y estamos interrogándolos. He de hablar con los oficiales sobre todos ellos para ver en que están pensando. Mi principal preocupación es Sakura. Ella está bien va a recuperarse del todo o ella va a disparar a cualquiera en que no confíe si se acerca a Sasuke. —Él de pronto sonrió. —Hey, podía disparar a los periodistas. Eso es un plan.

Shikamaru se echó a reír. —No te emociones. Sé lo estupendo que sería, pero luego Sasuke se enfadaría por tener una compañera encerrada en un calabozo.

—. Y sí, eso sería malo para ella al ser enviada a la cárcel. Por supuesto, como compañera, de un especie no pueden llevársela, ya que sus leyes no se aplican aquí. —Temari señaló con el dedo a Naruto. —No pienses en ello y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. No puedes enviarla detrás de ellos, no importa lo mucho que odies a esos buitres. ¿Alguien a llamado a su padre? Tal vez la podría ayudar a recuperarse de esto y darse cuenta de que no esta todo tan mal como ella piensa.

—Ningún humano, — anunció Naruto. —Imagínate cómo sonaría si esto sale a la luz. Vamos que el "nosotros somos mejores personas" de la campaña y ahora tenemos cinco especies muertas asesinados. Sería un desastre.

—La Pesadilla de cualquier relaciones públicas , — coincidió Shikamaru. —Su padre no va a ser llamado.

La puerta del cuarto de Sasuke se abrió y Shisui el enfermero salió. —Lo está haciendo muy bien—Shisui miró a Sakura en los brazos de Naruto. —Lo siento, — susurró. —Yo no sabía que ella se había dormido. Sasuke se va a poner bien y debería despertar pronto.

Naruto se apartó de la mesa. —Bien. Vamos a entrar en su habitación y voy a ponerla con él.

Shisui negó con la cabeza. —No la puedes poner en la cama con él.

Naruto arqueó la ceja. — ¿En serio? Déjame a mí ponerla allí. —Él empujó suavemente a Shisui. Y Naruto puso a Sakura en la cama al lado de Sasuke. Ambos durmiendo mientras los miraba. Pura rabia lo llenaba. Su mejor amigo y su compañera podrían haber sido asesinados. Su enfoque fijo en Sakura suavizó su ira. Era fuerte y amaba a Sasuke. Su mejor amigo había elegido a su compañera también. Él se apartó de la cama para salir en paz y volver a sentarse en la mesa.

...


	45. C43 * Mi perfecta compañera

...

Sasuke se despertó y se dio cuenta de tres cosas al instante. Sakura yacía a su lado dormida. Estaba dolorido y Naruto estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, en silencio, mirándolos con una sombría expresión. Había sobrevivido al ataque si estaba hospitalizado.

— ¿Cómo son de graves mis heridas y has cogido el quinto varón?

—Sakura lo mató. Te han operado pero vas a estar bien dentro de unos días. Yo le he pedido al doctor Sarutobi que te de medicamentos que te ayudarán a sanar más rápido por lo que puedes sentirte un poco agresivo. Por favor contrólate.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para estudiar Sakura. Ella yacía acurrucada en su lado de frente a él, su brazo descansaba debajo de su cabeza y su mano se curvó alrededor de su espalda. No vio ni una marca en sus facciones delicadas, asegurándose que no había sufrido daños. Sintió alivio. Su atención se desplazó de nuevo a Naruto.

— ¿Cuándo se ha dormido?

—Ella no lo hizo. — Vaciló Naruto. —No te enfades porque puedo explicártelo. Ella está drogada. No teníamos otra opción.

— ¿Por qué?— Sasuke gruñó suavemente. — ¿Estaba herida y necesitaba dormir para curarse?

—Ella está bien, excepto por el hecho de que le distes dos pistolas cargadas con cargadores de repuesto y se quedó fuera de esta habitación amenazando con matar a cualquier especie, aparte de Ino o de mí si se acercaban a menos de tres metros de tu puerta. Ella lo quería decir. Dijo que confiaba en mí porque tú lo haces y ella confía Ino porque ella es su amiga.

—Ella no sabía en quién confiar después de que los hombres vinieron detrás de nosotros. — Sonrió. —Desafió mis órdenes de permanecer en el baño y me salvó la vida. Ella es una guerrera, Naruto. Deberías haberla visto.

—Lo hice. Llegamos y la encontramos plantada protectoramente sobre ti, y apuntándonos con dos armas. Tengo la suerte de estar aquí porque ellas señalaban hacia mí. El quinto macho estaba fuera de la puerta corredera trasera de tu oficina. Él debió de darse cuenta cuando llegamos que él tenía una última oportunidad para matarlos a los dos. Se lanzó a través del cristal. Ella apunto las dos armas en él, no fallo ni una vez porque estaba muerto antes de que hubiera tocado a ninguno de los dos. Ella reaccionó antes que yo. Tuvimos que drogarla, Sasuke. Estaba en estado de shock y le dijo a Natsu y a Ayame que pensaba que íbamos a sufrir una guerra civil. Ella estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera de nosotros que se acercara a ti, pensando que había dividido las lealtades. Ella es muy protectora contigo.

Sasuke sonrió y apretó su brazo alrededor de ella. —Ella es una compañera perfecta.

Naruto se echó a reír. —Yo diría que sí. Recuérdame que nunca te cabree. Me va a doler.

—Voy a explicarle las cosas cuando las drogas desaparezcan. — Sasuke hizo una pausa. —Tenemos que controlar a los nuevos para asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos quiere venir en pos de Sakura y de mí. No permitiremos que eso suceda.

—Pensé que eso y ordene a todos los nuevos, incluidas las mujeres, debían ser detenidos para ser interrogados. Nuestros oficiales están hablando con cada uno de ellos para ver si tenemos más problemas. —Hizo una pausa. —Vamos a comprobar si hay más de ellos que odian a los humanos lo suficiente para poner en riesgo su propio pueblo. No podemos permitir que pongan en peligro a cualquiera de nosotros si ellos son inestables.

—Lo sé. — Suspiró Sasuke. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos discutiendo esto?

—Nunca. Hay que hacerlo bien.

—Sí.

—El consejo está en la sala de espera. Querían pedirte que les des el permiso para hacerse cargo de tus funciones mientras está sanando. Me pidieron que te dijera que si necesitas tomarte algún tiempo para —la mirada de Naruto derivo a Sakura, — calmar a tu mujer, por favor tomate tantas semanas como necesites lejos de todo. —Una sonrisa de repente le partió la cara. —Todo el mundo está solicitando que escondas tus armas de ella en el futuro.

—Ella las guardara después de que se de cuenta de que esto no volverá a suceder—. Sasuke de repente se echó a reír, le dolió y gimió. —Me siento más seguro por la noche sabiendo que tiene acceso a una pistola. Ella puede protegerme pero las voy a esconder cuando la haga enfadar.

Naruto se echó a reír. — ¿Debo decirle a todos que es la razón por la que no guardara las armas? Puede ser que se lo crean si no saben que les estás tomando el pelo.

—No. — Sasuke se rió. —Sólo les diré que lo voy a pensar. — Su sonrisa murió repentinamente. Echó un vistazo a Sakura y a Naruto. — ¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

—Ella estaba preocupada y ella gritó cuando pensaba que no íbamos a lograrlo.

—¿Me refiero a cómo desgarre el primer varón que vino a nuestra habitación? ¿Estaba horrorizada? ¿Molesta? ¿Asqueada? Nunca quise que ella viera ese lado de mí.

—Ella nunca dijo una palabra, pero vio el cuerpo. Caminó a través de su sangre y tiene que saber que tú lo mataste. Era obvio. ¿No le dijiste que no usamos armas los unos contra los otros? ¿Esa es nuestra forma de pelear? ¿No le dijiste que estábamos seguros que peleamos hasta la muerte sobre todo nuestros hombres cuando se trata de proteger a una compañera?

—Nunca se lo explique claramente, con suficiente detalle.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no va a ser capaz de mirarte de nuevo si lo recuerda? Estoy seguro de que aún te ama.

—No, estoy preocupado de que ella me tema.

—Tú eres su hombre, Sasuke. Tu amigo rompiste tu cama en la Reserva, por una hembra. ¿Era Ella, no es cierto? Ella estaba allí esa noche, pero tuvo que abandonarte de repente por su trabajo. Tuviste que permitir que su helicóptero aterrizara para recogerla durante tu conferencia de prensa con los periodistas fuera de las puertas. Debí ponerlos juntos pero asumí que la mujer era una de las nuestras.

—Yo debería habértelo dicho pero ya sabes cómo te sientes cuando se trata de nuestros hombres y las humanas, te habrías preocupado. Ella es todo lo que he querido desde que la toque y en todo lo que he podido pensar.

—Ella va a superarlo si le molesta, Sasuke. No es nuevo para ti. Ella te conoce y todavía te acepta en su cama. Eso es por la confianza de saber que nunca le causarías daño. Ella hubiera muerto para protegerte y se sentó allí, al otro lado de la puerta apuntando con dos armas a los miembros del consejo, — se rió Naruto. —Ella pensó que estaba protegiéndote.

Sasuke gimió. —no lo hizo.

—¡Oh! si lo hizo. Ellos se divirtieron pero permanecieron a más de tres metros. Bueno, excepto Sai. Él se acercó. Ya sabes cómo le gusta hacer las cosas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella apunto una de las armas en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y le dijo que si no quería ser castrado debía dar un paso atrás. Él retrocedió.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. —Me gustaría haber visto eso.

Naruto sonrió. —Lo hizo y la risa me va a durar meses. Hablando de Sai, se dieron cuenta que no habías elegido a alguien que tomara el lugar de Sakuraen el equipo de trabajo y sabían que tenías una reunión con Kakashi esta mañana. Sai se reunió con él en tu lugar y se ofreció voluntariamente para el trabajo. Se fue hace media hora.

Sasuke se tensó. — ¿El grupo de trabajo?

Una sonrisa dividía la cara de Naruto. — ¿crees que no se va a comportar?

—Deberías haberlo detenido.

Naruto se rió más fuerte. —Tú eres el único que aceptó que podría ayudarle tomar decisiones y asumir algunas de sus responsabilidades.

Sasuke se relajó y sonrió. —Me gustaría poder verlo interactuar con los humanos. Qué pesadilla. Hubiera sido mi última opción. Estaba pensando en que Deidara hubiera sido perfecto, ya que le gusta pasar tiempo con los seres humanos.

—Si. — Naruto Se rió entre dientes. —Estoy de acuerdo, pero Sai ocupo su lugar. Pobre Kakashi.

Sakura se agitó de pronto al lado de Sasuke. Se volvió hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso de Naruto. Los ojos de Sakura parpadearon y se abrieron y él le sonrió, sosteniendo su cara. —Hola, Sakura.

...


	46. C44 * Encima tuyo

...

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Sasuke, pero recuperó la memoria mientras sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Ella trato de salir de un tirón de la cama, pero Sasuke la sujetaba apretando su agarre sobre ella. —Tranquila. Estamos a salvo. Cálmate, cariño.

Sakura dirigió la mirada por la habitación y se encontró con Naruto. Ella lo miró. —le dijiste a Temari que me drogara.

—Lo hice. No quisiste escuchar, así que pensé que escucharías a Sasuke. —Él se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se puso furiosa. —Él me ha drogado.

Sasuke sonrió. —Probablemente fue por miedo a que mi compañera lo fuera a matar. Estoy orgulloso de ti, pero... —Su sonrisa desapareció. —Yo te voy a castigar por la desobediencia. Deberías haberte quedado en el interior del cuarto de baño.

—Te salve el culo.

—Lo sé. Gracias. Todavía tienes que ser castigada y decidí que es la mejor manera de enseñarte una lección.

Estaba cabreada. — ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Te he salvado la vida, Sasuke. Sólo porque soy una humana no quiere decir que tenía que esconderme en el baño. Nunca le habrías pedido eso a una de tus mujeres. Tu…

Sasuke la beso. Sakura gimió contra su boca, feliz de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, emocionada que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo. Sus manos tocaron su pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón latía con fuerza. Él se apartó y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

— ¿Al menos escucha qué clase de castigo vas a recibir antes de empezar a gritar?

—Está bien. Dímelo y te diré si es posible o no.

Un gruñido resonó en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras sus ojos se estrecharon. —Voy a enviarte a la reserva. Decidí que la mejor manera de enseñarte a escucharme es que pases por lo menos dos semanas ahí.

— ¿Me estás despidiendo?— Estaba aturdida y herida. —Pero…

—No había terminado. — Sonrió. —Yo personalmente voy a darte un montón de órdenes y aprenderás a seguir cada una de ellas. —Él la atrajo más cerca. —Voy a exigir que te quites la ropa y que te metas en la cama conmigo. Así que, ¿crees que esto es un apropiado castigo?

Ella sonrió. —He sido muy mala.

Sus labios se rozaron. —Tienes que aprender a recibir órdenes. ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vendaje de su cadera. —Estás herido.

—Yo estoy vivo y tú estás en mis brazos. Siempre que quieras.

Sakura de repente sonrió. —Todo ese movimiento no puede ser bueno para ti. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Él arqueó la ceja.

—Que debo hacer todo el trabajo. — Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda. —Deberías descansar y déjame cuidar de ti.

Él gruñó, pero se quedó acostado. Sakura se incorporó y se inclinó sobre él. Su lengua rodeó su pezón y lo chupó en su boca. Los dedos de Sasuke se clavaron en su pelo y un ronroneo retumbó en su garganta. Ella jugó con su pezón hasta que el la agarro por su cabello apretándola con fuerza. Ella se rió y soltó su pezón.

—Lento y constante, ¿no?

—Me dieron medicamentos para ayudar a sanar, — dijo con los dientes apretados. —No tengo paciencia. Me siento muy básico.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su nariz se expandió. —Estoy súper caliente y agresivo por lo que no juegues conmigo por mucho tiempo. No lo puedo aceptar en este estado porque tengo un control limitado. No quiero hacerte daño y si me tomas el pelo demasiado tiempo me podría vencer mi necesidad de estar dentro de ti.

Sakura se bajó de la cama, miró hacia la puerta y empujó fuera los pantalones prestados. Subió de nuevo en la cama y miró la sabana que cubría a Sasuke. Ella sonrió.

— Has hecho una tienda de campaña.

Él se rió y levantó la sábana. — ¿Quieres subir aquí conmigo?

Sakura miró a su cadera. Si ella era muy cuidadosa podía sentarse en él y no tocar la herida. —No quiero subir, cariño. Quiero escalar.

Ella agarró la sabana y la levantó lo suficiente para balancear la rodilla por encima de él con cuidado. Se puso de rodillas a caballo entre las caderas y lo alcanzó entre ellas. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de su rígida y caliente, polla, acariciándolo. Él ronroneó y cerró los ojos.

Sakura lentamente guío la polla de Sasuke a la entrada de su coño y se sentó encima. Sus manos estaban agarrando las caderas de repente y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrar su mirada. Trató de moverla sobre él con las manos, pero ella le dio un manotazo.

—No te muevas, — le ordenó en voz baja, —tus puntos de sutura.

Él gruñó y apretó sus manos. Su impaciencia y agresividad estaban en la superficie. Él no había exagerado. Ella roto sus caderas, dejándolo hundirse más profundamente dentro de ella. Él gimió.

—Rápido y duro, Sakura.

Ella vaciló. —No te muevas. Vamos lento y constante.

— Me vas a matar.

—No, voy a probar las ventanas de cristal para ver si son a prueba de ruido. Tu lesión te va a matar si no te lo tomas con calma. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto en absoluto pero te deseo igual o más que tú me deseas a mi.

—Sí, — asintió.

La puerta de repente se abrió de golpe detrás de ellos. Sasuke se levanto en una posición sentada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sakura protegiéndola con sus brazos, mientras que ella se quedó sin aliento.

Naruto entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, quedándose de espaldas a ellos. — ¡Lo siento!

—Sal, — gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura estaba horrorizada. Ella estaba montando a Sasuke y Naruto había entrado mientras ellos tenían relaciones sexuales. Ella habría saltado de su regazo, pero él la sujetó con tanta fuerza que estaba empalada en él.

—Lo siento, — repitió Naruto, se acerco a la esquina y levantó el brazo.

Sakura miro embobada la cámara cuando Naruto la arrancó de la pared. Su rostro se hundió sobre el Hombro de Sasuke, recordando que la cámara que había estado en la habitación de Bella tenía sonido también. Esto significaba que si había una cámara observando a Sasuke para fines de seguridad, no sólo habían visto todo, sino que los habían oído hablar también.

—Lo siento. Nadie más va a entrar y voy a, uh, borrar la cinta. —Huyó.

Sasuke rió tan fuerte que sacudió el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?

Él se puso serio. —Nunca he pensado en ello. Las guardamos para las mujeres para que estén a salvo. ¿Quién, además de ti me ataca sexualmente? —Aliviado Él se tumbo de nuevo en la cama. —Eso es siempre bienvenido —. Él acarició sus caderas.

— ¿Quién vigila esa cámara? ¿Dijo cinta? ¿Fue grabada?

—Los turnos de seguridad graban las habitaciones. — Él se lamió los labios. —Bueno, tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué?

—La mala noticia es que ahora mis hombres saben que Sasuke Uchiha se somete en la cama a su compañera. La buena noticia es que creo que mi amenaza para montarte en público ya no es creíble porque todo el mundo se enterará de esto, — sonrió.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de reír. —Me voy a tener que esconder ahora.

Sasuke empujo más su polla en ella. —Tú te quedas aquí y yo también.

Él ronroneó. Sakura gimió cuando él la penetró de nuevo. Sakura sacudió sus caderas, montándolo. Se olvidó por completo de su vergüenza, mientras hacía el amor con el hombre que amaba.

...


	47. C45 * Eres mío, Sasuke *FIN*

Sakura miró a su padre, mientras que el senador Kizashi la miraba en silencio. Sus ojos eran inescrutables, y ellos estaban en la oficina de Sasuke. Sakura le había pedido a Sasuke que saliera para que pudiera hablar en privado con su padre.

—Entonces, — concluyó. —Yo lo amo y él me ama. Vamos a tratar de mantener esto en secreto hasta que volvamos de la Reserva. Sasuke se toma unas semanas de descanso para darnos algún tiempo para estar solos.

Sakura buscado en el rostro de su padre cualquier signo de emoción, pero no pudo encontrar ni uno solo. Todo lo que pensaba o sentía, se lo guardó para sí mismo. El hombre era un maestro haciendo eso. Es por eso que era tan bueno en su trabajo.

—Di algo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ella frunció el ceño. —Te Llamé para que vinieras aquí porque quiero que me acompañes a mi Boda. Voy a casarme con él, papá. Yo lo amo y él es todo para mí. Nunca me he sentido más segura de algo en mi vida. Dímelo ahora si no quiere hacerlo porque me voy a casar en diez minutos. Sasuke se mostró inflexible sobre casarse conmigo antes de la luna de miel. —Ella sonrió. — me importa una mierda la ceremonia, estar con él es suficiente, pero quiero hacerlo bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios agrietados del senador Kizashi y suavizó su mirada. —Me alegro de oírlo. Será un honor tenerlo como hijo y estaré orgulloso de caminar contigo hacia el altar.

Sakura se arrojó sobre su padre. Se abrazaron con fuerza, él más que ella.

—No puedo. AIRE. Necesito aire , — dijo Sakura entre dientes.

La soltó con una risita. —Lo siento. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Quería que te dijéramos la noticia los dos juntos, así que le amenace con comprarle calcetines si no me permitía hacerlo sola.

Su padre se echó a reír. — ¿Esa es una amenaza efectiva?

Ella se echó a reír. —El hombre no tiene calcetines y los odia.

—Déjame ir a darle la mano y darle la bienvenida a la familia. Diez minutos, ¿eh? —El miró su reloj. —me podría haber dado por lo menos una pequeña pista de que iba a ser una boda. Me habría vestido mejor. —Su mirada vagó sobre ella. — ¿Vaqueros, Saku? ¿Realmente vas a casarte en vaqueros?.

—Sasuke me ama. Le pregunté amablemente y estuvo de acuerdo que podríamos casarnos con ellos.

Kizashi se rió. — ¿Suele llevar un traje y corbata y se casa contigo en vaqueros?

Ella le agarró la mano. —Vamos. Ha estado preocupado de que tratases de convencerme de no hacerlo. Tiene miedo de que cambie de opinión. Yo le he dicho que no iba a pasar, pero él debe aprender que soy muy terca.

Sasuke esperaba en el pasillo, mirándolos tenso. Sakura le guiñó un ojo. y Sasuke se relajó visiblemente.Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sakura noto los

pantalones vaqueros y La camiseta negra que llevaba. Era la misma ropa con la que lo había conocido .Él estaba tan sexy y caliente con esa ropa con su pelo suelto que se lamió los labios. El impulso a babear estaba allí. Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y su padre lo agarró del hombro.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Sasuke. Vas a tener las manos ocupadas con ella. —Él lo soltó.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. —Espero que todos los días.

Sakura se echó a reír al ver ese brillo travieso en los ojos de Sasuke, conociendo sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en sexo, ellos compartieron la broma cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sasuke extendió la mano a Sakura y tiró de ella a sus brazos para arroparla con su cuerpo.

Naruto salió al pasillo y miro a los tres, resopló en voz alta y sonrió. —¿Todo va bien?

El padre de Sakura rió. —Estoy feliz de que Sakura y Sasuke se vayan a casar. ¿Alguien dudaba de que yo no estuviera aquí?

Naruto asintió. —El infierno sí. El ministro está aquí. ¿Estamos listos?

Sakura volvió la cabeza y miró a Sasuke. —Estoy lista.

—Yo también. — Él la abrazó antes de soltar su agarre a regañadientes. Miró a su pronto-suegro. —Estaremos de luna de miel en la Reserva durante dos semanas, pero el plan es tener una boda más pública pronto. Nos damos cuenta de que esto va a ser una pesadilla por la prensa. Por eso queríamos hacer esta pequeña ceremonia privada ahora mismo y estar un tiempo juntos antes de tener que hacer frente a como su gente se lo tome.

—Bueno, voy a ser el primero en hacerles frente diciéndoles lo feliz que me siento cuando lo anuncies y cómo no podía haber escogido un mejor hombre para mi única hija.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. —Gracias, Kizashi. Estoy profundamente honrado y matare o moriré por protegerla. Ella hace que mi vida sea completa. Su felicidad va por delante de la mía, siempre.

—Lo sé. — Kizashi parpadeó en lágrimas. —Maldita sea. No me hagas llorar. —Él se echó a reír. —Vamos a conseguir que esos dos se casen para que puedan salir de luna de miel.

Todos ellos salieron a la calle. Sakura vio que su padre estaba un poco confundido al ver la línea de coches de golf esperando en las puertas. La miró a por respuestas.

— ¿Es una boda al aire libre?

—Sólo hay un lugar para la fiesta de homeland. ¿Alguna vez has estado en el club?

—No. Nunca he estado.

Ella sonrió. —Estás de enhorabuena entonces, va a ser durante un baile.

Sus rasgos se iluminaron. —Me encanta eso. Aprendí a bailar el vals para esa fiesta en la Casa Blanca del mes que viene. —Todo el mundo en el coche de golf rio excepto Kizashi. Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Estas son formas reales de diversión, papá. No se permite la política y debes quitarte esa corbata.

—Vas a tener diversión, — le aseguró Sasuke, tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola. —Hemos planeado una boda agradable para el disfrute de todos.

Su padre miró a Sasuke. —Estoy sinceramente contento de tenerte como un hijo, Sasuke. Hagas lo que hagas, no descuelgues el teléfono o el portátil durante tu luna de miel. —Él se echó a reír. —El único trabajo que debes hacer es asegurarte de mantener a mi hija lejos de problemas.

Sasuke sonrió —Mi intención es pasar todo mi tiempo conociendo a tu hija extremadamente bien. Te juro que es mi prioridad y el trabajo se va a reducir para que tenga tiempo suficiente para que estemos juntos.

Sakura sonrió. —Yo le voy a enseñar cómo relajarse y divertirse.

Él encontró su mirada, supo que estaba recordando la noche en que le dio un masaje en el respaldo del sofá, y él ronroneó suavemente.

— ¿Sabías que hace ese sonido?— Kizashi se quedó boquiabierto con su futuro yerno.

Sakura se rió. —NOP. Esa era yo, — mintió. —Lo hago a veces, porque es divertido. — Ella le dio una mirada inocente. —Vamos, te estoy tomando el pelo mi futuro esposo es un machote, no un lindo gatito.

Su padre se rió y se dio la vuelta, y siguió a Naruto a uno de los coches.

—Sakura, — susurró Sasuke, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba. —Gracias.

Ella levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo. —Me lo debes. — Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo en la parte frontal de sus pantalones antes de volver a su mirada de nuevo. —para siempre, eres mío encima o debajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*FIN*

.

.

.

.

.

.


	48. *5* TE QUIERO A TI (BRAWN) SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

**SIGUIENTE HISTORIA...**

.

.

.

.

***5* TE QUIERO A TI (BRAWN) SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Una mirada a **Sasuke** y **Sakura** se pregunta cómo se vería sin ropa. También él se siente atraído por ella, pero se ha jurado no tocar a una hembra humana. Ellas simplemente no son lo suficientemente resistentes para el tipo de sexo duro que le gusta a Sasuke.

Cuando se entera de que vivirá con **Sakura**, Sasuke simplemente lo ve como una oportunidad de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre los seres humanos. Esperemos que pueda hacerlo sin ponerle las manos encima...

Pero entonces los secuestran y los encierran juntos en una jaula. Sasuke se encuentra reviviendo de nuevo la pesadilla de ser un objeto de pruebas y ambos dependerán el uno del otro para poder sobrevivir.

.

.

.

**NO TE LO PIERDAS**!

.

.

**Evelin18**

.

.

.


End file.
